Lunasticio de dos lunas
by ErickDraven666
Summary: [SLASH] Esta es la tercer entrega de la saga de "Crepusculo de dos mundos" y "Eclipse al amanecer". Han pasado 18 años, el amor de Edward y Jacob se hace cada vez más grande, juntos deberán enfrentarse a nuevos conflictos ahora que Edwjake, el hijo de ambos, es todo un adulto ¿Será todo tan de color de rosa la relación entre Edwjake e Idalí, su imprima? ¿O habrá otros en medio?
1. Capítulo 1 - Al fin han vuelto

"**Carta a los lectores"**

"Escuché decir alguna vez que nada dura para siempre… pero creo que son seres que no han amado nunca con la intensidad con la que yo he llegado a amar a Edward Cullen.

Supongo que las personas se enfrascan en relaciones superfluas donde solo el momento y el ahora predominan dando paso a un rato de placer banal y unos te amo que solo son de la boca para afuera, pero cuando un te amo sale del corazón… sientes realmente que cada trozo de tu alma pasa a pertenecerle a la persona amada.

Se preguntarán, ¿por qué el chucho ahora posee tan buen léxico?... pues he tenido dieciocho años para tomar una carrera en lengua y literatura ayudándome a enriquecer mi vocabulario.

Seguramente pensarán que Edward me incitó a ello… pero se equivocan, lo he hecho por mí mismo… porque sentía que no daba la talla de pareja de un doctor graduado con honores y que ahora preside la jerarquía de jefe de neurocirugía pediátrica del hospital de Forks donde aún sigue trabajando el Dr. Cullen como jefe del hospital.

Así he llegado a convertirme en el profesor de literatura y lenguas antiguas del colegio de Forks donde estudia mi hermosa ahijada Idalí que cursa ahora el último año de segundaria.

Emmett sigue siendo el mismo hijo de su madre… y Rosalie... Mmm… pues ella e Idalí no se llevan muy bien a causa del amor que Rosalie siente por EdwJake… sus palabras textuales son: "No hay mujer que valga lo que vale mi hermoso Príncipe" pero supongo que se la aguanta a causa de la imprimación y de que no desea ver a EdwJake infeliz, pero si ella tuviese que decidir entre Idalí y Bree, sin duda escogería a Bree ya que era ahora una Denali.

Jasper fue quien inspiro a mi hijo a tomar una carrera militar, convirtiéndose en uno de los tenientes más jóvenes de nuestros tiempos.

Alice posee una agencia de festejos donde Rosalie la ayuda de vez en cuando… sin duda es la única y más buscaba en Forks, Port Angel´s y Seattle… aunque solo lo hace por hobbies ya que ella no tiene la necesidad de eso, supongo que así calma tanta hiperactividad.

Esme sigue siendo la misma madre abnegada de todos nosotros y la abuela más orgullosa del planeta.

En cuanto a mis hermanos Quileutes pues Leah sigue siendo la líder de la manada teniendo a Sam como el segundo al mando, se que ella lo deja ser el líder cada tanto pero cuando yo le impongo una orden tras bastidores ella lo cumple a cabalidad.

Mis hermanas Rebecca y Rachel se encuentran en Forks, se enteraron de mi relación con Edward y decidieron venir hasta acá a incomodarme como buenas hermanas latosas, pero salieron con las tablas en la cabeza por mi parte. Mientras que obtuvieron mucho más de lo que esperaban encontrar.

Embry imprimó a Rachel haciendo que Rebecca pegara el grito al cielo maldiciendo todo aquello de los lobos que ahora era que se percataba de todo aquel mundo gracias al noviecito que se había conseguido en la ciudad un tal Jared que al parecer se había transformado delante de ella casi al punto de hacerle daño.

Por otro lado Quil había logrado llegarle al corazón de la pobre Emily que aún sentía algo por Sam pero trataba de sacarlo de una buena vez de su corazón y Quil lo estaba haciendo estupendamente.

Sue cuidaba de mi padre que estaba bastante anciano aunque aún era fuerte y era cada vez más terco… todos vivían en una enorme casa que Edward había mandado a construir para ellos en los terrenos de donde antes se encontraba mi pequeña casita de madera, aunque Leah y Sam seguían teniendo su casa aparte donde antes era la de la familia Clearwater.

Mickey se convirtió en el latoso profesor de Educación Física mientras que Jessica simplemente era la mujer mantenida del profesor de Educación Física, sí… se casaron pero Mickey seguía siendo un mal nacido mujeriego y ella la mujerzuela mal querida que buscaba cubrir el amor y la falta de atención con otras cosas.

Ángela pasó a ser la directora del colegio, sin duda sabia que ella llegaría lejos… se casó con Eric el cual es ahora dueño del "Forks News Daily" un nuevo periódico de Forks desplazando a todos los demás.

¿Por qué les cuento todo esto?... pues porque ya han pasado dieciocho años desde que conocí a Edward y viví con el toda aquella magia que les presentamos en "Crepúsculo de dos mundo" y "Eclipse al amanecer".

Ahora vivirán junto a nosotros un "**Lunasticio de dos lunas**".

¿Por qué ese nombre?... Simple, el lunasticio es un fenómeno astrológico que ocurre cada dieciochos años relacionado con el ciclo lunar consistiendo en la regresión de los nodos de las orbitas lunares alrededor de la tierra.

Supongo que sus caras deben de estar algo extrañadas al pensar ¿qué significa eso?... pues regresamos luego de dieciocho años con una nueva orbita de situaciones y un montón de nodos nuevos que les darán una idea de que aún queda historias que contar y orbitas que recorrer en este, nuestro mundo en Forks.

Los dejos con un enorme agradecimiento al querer ser parte de nuestra historia… un abrazo a todos los que nos leen y saludos cordiales."

Atte.:

Jacob Black

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Al fin han vuelto**

**A ojos de Jacob**

La pierna me brincaba sentado en las sillas del aeropuerto de Seattle junto a Rosalie que limaba sus uñas de lo más tranquila mientras que Idalí se comía las de ella al lado de su madre sin dejar de atormentarla con preguntas, Leah rodaba los ojos ante tanta preguntadera junta mientras me decía.

-¿Dime que yo no era tan fastidiosa como esta niña cuando te hablaba de lo mucho que amaba a Sam cuando estábamos en segundaria?-

-¡Mamá!- soltaba Idalí cruzándose de brazos mientras se recostaba en la silla poniendo cara de indignación mientras yo le respondía.

-No, eras aún peor-

Leah me golpeaba el brazo mientras Idalí sonreía señalando a su madre a modo de reproche.

Observé el reloj y volvía a ver por trigésima vez el tablero de los vuelos de New York a Seattle mientras se escuchó de repente que todas las alarmas de las puertas de seguridad por donde estaban los detectores de metales comenzaron a sonar al mismo tiempo haciendo un aturdidos sonido de cómo ocho sirenas de ambulancia al mismo tiempo.

Todos nos miramos al mismo tiempo mientras soltábamos al unísono.

-Acaban de llegar-

Nos parábamos caminando rápidamente hacia las puertas de seguridad que seguían sonando mientras un despliegue de agentes de seguridad corría hacia aquel lugar.

"Que habrás hecho EdwJake Rajkumar Cullen Black"

Pensaba yo agudizando mi vista y observando a lo lejos como EdwJake caminaba rápidamente con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción ante la fechoría que de seguro él había provocado con una maleta en cada mano mientras que detrás de él venía Edward con cara de pocos amigos.

Idalí corría al verlo y éste se detenía posando las maletas en el suelo mientras abría los brazos esperando el impacto del cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo.

-¡EdwJake!- soltaba ella casi en un suspiro ahogado de tanta emoción mientras mi hijo alzaba del suelo a mi ahijada y la hacía girar haciendo que la chica riera de emoción al tenerlo al fin de vuelta.

Yo me detenía observando la escena mientras Edward le pasaba por un lado a EdwJake y pasándome a mí por un lado aún con su cara de pocos amigos me soltaba molesto.

-No puedo con este muchacho, habla con tu hijo Jacob-

"Genial" pensaba yo cruzándome de brazos molesto ante sus palabras ya que al parecer cuando Edji era una eminencia era su hijo y cuando se portaba mal era el mío.

Rosalie se acerca a EdwJake, éste después de besar a Idalí en los labios la soltaba para abrazar a la rubia la cual también alzaba en brazos y ésta le golpeaba la espalda para que la soltara.

-¿Como está la mujer más hermooosa del mundo?-

Le soltaba él adulando a su madre mientras Idalí respondía.

-¡Bien gracias!- yo abría grande los ojos mientras pensaba.

"Allí van de nuevo" Rosalie volteaba a ver a Idalí de mala gana mientras Leah se acercaba tratando de disipar la bronca que se avecinaba.

Las sirenas al fin habían cesado mientras escuchaba a Leah decirle a su sobrino.

-Sí que estas grande y hermoso- el chico ponía cara de sobrado mientras le hacía una reverencia a Leah como loba Alfa de la manada… Idalí rodaba los ojos y yo acercándome al fin a ellos le soltaba.

-Modestia aparte ¿no?-

EdwJake al fin posaba sus ojos en mí y tomaba posición de defensa de fútbol americano y se arrojaba con fuerza a taclearme pero yo le hacía una maniobra quedando a sus espaldas mientras él alzaba los brazos y alegaba rendirse.

Yo lo soltaba y éste se giraba para abrazarme con fuerza alzándome del suelo, sin duda era una manía de este muchacho el sentirse fuerte y alzar a todos o era muy expresivo ante sus sentimientos.

-¿Cómo esta mi viejo?- yo lo miraba de mala gana alegando después de que me soltaba.

-Vieja la plaza san marcos y aún se le paran las palomas, muchacho-

Éste soltaba una carcajada tipo Emmett mientras que Idalí se sonrojaba ante mis palabras, Leah me daba un manotazo y Rosalie rodaba los ojos comenzando a caminar abrazando por un costado al muchacho mientras Idalí lo hacía del otro lado.

Yo tomaba las maletas y las llevaba rumbo a las afueras del aeropuerto donde Edward nos esperaba con el porta equipajes abierto.

Yo posaba las maletas dentro y cerrando el maletero le susurré muy de cerca.

-¿Puedo saber porque la cara de culo?-

Él suspiró y tratando de no sonar como hacia un rato respondió.

-Detesto las bromitas pesadas de EdwJake, lo primero que le dije y fue lo primero que hizo, le fascina llamar la atención y llevarme la contraria-

Caminaba había la puerta del conductor mientras yo le respondía siguiéndolo.

-Pues no le digas nada, a lo mejor así se controlara… le das motivos Edward le encanta reventarte el páncreas-

Éste entraba en el Camaro mientras yo tomaba mi asiento a su lado rodeando el auto y los demás se acomodaban detrás.

EdwJake comenzaba a contarles sobre sus anécdotas en la Marina mientras yo le soltaba a Edward.

-Te extrañé-

Éste cambiaba completamente ese rostro amargado por uno mucho más dulce, sonreía y tomándome de la mano respondía.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho-

-¿Cómo estuvo el acto?- Edward alegaba que aquello había sido estupendo y que pronto nos mostraría el video que Alice había grabado.

-¡Por cierto!... ¿Y la enana?- pregunté yo a lo que EdwJake respondió.

-Tía Alice se quedó al desfile de Carolina Herrera, ¡ya sabes!-

Yo imaginaba a Alice comprándose medio desfile y pidiéndole a la Carolina que le confeccionara un nuevo vestido solo para ella.

Comenzamos a entrar en Forks escuchándose los aullidos de los lobos como dándole la bienvenida a EdwJake el cual sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Cómo esta tío Sam?- soltaba el muchacho observando a Leah la cual le respondía que seguía igual de amargado… éste sonreía mientras le respondía a Leah que Sam no era amargado, sino que simplemente carecía de humor.

Llegamos al fin a la casa Cullen, donde se encontraban en la puerta mis suegros junto a Emmett que sonreía encantado mientras que Rosalie salía del auto dejando salir más atrás a EdwJake que acomodaba su traje azul de la Marina y su gorra militar haciendo que Esme se derritiera al verlo.

Éste se acercaba a los abuelos abrazándolos con fuerza y estos a su vez le correspondían el abrazo de la misma manera.

Edward sacaba las maletas y las llevaba dentro saludando a sus padres con cordialidad mientras subía luego las escaleras hasta la habitación de EdwJake.

Yo me quedaba afuera observando cómo los abuelos lo llenaban de preguntas y Emmett le quitaba la gorra y se la colocaba él abrazando a EdwJake preguntándole que nueva broma había hecho y éste le comentaba sobre el incidente en el aeropuerto.

Éste moría de risas y le festejaba la broma mientras que mis suegros ponían mala cara alegando que aquello no era de admirar de parte de Emmett mientras que EdwJake alegaba que solo lo hacía para joder a su padre.

-¡ATENCION!... FIRME SOLDADO-

Soltaba Jasper saliendo de entre los árboles haciendo que EdwJake se diera vuelta y tomara posición firme bajando las escaleras y acercándose a su tío Jasper le soltaba en un tono militar haciendo el saludo correspondiente.

-Aquí reportándose el teniente EdwJake Rajkumar Cullen, Mayor Jasper Whitlock… permiso para abrazarle, señor-

Jasper sonreía ampliamente, sin duda este estaba tan orgulloso de que EdwJake tomara una carrera militar como él lo había hecho.

-Permiso concedido Teniente, descanse-

EdwJake dejaba su posición rígida para abrazar fuertemente a Jasper el cual le palmeaba la espalda… al separarse éste admiraba las divisas sobre los hombros del muchacho que lo adjudicaban como teniente de la infantería de Marina.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti EdwJake- el chico le brillaban los ojos ante las palabras de su tío mientras Rosalie acababa el momento soltando en un tono de fastidio.

-Bueno, bueno… basta de tanta testosterona y alardes de grandeza masculina-

Ésta tomaba al muchacho por el brazo llevándoselo adentro mientras que Idalí entraba detrás de ellos, Jasper negaba con la cabeza alegando que si fuese por Rosalie hubiese mantenido a EdwJake en una caja de cristal donde nadie pudiese acceder a él.

Yo asentía a las palabras de Jasper mientras nos íbamos adentrando a la casa donde Edward ya se encontraba en la sala sentado en el piano, tocando las teclas sin ningún indicio de tocar algo en concreto mientras que tomábamos asiento yo le preguntaba a EdwJake.

-¿Puedo saber que fue lo que hiciste en el aeropuerto?-

EdwJake volteaba a ver a su padre que seguía jugando con las teclas del piano mientras me respondía.

-Pues simplemente me pareció divertido darles trabajo a los de seguridad… pasé las esferas de metal que siempre llevo conmigo por los detectores de metales activándolos todos al mismo tiempo-

Yo volteaba a ver a Edward el cual fruncía la boca sin dejar de tocar el piano mientras Emmett reía y Rosalie en conjunto con Esme le reprochaban aquel acto.

Rosalie tratando de cambiar el tema le soltaba al chico que había hecho un pastel de bienvenidas para él.

Éste arqueaba las cejas mirándome mientras yo trataba de no reír ante lo que de seguro se estaba imaginando EdwJake.

Rosalie tenía décadas que no cocinaba y aquello de seguro había quedado espantoso.

-Pero mamá porqué te molestaste… Mmm… sabes que lo que más deseo al venir acá a parte de estar con mi familia es dejar de comer la comida humana… deseo ir de caza con mis tíos y mis padres-

Ella rodaba los ojos a modo de molestia a lo que el chico abrazándole le soltó en ese tono zalamero suyo.

-Pero prometo luego comer un pedazo con Idalí, ¿está bien?-

Ella sonreía encantada recibiendo el beso que Edwjake le daba, el cual se levantó rápidamente alegando que moría por ir a ver a su abuelo Billy.

Aquello me llenaba de gozo, sin duda que EdwJake no tenía preferencias entre sus dos familias y sentía el mismo amor que le proyectaba a sus abuelos Cullen por su abuelo de parte mía.

Le dio un beso a Idalí pidiéndole que lo esperaran que se iba a cambiar para ir a la reservación con ellas, Leah asentía y después que EdwJake subiera a cambiarse yo me levantaba y me sentaba al lado de Edward que seguía sin tocar algo específico.

Éste me miraba sonriéndome mientras me preguntaba.

-¿Puedo ver tus avances?- yo le sonreía mientras comenzaba a tocar "Für Elise" éste asentía a cada estrofa que tocaba mientras todos nos miraban y al culminar aplaudían junto a Edward y EdwJake el cual alegaba bajando las escaleras.

-¡Vaya, Vaya!... pronto podrás montar un concierto ¿eh?- yo lo miraba de mala gana aunque sonriéndole, éste me palmeaba la espalda y alegaba que sin duda había mejorado a lo que Edward soltó susurrándome al oído.

-Lo hiciste estupendo rey-

Yo volteaba a verlo y este me daba un beso en la mejilla mientras que Emmett y EdwJake comenzaban a hacer arcadas ante nuestros momentos de cariño.

-¿Quieren comportarse?... hay niños presentes-

Soltaba Emmett mientras yo le mostraba el dedo medio a modo de grosería y EdwJake reía chocando los cinco con su tío.

-No te luce ¿eh?-

Soltaba Edward observando de malas a EdwJake el cual se acercaba a su padre y lo abrazaba por detrás alegando que solo estaba jodiendo y que se alivianara un poco.

-Deja ese par de viejos amargados ahijado- le soltaba Emmett a Edji el cual negaba con la cabeza tratando de no reír a sabiendas que eso molestaría aún más a Edward.

-Bien, me voy… ¿me prestas el Volvo?- preguntaba EdwJake a su padre el cual le asintió señalándole donde se encontraban las llaves.

Éste le agradeció el favor dándole un beso en la cabeza a Edward el cual sonrió sin decir nada y tomando a Idalí se despidió de todos llevándose consigo a Leah rumbo a la reservación.

Yo me levantaba de la butaca del piano mientras le soltaba que lo esperaba en la habitación, éste asentía aún jugando con las teclas mientras que yo me encaminaba hacia las escaleras suspirando por la conversación que tendríamos en pocos momentos.

Me posaba en el amplio ventanal observando a lo lejos como el auto se perdía de vista y escuchaba a Edward decir a mis espaldas.

-¿Se lo que vas a decir?- yo sonreía y apartaba mi escudo mostrándole su cara de molestia desde que pisaron el aeropuerto esperando su argumento.

-Jacob, es que no sabes las cosas que EdwJake ha hecho-

Yo me volteaba a ver su rostro mientras éste me miraba casi exaltado.

-¡Ilústrame rey!- le respondía yo y éste se sentaba en la cama comenzando a contarme.

-Ha estado usando su don en los navíos donde ha prestado servicio, ha estado bebiendo sangre humana, ahora no se le nota casi porque es astuto y deja de beber cuando sabe que volverá acá-

Lo de que no usara su don me parecía que era algo difícil ya que a él le encantaba usarlo aunque se le había advertido que no debía ser tan obvio… pero si me preocupaba que bebiera sangre humana.

-¿Ha matado?- le pregunté yo asustado ante la posible respuesta.

-Eso es lo que no sé-

Me sentía como la típica conversación entre padres sobre las sospechas de que su hijo consumía drogas, pero aquí era el temor de saber si EdwJake había o no matado para consumir sangre humana.

-Sabes que usa su campo magnético para mantenerme fuera de su mente-

Me quedaba pensando por unos segundos y luego le soltaba.

-Pues abra que recurrir a Idalí a ver si ella se lo saca-

-O Jasper, sabes que él es muy abierto con su tío-

Yo le asentía a Edward mientras me sacaba los zapatos y me arrodillaba en la cama a sus espaldas abrazándolo con fuerza haciendo que se echara hacia atrás y posara todo su peso sobre mi pecho.

Éste sonreía encantado mientras yo le soltaba al oído.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre lo mucho que te he extrañado?-

Edward sonreía asintiendo mientras yo comenzaba subirle el suéter que llevaba puesto acariciándole el abdomen y llenándole el cuello de besos.

El cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba encantado ante mis caricias y la manera en que lo consentía tratando de controla el mal genio que éste traía de aquel viaje.

-Sabes cómo controlarme- yo le sonreía sacando por completo su suéter atrayéndolo hacia la cama recostándolo sobre mi pecho.

-Ya solventaremos lo de EdwJake, ya lo tenemos acá con nosotros y así lo tendremos más vigilado, ¿está bien?-

Éste sonreía y alzaba el pulgar sin decir nada más simplemente pegado a mi pecho de seguro escuchando como se aceleraba mi corazón mientras yo lo llenaba de caricias.

Después de tantos años juntos el hambre que nos teníamos no había disminuido ni un poco y cada vez que podíamos nos dábamos estos momentos de caricia, sin necesidad de llegar al acto sexual, simplemente darnos más de nosotros mismos, mimos, calor, amor… sobre todo eso… amor del puro, del que no se da en solo una noche sino del que cada noche mientras más lo das mas deseas seguir entregando.

El comenzó a tararéame "la nana de Jacob" mientras que poco a poco me iba quedando dormido acariciándole el cabello, sucumbiendo ante el agotamiento de haber tenido una semana estresante de exámenes y ensayos que corregir en el colegio.

Comencé a soñar con batallas navales donde veía a mi hijo acabando al enemigo degollando sus cuellos sin piedad y bebiendo su sangre observándome con sus ojos enrojecidos entre la sangre humana y el éxtasis de la guerra que se dibujaba en mi cabeza.


	2. Capítulo 2 - La reservación

**Capitulo 2**

**La reservación, entre recuerdos y preocupaciones**

**A ojos de EdwJake**

Aún no podía creer que me encontraba de vuelta en Forks… en cada curva que tomaba a toda velocidad contemplaba el verde intenso y adoraba el clima de aquel lugar, pero sin duda que no podía quéjame de mi vida naval… aquello habían sido los mejores años de mi vida.

-De seguro la abuela estará esperándote con muchos regalos y el abuelo Billy se morirá de gusto al verte-

Hablaba Idalí mientras me adentraba a la autopista de tierra comenzando a recordar varias anécdotas perdiéndome en mis recuerdos en el buque Spes Albam donde uno en particular golpeaba mis memorias sobre lo que le ocultaba a mis padres.

**=(Flashback)=**

Era de noche y las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

"De seguro un maldito simulacro"

Pensé y me cobijé en la litera hasta que escuche a Klaus lanzarse de la parte de arriba de ésta y tomando sus cosas comenzó a zarandearme para hacerme levantar.

-¿Rajky?... despierte- pero yo me sacudía alegando que no me iba a levantar por un maldito simulacro a lo que él alegó rápidamente.

-Con todo respeto, no creo que esto sea un simulacro señor-

Me giré para verlo y éste comenzaba a explicarme que las sirenas sonaban distintas… la verdad no sabía cómo lo notaba pero de lo que si me podía percatar era que ya debían de haberse apagado hace rato.

-¡Maldita sea!- soltaba yo levantándome velozmente y tomando mis cosas salí junto a mi mejor amigo a la cubierta del buque donde se daba lugar una tormenta de los mil demonios.

-Ve a ver dónde demonios está el capitán-

Le gritaba yo a Klaus ya que el diluvio que caía era de lobos y pumas… ya que la frase de llovían perros y gatos no entraban en lo que sucedía en ese momento.

Observé como se perdía el chico dando tumbos por estribor tomándose de donde podía mientras yo me dirigía a ver donde se encontraban los demás.

Unos corrían por aquí y otros por allá mientras yo me percataba como una de las guayas que atravesaba la línea de crujía se desprendían de golpe rebanando a cuatro de nuestros hombres de un solo zarpazo… yo fui lo más veloz que pude logrando saltar y esquivar aquella guillotina que había acabando con la vida de aquellos jóvenes que estudiaban con nosotros.

Decidí ir por donde había bajado Klaus mientras las olas golpeaban con fuerza el barco aunque yo lo soportaba con normalidad y trataba de mantener al Spes Albam equilibrado gracias a mi don.

Comencé a gritar el nombre del capitán y el de mi mejor amigo a ver cuál de los dos aparecía primero.

Pero por mi mala suerte encontré a Klaus tirado en el suelo de la proa atravesado por uno de los ganchos que sostenían los botes salvavidas.

-¡KLAAAAUS!- soltaba yo casi histérico al ver al chico inmovilizado por completo en aquella prisión entre el fierro y el suelo… saqué de golpe el metal incrustado en el piso y aún dejándoselo en un costado lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo llevé a refugio seguro mientras podía ver como aquel diluvio comenzaba a ceder.

**=(Fin del Flashback)=**

-¿EdwJake?- yo volteaba a ver a Idalí que me sonreía observándome extrañada mientras que tía Leah alegaba que si íbamos a pasar todo el día en el auto.

Yo abría la puerta mientras ella salía del auto y me preguntaba.

-¿Escuchaste todo lo que te dije?... parecías distraído-

Yo negaba con la cabeza mientras recopilaba en mi cabeza lo poco que había escuchado.

-Quieres trabajar con tía Alice en la agencia de festejos para así ayudar a tu madre, ¿no?- ella asentía mientras que yo internamente daba gracias a dios de que había escuchado bien.

-Pues no veo por qué no… aunque ¿la verdad? ¿No entiendo por qué?... sabes que puedo darte todo lo que desees-

Comencé a caminar hacia la casa del abuelo mientras ella alegaba que no deseaba que yo la mantuviera hasta que fuésemos marido y mujer… rodé los ojos y entre a la casa donde lo primero que vi fue unos cabellos plateados y una cara que me sonreía desde una silla de ruedas eléctrica.

-Mi gran abuelo Billy toro sentado Black- éste me lanzaba un manotazo mientras yo moría de risas y luego ambos nos abrazábamos con fuerza.

-El galán de los navíos americanos- yo alzaba una ceja a modo de sobrado mientras él negaba con la cabeza.

Comenzamos a conversar de todo un poco mientras entraban dos chicas idénticas suponiendo que se trataban de tía Rebecca y tía Rachel.

Ambas me miraban para luego gritar como locas.

-¡TU ERES EDWJAKEEE!... AAAAHHHH…- yo me levantaba de la silla y gritaba junto con ellas las cuales se tomaron de las manos brincando como locas y yo me les unía al vitoreo como si fuese una loca perdida.

Leah, Billy e Idalí reían a mares al verme en esas mientras ambas mujeres me abrazaban y me llenaban de besos alegando que parecía al muñeco de la Barbie.

Yo negaba con la cabeza respondiendo que era aún más apuesto y observaba a Idalí la cual me miraba como diciendo tienes razón pero eres un creído.

La abuela Sue también se acercaba a saludarme y a darme la bendición Quileute para luego observar a lo lejos a tío Sam cortando leña en las afueras.

Me disculpe con los presentes mientras salía hacia la parte trasera de la casa y lo observaba detenidamente mientras éste decía sin observarme.

-Ahora sin duda pasaré a segundo plano… ya llegó por quien lloraba esta niña-

Yo sonreía y bajaba las escaleras para detener el golpe del hacha que éste iba a infundir en el trozo de madera dejando el hacha en el aire para luego clavarla de golpe en el trozo de madera dividiéndolo en dos.

Él volteaba a verme y me hacía una mueca algo parecida a una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estas tío Sami?- éste fruncía el ceño y alegaba que estaba bien aunque algo molesto ya que contemplaba que aún no había madurado.

-Pues se hace lo que se puede-

Los demás Quileutes llegaban a la casa y entre bromas y preguntas pasamos el rato mientras Sam seguía en lo suyo… a veces deseaba tener el don de mi padre Edward y así leer la mente de todos sin tener que tratar de imaginar lo que pensaban.

Ya tenía dieciocho años de edad aunque había alcanzado la madurez a los siete, mi padre Jacob estaba seguro que lograría despertar mis genes en algún momento, aunque aquello me aterraba, convertirme en una bestia de cuatro patas sin duda no era lo mío… prefería mis dones de vampiro aunque yo adoraba mis raíces indias.

Supongo que lo único que deseaba era que aquello sucediera para lograr entrar en la mente de los demás Quileutes y así mismo la de Tío Sam que era la que me importaba explorar.

Pasamos toda la tarde entre bromas y atracones de comida aunque yo era de poco comer comida humana, sin duda había despertado una pasión por la sangre humana y aunque odiaba tener que ocultar aquella adicción no podía parar de sentir esas ganas de beber aquel divino néctar aunque ahora se me haría difícil y por más que mis ojos no se tornaban completamente rojos como les ocurría a los demás vampiros si tomaban un cierto color vino tinto que a veces lograba ocultar.

Comenzaron a poner música mientras yo sacaba a bailar a Idalí y está encantada se tomaba de mi cuello observándome con ojos devotos.

-¿Te he dicho que cada vez que te veo estas más hermosa?-

Ella se ruborizaba y alegaba que no lo había hecho desde que llegue así que se lo repetí mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios que fue interrumpido por Sam al pasarnos por un lado y tropezarnos con toda la intención del mundo claro está.

Idalí miraba de malas a su padre mientras yo reía al ver como este trataba de que no hubiese contacto físico entre nosotros.

Una de mis tías bailaba como loca dando giros tomando por el brazo a su gemela y comenzando a hacer coreografías tontas haciendo que todos rieran hasta que Rebecca soltó a Rachel y esta cayó sobre la mesa haciendo que el cuchillo que se encontraba allí le cortara la mano.

Ella alzaba la mano divertida al ver que se había cortado mientras Sue se asustaba al ver aquel poco de sangre y yo trataba de no respirar.

-¡Maldición!-

Soltaba yo deteniéndome al ver toda aquella sangre mientras el abuelo decía mi nombre para hacerme voltear a verle.

-¿Estás bien?- yo negaba con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta e Idalí caminaba detrás de mi alegando que solo era un poquito de sangre.

-Lo siento hermosa, debo irme- le di un tierno beso y salí de aquel lugar disculpándome con todos, tomé el volvo y lo arranqué velozmente mientras observaba el rostro descompuesto de Idalí que me miraba desde la puerta.

Comencé a conducir tan rápido como podía tratando de controlar aquel deseo de sangre humana mientras comenzaba a recordar aquella noche de diluvio, donde comencé a sentir aquel deseo prohibido.

**=(Flashback)=**

Yo caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de una de las habitaciones… ni siquiera me había percatado de quien era aquel lujoso camarote hasta que divisé la gorra del almirante.

Aquello era lo de menos el chico se desangraba a mares con el hígado y el riñón destrozado mientras me decía desde el sofá donde lo había acostado.

-¿Rajky?... tu puedes curarme, solo… solo tú puedes, voy a morir, aquí…- comenzaba a quejarse de dolor haciéndome voltear a verle. –Aquí no hay los recursos para una intervención de esta magnitud… se lo ruego, mi señor-

Allí volvía con ese maldito tonito complaciente y aquel empeño suyo de tratarme de usted… no podía pensar con claridad, por un lado estaba mi integridad Cullen… aquella promesa de no beber sangre humana y mucho menos de trasformar a alguien… pero mi abuelo lo había hecho en una oportunidad con papá Edward y sin duda esta era las mismas circunstancias, no podía dejar morir a Klaus… él era mi mejor amigo… habíamos estudiado juntos desde que entré a la academia y fue el único que logró ver lo que realmente era y aún así, siguió siendo incondicional conmigo.

Sería aun más inhumano el dejarlo morir teniendo el don de detener aquello… me arrodillé frente a él y le solté acariciándole el cabello.

-No es nada agradable Klaus, sientes que te están arrancando la piel desde adentro con fierros calientes o eso me explicó mi padre-

Él trataba de sonreírme afirmando que aquello era lo de menos y comenzó con aquellas palabras que me hacían sentir incomodo.

-Seria aún más doloroso el morir y no verle más-

Yo sabía de antemano que el chico era como una especie de Pansexual emo… o algo por el estilo… era sufrido… creo que el doble que mi padre Edward y eso era ya decir mucho, tenía una extraña fijación en mi aunque yo vivía hablándole constantemente de mi amor por Idalí.

El chico trataba de respirar con dificultad mientras que yo trataba de dividir en dos el trozo de fierro que lo atravesaba tratando de no hacerle más daño.

Lo saqué poco a poco y el chico gritaba de dolor… apreté fuertemente su herida y aquel poco de sangre me incitaba a que lo hiciera, tenía días sin cazar y sentía aquel enorme deseo de beber sangre así que apartando su rostro hacia un lado le susurre al oído.

-Roguemos porque sobrevivas amigo mío-

Y dicho aquello clavé mis dientes en su cuello sintiendo por primera vez lo que era beber sangre humana directo del envase como decía mi tío Jasper.

Era como más espesa, más dulce… mucho más apetecible que la de animal… sentí aquel gozo en mi interior sin detenerme mientras escuchaba la voz del muchacho que decía.

-Si muero, por lo menos que sea en tus brazos-

Aquello hizo que yo lo soltara rápidamente, muy a mi pesar observando cómo se comenzaba a retorcer de dolor ante la ponzoña… por aquellos tres días nos encerramos en el cuarto de maquinas del Buque hasta que logró salir de aquel calvario para comenzar otro mucho peor… el de su sed de sangre.

**=(Fin de Flashback)=**

Llegué a la casa tratando de olvidar toda aquella locura que había sucedido en casa de mi abuelo pero al ver a mi padre Jake trancando el teléfono imaginé que tía Leah le había llamado.

Entré y todos me miraban mientras yo decía sin ver a ninguno a la cara.

-Voy a cambiarme, ¿quién quiere ir de caza?- tío Emmett era el primero en saltar siendo seguido por Jasper quien trataba de infundir su don de paz sobre mi persona.

Subí y entré a mi habitación y más atrás entraba papá Jake que me decía en un tono tranquilo.

-¿Estás bien?- yo me sacaba la camisa y el pantalón de mezclilla colocándome un jeans y buscando una camiseta cualquiera.

-Estoy bien Jake- él sabía que cuando le llamaba por su nombre diminutivo era que estaba molesto y que no quería hablar del tema.

-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que desees ¿está bien?- yo le asentía después de ponerme la camiseta.

-¿Vas con nosotros?- él negaba con la cabeza alegando que se quedaría con mi padre a ver una película.

-Bien…- le palmeé el hombro mientras me despedía y bajaba rápidamente las escaleras saliendo de la casa sin ver a mi padre Edward siendo escoltado por Emmett y Jasper… era extraño pero aunque él pensara que yo lo detestaba en realidad era un profundo respeto lo que sentía por él y el discutir solo me hacía daño ya que el poseía un carácter de los mil demonios y yo no me quedaba atrás tan solo el pensar faltarle al respeto para mí era como maldecir mis raíces y escupir sobre cualquiera de los dos escudos familiares.

Al salir lancé una mirada furtiva al interior de la casa y contemplé que mi padre Jacob abrazaba a mi otro padre el cual me miraba fijamente con cara de escupir todo lo que estaba sintiendo ante lo que de seguro ya se estaban sospechando.

**Antes del regreso de EdwJake a casa**

**A ojos de Edward**

Después de que Jacob durmiera una siesta bajamos y encontramos a Emmett y a Jasper jugando póker… nos sentamos a jugar con ellos mientras después de tanto pensármelo le suelto a Jasper.

-Necesito un favor tuyo-

Jacob se cruzaba de brazos alegando que porque no dejaba que él hablara con Idalí primero a lo que yo respondí.

-Por qué creo que Jasper tiene mayor poder de convencimiento que la chica-

El cachorro suspiraba y se encogía de hombros mientras Jasper preguntaba que deseaba yo que me averiguara.

-Pues tenemos las sospechas de que EdwJake está bebiendo sangre humana-

A lo que Emmett respondió.

-¿Y?... lo hizo de pequeño ¿No?... el propio Carlisle se la daba- a lo que yo respondía.

-Me refiero a que creo que está matando personas, Emmett-

Jasper cantaba Póker mientras alegaba después de soltar las cartas en la mesa.

-Pues hablaré con él, pero si esta haciéndolo no creo que lo vaya a soltar así como así-

El teléfono comenzaba a sonar y Jacob era quien lo tomaba.

-¿Diga?- él volteaba a verme después de unos minutos de conversación donde se escuchaba la voz de Leah contar como EdwJake había dejado la reunión familiar a causa de lo sucedido con una de sus tías.

Justo en ese momento observamos el volvo estacionarse y a EdwJake subiendo las escaleras con la cara más aturdida que le había podido ver en mi vida invitándonos a ir de cacería.

Como siempre Emmett y Jasper era los primeros en apuntarse mientras que Jacob subía a hablar con él y yo le soltaba a Jasper.

-¿Te estás dando cuenta?... Mira como me evita, él sabe que yo lo sospecho y esa llamada de Leah me lo ha corroborado-

-¿Y qué con eso?- soltaba Emmett haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

-¿Cómo que, qué con eso?... Esta asesinando Emmett ¿no te das cuenta?-

A lo que él alegó.

-Como si tú no lo hiciste en tu juventud-

Yo lo observaba fulminándolo con la mirada mientras Jasper tratando de controlar los ánimos y me soltaba palmeándome el hombro.

-Haré lo que pueda Edward, pero debes de ser considerado con él… el pretender reprender a un hijo por fumar siendo el padre un consumidor de opio no ayuda en nada a que el chico vea el mal que está causando-

Como siempre Jasper tenía la razón y yo simplemente debía de aguantarme las ganas de recriminarle el porqué de todo esto.

El chico bajo las escaleras y sin tan siquiera darme un saludo o una despedida se fue junto a sus tíos mientras Jacob después de bajar las escaleras me soltaba en un tono dulce abrazándome por la cintura.

-Solo se paciente con el muchacho Edward… no le estoy dando la razón a EdwJake pero si a Jasper y el atacarlo de golpe con preguntas y mal genio no vamos a resolver nada-

Yo suspiraba mientras podía contemplar como mi hijo me daba una mirada de refilón como tratando de leer mi rostro para luego perderse entre los árboles.

Me senté en el sofá y recogiendo los naipes solo por tratar de controlarme le solté en un tono dolido.

-Dios sabe cuánto amo a ese muchacho, pero pareciera que él me detesta a morir-

Jacob negaba con la cabeza mientras tomaba el control de la televisión y lo encendía comenzando a hacer zapping.

-Él no te odia, simplemente es tan idéntico a ti que chocan por ese mal carácter que poseen ambos-

Yo suspiraba recostándome en el sofá mientras Jacob hacía lo mismo tomándome del brazo y dándole volumen al televisor deteniéndose en una película de comedia se recostaba de mi hombro mientras yo le soltaba acariciándole la pierna.

-Supongo que tienes razón- él afirmaba que así era y que no me hiciera películas locas en la mente, pero aquello sin duda no ayudaba mucho, en mi mente solo pasaba el rostro de todas las personas que había matado en mis años de rebeldía perturbando aún más mi mente sintiendo que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con EdwJake y que más que ser un ejemplo a seguir era solo la oveja negra de esta familia y que el chico muy a mi pesar estaba siguiendo mi mal ejemplo.

Solo rogaba que Jasper pudiera disipar mis temores y que tan solo era suposiciones locas de mi parte… suspiré tratando de despejar mi mente y disfrutar ese momento de comedia americana junto a mi cachorro.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Entre caza, preguntas

**Capitulo 3**

**Entre caza, preguntas y verdades.**

**A ojos de Jasper**

EdwJake iba delante de nosotros hasta que Emmett lo alcanzó y yo seguía detrás de ellos, éste se encontraba aún con sus sentimientos de incomodidad que me daba a entender que por más que riera a las ocurrencias de mi hermano éste seguía aturdido por lo que le había sucedido en la casa de los lobos.

Se comenzaron a empujar y a tratar de ganarse en la primera carrera haciendo que yo me valiera del jugueteo saltando de árbol en árbol escuchando las palabrotas que me soltaba Emmett al ver las triquiñuelas que usaba en contra de ellos.

Podía percibir los sentimientos de una gacela a lo lejos y la dejé pasar…era una presa fácil para mí aunque sin duda era más por la costumbre de dejárselas a mi hermosa Alice que eran sus favoritas.

Salté al suelo sobre Emmett haciéndolo caer mientras comenzaba a escuchar el silbido de las esferas de metal de EdwJake que se acercaban a gran velocidad… aquellas iban dirigidas hacia mis piernas y haciendo una pirueta de giro completo hacia atrás logré esquivarlas mientras que al caer de nuevo en el suelo voltee rápidamente y observé que mi sobrino venía a toda velocidad a impactar contra mi cuerpo.

Me agaché estirando mis piernas para derribarlo pero el chico hacía una estrella perfecta casi sin tocar el suelo con sus manos esquivando mis extremidades retomando la carrera mientras yo corría tras de él y podía percibir a Emmett dispuesto a atacar a un enorme oso por el riachuelo entre la reserva y nuestro territorio.

-Pedazo de mocoso… eso es TRAMPA-

Soltaba Emmett molesto mientras desde uno de los riscos observaba que el chico había espantado al oso haciendo que las tres esferas cayeran de golpe en el agua provocando que el animal saliera asustado del lugar.

EdwJake moría de risa y le palmeaba la espalda a su tío que le empujaba haciéndole caer al agua y el chico tomándolo del pie hacía que cayera junto a él comenzando una lucha de nunca acabar.

-¡Niños!- soltaba yo lanzándome del risco hacia el lago cayendo sobre una enorme roca y de allí a tierra firme donde comencé a perseguir al oso que Emmett había dejado escapar.

No había pasado mucho cuando volví a escuchar el silbar del viento lanzándome pecho tierra y las esferas volvían a pasar velozmente levantándome de un golpe y tomando velocidad observo que el oso corría hacia mí y luego vira hacia la izquierda al verse acorralado por Emmett que venía tras de él y por mí que iba a su encuentro.

Me barrí en el suelo derribando a Emmett como una bola de billar a un pino levantándome tan rápido como me permitían mis dotes de vampiro y corriendo de nuevo detrás del oso sintiendo la rabia de Emmett al haber sido derribado por mi persona por segunda vez.

Percibía que EdwJake me seguía de cerca por mi flanco derecho mientras que Emmett venía un poco más atrás por el izquierdo.

El oso ya no daba más… se encontraba cansado y comenzó a ser un blanco fácil, algo que sin duda a mi me aburría.

Me tomé de uno de los árboles y saltando de árbol en árbol salte al suelo agazapándome quedando frente al gran oso que se detenía levantándose entre sus dos extremidades traseras a modo de defensa dejando que fuera Emmett quien se llevara aquel premio.

Me eché a un lado a sabiendas que este se lanzaría con todas sus fuerzas y en efecto un enorme bulto salió disparado por aquel terreno mientras se escuchaban los rugidos del animal junto con los de Emmett que se transformaba en una bestia salvaje.

EdwJake se posaba a mi lado observando la escena.

-Tío Jasper como siempre aburriéndose de las presas fáciles-

Sonreía a sus palabras mientras podía percibir que el chico se encontraba más calmado y sin preocupaciones.

Emmett al fin lograba hincarle el diente al animal comenzando a beber con desesperación.

-Sabes que más que solo saciar mi sed de sangre, me gusta competir… yo sigo pensando que nada más divertido que cazar humanos-

Suelto aquello para ver su reacción y aquello no influye en sus sentimientos.

-Imagino que sigues sintiendo el anhelo por la sangre humana y que la de animal no satisface por completo tu sed de sangre, ¿no es así?-

Preguntaba él en un tono curioso mientras veía como Emmett soltaba al animal y rugía como bestia, lo único que le faltaba era golpearse el pecho con si fuese un gorila.

-Pues nada como la sangre humana cadete, ¿no te parece?- al preguntar aquello doy una leve mirada de refilón y veo que sonríe aunque sus sentimientos me dicen que aquello lo había perturbado.

-¡Sí! supongo-

Yo hacía una mueca con mis labios de medio lado mientras veía al troglodita de mi hermano arrastrar al oso para llevárselo de seguro al río a quitarle la piel para entregársela a Alice la cual le había pedido unas cuantas para un festejo que tendría pronto y necesitaba pieles.

Eso me dejaba con el muchacho el cual comenzó a caminar mientras yo le seguía sintiendo aquel pesar en su cuerpo a lo que le solté detrás de él.

-¿Supones?- él se detenía y me miraba serio.

-Pues he bebido sangre humana desde que era niño ¿no?-

Yo le miraba y respondía retomando el caminar con las manos a mis espaldas.

-Nada como cazar tú mismo al humano y más si es una asquerosa rata que no merece vivir-

Sin duda yo no me detenía a ver eso, no era Edward y en mis tiempo simplemente encontraba una víctima y la asesinaba sin ponerme a pensar si era alguien respetable o no… lo único que me aturdía al matar era percibir lo que aquella persona sentía al momento de caer en mis garras, simplemente me iba por el lado de Edward a ver si el chico lo hacía como lo hacía su padre para sentirse menos culpable.

Caminamos unos segundos en silencio y luego soltó rápidamente.

-Tengo un amigo, en la academia- yo le asentía a modo de que prosiguiera.

-Él… es… es como el hermano que jamás tendré-

Era extraño… por más que el alegaba que sentía hermandad por el muchacho yo podía percibir algo más fuerte, sin poder definir el sentimiento en sí… le vuelvo a asentir para que prosiga.

-Y pasó un accidente, en el buque donde prestábamos servicio-

Yo me detenía comenzando a armar el rompecabezas, EdwJake se posaba en frente de mí mientras proseguía con su historia.

-Él iba a morir tío Jasper… yo… yo no podía dejar que eso ocurriera, lo aprecio mucho-

Yo escuchaba maldecir a Emmett en el río mientras le respondía a mi sobrino.

-Y transformaste al muchacho en uno de nosotros, ¿no?-

Él asintió observando al suelo mientras yo le palmeaba el hombro para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-¡JASPEEER!- gritaba Emmett desde abajo y yo suspiraba a modo de fastidio, EdwJake volteaba hacia donde se escuchaba el grito mientras yo le soltaba ignorando a Emmett.

-Pues no le veo nada de malo, a mí parecer actuaste como tu abuelo Carlisle y fue un gesto noble de tu parte-

El chico sonreía ampliamente abrazándome con fuerza para luego apartarse disculpándose por el arrebato a lo que yo respondí negando con la cabeza alegando que no debía disculparse.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a tus padres?- el chico volvió a tornar el rostro serio mientras respondía.

-Papá Edward pegará el grito al cielo-

Yo comencé a caminar hacia el río a sabiendas de que no tardaría en escuchar de nuevo los gritos de Emmett.

-Pues yo creo que tienes suficientes argumentos para salir airoso de esta, pero si quieres puedo ayudarte a ablandar terreno antes de que conversen, ¿te parece?-

El chico me asentía mientras el segundo grito retumbaba por todo el terreno y yo me detenía en la orilla del risco observando hacia abajo y veía a Emmett vuelto un asco de pie a cabeza mientras gritaba observando hacia arriba.

-EL MALDITO ANIMAL ME DEFECO ENCIMA-

EdwJake soltaba una carcajada agarrándose el abdomen mientras yo rodaba los ojos y tratando de no reírme de las niñerías de mi hermano le respondí.

-Pues límpiate Emmett y deja de gritar que vas a espantar a todas las posibles presas-

Yo comenzaba a caminar de nuevo hacia atrás mientras le decía en un tono convencional.

-¿Es la única vez que has bebido sangre humana directo de la presa?-

Su cuerpo se tensó y caminaba sin responder mi pregunta observando al suelo haciendo que tomara aquello como un "no".

-Comprendo- fue lo único que solté mientras preguntaba rápidamente.

-¿Cuántos humanos has matado?-

A lo que el chico respondió rápidamente.

-A ninguno-

Yo me detenía de golpe y podía percibir que decía la verdad, no denotaba ninguna alteración en sus palpitaciones haciéndome arquear una ceja a modo de no comprender aquello.

-Mmm... Pues, veras…- él suspiraba como tratando de ordenar su mente mientras comenzaba a contarme como era que hacía para beber sin asesinar.

-Creo que el don de Klaus es el atraer a las féminas, las enamora de una manera tal que las chicas caen como moscas a la miel-

Imaginaba que el tal Klaus era el amigo/hermano que él había trasformado.

-Él… pues… las hipnotiza de tal manera que ellas sucumben a sus encantos y allí es cuando yo… pues…- el chico se comenzaba a poner nervioso.

-Bebes de ella estando vivas… ¿no?- el asentía sintiéndose avergonzado de haberme contado aquello… sabía que Heidi Vulturi poseía ese mismo don pero ella lo usaba diferente, ella si asesinaba a sus víctimas.

-Interesante- le solté de lo más normal mientras él me observaba sin creer en mi alegato.

Podía sentir que Emmett se nos unía a causa del asqueroso olor a piel de oso y excremento que se percibía en el ambiente, EdwJake soltaba una carcajada al ver a su tío mientras yo volteaba a ver lo que al chico le causaba gracia.

Emmett se encontraba completamente desnudo tan solo cubriendo sus partes nobles con el pedazo de piel de oso que destilaba agua haciendo que oliera aun peor.

-Mmm… no creo que Alice vaya a querer ese trozo de piel con semejante hedor-

EdwJake no podía contener el ataque de risa mientras Emmett me soltaba de mala gana.

-Pues que la enana se conforme con lo que le llevo, es culpa tuya por no venir a ayudarme-

A lo que yo le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Pues no pensé que el señor cazador de osos, necesitara ayuda para despellejar al animal-

-Pues no es mi culpa que éste tuviera diarrea-

EdwJake se tiraba al suelo casi a punto de orinarse de tanto reírse mientras yo me tapaba la nariz y le respondía.

-Pues a lo mejor si no te les lanzaras de esa manera tan grotesca el pobre animal no se hubiese asustado tanto al punto de defecarte ya muerto-

EdwJake se levantaba con lágrimas en los ojos de tanta risa mientras yo le daba la espalda sonriéndome sin que ellos me observaran con ganas de soltar una carcajada… pero me fascinaba ser el serio de la familia.

-Vamos tío Emm… yo te ayudaré a quitarle ese olor a caca, se de unos trucos para eso-

EdwJake y Emmett comenzaron a caminar uno a cada lado de mí mientras yo trataba de no respirar.

-¿Jas?…- soltaba EdwJake en un tono informal como indicándome que había confianza haciéndome voltear a verle.

-No quiero que le digas nada a mis padres sobre lo que te conté. Sé que es difícil ocultarle algo a mi padre Edward pero sé que puedes esquivar su don enfocándote en otras cosas, tía Alice me lo dijo-

Yo le sonría y le afirmaba que no diría nada pero que no siempre podía zafarme del don de mi hermano.

-Como siempre soy yo el último en enterarme de algo ¿no?- Soltaba Emmett mientras yo le respondía.

-Eso es porque tu mente grita todo a viva voz… es imposible tener un secreto si tú lo sabes Emmett, es como si mi mente estuviese en una frecuencia privada y la tuya en una frecuencia pública y en sonido estéreo-

EdwJake se mordía los labios aguantándose las risas mientras Emmett me maldecía por lo bajo para luego alegar que iría hasta su cabaña a cambiarse antes de que Rosalie lo viera en esas fachas.

-No vayas a entrar a la cabaña con esas cosas encima o la morocha te matará-

Éste me asentía y salía corriendo mientras EdwJake y yo nos íbamos de cacería ya que éramos los únicos que no habíamos saciado nuestra sed.

El chico terminó con la vida de dos gacelas y un puma mientras que yo sacié mi sed con un tigre y un pequeño oso.

Nos encaminamos hacia la casa mientras el chico se desviaba alegando que iría a ayudar a su tío como se lo había prometido.

Yo llegaba a la casa donde Alice ya se encontraba de vuelta haciendo que aquello me hiciera sentir pleno.

La tomé entre mis brazos besándola con intensa pasión sintiendo lo mismo que ella sentía al estar a mi lado… una profunda paz interior.

Era algo así como si yo fuese un planeta y Alice fuera el movimiento de rotación y traslación de éste sintiendo que todo mi mundo volvía a girar con normalidad cuando ella estaba junto a mí.

-Quiero saber ¿cuánto me extrañaste?- yo sonreía de medio lado y le respondía.

-¿Para qué si ya sabes la respuesta?- ella tornaba sus ojos entrecerrados y me soltaba en un tono de reproche.

-Una dama siempre desea escuchar de su caballero lo mucho que la ha extrañado-

Yo le asentía aún sosteniéndola entre mis brazos mientras le respondía.

-Disculpe usted mi falta de tacto my Lady- ella me daba un piquito mientras yo le soltaba en un tono dulce.

-Pues déjeme decirle que no he dejado de pensarle ni un segundo, las noches se me hacen eternas y los días monótonos si usted no se encuentra a mi lado-

Ella sonreía encantada besándome intensamente mientras Jacob bajaba las escaleras aclarándose la garganta a modo de llamar nuestra atención.

Alice se separaba de mí observando a mi cuñado el cual se le acercaba y la saludaba con un abrazo, yo sonreía esperando que la soltara para que volviera a mis brazos mientras ella comenzaba a contarnos todo lo que había hecho en New York y lo que había traído de allá.

Después de un rato le pregunté a Jacob donde se encontraba Edward a lo que este respondió que se encontraba en el hospital por una emergencia en el quirófano… aquello me hacía sentir más tranquilo… sin duda luego hablaría con él pero debía de ver la manera de cómo decirle aquello.

* * *

**A ojos de EdwJake**

Después de haber terminado de ayudar a mi tío a limpiar la piel del oso me encaminé a la casa a tomarme una ducha entrando a mi habitación por la ventana observando el celular donde había once llamadas perdidas de Idalí y quince mensajes de texto.

Me quité la ropa mientras escuchaba sonar el teléfono ya con poca batería, lo tomé y respondí como si nada.

-Hola hermosa- el tono de voz que usaba me decía lo molesta que se encontraba.

Me recriminó el que me hubiese perdido de esta manera a lo que yo respondí de lo más tranquilo que no pensaba llevarme el celular a una cacería donde se podía volver trizas.

Le solté que esta noche iría a verle y que me esperara donde ella ya sabía… ella soltó que ya no podíamos vernos en aquel lugar a lo que yo le respondí que ya conseguiría la manera de que nos viéramos.

Tranqué el teléfono y fui a ducharme rápidamente para luego bajar a la sala donde todos observaban el video de mi condecoración como teniente, me quedé sentado en las escaleras mirando de reojo a mis padres los cuales estaban sentados juntos sonriendo con los ojos brillantes y llenos de orgullo.

Aquello sin duda me ponía el corazón lleno de dicha… tía Alice volteaba a verme y yo le guiñaba un ojo mientras Emmett y Jacob comenzaban a reír al ver el momento en que el almirante tomaba las estrellas para colocarlas en mis hombros quitándole los broches, este volteaba a saludar a otro estudiante y al momento de tomar las estrellas este se percataba que éstas tenían de nuevo los broches colocados.

Papá Edward negaba con la cabeza tapándose la boca para no reír mientras Emmett reía al igual que Jacob el cual volteaba a verme soltando en un tono jocoso.

-De seguro el almirante debió creer que estaba loco- yo le asentía mientras Emmett señalaba mi rostro en la pantalla en el cual se notaba las ganas ahogadas que tenia de reírme del viejo que volvía a abrir los broches para colocarme las estrellas.

-¿Son ideas mías o el joven a tu lado también ríe ante lo que sucedía?-

Yo observaba que hablan de Klaus y no respondí a aquello hasta que el rostro de mi padre Edward me decía que se encontraba de mal humor otra vez.

-Pues él es Klaus, te he hablado de el Jake… es mi mejor amigo… al que salvé en aquel accidente en el buque-

Yo le había contado a mi padre Jacob sobre aquel incidente sin contarle sobre la trasformación, se apagaba el televisor y rápidamente se encendieron las luces observando a mi padre Edward al lado del interruptor en la pared con el control del televisor en la mano.

Yo me levanté de las escaleras mientras lo miraba fijamente comenzando a imaginarme lo que venía a continuación.

-¿Tu transformaste a ese joven?- yo tragaba grueso mientras asentía a su pregunta observando a Jasper.

-¿Por qué?... sabes que te hemos dicho que tienes terminantemente prohibido…- pero yo le respondía interrumpiendo su alocución observando cómo Jacob se acercaba a él para tomarlo de la mano a modo de controlar el mal genio que amenazaba con salir.

-Él iba a morir…-

-Pues eran los acontecimientos naturales de la vida EdwJake ¿o piensas hacer vampiros a todos los que veas moribundos?-

Yo bufaba por la nariz mientras mi madre rompía el silencio levantándose del sofá.

-De mal agradecidos está lleno el mundo-

Mi padre la fulminó con la mirada mientras Alice se levantaba para posarse en frente de mi padre que no dejaba de mirarme fijamente mientras yo seguía tomado del barandal de las escaleras y mi madre se acercaba a mi acariciándome el brazo.

-¿Qué fue lo que acabamos de hablar hace rato Edward?... el chico te va a seguir ocultando las cosas mientras sigas atacándolo de esa manera-

Yo tragaba grueso mientras observaba a tío Jasper de lo más tranquilo sentado en el sofá mientras tío Emmett se levantaba del suelo cruzándose de brazos observando la escena.

-¿Papá?…- soltaba yo enfocándome en mi padre Edward mientras este trataba de cambiar la cara de rabia que tenia.

-Discúlpame, sé que me lo has dicho millones de veces pero debes entender mi punto… era mi mejor amigo… al que siento como mi hermano… el verlo a punto de morir me trastornó, te ruego que me comprendas y te pongas en mis zapatos por unos segundos-

Edward me miraba sin decir nada mientras mi abuelo entraba a la casa junto a la abuela los cuales había ido de paseo escuchando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Edward… Hijo…? No es justo que juzgues a EdwJake por querer salvar a su amigo cuando tu bien sabes que yo hice lo mismo contigo y tus dos hermanos-

Mi madre le lanzaba una mirada irónica a mi padre y éste sintiendo las palmadas que el abuelo Carlisle le daba en la espalda comenzó a tranquilizarse mientras me soltaba tratando de sonar cordial.

-Promete que no lo harás de nuevo EdwJake-

A lo que yo respondí.

-Pues no te puedo prometer algo así padre, si por algún motivo alguno de los Quileutes resultase herido yo no podría dejarlos morir y menos si se trata de Idalí-

A lo que él respondió volviendo a retomar el tono molesto.

-¿Crees que Sam te lo agradecería?... Él sin duda preferiría ver a su hija muerta que convertida en un vampiro-

Yo rodaba los ojos mientras Jacob le soltaba molesto que se controlara de una maldita vez o vería su lado malo mientras yo le respondía.

-Pues me vale madre lo que Sam piense, jamás dejaría morir a Idalí-

Rosalie rodaba los ojos mientras Carlisle y Esme se miraban el uno al otro y Alice le decía a mi padre que ella no veía a Idalí como vampira, de seguro para tranquilizarlos.

Papá Edward soltaba la mano de Jacob mientras se acercaba a mí posando una mano en mi hombro y otra en mi rostro mientras me decía dulcemente.

-¿Es esa la única vez que has bebido sangre humana?-

Aquello me daba en la madre, quería terminar la discusión y él me salía con aquella pregunta a lo que yo simplemente asentí sin decir nada más.

Él me abrazaba haciéndome sentir más miserable mientras veía por encima del hombro de mi padre como Jacob me guiñaba un ojo y me hacía señas de que correspondiera al abrazo lo cual cumplí aunque sintiéndome una completa basura por mentirle, pero estaba aterrado de decirle la verdad y que explotara delante de todos.

Observé a Jasper que seguía inerte en el sofá sin decir nada mientras Alice me miraba seria como si supiera que yo estaba mintiendo, Edward me soltaba y me palmeaba la mejilla mientras yo le sonreía y soltaba en un tono bajo.

-Tú y yo hablaremos a solas ¿está bien?-

Éste asentía mientras yo les informaba que iría a ver a Idalí, mis padres se despidieron mientras mi madre ponía su cara de fastidio al escuchar que iría de nuevo a la reservación.

Salí de la casa y comencé a correr velozmente… no iría en auto… aquello me delataría y tenía pensado llegar de improvisto… sabía que Sam patrullaba de noche y que no estaría en la casa a estas horas.

Mientras corría el celular sonaba… imaginando que sería Idalí de nuevo tomé la llamada y sin tan siquiera ver la pantalla respondo.

-Ya voy camino a tu casa hermosa-

Una voz algo aniñada pero sarcástica me soltaba informándome de mi equivoco.

-Uuyyy… que maravilla… y yo que pensé en ir a verte-

Sonreí de medio lado mientras respondía bajando la velocidad.

-Hola Bree… Pensé que eras Idalí- a lo que la chica respondió.

-Compara pero no ofendas querido-

Yo fruncía el ceño respondiéndole de manera cortante.

-Si vas a comenzar con tus sarcasmos…- a lo que ella me interrumpía.

-No, no, no… tranquilo… solo te llamaba para corroborar que era cierto que habías vuelto… ¿Cuándo vienes a ver a tu hermosa prima Denali?-

Yo alzaba una ceja mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Pues un día de estos te caigo por allá Bree- a lo que ella respondió.

-Pues si Mahoma no va a la montaña la montaña irá a Mahoma… ¿me entendiste?-

-Entendí perfectamente Bree- ella trancaba la llamada mientras uno de mis recuerdos me golpeaba como lo hacia el frío aire nocturno.

**=(Flashback)=**

Había una fiesta en la casa Denali, celebraban el matrimonio de Garrett con la prima Kate que estaba encantada de al fin haber domado a la bestia de vampiro que éste era.

Todos brindaban y bailaban mientras Bree después de bailar conmigo una pieza me pidió que la acompañara a su habitación a cambiarse los zapatos.

Subimos a su habitación mientras ésta se sacaba los zapatos en la puerta de su habitación entrando en ella descalza, yo los tomaba observando donde ponerlo y la chica me pedía que los colocara detrás de la puerta.

Movía la puerta como si fuese a cerrarla para colocar los zapatos y la chica la cerraba por completo recostándose de esta mientras me preguntaba.

-¿Qué se siente estar enamorado de una niña de ocho años?-

Yo la miraba serio mientras le respondía.

-No estoy enamorado de ella, siento cariño y un sentimiento de ser su protector y guía… lo que se transformará en amor cuando ella cumpla los dieciséis-

Ella sonreía divertida mientras se acercaba a mí tomándome de la corbata levantando su rostro mientras argumentaba.

-¿Y por qué mientras esperas a que la niñita crezca no nos divertimos tú y yo?-

Yo me echaba para atrás alegando de que ella era mi prima y que no la veía de otra manera… a lo que ella respondió bajándose la cremallera del vestido dejándolo caer al suelo mostrándome por primera vez lo que era el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer.

Aunque a ella la habían convertido bastante joven se podía percibir unos pequeños senos definidos y su pubis con diminutos vellos caoba que me hacían tragar grueso.

-¿Bree?... no creo que esto sea correcto-

Pero la joven vampira se lanzaba sobre mí cual bestia salvaje arrojándome al suelo comiéndome la boca en aquel primer beso que mis labios probaban en su desenfreno.

Mi cuerpo había sentido la primera oleada de deseo hacia alguien el cual fue interrumpido por mi tío Emmett que me buscaba por toda la casa haciendo que la chica saltara como gata a esconderse debajo de la cama mientras yo me levantaba del suelo tratando de acomodarme la camisa y éste reía palmeándome la espalda alegando que no diría nada sobre lo ocurrido.

**=(Fin del Flashback)=**

Aquello no me hacía sentir mal… no había sucedido nada y yo simplemente reaccioné a lo que mi cuerpo me pedía respondiendo a sus besos.

Idalí se había enterado de eso y aquello no pasó a ser un problema ya que ella aún era una niña y yo no sentía ni amor de hombre ni deseo sexual como lo sentía ahora.

Llegué a la casa de Idalí observando que la luz de la ventana de su habitación estaba encendida… trepé por esta como un vulgar ladrón pero cuando iba a llegar era lanzado al suelo de nuevo por un enorme lobo negro.

Idalí se asomaba por la ventana y gritaba molesta.

-¡PAPAAA… BASTAAAA!- Tío Sam me rugía mientras yo abría las manos a modo rendición mientras Leah salía a ver que sucedía observando la situación.

-Yo solo quería verla tío Sam, no pretendía nada más-

Éste volvía a rugirme mientras comenzaba a salir de fase ante mis ojos… aquello me hacía sentir temor, se veía como si la trasformación doliera y aquello me asustaba.

-¿Creíste que me iba a ir a patrullar a sabiendas de que estas en Forks?... no me creas tan ingenuo EdwJake-

Yo me disculpaba con Sam y le pedía que por favor no volvieran a llamar a mis padres como lo habían hecho en la tarde.

Leah bajó la mirada mientras Sam me pedía que me fuera a casa… yo le asentía sintiéndome tan avergonzado y estúpido que simplemente observé a Idalí que seguía viéndome desde el balcón con los ojos entristecidos.

-Te iré a buscar al colegio mañana, ¿está bien?-

Idalí asentía lanzándome un beso y yo comenzaba a correr de vuelta a la casa… sin duda este no era mi día… tan solo llevaba un día entero en Forks y ya me había pasado de todo.

"Sin duda necesito apoyo… esto no me está saliendo nada bien"

Pensaba mientras comenzaba a escribir un E-mail desde mi Celular.

**E-mail:**

_"Nada me está saliendo bien desde que llegue acá, dijiste que querías venir a conocer Forks, pues ahora es el momento… avísame para irte a recoger al aeropuerto de Seattle necesito a mi hermano y fiel amigo."_

Envío el E-mail mientras llego a la casa y observo que solo mis abuelos y mi madre se encuentran en la casa, suponía que cada quien estaba en sus respectivas cabañas aunque se me hacía extraño que mi madre no estuviera con tío Emmett.

Subo las escaleras y toco su puerta… ella me invita a pasar y al entrar veo que esta peinándose el cabello.

-¿Por qué no estás con tío Emmett?-

Ella rueda los ojos observándome por el espejo mientras suelta.

-Esa bestia impregnó toda la cabaña de olor a excremento de animal y le dije que si no dejaba la cabaña como estaba para mañana lo iba a usar de trapeador-

Yo sonreía abrazándola por detrás soltándole que había sido mi culpa… aquello era mentira claro pero cada vez que yo me culpaba por las torpezas de Emmett mi madre lo perdonaba… ella rodó los ojos y dijo que igual debía de limpiar aquel desastre.

Ella se levantó del taburete frente a la peinadora y tomándome de la mano me llevó hasta la cama donde se acostó y se metió entre las sabanas, yo sonreía al ver lo que hacía… ella amaba sentirse humana y siempre hacía ese ritual conmigo cuando era pequeño a la hora de dormir.

Me acostaba a su lado y me cobijaba entre las sabanas abrazándome fuertemente contra su pecho comenzando a canturrearme aquella dulce canción de cuna que me gustaba tanto.

_Hay clavelitos rojos, que llevo aquí en mi pecho_

_Van pregonando amores, amores maternales_

_Yo te llevare siempre en el fondo de mi alma_

_Como un recuerdo santo, de tu madre querida_

_Las madres son pedazos, de corazón herido_

_Los hijos son las hojas, del árbol de la ilusión_

_El que la tenga viva, debe quererla mucho_

_Y el que la tenga muerta, rezarle una oración_

_Y el que la tenga muerta, rezarle una oración_

Poco a poco me fui quedando dormido mientras de seguro ella velaría mi sueño como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba en casa al igual que lo hacía papá Edward hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** ¡Vaya!... no sé ni cómo comenzar esta primera nota de autor… la verdad no quiero sonar déspota y mucho menos ser un mal agradecido con las personas que me siguen… a lo mejor hasta caiga mal y dejen de seguirme pero los Review del primer capítulo que de las dos chicas que pensé que amarían esta tercera entrega me han dejado con el corazón en el suelo.

Para empezar quiero aclarar que esto no es ni "Crepúsculo", ni "Luna nueva", ni "Eclipse" y tampoco "Amanecer"… esos son los libros de Meyer que yo re-escribí en las dos entregas anteriores adaptándolas a las cosas que me gustaron de los libros originales y eliminando las que no basándola en el amor entre un lobo y un vampiro ambos hombres ¿ok?

Bien… esta tercera entrega es después de los libros de Meyer… aquí están mis personaje "principales" que son EdwJake, Klaus e Idalí. Ligados a los de la señora Meyer donde Edward y Jacob "aún" siguen siendo los protagonistas de su amor y no los he dejado de lado en ningún momento… es más… la trama de una nueva guerra estará protagonizada por ellos dos pero MIS personajes principales son esos tres.

Ojo… ustedes pueden -como hace mi chica- criticar y maldecir a los personajes que odien y las situaciones que no aprueben allí esta mi deseo de leer un Review y creo que el de todos los que escriben y presentan un escrito en esta página, de leer cada uno de los sentimientos que dicho relato les hizo sentir.

Mi chica le llama, ameba, chiruza, huevo sin sal, mocosa pata sucia y hasta palabras aún más hirientes a Idalí… la odia a morir… y aquello me causa tanta risa que me hace adorarla por sus loqueteras… eso no me incomoda pero por favor mis niñas… denle una oportunidad de conocer mejor a EdwJake.

Es un chico, noble, ama a sus padres y como bien decía en el relato… su papá Jake es el papá cool, el súper, el que le aplaude todo ¿y Edward?... Pues es Edward… con su forma de ser, amante del sufrimiento y el de carácter apretado pero EdwJake ama y respeta a mil por ciento a su padre Edward.

Si les fallo en las próximas entregas como lo hice con muchos en "Eclipse al amanecer" cuando detestaron y me criticaron lo de Bella… pues simplemente discúlpense y aleguen que ya no les llegan mis historias pero no me hagan sentir que los estoy decepcionado en tan solo tres capítulos ¿sí?

Y ¿Jeimy? linda... si alguien te ofrece comer espaguetis a la Napolitana con salsa Bechamel adornado con brotes de col… comete el espaguetis con la salsa… las coles solo son adornos del plato eso no es comestible jajajajaja. ^_^

En pocas palabras… los personajes principales son el plato a degustar y las gemelas Black son la col que adornan al plato… ¿vale?... a lo mejor te agradan ellas y me parece perfecto… pero hay verdades que son mejor no sacarlas a relucir… destruirían familias enteras… pero no quiere decir que no les daré buenas apariciones o que la verdad no saldrá a relucir.

Daré un adelanto… una de las tramas tiene que ver con ellas, Rachel su madre y Charlie… no diré mas… saludos. Y síganme emocionado con sus review please… no haciéndome sentir que lo hago del asco.

Gracias a todos… a Todos por tan extraordinarios Review en esta nueva entrega.

Saludos y abrazos cordiales.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Visita y coincidencias

**Capitulo 4**

**Visita y coincidencias inesperadas**

**A ojos de EdwJake**

El timbre del celular que resonaba a todo eco en la habitación fue lo que me hizo despertar de golpe observando que aún estaba en la habitación de mi madre completamente solo... Comencé a estrujarme los ojos y a parpadear tratando de que las pupilas se adaptaran a la luz... Tomé el celular que se encontraba en la mesa y observé que era una llamada de mi padre Edward.

-¿Aló?... Sí papá... Acabo de despertarme-

Le respondía yo aún somnoliento mientras escuchaba lo que me pediría a continuación.

-Me gustaría que vinieras al hospital a eso de las tres de la tarde, y así hablamos a solas como tú mismo me lo has pedido ayer ¿te parece?-

Yo suspiraba mientras observaba la hora en mi reloj de pulso contemplando que eran las diez de la mañana y me daba tiempo de ir a buscar a Idalí.

-Eemmm... Sí, sí... Me parece perfecto papá, a las tres me pasó por allá-

Éste me asentía encantado mientras me despedía de él y trancando la llamada observo que tengo un mensaje de texto y un E-Mail, abriendo primero el mensaje de texto que decía.

"Buenos días... Lamento mucho lo de anoche, saldré a eso de las once de la mañana ya que no tendré clase de francés y mi última clase es la de mi padrino Jacob, te amo... Besos"

Yo pulsaba responder y le escribía.

"Buenos días amor... Estaré allí... También te amo... Bye"

Cerré la aplicación y abrí la de los correos encontrándome con la respuesta de Klaus al correo de anoche.

**E-Mail:**

"Allí estaré Rajky"

Sonreí... Klaus siempre era así... Me hacía acordar mucho a mi Tío Jasper era claro, corto y preciso aunque en persona sí que sabia expresar muy bien sus sentimientos para conmigo... En eso no se inhibía en nada... Observando al techo volví a perderme en uno de mis recuerdos.

**=(Flashback)=**

Me encontraba en mi camarote... Eran los primeros años de la academia donde Klaus y yo solo éramos cadetes, aún no sabía que yo era un vampiro hibrido y por consiguiente él aún era un mortal.

Observaba el colchón de la litera justo como observaba el techo de la habitación de mi madre mientras escuchaba decir a Klaus.

-¿Señor?- yo pestañaba y le respondía con una simple afirmación de mis labios a lo que el soltó.

-No puedo dormir- yo me volteaba hacia la pared mientras le preguntaba que podía hacer por él.

-Estoy acostumbrado a dormir acompañado de mi hermana-

Yo sonreía y le respondía.

-Pues no me pondré vestido Klaus, pero si quieres puedes dormir a mi lado-

El chico no se lo pensó dos veces y saltando de la parte de arriba se acomodó a mi lado mientras me preguntaba como si nada.

-¿Puedo abrazarle?-

Yo abría grande los ojos aunque él no lograba ver aquel gesto, sin duda cualquier otra persona lo hubiese estampado contra la pared de un puñetazo, pero al tener dos padres del mismo género que se amaban aquello simplemente me hacía reír.

-Sabes que estoy comprometido-

A lo que él respondió.

-No le estoy pidiendo matrimonio, simplemente que me deje abrazarle-

Aquello sin duda me hacía reír, aunque lo hacía por lo bajo mientras le decía en un tono serio.

-¿Te gustan los hombres Klaus?- él me respondía de lo más normal.

-No señor... Solo me gusta usted-

Era estúpido, pero aquello me hacía ruborizar mientras yo negaba con la cabeza, fue la primera declaración suya hacia mí.

-Pues me halagas, eres uno de los cadetes que más atrae a las féminas y prefieres decirme a mí que te gusto cuando puedes tener cualquier mujer que desees-

Él respondía en un tono molesto aunque jovial.

-Pues ese es el punto señor, puedo tener a quien quiera... Menos a usted-

Aquello me dejaba sin palabras... Por unos minutos simplemente pensé en Idalí y en lo que diría si supiera que mi compañero de habitación era "especial" como lo eran mis padres.

-¿Señor?- volvía a sacarme de mis pensamientos con aquella manía suya de tratarme de usted.

-Dime Klaus-

-¿De dónde proviene su segundo nombre?- yo me colocaba de frente mientras él se encontraba de lado y frente a mí.

-Es Quileute... Y significa Príncipe... Me lo colocó mi padre Edward-

-¡Pero su padre Edward no es Quileute!- a lo que yo respondí.

-No, el Quileute es mi otro padre-

Él se quedaba callado por unos segundos mientras alegaba.

-Que irónico... Sus padres son gays... ¿Y aun así no me da un poco de aliento?-

Yo sonreía mientras me colocaba las manos detrás de la cabeza a modo de almohada.

-El hecho de... no implica que... Klaus-

A lo que él replico rápidamente.

-Creo que han sido malos padres-

Yo volteaba a verle mientras él proseguía.

-Así es… no le han enseñado nada bueno... ¿Dejaron que se comprometiera tan joven con una chica sin dejar que usted probara del fruto prohibido?-

Yo volvía a sonreír mientras preguntaba.

-¿Por qué es fruto prohibido?... Mis padres no tienen ningún problema en demostrar su amor... Ya lo hicieron público-

Éste chasqueaba los dientes mientras alegaba de lo más normal.

-Lo dicho, son malos padres... Disfrutan del mejor amor del mundo mientras usted se enfrasca en ser... "Normal"-

Dijo aquello haciendo las comillas en el aire mientras yo arqueaba las cejas... Si aquí el normal era él... Yo era un vampiro sediento de sangre a punto de llegar a la edad de convertirme en un lobo gigantesco, pero imaginaba el punto al que hacía referencia.

-Pues... Ellos no han decidido por mí... Lo de Idalí y yo es algo... Mmm... Especial... Y ese sentimiento es para siempre-

A lo que el chico respondió.

-Nada es para siempre señor... Salvo que sea un vampiro-

Aquello me tensó por completo el cuerpo, volví a acomodarme de medio lado sin decir nada.

Después de un rato el chico se dio la vuelta pegando su espalda a la mía mientras soltaba en un tono sutil.

-Buenas noches Rajky-

Yo escuchaba aquel diminutivo que había inventado el chico hacia mi segundo nombre imaginando que dicho nombre le había agradado.

-Buenas noches Klaus-

Le soltaba yo amablemente mientras poco a poco nos fuimos quedando dormidos.

**=(Fin del Flashback)=**

Me levanté de golpe al ver que se me hacía tarde para recoger a Idalí y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación de mi madre choco con tía Alice en el pasillo del segundo piso.

-Lo siento- le solté mientras ella me gritaba desde el pasillo ya que yo había entrado a mi habitación.

-No te apures… llegarás justo a tiempo… y por cierto, pórtate bien-

No sé que habría visto tía Alice pero sin duda no me iba a detener si era alguna maldad en contra de algún pelmazo.

Me cambié tan rápido que creí que rompería la ropa… me asee y salí por la ventana hacia el garaje donde observé que no había ninguno de los dos autos que me gustaban.

-Sin duda tendré que exigir uno propio-

Pensé mientras tomaba las llaves de la moto de Jacob encendiéndola de un toque y arrancándola a toda velocidad salí picando caucho por la carretera de tierra para luego saltar de golpe a la de asfalto.

Casi a punto de llegar al colegio una patrulla suena su sirena a modo de llamar mi atención.

-Maldición-

Suelto por lo bajo mientras voy deteniéndome y la patrulla que se encontraba estacionada en una fuente de soda sale del aparcadero del lugar y se dirige donde me encuentro estacionado.

Sin duda podía haber escapado, pero amaba ver como oficiales de policía trataban de asustarme con sus bajos rangos de policías de cuarta… además siempre me habían dicho que debía de tratar de aparentar ser un humano común y corriente aunque aquello me hinchara las pelotas del fastidio.

Bajé de la motocicleta y observo el reloj… aún había tiempo para jugar con el policía.

Me acerco a la patrulla y veo que es un hombre de unos sesenta años aproximadamente y trato de aguantar las risas, sin duda era como quitarle el dulce a un bebé.

-Buenos días oficial…- observo su placa y continúo rectificando. -…disculpe, jefe Swan-

El hombre sin mirarme comienza a hacer la boleta de infracción.

-Oh vamos jefe, fueron solo unos ¿qué?... ¿ciento diez kilómetros?-

A lo que el jefe de policía respondió observando el radar de control de velocidad.

-Fueron exactamente ciento ochenta jovencito-

Soltó el viejo mientras seguía haciendo la multa, saqué mi cartera del bolsillo y le pregunté.

-Bien, ¿cuánto quiere?- El oficial alzó el rostro y dejando todo en el asiento del copiloto después de arrancar la boleta de infracción del talonario salió de la patrulla mientras me soltaba en un tono soberbio.

-Quiero tus documentos muchacho-

Yo sonreía con ironía imaginando que éste al ver mis papeles de teniente de la naval se disculparía conmigo… le entrego mis documentos y éste pasa por alto mi carnet militar y suelta en un tono que no denotaba asombro.

-Teniente EdwJake Rajkumar Cullen Black- éste me miraba y yo le asentía con una amplia sonrisa a lo que él respondió.

-¿Tengo cara de payaso muchacho?- aquello me dejo sin saber que decir… simplemente negué con la cabeza y bajé la mirada.

"Maldito viejo, ¿no debería estar ya jubilado?"

Pensé mientras él me soltaba de golpe.

-Eres tú el hijo adoptivo de Edward y Jacob ¿no es así?-

Yo le asentía esperando que aparte de amargado no fuese también homofóbico.

-¿Y a donde ibas con tanta prisa?- yo le respondía en un tono amable.

-Me dirigía al colegio Forks señor, iba a buscar a mi novia-

-Mmm… la sobrina/nieta de Billy Black ¿no?- yo le asentía sin comprender como sabía aquello.

-¿Usted conoce a mi abuelo?- él asentía alegando que este era su mejor amigo, aquello si me sorprendía ya que jamás había visto al jefe Swan en casa de los Black.

-Entonces tú eres Edji… el nieto adoptivo de Billy- yo le asentí de nuevo, sí que me sorprendía que supiera tanto de mi familia y yo no sabía de sus existencia aunque imaginaba que el abuelo se dirigía al hablar de mi persona como Edji delante del jefe Swan.

Éste me entregaba mis papeles junto con la boleta mientras entraba a la patrulla soltando en un tono molesto.

-Esta vez dejaré pasar tus altanerías muchacho, pero siendo el nieto de Billy y Carlisle no deberías de actuar con tanta prepotencia tan solo porque eres un teniente millonario, cuídate-

Éste encendía el auto y observando hacia atrás ponía en marcha el vehículo de reversa para dar la vuelta en U y retirarse del lugar.

Me quedé observando la patrulla como idiota mientras sus palabras me retumbaban en la cabeza.

"¿Yo era altanero?... Jamás he sido altanero por ser quien soy ¿O sí?"

Comencé a caminar sintiendo por primera vez que me habían dado de mi propia medicina.

Suspiré y traté de no pensar en eso pero sin duda el viejo me había dado en la madre… tomé la moto y la encendí dando las dos vueltas que me faltaban para llegar al aparcadero del colegio donde me estacioné aún pensando en las palabras de aquel hombre.

Bajé del vehículo mientras observaba a lo lejos un montón de chicas que me observaban y reían hablando entre ellas, no le di importancia y contemplando que ya eran las once y media de la mañana entré al colegio buscando el aula de clases de literatura.

Subí al segundo piso y allí estaba el salón donde mi padre aún estaba dando la clase a pesar que ya se había pasado la hora.

Una chica a la que ya conocía recitaba un poema sobre lo asquerosa que era la vida, observando su vestimenta supuse que se había vuelto una emo de esas que se laceraban las muñecas y sonreí al escuchar aquel lastimero poema suyo recostándome de la puerta donde el balbuceo de las chicas no se hacían esperar e Idalí me miraba sonriéndome ampliamente mientras yo le saludaba desde la puerta y mi padre golpeaba la mesa para hacerlos callar a todos y pedirle a la chica que prosiguiera.

Ésta me miraba de malas mientras yo le hacía un ademán para que prosiguiera.

La chica continuaba después de voltearme los ojos mientras Idalí rodaba los de ella a modo de fastidio y yo me sentaba en uno de los pupitres, Jacob me miraba frunciendo el ceño mientras la joven seguía leyendo hasta que terminó aquel doloroso e insufrible poema observando que nadie le aplaudía yo lo comencé a hacer mientras Jacob se cubría el rostro con las manos y negaba con la cabeza.

Idalí reía junto con sus amigas mientras la chica me fulminaba con la mirada.

-Gracias Drarry, muy… intenso-

Soltó mi padre de seguro sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo catalogar aquello sin lastimar a la joven ésta caminaba hacia su asiento que era el que estaba a mi lado.

-¡Alucinante!- le solté en un tono jovial lo cual respondió observándome con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pinta un bosque y piérdete en el, niñito-

-Uuuyyyy... qué carácter, Mmm… ¿Drarry?... ¿No?-

La chica me ignoraba mientras las demás reían y suspiraban junto con Idalí al verme como conversaba con la joven.

-Para mañana expondrán Frederick, Idalí y Laura después de la clase de algebra para que ya solo nos queden el grupo de Julia, Neil y Nessie-

Soltaba mi padre observando que la chica se levantaba de su asiento y yo hacía lo mismo atravesándome por donde ella pensaba pasar. Ésta me clavaba la mirada mientras yo le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo.

-Deja de ser tan engreído maldito niño de papá- la chica me daba un pisotón y yo actuaba que aquello me había dolido hasta que salió del salón y comencé a reír acercándome al escritorio de mi padre y éste me soltaba en un tono recriminatorio.

-Deja de molestar a mis alumnos EdwJake-

Ya conocía a la chica desde el cuarto año cuando todos trataron de ridiculizarla en el baile de verano y yo la había salvado de aquello aunque ella jamás se enteró… no la odiaba, al contrario… me agradaba que fuera tan original y que a pesar de que todos la criticaban ella siempre era ella.

-Vamos Pa solo estoy bromeando-

Sentí como Idalí me abrazaba por detrás y yo sonreía tratando de girarme para tomarla entre mis brazos.

-Eres tan malo, jajajajaja- Jacob le recriminaba a Idalí que me riera mis maldades mientras tomaba sus cosas y comenzaba a caminar hacia las afueras del salón.

-¿A dónde vas?- Jake me respondía que iría al hospital a ver a mi padre, sin duda estos dos no se cansaban el uno del otro.

-Aaahhh… justo el me llamo hoy y dijo que si podíamos encontrarnos más tarde- este me asentía alegando que ya lo sabía y dándole un beso a Idalí se retiro del lugar abrazándome con fuerza soltándome en Quileute que me amaba a lo que yo respondí de igual manera.

Yo abrazaba a Idalí por los hombros mientras salía de las instalaciones rumbo hacia la moto donde observaba una pequeña nota que decía.

"Si me chocas la moto juro que estarás castigado el resto de tus siglos"

Yo soltaba una carcajada observando a lo lejos el auto de mi padre mientras Idalí al ver que las chicas me miraban con cara de fans al ver a su actor favorito me plantaba un apasionado beso que me hacía perder la compostura abrazándola con fuerza llevando una de mis manos hacia su trasero.

-¿EdwJake… qué haces?-

Yo sonreía alegando que solo hacía lo que ella me estaba incitando a hacer mientras escuchaba una voz que jamás pensé encontrar en aquel lugar.

-Eso te pasa por andar con niñas insulsas que solo sueñan con la noche de su boda y duermen con peluches de Hello Kitty-

Yo levantaba el rostro mientras que Idalí volteaba a verla bufando por la nariz al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí Bree?- mi prima la ignoraba y pasándole por un lado me abrazaba con fuerzas mientras respondía.

-Vine a ver a mi primo, ¿no te das cuenta estúpida?-

Idalí me fulminaba con la mirada y yo apartaba a Bree tomándola por las muñecas mientras le respondía.

-Pudiste esperarme en la casa Bree- a lo que la chica respondió.

-Sabía que te encontrarías acá buscando a la indiecita…- yo la interrumpía para soltarle molesto.

-Te recuerdo que yo también tengo sangre india Bree, así que mide tus palabras-

Ésta bufaba por la nariz y alegaba que para ella yo era un Cullen y que aunque apreciaba a Jacob no tenía porque ser admiradora de los Quileutes y de aquel montón de lobos.

Yo tomaba la moto y me montaba sobre ésta mientras le pedía a Idalí que subiera al vehículo.

Ésta lo hacía y abrazándome con fuerzas me daba un tierno beso en la mejilla sonriéndole a modo de chocancia, pero Bree no se quedaba con esas y soltaba.

-Nos vemos más tarde primito… ya dejé mis maletas en tu habitación-

Ésta sonreía con malicia mientras yo arrancaba la moto y escuchaba a Idalí preguntarme si aquello era cierto.

-No le hagas caso, si… ella se queda en mi habitación… pero yo me voy a dormir a la de alguno de mis tíos-

Ésta asentía y se quedaba más tranquila mientras se recostaba de mi espalda y yo comenzaba a pasearnos por todos lados alargando este momento a solas entre mi imprima y yo.

Después de un largo paseo la dejaba en su casa donde Leah y el abuelo me saludaban a lo lejos y yo volvía a retomar camino rumbo al hospital.

Llegué y bajé de la moto entrando de una vez a las instalaciones donde varias personas me saludaban a sabiendas de quien era… saqué una barra de chocolate de la máquina de golosinas y sentándome en el escritorio de la secretaria de mi padre colocaba la barra de chocolate enfrente de la regordeta mujer mientras le soltaba.

-¿Cómo está la mujer más encantadora de este hospital?-

La mujer sonreía encantada abriendo la golosina mientras agradecía el gesto y las dulces palabras alegando que era un adulador.

Me decía que mis padres estaban en el consultorio y levantándome de la mesa le doy un beso en la mejilla despidiéndome de ella tocando la puerta de manera rítmica escuchando la voz de mi padre Edward invitándome a pasar.

-Buenas, buenas… Doctor Cullen… creo que tengo un tumor cerebral que me ocasiona el tener alucinaciones-

Jacob reía mientras Edward que escribía un informe médico negaba con la cabeza con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tipo de alucinaciones?- preguntaba mi padre siguiéndome el juego, aquello era bueno porque necesitaba que estuviera de buen humor.

-Pues acabo de ver a Bree en Forks, no sé si me estoy volviendo loco o mi mala suerte empeora a cada tanto-

Ambos se miraban las caras mientras Edward tomaba el teléfono y marcando a la casa corroboraba que en efecto Bree estaba ya en casa de los abuelos.

Yo suspiraba aliviado alegando que entonces no me estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Ya Idalí la vio?- preguntaba Jacob a lo que asentía.

-Se avecina una guerra de cuaimas-

Soltaba Edward rodando los ojos mientras Jacob se levantaba sonriendo ante las palabras de papá Edward y me preguntaba.

-¿Quieres que me quede?- yo negaba con la cabeza alegando que sería una conversación entre papá Edward y yo.

Este asentía mientras yo lo abrazaba por los hombros y lo encaminaba hacia la puerta, la cual cerré después de que este saliera del consultorio y al voltear, Edward me miraba serio cruzado de brazos.

Volví a abrir la puerta y le solté a Jacob que conversaba con la secretaria.

-Pensándolo bien, creo que será mejor que te quedes-

Jacob soltó una carcajada y volvió a entrar en la habitación observando el rostro de Edward soltándole en Quileute que cambiara el rostro.

Cerré la puerta y tomando el otro asiento para los pacientes le solté.

-Se que aún estas molesto por lo de Klaus pero juro que el vale como vampiro el doble de lo que valía como ser humano y no me arrepiento de haberlo trasformado-

Edward me miraba y luego observaba a Jacob el cual me preguntaba.

-¿Cómo lograste calmar los días de neófito de Klaus?-

A lo que yo respondí

-Pues fue sin duda difícil, los primeros días acabó con la vida de unos novatos- Edward rodaba los ojos mientras yo proseguía.

-Pero luego lo llevaba a cazar animales, aquello no le gustaba mucho pero lo controlaba por días hasta que logró una manera de saciar su sed sin matar-

Mis ojos pasaban nerviosos de Edward a Jacob una y otra vez esperando la pregunta de los setenta mil dólares.

-¡Ilústrame EdwJake!- soltaba al fin Edward a lo que yo respondí

-Su don es el atraer a las féminas, las hipnotiza… no sé… no sé que sienten ellas… pero las pone tontas babeando por él al punto de…- yo miraba a Edward y soltaba bajando la mirada.

-… de beber de su sangre estando vivas-

Ambos se miraron a la cara para luego soltar de golpe.

-¿Cómo hace para no inyectar su ponzoña?-

Yo les explicaba a Jake que éste tenía un anillo que era un dragón y la cabeza de éste era afilada, el chico la clavaba en las arterias principales como la aorta o las venas de la muñeca y las del pecho donde la sangre fluía mucho más.

-¿Tú cómo sabes todo eso?-

Preguntaba papá Edward haciéndome sentir miserable mientras le soltaba con el corazón en la boca.

-Porque yo he bebido junto con él de sus víctimas-

No tenía que levantar la cara para imaginarme el rostro de ambos, Jacob suspiraba mientras Edward se levantaba de su asiento haciendo que yo también me levantara de golpe.

-¿Qué tu qué?- preguntaba Edward en un tono de reproche mientras Jacob se posaba enfrente de mi tratando de controlar a mi otro padre.

-Lo siento, lo siento… te lo quería decir anoche pero estabas tan molesto que temí que acabaras la casa y a mí al mismo tiempo-

Edward caminaba hacia mí, Jacob se trataba de interponer y yo me escudaba de éste tratando de poner el rostro de arrepentimiento.

-¿Papi?... Perdóname ¿sí?- soltaba yo en un tono aniñado haciendo que Edward se detuviera ante el empeño de tomarme entre sus manos de seguro para volarme los dientes.

-Pero ya me había acostumbrado a la sangre humana y la de animal ya no me satisfacía…-

-Ustedes dos no pueden andar bebiendo sangre humana y dejar a las personas medio muertas-

A lo que yo alegué que no las dejábamos medio muertas, que simplemente tomábamos lo necesario… casi la misma cantidad de una transfusión de sangre y que no volvíamos a utilizar a la misma persona dos veces.

Edward se cruzaba de brazos tapándose la boca con una de sus manos mientras Jacob volteaba a verme y alegaba.

-Debes parar EdwJake, te estás haciendo adicto a eso y no vez las consecuencias-

Yo bajaba la mirada sin comprender porque era tan malo si no matábamos a nadie mientras Edward me soltaba tratando de no sonar molesto.

-No quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese muchacho- aquello me daba en las entrañas misma.

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?... no es justo, él no tiene la culpa… él no me ha obligado… yo quise probar como él lo hacía y me parecía excitante-

Edward me rugía y yo lo miraba de manera retadora.

-No voy a dejar de tratar a Klaus, es más… ya lo invité a Forks-

Edward me volvía a rugir y Jacob lo abrazaba llevándoselo a un lado mientras le soltaba después de darle varios besos en el rostro.

-El ojo del amo, engorda al ganado, es mejor tenerlo cerca… a lo mejor podamos cambiar sus hábitos alimenticios-

Edward no dejaba de mirarme mientras yo le respondía.

-A lo mejor Jake tiene razón papá, yo quiero que él cambie-

Aquello sin duda iba a ser difícil por no decir imposible y yo ya estaba adicto a esa manera de beber de Klaus.

-¡Bien!- fue lo único que soltó Edward mientras sacando de uno de mis bolsillos le extiendo la multa que me había dado el jefe Swan.

-Por cierto, tengo una multa, no es mucho… pero pensé que ustedes podían encargarse de esto-

A lo que Edward respondió.

-Pues vas a tener que encargarte tú de eso a ver si así maduras de una buena vez- a lo que yo respondí en un tono de fastidio.

-Por favor no me hagan volver a ver a ese viejo casca rabias del jefe Swan-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos al mismo tiempo mientras Jacob me arrancaba la boleta de infracción y alegaba que él se encargaría de eso.

Edward no se oponía ante aquello… Jake comenzó a caminar hacia mi padre dándole un beso comentando que iría a hacer unas compras para Alice y solventaría lo de la infracción.

Aquello si me había hecho pensar… Edward odiaba que Jacob lo contradijera en cosas que tenían que ver con castigos hacia mi persona y el que él reaccionara de lo más normal me dejaba pensativo.

Jacob me tomaba de la mano para que lo siguiera y dejara trabajar a mi padre… yo salía junto con él al aparcadero del hospital donde este se despedía de mi nuevamente alegando que nos veríamos luego en casa.

Me monté en la moto aún pensando la manera en la que todo aquella alharaca sobre la adicción de Klaus y mía hacia la sangre humana había pasado a ser tema cerrado por lo de la boleta.

Arranqué la moto pensando seriamente en ir de nuevo a la reservación… si algo tenía yo era que no me quedaba con las dudas de nada, así que sin pensármelo dos veces viré la moto rumbo a la casa Black.


	5. Capítulo 5 - La mentira tiene

**Capitulo 5**

**La mentira tiene patas cortas…**

**A ojos de Jacob.**

Después de comprarle todo a la enana me encaminé sin desear llegar a la estación de policía a solventar lo de la multa de transito.

"¿Por qué si ahora eres el jefe de policía andas en la calle multando a quien se te pase por en frente Charlie?"

Pensaba yo estacionándome frente a la comandancia observando la fachada pensando que a lo mejor ni tendría que hablar con él.

Entré y observé que un oficial hablaba por teléfono, me acerqué a él y esperé a que terminara de hablar cuando una voz a mis espaldas me daba un puñetazo en el pecho.

-Jacob Black… tanto tiempo-

Volteé muy a mi pesar y coloqué mi mejor sonrisa.

-¡Charlie!- extendí mi mano para saludarlo.

-¡Vaya… vaya!... si que estas tan…- me miró de arriba hacia abajo mientras soltaba. -… Cullen-

Yo sonreía imaginando que se refería a mi estilo de vestir y el que me viera aún tan joven como ellos.

-Pues ya sabes cómo es Carlisle… su empeño por mantenernos a todos jóvenes con el suero de eterna juventud-

Este sonrió y me palmeó la espalda mientras decía.

-Pues tendré que pedirle al buen Doc que me dé un poco de sus brebajes a ver si me dejan de salir tantas canas y arrugas-

Yo sonreía imaginando a Carlisle mordiendo a Charlie inyectándole aquel suero de la juventud.

-Pues seguro que si Charlie, jejejeje…- yo sacaba la boleta de infracción y el hombre asentía mientras me acercaba a la barra donde se encontraba el policía que hablaba por teléfono mientras me decía.

-Ya veo porque el muchacho es como es- yo arqueaba una ceja mientras lo miraba extrañado-

-Fue bastante altanero e irrespetuoso… incluso intentó sobornarme-

Yo abría los ojos sorprendido y a la vez avergonzado ante aquello.

-¿En serio?- preguntaba yo a lo que Charlie asentía para después tomar un bauche de esos que se usan para depositar en el banco.

Me lo entregó alegando que debía de hacer el pago de la multa por el banco, yo le respondía que lo haríamos por transferencia bancaria pero que agradecía el número de cuenta.

-Bueno Charlie, me tengo que ir- a lo que él alegó negando con la cabeza.

-Vamos hombre, ¿cuál es el apuro?- éste me tomaba por los hombros y me hacía caminar hacia su despacho, yo no sabía que alegar para zafarme del amigo de mi padre, éste me hacía entrar y trancaba la puerta.

-Sí que te has perdido, ¿eh?- yo le respondía que mi trabajo era demandante y que en mis pocos tiempos libres viajaba tratando de seguir mis estudios y mejor mi carrera.

-Entiendo- alegó éste mientras soltaba de repente.

-Solo quería conversar contigo sobre el "Teniente"- yo sonreía imaginando que el chico le había causado una impresión desagradable.

-Sé que no debería meterme en la manera en que tú y… Edward- hizo un gesto que me causo gracia, como si no supiera cómo expresar lo que mi sexualidad le hacía sentir.

-Crían a su hijo, pero siendo un teniente de la Marina, más que estar alardeando de eso debería llevar su rango con respeto y no estar abusando de ese poder-

Yo le asentía dándole toda la razón prometiéndole que hablaría con él sobre eso.

-Bueno Charlie… me retiro y gracias por todo, al momento de abrir la puerta el hombre me soltaba dejándome inerte en la puerta.

-¿Sabes?... es irónico… pero si Bella no se hubiese fijado en ese mal nacido y hubiese seguido enamorada de ti, aquello no le hubiese ocurrido-

No sabía cómo reaccionar, temía que mi cara denotara nerviosismo, suspiré y tratando de verme lo más normal del mundo le respondí volteando a verle.

-Pues no creo que entre ella y yo hubiese habido nada, Edward ya me había atrapado y Bella era solo una buena amiga-

El asentía y se sentaba mientras me decía.

-Y pensar que ustedes dos eran sus posibles galanes, ya que sus nombres eran los que aparecían en sus libretas escolares-

Sin duda esto era el pago por lo que habíamos hecho, Charlie me estaba torturaba sin darse cuenta, tragué grueso y le respondí.

-En verdad lo lamento Charlie, pero uno no manda en el corazón-

Éste sonreía observando un portarretrato donde imaginaba que podía estar una foto de ella aunque no lograba verla.

-Bueno Charlie, me retiro- éste se levantaba estrechándome la mano y yo trataba de sonreír cuando lo que deseaba era desaparecer de allí lo más pronto posible.

-Cuando veas a tu padre dile que espero con ansias verlo… trataré de ir yo ya que él ya no puede salir de la casa-

Yo le asentía mientras le prometía que les diría a los muchachos que le llevaran hasta su casa, ya que lo menos que deseaba era que ahora Charlie se la pasara en la casa de Billy a sabiendas de que EdwJake vivía metido en ella.

Me despedí al fin de él sintiendo que el aire me faltaba… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ahora esta maldita culpa que me está quemando después de tantos años?

Entré al auto justo cuando me llegaba un mensaje de texto de parte de Leah.

"EdwJake esta acá y está interrogando a Billy sobre Charlie"

Arrojé el celular a un lado y salí de aquel lugar deseando llegar a casa y sumergirme en trabajo… lo menos que deseaba era pensar en esto justo ahora que tenía tantos problemas con el chico.

**A ojos de EdwJake**

Me estacioné en la casa observando que la primera en salir era Idalí encantada de que hubiese vuelto, me preguntó el porqué de mi regreso y le solté que aparte de desear verla necesita hablar con el abuelo.

Me pasé un buen rato conversando con ella preguntándome el porqué debíamos de acoger a Bree en la casa… yo le soltaba que dejara de preocuparse por aquello, que mi familia la sabía controlar muy bien y que si daba lata mis abuelos no perderían el tiempo en llamar a sus padres para que vinieran por ella.

Veía salir a mi abuelo de su habitación después de tomar una siesta, extrañado de que me encontrara en aquel lugar de nuevo.

-Es que me gustaría preguntarte algo- yo le pedía a Idalí que por favor nos dejara a solas, ella asintió y después de darme un beso fue a ayudar a su abuela.

-¿Y qué desea saber el joven?- a lo que yo respondí rápidamente.

-Tienes un amigo policía de apellido Swan… ¿No es así?-

El anciano fruncía el ceño y preguntaba.

-¿Qué con él?- yo me encogía de hombros como si su existencia no me importara.

-Nada, es solo que me topé hoy con él… me dio una infracción y creo que pensaba llevarme preso de no haber sido porque era nieto tuyo-

Éste sonreía alegando que en efecto, él y Charlie como lo había llamado eran grandes amigos.

-Y al parecer también es muy buen amigo del abuelo Carlisle-

Él me observaba fijamente mientras me preguntaba de golpe.

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?-

Yo me quedaba observándolo fijamente y podía notar en él, que algo me estaba ocultando.

-¿Por qué le hablas a tu amigo Charlie de mí?- él sonrió y me miró extrañado.

-¿Es que acaso no puedo hablar de mi nieto con alguien más?-

Yo le sonreí mientras él proseguía.

-Me siento muy orgulloso de ti y le hablo sobre tu persona a todo el mundo-

Aquello no me calmaba las dudas, observé como tía Leah salía de la cocina con el celular en la mano observándonos de soslayo así que simplemente me levanté y le solté al abuelo que me iba.

-¿Seguro está todo bien?- yo le asentía y dándole un fuerte abrazo salí de la casa sin tan siquiera despedirme de mi chica tomando la moto y saliendo de la reservación rumbo a la casa Cullen.

**A ojos de Edward**

Me encontraba en el despacho de Carlisle terminando unos informes que debía de mandar al exterior del país cuando tocaron a la puerta y el no poder percibir los pensamientos de la persona junto al modo de tocar me indicaban que se trataba de mi cachorro.

-Pasa rey- Jacob entraba mientras yo levantaba el rostro de lo más sonriente cuando veo aquella cara de funeral que traía.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté levantándome rápidamente para abrazarlo y reconfortarlo.

Éste me abrazó con fuerzas mientras me soltaba en un tono triste.

-Lamento aún sentir esto después de tanto tiempo Edward, pero al ver hoy a Charlie y la conversación que tuvimos me ha dado un duro golpe en el pecho haciéndome sentir el ser más miserable del mundo-

Yo le acariciaba el cabello alegando que él no debía de sentirse culpable, que no había hecho nada malo y que el único asesino de Bella había sido yo.

Él me observaba negando con la cabeza con cara de querer llorar a lo que yo rápidamente le tomé por el rostro fundiendo mi boca con la suya haciéndolo suspirar y logrando que respondiera a aquel beso con la misma intensidad de siempre.

-Te amo, te amo y es lo único que debe de importarte-

Le soltaba yo entre beso y beso mientras lo sentaba en el escritorio y separaba sus piernas para pegar mi cuerpo al de él sintiendo como nuestros sexos se tocaban ya predispuesto para dar rienda suelta a nuestros deseos.

-¡Edward!...- soltaba él entre susurros mientras que yo no le daba tregua metiendo mis manos por su camisa después de haberme desecho de su saco.

Él me atraía fuertemente a su cuerpo halándome el cabello haciendo que aquello me pusiera más caliente aun.

Un grito y unas carcajadas nos hacían detener mientras veía como Jacob comenzaba a abotonarse la camisa y yo husmeaba los pensamientos de los que se encontraban en la casa.

Bree maldecía a EdwJake y éste moría de risa mientras Rosalie regañaba al muchacho.

-Se trata de Bree y Edji ¿no?- yo le asentía al cachorro que observaba mi cara de frustración, trate de controlar el deseo que me agolpaba el cuerpo mientras Jacob alegaba que nos desquitaríamos en la noche.

Yo le sonreía y asentía mientras me acomodaba el cabello y salíamos juntos a ver qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

Bajábamos las escaleras mientras yo me acomodaba lo que podía delatar que estábamos portándonos mal en el despacho.

Bree se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas que se encontraban dispersas por toda la sala mientras Rosalie le reprochaba a EdwJake lo que había hecho con las maletas de la chica y éste se encontraba cruzado de brazos escuchando a su madre.

-¿Qué sucede Edji?- preguntaba Jacob a lo que Bree respondía en un tono histérico.

-Él muy estúpido solo porque no le agradó que fuera a buscarlo al colegio llego sacándome todas las maletas de su habitación reventándoles los cerrojos para que mis cosas salieran volando por todas partes.

Yo volteaba a ver a EdwJake el cual fulminaba con la mirada a la chica mientras este le respondía.

-Vuelves a insultar a Idalí y juro que te llevaré de regreso a Alaska atada al parachoques del auto-

Yo rodaba los ojos mientras ayudaba a la niña a recoger sus cosas y Jacob le recriminaba a la chica que dejara de meterse en la relación de su ahijada y nuestro hijo.

Yo metía todo en las maletas y ésta las tomaba molesta y subía las escaleras alegando que su primo se había convertido en un monigote de la imprimación.

EdwJake le rugía y Rosalie como siempre lo trataba de calmar a punta de cariño y de mimos mientras Emmett bajaba las escaleras justo cuando se escuchaba el golpe que la chica le daba a la puerta al cerrarla de mala gana.

-Mmm… ¿Qué le pasa a Bree?... ¿otra vez molesta porque EdwJake no le quiere hacer el favor?-

Rosalie fulminaba con la mirada a este mientras Jacob sonreía negando con la cabeza y yo le soltaba algo molesto.

-¿Podrías tener un poco de tacto Emmett?- a lo que EdwJake respondió lanzándose al sofá de mala gana.

-Pues no lo pudo explicar mejor, ¿no veo porque hay que tapar el sol con un dedo?... Bree supura por la herida…-

-La que tiene en medio de las piernas- suelta Emmett haciendo que Rosie Jake y yo soltáramos al unísono.

-¡EMMEETT POR FAVOR!-

Éste se encogía de hombros como si no hubiese dicho nada malo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y encendía el televisor colocando el partido de Baseball.

EdwJake se levanta del sofá y le pregunta a Jacob sobre la multa a lo que este me da una mirada furtiva y le responde.

-Ya eso esta solventado- EdwJake me mira y yo volteo el rostro enfocándome en el partido de Baseball sentándome en el porta brazo del sofá mientras Emmett le pregunta al chico sobre dicha multa.

-Es que un viejo… el jefe de la policía de Forks me detuvo por exceso de velocidad- a lo que Emmett preguntó.

-¿Y qué con eso?- EdwJake se encogía de hombros sentándose al lado de su padrino mientras le respondía.

-Pues que el viejo me multó y casi me lleva preso-

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó mi hermano a lo que yo comencé a tratar de que ambos se enfocaran en el partido.

-¿Van cinco a ocho?- a lo que Emmett asintió sin darle importancia a mi pregunta mientras esperaba la respuesta de EdwJake que no se hacía esperar.

-Bueno, es que pensé que podía sobornarlo, pero el jefe Swan al parecer es muy correcto-

Yo volteaba a ver a Jacob el cual me asentía a lo de que había intentado sobornar a Charlie… no sabía si decir algo para denotar normalidad o callarme para que no siguieran el tema, pero la pregunta que Emmett se formulaba a continuación me decía que seguirían la conversación con o sin mi intervención.

-¿Charlie aún sigue trabajando?... pensé que ese viejo ya estaría jubilado-

Podía percibir los pensamientos de Rosalie al ver que EdwJake había tenido un encuentro con su abuelo materno a lo que entrando en la cocina le soltó a Emmett de lo más tranquila.

-¿Emmett?... te necesito en la cocina- a lo que este respondió que iba en un rato haciendo que Rosalie le soltara de malas. – ¡ES AHORA EMMETT!-

Daba gracias a Dios porque Rosalie era más inteligente que mi hermano, que al parecer no veía el problema en el que nos metería todo esto.

Emmett se levantaba del sofá rumbo hacia la cocina mientras EdwJake me clavaba la mirada para ver si yo me incomodaba, pero simplemente observaba el televisor como prestándole atención al partido.

-Ya que Bree ocupo tu habitación te puedes quedar en la nuestra, nosotros nos quedaremos en la cabaña-

A lo que el chico respondió.

-Pues, ¿la verdad?... pensaba irme con ustedes, conociendo a Bree de seguro se salta por la ventana-

Yo sonreía y observaba a Jacob que trataba de zafarse de EdwJake sin sonar que lo estábamos tratando de dejar acá porque deseábamos terminar lo que habíamos comenzado en el despacho.

-Prometo no molestar lo juro, me quedo en mi habitación de pirata y no molesto a nadie-

Sin duda no imaginábamos a EdwJake con semejante tamaño en la habitación de cuando parecía que tenia doce, la cual Alice la había decorado con motivos piratas a causa del fanatismo del niño por las historias de los piratas del Caribe.

-Pues sin duda tendremos que mandar a cambiar esa habitación- le soltaba yo sentándome a su lado y acariciándole el cabello a EdwJake, este se recostaba de mi pecho y comenzaba a mamar dedo.

Jacob soltaba una carcajada negando con la cabeza mientras yo le daba un manotazo en la espalda para que madurara a lo que él alegó hablando como niño pequeño.

-No quele… yo quele ser un bebe pequeño-

Sin duda aquello me hacía sentir como cuando era un bebé y meciéndolo entre mis brazos comencé a canturrearle.

Jacob nos observaba con los ojos llenos de un brillo que me hacía ver que le agrada que nos lleváramos mejor.

Yo no odiaba a mi hijo, en lo mas mínimo… al contrario… después de Jacob él era el ser que mas amaba en el mundo y por el que volvería a tener una guerra con cualquier aquelarre que osase hacerle daño.

Yo volteaba a ver a Jacob señalando a EdwJake el cual no quería soltarme a lo que él soltó mentalmente apartando su escudo.

"Vamos a llevárnoslo, es raro cuando esta así y ¿la verdad?... me encanta cuando quiere que papa gallina lo cobije entre sus alas"

Odiaba cuando Jake me llamaba papá gallina… pero sin duda eran pocas las veces que el chico se ponía querendón así que afirmándole que se iría con nosotros este salto de golpe siendo el primero en salir de la casa.

Comenzamos a hacer una carrera hasta la cabaña la cual la ganó el chico con triquiñuelas para hacernos quedar de segundos.

Entramos y este observaba la cabaña como tratando de obtener recuerdos de este lugar… corrió hacia su habitación y sonreía al ver que todo era tan pequeño, se acostó en la cama y las piernas, de la rodilla para abajo le quedaban fuera de ésta.

Él soltó que no le importaba a lo que Jacob soltó.

-Aquí el que duerme eres tú, aún puedo aguantar un día más sin dormir así que mejor quédate en nuestra cama que nosotros nos quedaremos en la sala-

Él chico preguntaba que si en verdad no había problemas a lo que yo le respondía que ninguno.

Éste salió de la diminuta cama quitándose la camisa para acostarse en la de nosotros después de sacarse los zapatos y patear el pantalón a un lado quedándose solo en bóxer.

Jacob le ayudaba a meterse entre las sabanas mientras yo le soltaba cruzándome de brazos observando la escena.

-Y después soy yo el papá gallina- Jacob sonreía y EdwJake tomaba el pequeño lobo abrazándolo de medio lado mientras volvía ha hacer aquel gesto de mamar dedo.

Yo suspiraba negando con la cabeza al ver las tonterías de Edji mientras Jacob reía y le deseaba buenas noches al muchacho al igual que yo, apagábamos las luces y cerrábamos la puerta para encaminarnos a la sala donde mi cachorro se quitaba los zapatos, encendía la chimenea mientras yo hacía lo mismo dejando los zapatos a un lado y quitándome la camisa le soltaba sentándome en el sofá.

-¿Crees que alguna vez madure?-

-Pues espero que no, me gusta tal cual es mi hijo y no cambiaría nada de él-

Aquello me hacía sentir miserable, Jacob se sentó a mi lado acariciándome el rostro mientras me decía.

-No te sientas mal por querer que EdwJake cambie Edward, los padres siempre queremos que nuestros hijos sean las mejores personas del mundo… pero sin duda que amo que él sea tan volátil, que un día desee ser el teniente Cullen y al otro nuestro bebé consentido, creció tan rápido que siento que no disfrutamos mucho de su niñez y él lo sabe… por eso nos regala esos momentos de tonterías y niñerías que no sé tú, pero a mí me pone chiquitico el corazón-

Yo sonreía y asentía ante sus palabras confirmándole que sin duda amaba las ocurrencias de mi hijo pero que otras me sacaba el páncreas por la boca.

-Pues eso es porque eres un cascarrabias y un sobreprotector, conmigo eres igual, solo que yo lo amo cada día más-

Él me tomaba por el cuello halándome mientras se iba recostando en el sofá para que yo me recostara sobre su pecho… cerré los ojos y me posé sobre su cuerpo escuchando los latidos de su corazón, estaba agitado eso me hacía sonreír de dicha, el saber que después de tantos años aun lograba alterarle el pulso era el mejor indicio de que aun me amaba como el primer día en que nos declaramos nuestro amor en la entrada del reloj de Volterra.

Él comenzó a meter sus manos por mi pantalón mientras yo comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa.

-EdwJake está aquí Edward, no lo olvides- yo le asentía mientras le respondía levantando el rostro para verle.

-Pues haremos como si estuviésemos haciéndolo en un lugar prohibido-

Jacob sonreía mientras me acariciaba la espada y yo después de desabotonar su camisa iba por su pantalón.

Jacob me observaba como si el solo verme a los ojos me pudiese trasmitir todo el amor que no alcanza a expresarme verbalmente.

Metí mi mano por su pantalón sacando su miembro observando cómo Jacob se estiraba y jadeaba tratando de ahogar los gemidos a causa del inquilino que teníamos en nuestra alcoba.

Comencé a acariciar su sexo de arriba hacia abajo contemplando su rostro el cual estaba de lado con los ojos cerrados y mordiendo su labio inferior de una manera muy seductora.

Comencé a besar su pecho, sus pezones y su abdomen bajando hasta su sexo el cual introduje en mi boca sin importarme nada ni nadie.

-¡Edward no!- soltaba él en un tono gélido pero aquello no me iba a detener… comencé a hacerle las más perversa felación que se me podía haber ocurrido.

Jacob se mordía el brazo aguantando las ganas de gritar como lo hacía mientras me alaba el cabello apretándome con fuerzas en contra de su sexo.

-Maldito seas Edward, ¿cómo puedes tener una boca como esa?-

Aquello me causaba gracia pero no hacia que me detuviera, subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido estimulando con mi lengua, labios y dientes aquel pedazo de carne suyo que me hacía perder la compostura.

Después de un largo rato entre masturbadas, besos, caricias y felaciones el cachorro soltó toda sus ganas en mi boca mientras yo no me detenía ante aquello.

Jacob había soportado las ganas de gritar casi terminando con la integridad del sofá que termino algo destrozado.

Me acerqué de nuevo a su rostro y besé su cuello mientras este me preguntaba acariciándome el rostro.

-¿Qué hiciste con… ya sabes?- yo sonreía y respondía de lo más normal.

-¿Qué crees tú?- éste me alaba hacia atrás para que lo viera a la cara y yo alzaba una ceja como esperando algún reproche.

-Dime que no te lo tragaste- yo reía y abría la boca poniendo cara de desgraciado pervertido lo cual hacia que Jacob me golpeara los hombros y el pecho llamándome cerdo y asqueroso degenerado.

Yo moría de risa mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente a mí, comenzando a juguetearnos al punto de quedar el sobre mí y yo recostado en el sofá.

-Ahora te demostraré lo que es ser en verdad un pervertido-

Me soltaba Jacob haciéndome reír comenzando a meter sus manos entre mi pantalón mientras me besaba el cuello y me soltaba palabras obscenas… aquello sin duda me calentaba demasiado, podía ser todo un anticuado, pero con Jacob votaba la aristocracia al suelo comenzando nuestro juego sexual favorito, el mental.

**A ojos de EdwJake**

Luego que mis padres habían salido de la habitación lance el peluche del lobito a un lado y coloqué el teléfono en Mute ya que comencé a escribirme con Idalí, ésta preguntaba qué había sucedido con el abuelo, que después de mi visita lo había visto algo pensativo y cabizbajo.

Lo le pedía a mi princesa que lograra preguntarle que le sucedía y que me mantuviera informado, entre lo que me comentaba Idalí y el cómo se miraban mis padres todo indicaba que algo me ocultaba con respecto a Charlie Swan y yo quería saber que era.

Llegó una nota de voz a mi celular y lo abrí encontrándome con la voz de Klaus que me decía.

**Nota de Voz:**

-Buenas noches Rajky, estaré mañana en Forks, no me busques… yo te encontraré-

Sonreí negando con la cabeza, sin duda lo haría, siempre lo hacía, era como un sabueso… cada vez que me perdía en el barco tratando de estar a solas en el rincón más extraño de este, él me encontraba sin problemas.

"A lo mejor estarán hablando de eso y yo bien podría acercarme sin problemas a escuchar si salía a relucir el tal Charlie"

Me levantaba de la cama y usando todo mi campo electromagnético para no ser detectado por el don de mi padre Edward salí de la habitación a hurtadillas tratando de no hacer ruido quedándome en el pasillo que quedaba entre las habitaciones y la sala el cual estaba completamente a obscuras, tan solo veía la luz de la chimenea pero nada de mis padres aunque podía percibir su efluvio y vaya que si lo podía percibir.

"¿Estarán haciendo cochinadas estos dos sabiendo que yo estoy aquí?"

Mi pregunta fue respondida por la voz de mi padre Edward que soltaba entre gemidos el nombre de Jacob y asomaba el brazo por el apoya brazo para colocarlo de apoyo debajo de su cabeza.

Yo abría grande los ojos mientras me tapaba la boca aguantándome las ganas de reír, estos sí que eran descarados, pero aquello me decía algo… mis padres aun se amaban por sobre cualquier cosa y algo que me habían enseñado ellos era que el amor era más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Me agaché recostándome de la pared que daba hacia la sala mientras volteaba a ver si me habían detectado pero ellos seguían en lo suyo.

-¿Dime cuando te gusta escuchar lo mucho que me haces desearte?-

Le soltaba Jacob a Edward haciéndome apretar la boca conteniéndome las ganas de soltar un "ECOOOO PERICOOO" que los hiciera pegar un brinco pero la respuesta de mi padre Eddy me dejaba con la mandíbula al suelo.

-Me fascina que me digas lo mucho que me deseas al punto de pedirme cosas realmente locas-

-¿Cómo cuales?- preguntaba Jacob a lo que Edward respondía.

-Pues como el día en que jugamos con el lobito de peluche-

"¿WHAT?" soltaba yo mentalmente mientras estos dos reían y yo escupía a causa de haber besado al mugroso peluche delante de ellos.

"Pervertidos" alegaba yo mentalmente mientras me sacudía las manos y seguía escupiendo imaginándome por donde se habían pasado aquel juguete.

-O la vez que lo hicimos en la cama de EdwJake jugando a los piratas, ¿lo recuerdas?-

Soltaba Jacob mientras yo arrugaba la cara imaginando a mis padres follando en mi camita en forma de barco.

"No lo puedo creer" me decía a mi mismo agachado en el suelo recostado de la pared.

-O justo como ahora…- soltaba Edward en un tono más audible. –Dónde estabas a punto de hacerme ver la gloria pero a causa de un fisgón que se encuentras espiando a sus padres mientras lo hacen en el sofá de la casa me he tenido que quedar con las ganas a medias-

Yo me quedaba inerte y con los ojos bien abiertos escuchar que había sido detectado.

-Pues por mí no hay ningún problema en continuar- soltaba Jacob a lo que Edward respondió.

-Pues si en cinco minutos EdwJake Rajkumar Cullen Black no regresa a la habitación juro que voy a mostrarle la más ardiente pornográfica gay en vivo que haya visto jamás- a lo que yo respondí más para mí que para ellos.

-Jamás he visto una- me volví a tapar la boca mientras escuchaba reír a Jacob a la vez que Edward comenzaba a contar.

-Cinco… cuatro… tres…- yo comenzaba a escabullirme y al momento de llegar a la puerta de la habitación Jacob me soltaba.

-Buenas noches, fisgón-

-Dos…- y yo le respondía antes de que llegara al uno.

-Buenas noches pervertidos-

-Uno…- yo trancaba rápidamente la puerta y apagaba la luz metiéndome en la cama y cerraba los ojos al ver que Edward llegaba justo al momento en que me metía a la cama acercándose a mí mientras me preguntaba.

-¿Puedo saber qué rayos estabas haciendo espiándonos EdwJake?-

Pero yo no respondía haciéndome el dormido y hablando incoherencia como hacían las personas que eran sonámbulos.

Podía escuchar su sonrisita siseante mientras este me arropaba y observaba con los ojos entrecerrados como tomaba el peluche y me lo ponía en la boca haciendo que yo comenzara a escupir.

Éste soltaba una tremenda carcajada mientras me preguntaba.

-¿No y que dormías?- yo me metía debajo de las sabanas y el dejaba el peluche a mi lado alegando que todo aquello era mentira y que solo lo había dicho para joderme.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y justo al momento en que cerraba la puerta le suelto como si hablara entre sueños.

-No los quiero en mi cama-

Edward reía divertido y cerraba la puerta escuchando como le ponían seguro por el otro lado.

Reí quitándome las sabanas de encima observando el techo imaginando tanto amor entre ellos… mis padres eran únicos y sin duda eran los mejores padres del mundo.

Poco a poco me fui quedando dormido comenzando a soñar un montón de disparates que tenían que ver con la llegada de Klaus y el encuentro con Charlie seguido de aullidos de lobos y el rostro de una mujer que dormía bañada en sangre.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Una reunión poco usual

**Capitulo 6**

**Una reunión poco usual.**

**A ojos de EdwJake**

Desperté de golpe sobresaltado a causa del timbre del celular.

"Para la próxima apagaré esta cosa" me decía a mi mismo mientras me trataba de espabilar y me levantaba observando la hora.

Eran las nueve de la mañana… me di cuenta que lo que había llegado era un mensaje de Bree que decía.

"Cobarde, te fuiste a la casa de tus padres… no podrás huir de mi todo el tiempo"

Yo bufaba por la nariz mientras arrojaba el celular a un lado y comenzaba a buscar una camiseta de las de Edward colocándome el mismo Jean y una de las chaquetas de cuero de Jacob.

Salí de la habitación y observé que unos pies se asomaban por el apoya brazos del sofá y me fui acercando poco a poco preguntando por si acaso.

-¿Puedo acercarme?-

Edward me hacia callar alegando que no hiciera ruido, yo me acercaba y podía ver que Jake dormía sobre el pecho de mi padre Edward y éste estaba completamente inerte tan solo acariciando su cabello.

Yo sonreí observando la escena… no se que podría pensar cualquiera que los viera pero yo sentía una ternura que me daban ganas de hablarle como nene de nuevo.

-Mira como dejaste a tu cachorro… de seguro no le distes tregua en toda la noche-

Edward sonreía y me decía entre susurros que me fuera.

-¡Vale, vale!… ya me voy… ¿me prestas el Volvo?- mi padre asentía y me decía que las llaves estaban en el garaje de la casa de los abuelos… yo le asentía y dándole un beso a Jacob en el cabello y luego uno a Edward en la mejilla salí de la cabaña sonriendo aún con esa imagen de mis dos padres abrazados en el sofá; recordando al dirigirme a la casa Cullen los día de agonía de la transformación de Klaus.

**=(Flashback)=**

Era el segundo día de dolor y tortura del chico… sin duda Klaus era fuerte… casi no se quejaba aunque llegaban momentos en los que no lograba contener algún grito de dolor.

-Sé que no puedo hacer nada por ti más que esperar a que pase todo esto… pero quiero que sepas que estoy sufriendo tu agonía y no te dejaré solo… ¿está bien?-

Klaus asentía y volvía a gritar doblándose de dolor retorciéndose en el suelo de aquella sucia bóveda infectada de ratas.

Yo me volvía a parar paseándome de un lado a otro halándome el cabello como desesperado a lo que Klaus alegó tratando de controlar sus ataques.

-Rajky… si… si lo que desea es…- volvía a tener una convulsión y luego soltaba justo cuando yo me arrodillaba a su lado. -…ayudarme a hacérmelo más llevadero… un abrazo… un abrazo no estaría nada mal-

Volvía a gritar y yo tomaba su mano mientras le decía.

-Eres todo un manipulador ¿lo sabías?- a lo que él respondió con una medio sonrisa.

-Aprendí del mejor- de nuevo trataba de sonreír pero aquello no terminaba de suceder cuando el chico pegaba otro alarido y convulsionaba como si le estuviesen haciendo un electroshock.

Yo lo tomaba entre mis brazos y acunaba con medio cuerpo en el suelo y su torso sobre mis piernas y brazos.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto!- el chico me miraba de una manera como si estuviese observando al mismísimo redentor.

-No se culpe Rajky… jamás me arrepentiré de este momento… porque este sufrimiento logro lo que no había logrado conseguido antes… un abrazo de su persona-

**=(Fin del Flashback)=**

Sonreía como estúpido recordando aquello mientras conducía rumbo a el colegio cuando un mensaje de texto me hacia tomar el teléfono.

"Amor… hoy salimos temprano y estoy en la cafetería cerca del colegio… te espero aquí… te amo"

Seguí conduciendo hasta la cafetería donde observaba la patrulla del jefe Swan… me estacioné cerca de ella y bajé del auto.

Entré a la cafetería dándole una rápida mirada al lugar.

En la barra de la cafetería se encontraban tres personas… De los cuales dos eran conocidos, el jefe Charlie Swan y Drarry que se encontraba apartada de los demás leyendo dios sabe que mientras el jefe comía.

Idalí se encontraba sentada con Neil y Laura en una de las mesas mientras que uno de los Nerd compañeros de clase de Idalí se encontraba en una mesa solo con un montón de libros sobre ésta.

En medio de estas dos había una mesa mas… era pequeña… y en ella se encontraba un joven de espaldas con un suéter negro de capucha que jugaba con su batido de chocolate sin tan siquiera darle una probada.

Comencé a caminar hacia la mesa donde Idalí y sus amigas no paraban de balbucear observado al chico del suéter que seguía sin tomar un sorbo de su bebida tan solo jugando con el popote de plástico.

Drarry se percataba de mi presencia y rodaba los ojos mientras volvía a retomar su lectura y yo me acercaba a las chicas saludándolas de manera cordial.

Me sentaba con ellas volteando a ver al chico que estaba haciendo suspirar a Neil y a Laura el cual cubría su rostro con la capucha mientras que Idalí solo tenía ojos para mí.

Yo rodaba los ojos ante los comentarios de ambas chicas sobre el apuesto joven mientras les soltaba en un tono de fastidio.

-Pppffsh… ustedes suspirando por ese chaval y les apuesto que es gay-

Observé de soslayo la reacción del muchacho y una sonrisa irónica se dibujaba en sus labios que era lo único que se le podía ver desde ese ángulo y con aquella capucha encima.

Las muchachas me golpeaban y alegaban que aquello no podía ser cierto.

-¿Qué no?... ya se los voy a demostrar-

Las tres chicas abrían los ojos asombradas al ver que yo me levantaba de mi asiento y me paraba en frente del muchacho soltándole sin ningún indicio de vergüenza.

-¿Oye?… Pppstt… tú… mis amigas y yo deseamos saber si eres gay o no-

Podía escuchar las risas nerviosas de las muchachas detrás de mí mientras el joven respondía.

-¿Para qué desea saberlo?... ¿acaso piensa tener sexo desenfrenado y brutal conmigo?-

Las chicas se quedaron mudas ante su respuesta y yo soltaba una carcajada tomando el batido en mis manos y comenzando a beber de este le solté después de haber tragado.

-Lo siento, pero estoy comprometido- el chico sonrió bufando por la nariz mientras observaba como el jefe Swan se enfocaba en nosotros y el joven respondía.

-Por mí no tengo ningún inconveniente en tener una noche de sexo desenfrenado con un joven como usted-

Las chicas reían e Idalí se tornaba seria soltándome que volviera a la mesa y que dejara las pavadas a lo que yo voltee y justo en ese momento el muchacho me tomaba por el cuello colocándome una navaja cerca de la aorta y todos se quedaban petrificados ante aquello; yo reía divertido mientras el jefe Swan sacaba su revólver y apuntaba hacia nosotros.

-SUELTA EL ARMA- gritaba el policía mientras el muchacho me susurraba al oído.

-Como me fascina sentirme cerca de usted y más aún a sus espaldas Rajky-

Yo le daba un codazo en el abdomen y le hacía una maniobra de desarme mientras lo pegaba contra el suelo tomándolo por el cuello mientras le respondía.

-¿No te han enseñado en la academia que debes respetar a tus superiores, Mayor Tombstone?-

Klaus asentía y yo lo halaba de golpe para ponerlo de nuevo de pie, éste me sonreía y se abrazaba fuertemente a mí palmeándome la espalda mientras yo respondía al saludo de igual manera y el chico soltaba a mi oído casi imperceptible.

-Como le extrañé teniente-

No sabía porque puta madre me ruborizaba… era la manera en la que tan descaradamente soltaba sus sentimientos.

El jefe Swan bajó el arma al ver la camaradería de ambos mientras me soltaba en un tono molesto.

-Te estás ganado una detención en la comandancia muchacho, primero tu altanería y ahora el jueguito pesado con tu amigo alterando el orden público-

Klaus lo observaba con desdén mientras yo le respondía de lo más tranquilo escuchando como Idalí les comentaba a sus amigas que Klaus era mi mejor amigo… ella conocía su nombre y su apellido de sobra así que imaginé que al escuchar cómo le había llamado ya ella había sacado sus conclusiones.

-Tranquilo jefe Swan… solo estábamos bromeando, nadie aquí se ha molestado por la jugarreta ¿Cierto?-

Alegaba yo abriendo mis brazos observando a todos los presentes esperando a que alguno dijera algo en mi contra escuchando la voz de Drarry que soltaba de golpe.

-¿Con que haya una sola denuncia sería suficiente para que se lo llevaran detenido?-

Charlie asentía a la pregunta de la joven que sonreía divertida mientras que yo sonreía con ella esperando a ver qué haría.

Idalí se levantaba de golpe y comenzaba a insultar a la chica mientras Klaus soltaba a mis espaldas.

-¿Una ex despechada?- yo negaba con la cabeza mientras respondía.

-Más bien es una posible competidora-

-¿Cómo así?- pregunto él a lo que yo respondí.

-Luego te cuento- observaba a la chica que le respondía de malas a Idalí mientras yo me acercaba a mi imprima y abrazándola por detrás para tratar de calmarla le solté a Drarry.

-Más bien es una posible competidora-

-Has la denuncia de una vez, pequeña- Charlie le decía que si lo hacía tendría que ir con él a la delegación a llenar el reporte a lo que ella soltó en un todo de fastidio.

-Es tomarse demasiado trabajo por una simple sabandija-

Idalí soltaba las mil y unas maldiciones mientras yo le tapaba la boca observando como la chica se volvía a enfocar en su libro como si no existiéramos para ella.

-¡Simpática!, cae tan bien como una patada en el estomago-

Yo sonreía mientras colocaba a Idalí al otro lado para que no observara más a la muchacha que simplemente la ignoraba olímpicamente.

Yo le daba un beso en el cuello para calmarla y ella sonreía observando a Klaus que la miraba fijamente.

-Disculpa tanto alboroto- soltaba ella arreglándose el cabello mientras el no decía nada solo observando a la chica que se le acercaba y lo abrazaba haciendo que el chico se tensara y me observara sin tan siquiera respirar.

Yo tomaba a Idalí apartándola de Klaus mientras el jefe volvía a tomar asiento maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Cariño, Klaus no ha estado apartado del todo de la sangre humana- le soltaba yo al oído para que sus amigas que nos observaban desde la mesa no pudiesen escuchar.

Ella asentía disculpándose con Klaus el cual simplemente soltó un "No hay problema" de lo más tranquilo.

Todo se había calmado, el jefe Swan estaba pagando su cuenta para irse y a cada tanto volteaba a vernos a ver que estábamos haciendo… sin duda o nos creía locos o sospechaba de nosotros.

Idalí no paraba de soltar cualquier montón de insultos en contra de Drarry la cual ni siquiera nos prestaba atención.

-No le prestes atención hermosa- le soltaba yo tratando de calmarla mientras observaba como las chicas veían fijamente a Klaus que se encontraba observando cada gesto, movimiento y palabras que mi chica soltaba, de seguro quería ver, estudiar y analizar a la persona que me mantenía enamorado y sin prestarle la más mínima atención a sus intentos por conquistarme.

-¿Así que tu eres Mayor?- le preguntaba una de las chicas a Klaus el cual respondía jugando con el porta vaso que se encontraba en la mesa.

-Soy Sargento Mayor- la chica sonreía encantada, sin duda creo que el don de Klaus desbordaba por todo el lugar aunque al parecer no llegaba hasta donde Drarry que no nos daba ni una pequeña miradita afirmando aún más mi teoría sobre ella.

Tomé una de las libretas de Idalí y escribí en la última hoja.

"Ayúdame a probar una teoría" le pasaba la libreta a Klaus mientras tomaba las manos de Idalí que me sonreía encantada, este pasaba rápidamente la libreta de vueltas donde había escrito en alemán "¿en qué consiste?".

Yo después de besarle las manos a mi chica me levantaba de la mesa y le palmeaba la espalda a Klaus para que se levantara conmigo y me siguiera hasta la rocola, y que, para colocar música.

-¿Ves a la chica que pensaba colocar la denuncia en mi contra?-

El chico asentía metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos en busca de una moneda, la insertó en la ranura mientras yo comenzaba a buscar algo que me agradara.

-Pues quiero que uses tu don con ella al cien por ciento, quiero que la enamores como aquella chica que casi haces que se suicide por ti-

Coloqué al fin una canción mientras Klaus decía que aquello sin duda sería pan comido.

Me encamino hacia la mesa mientras Klaus se dirige hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

-¿Qué están tramando?- soltaba Idalí observando a Klaus que se recostaba de la barra donde la joven leía después de hablar con uno de los empleados del lugar.

-Pues en la academia cada vez que salíamos de permiso Klaus era el que más chicas atraía, así que le he pedido que trate de cautivar a Drarry a ver si se le quita la amargura-

En realidad no era eso lo que deseaba, sino simplemente ver que tan fuerte era el don de Klaus o probar la teoría que tenía sobre Drarry.

Neil me recriminaba el porqué le había pedido aquello a aquel chico a lo que yo simplemente sonreí observando de medio lado lo que sucedía.

Drarry alzaba el rostro observando a Klaus con cara de pocos amigos y escuchaba cuando le soltaba que jamás había visto una mujer como ella y que le parecía el ser más interesante que haya visto jamás.

Imaginaba que unido a eso usaba su don para enamorar a la muchacha la que le respondía en un tono sarcástico.

-¿Me hablas a mí?- éste asentía alegando que se sentía sumamente atraído por su belleza, la chica soltaba una sonrisita irónica y acomodándose mejor en la silla cerró el libro observado que le traían un pastel y un batido de fresas.

Klaus apartaba el libro y posaba la orden que éste había pedido para ella soltándole que era para endulzar aquellos labios seductores que la chica poseía.

Yo no podía aguantar las risas al ver lo buen actor que era mientras veía que la chica tomaba el batido en sus manos y posándose en frente de él, le halaba la hebilla del pantalón para hacer espacio entre la cintura del muchacho y la prenda de vestir, vertiendo el contenido del batido dentro de sus pantalones.

Las chicas se tapaban la boca a modo de asombro al ver aquello mientras que Klaus simplemente observaba inerte a la chica con una sonrisa de medio lado. Yo me aguantaba las risas observando el segundo movimiento de ésta.

Tomó el pedazo de pastel y tomando la cereza que adornaba al postre la chupó quitándole la crema que se había adherido a ésta y le embadurnó el pedazo de dulce en la cabeza regándolo con malicia para luego colocarle la cereza en la frente mientras le decía.

-Ahora si te vez un poquito más apetecible, solo un poquitico- yo soltaba LA carcajada observando como la chica tomaba el libro y se retiraba observando a las tres chicas en frente de mi volteándole el rostro de mala gana mientras Klaus se acercaba a nosotros y me miraba con cara de querer romperme la cara para hacerme callar.

Ambas chicas se levantaban con servilletas para ayudarlo a limpiarse mientras yo me seguía retorciendo de risas e Idalí me golpeaba para controlarme.

La campanilla de la puerta se hacía escuchar y el tono de voz de Idalí me indicaba quien había llegado.

-No puedo creer que sea tan descarada- volteé y en efecto, Bree caminaba hacia nosotros como si nada, volteaba a ver a Klaus mientras le preguntaba.

-¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasó?- mientras éste le respondía como siempre lo hacía.

-Pues me unté crema chantillí para ver quién es la primera estrepita que lo pregunta-

Las tres chicas soltaban una carcajada mientras Bree las miraba de mala gana soltando de repente.

-Tengo más de un mes que no me alimento bien… creo que sin duda esta noche cenaré un trió de pu…-

Bree no había terminado de decir aquello cuando Klaus la tomó por el cuello tapándole la boca mientras le soltaba en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Perjudica a Rajky y juro que te haré algo peor de lo que te hice cuando te conocí en Vancouver-

Éste la soltó de mala gana haciendo que la vampira cayera al suelo y las tres jóvenes sonrieran al ver cómo este le había tratado.

-MALDITO MARICON DE MIERDA-

Gritó ésta histérica mientras yo perdía el control al ver que todos nos miraban y tomándola del brazo me la llevé arrastras hacia la parte de afuera de la cafetería mientras la empujaba hacia el aparcadero.

-Quiero que te retires Bree, cuando aprendas a comportarte podrás compartir con nosotros… de lo contrario mantente a raya o juro que se me ira la caballerosidad a la mierda-

Ésta me rugía y no había terminado de mostrarme los dientes cuando Klaus salió tomándola por el cuello y alzándola como si fuese una muñeca de trapo.

-¿Klaus?... detente- el chico soltaba a la pequeña vampira que caía de nuevo al suelo y agachándome para quedar a su altura le espete de mala manera.

-Si les cuento a los primos Denali la cantidad de porquerías que has hecho a sus espaldas saldrás de la familia como corcho de champaña… no me tientes Bree, que cuando me propongo a ser malo, soy MALO en verdad-

La tomaba de la barbilla y ésta se sacudía levantándose del suelo para comenzar a retirarse mientras yo me incorporaba volteando a ver a Klaus aún embarrado de crema y pastel haciéndome sonreía a lo que él alegó.

-¿Lo disfrutas no?- yo asentía tomando la cereza que aún le guindaba en la frente llevándomela a la boca mientras él volvía a la parte interior de la cafetería y yo le seguía detrás soltándole que en serio se veía apetecible… éste se volteaba y posándose en frente de mi con aquella típica sonrisita suya de sobrado me soltó.

-Pues si así me vas a comer con gusto nadaré en crema chantillí solo por ti-

Yo lo empujaba tornándome rojo como un tomate.

-Deja de decir esas cosas cerca de mi chica- él fruncía el ceño mientras que yo caminaba tratando de tornar el rostro normal soltándole a Idalí que la llevaría hasta su casa.

Ésta preguntó que si podíamos dejar a las chicas en sus casas y yo asentía mientras pagaba la cuenta de todo y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida donde Klaus nos esperaba con la puerta abierta… las tres chicas le sonreían agradeciendo la amabilidad mientras que yo le lanzaba una mirada furtiva y éste simplemente me observaba como tratando de averiguar si estaba molesto o no.

Llegamos al auto y le lanzaba una toalla a Klaus para que se limpiara antes de entrar, aunque el pantalón de seguro destilaba malteada… éste se acomodó como pudo para no ensuciar el auto conversando con las chicas que se habían sentado con él en la parte trasera mientras que Idalí se sentaba conmigo adelante comenzando a colocar música en el reproductor.

Dejamos a las chicas en sus casas y me encaminé hacia la reservación dejando a Idalí en la casa de los Black; ésta al salir del vehículo daba la vuelta rodeando el auto para darme un apasionado beso.

Klaus bajaba del auto para acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto a mi lado mientras yo arrancaba velozmente rumbo hacia mi casa.

-¿Ahora si puedo ser yo mismo?- preguntaba el chico a lo que yo asentía y éste me soltaba en aquel tonito suyo que me hacía sentir nervioso.

-No sabe lo mucho que lo he extrañado-

Pensé que soltaría algo aun peor así que simplemente respondí.

-Yo igual Klaus-

Él me sonreía mientras cambiaba la música por algo más metal.

-¿Y cómo está Agnes?- preguntaba yo refiriéndome a su hermana.

-Está bien. Se entristeció cuando le solté que me vendría a Forks por un tiempo-

Yo me adentraba a la carretera de tierra mientras el chico trataba de limpiarse lo más que podía.

-No te preocupes, entraremos por la ventana de mi habitación y te cambiarás antes de que te presente con mi familia-

Éste no dijo nada más mientras yo rodeaba la casa y entraba por el garaje dejando el volvo estacionado dentro y salíamos rápidamente para entrar por la ventana.

-¡Vaya! Entrando como viles ladronzuelos- alegaba Bree divertida recostada en mi cama leyendo una revista.

Ambos nos miramos las caras y comenzando a buscar ropa para que se cambiara ignorando a Bree como si fuese un adorno más de la habitación.

Éste comenzó a desvestirse y Bree lo observaba detenidamente mientras yo le arrojaba una toalla para que tomara una ducha.

Éste entró a la habitación de baño y yo colocaba la ropa que se pondría sobre la cama mientras Bree me soltaba arrodillándose sobre el colchón.

-¿Tus papis ya saben que tienes un amante hombre?- yo le rugía tomándola por los brazos para alzarla y sacudirla como si fuese un perol.

-Escúchame Bien Bree… estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia contigo… atrévete a soltar algo así delante de mi familia y lo que no lograron terminar los Vulturis lo haré yo con todo el gozo del mundo-

La arrojaba sobre la cama y la chica me miraba de malas arrojándome la revista.

-Púdrete EdwJake estoy harta de ser tan solo un desahogo en tu vida-

Klaus salía del baño escuchando aquello mientras alegaba.

-Por lo menos a ti te ha cogido… ¿qué he obtenido yo?... nada más que desplantes y rechazos de su parte, pero no por eso le ando haciendo la vida miserable-

El chico se sacaba la toalla como si nada haciendo que yo volteara a ver a Bree y ésta volteaba a ver las partes intimas del muchacho mientras sonreía.

-En serio que eres resbalosa Bree… por eso solo dejé que pasara una vez… detesto a las chicas como tú-

Caminaba hacia la puerta mientras Klaus se comenzaba a vestir y le sonreía a Bree observando cómo lo miraba.

-¿Lo quieres?- alegaba él tomando su miembro entre sus manos incitando a la chica mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos y negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Para qué preguntas si no me lo vas a dar?- éste sonrió y asintió soltando en un tono de burla.

-¡Vaya!... no es tan bruta como pensábamos Rajky- yo sonreía y al ver que el chico ya se había vestido abrí la puerta para salir de la habitación mientras se escuchaba un "PÚDRANSE" departe de Bree que nos hacía soltar una carcajada.

Bajamos las escaleras contemplando que tía Alice y Tío Jasper se encontraban en el lugar sentados uno al lado del otro como era de costumbre.

-¿Tía Alice, Mayor Jasper?... les presento al Sargento Mayor Klaus Tombstone-

El chico tomaba la mano de Alice y se la besaba muy caballerosamente mientras le hacía un saludo militar a Jasper el cual le respondía de igual manera.

Era extraño que un chico de esta época tuviera tan buenas costumbres, pero suponía que la manera en la que había sido criado, bajo un régimen autoritario lo había convertido en el vampiro que era hoy por hoy.

-Yo ya te conocía del día de las condecoraciones- Soltaba Alice a lo que el chico asentía alegando que también se había dado cuenta de su presencia en el público.

-Un placer- fue lo único que soltó Jasper mientras me observaba a mí y a Klaus como examinándonos mientras Rosalie salía de la cocina y se acercaba a mi abrazándome para darme un beso mientras observaba de arriba hacia abajo a Klaus.

-¿Madre?... él es Klaus, mi mejor amigo-

Mi madre asentía y éste la saludaba con una reverencia alegando que en verdad era tan hermoso como yo se la había descrito.

Aquello era punto a favor del chico ya que mi madre sonrió de medio lado volteando la cara de manera coqueta como si aquello no le hubiese importado, pero conociendo a mi madre, aquello le había dado en el ego de manera contundente.

Observé que el Camaro de Jacob aparcaba en frente de la casa desplegando mi campo sobre Klaus para que mi padre Edward no pudiese leer sus pensamientos.

Ambos salían del auto y se miraban a la cara mientras mi padre Edward le soltaba algo entre dientes a Jacob lo cual no pude captar.

Entraron y yo les sonreía acercándome a ellos siendo a Jake al primero en saludar con un abrazo para luego enfocarme en Edward que miraba fijamente a Klaus.

-¿Jake, Edward?... él es mi mejor amigo Klaus Tombstone, ¿Klaus?... estos son mis padres-

El chico se acercaba a Jacob que fue el primero en extenderle la mano.

-Un placer Klaus- el joven le soltaba que el placer era todo suyo enfocándose luego en Edward soltándole mientras le ofrecía la mano para que se la estrechara.

-Ah usted ya lo había visto, pero no había tenido el gusto, señor Cullen-

Mi padre tomaba la mano del muchacho sin dejar de verlo, de seguro buscando la manera de leer su mente.

Jacob lo invitaba a sentarse mientras observaba como Jasper y Edward se miraban.

-Estoy encantado de estar acá, siempre quise conocer a la familia de Rajky-

Jacob alzaba una ceja al escuchar aquel diminutivo mientras Edward se cruzaba de brazos recostándose en el sofá y Jasper hacía una mueca de medio lado observando a Alice que nos miraba a todos mientras se levantaba y tomaba a mi madre por el brazo pidiéndole que la ayudara a organizar unas cosas.

Ésta le asentía y ambas se retiraban de la sala justo cuando Edward soltaba sin ningún miramiento.

-¿Así que tú eres el amigo que lo ha enviciado a beber sangre humana?-

Yo suspiraba rodando los ojos mientras Jacob observaba a Edward reprochándole aquello.

Klaus sonrió divertido y respondió de lo más normal.

-Tengo entendido que su familia no bebe sangre humana porque se rehúsan a matar, ¿no es así?-

Mi padre le asentía y el chico alegaba en un tono sereno.

-Pues yo tampoco lo hago, admito que cuando era un neófito maté a varias personas, pero Rajky me ha enseñado que no debo hacerlo así que simplemente busco otra opción… no le veo nada de malo-

Edward comenzaba con su discursito de moral y buenas costumbres Cullen mientras Klaus respondía.

-¿Qué le parece más cruel, matar a la vaca y comérsela de una vez?... ¿O irla descuartizando poco a poco viva cada vez que tengas hambre?-

Edward fruncía el ceño mientras Jacob apretaba los dientes para no sonreír ante lo que sabía que el chico alegaría.

-Sin duda es menos cruel matar a un humano y luego beber su sangre que beber de él mientras está vivo, pero yo solo trato de hacer las cosas como ustedes mejor les parezca-

Edward se levantaba molesto soltando que tenía trabajo que hacer mientras Jacob se levantaba junto con él disculpándose con el muchacho que simplemente negaba con la cabeza soltándole que no había problema alguno.

Jasper se levantaba de su asiento y le soltaba a Klaus posándose en frente de él.

-Trata de controlar un poco tus sentimientos… gritas a viva voz lo que sientes por EdwJake… y tú…- me soltaba mi tío observándome fijamente.

-…Si usas tú don para cubrir los pensamientos de tu amigo es demasiado obvio que algo le ocultan-

Dicho aquello caminó hacia la cocina dándole una última mirada furtiva a Klaus el cual enfocaba su mirada en mí.

Klaus se levantó de su asiento acercándoseme mientras yo comenzaba a caminar a las afueras de la casa escuchando que éste se disculpaba.

-No te disculpes… así es todo en esta casa, no te hagas rollo… aquí la privacidad no existe-

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo mientras Klaus me seguía de cerca sin decir nada haciéndome recordar el día en la academia donde él había descubierto lo que yo era.

**=(Flashback)=**

Caminaba rumbo hacia las prácticas de tiro molesto con Klaus porque seguía en su afán de saber porque mi relación con Idalí era tan importante e irrompible.

-Ya te dije que no se puede romper y punto, confórmate con eso, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones-

-Pero señor, es que no puedo concebir que este tan enamorado de una chica como esa-

Yo volteaba a verle de malas rugiéndole por lo bajo, él me miraba extrañado como tratando de ver de dónde provenía aquel rugido tan peculiar.

Me giré para seguir mi camino mientras él seguía detrás de mí y preguntaba.

-Si es algo que no se puede romper es porque es una especie de vinculo especial ¿no?-

Yo le ignoraba caminando hacia la zona de practica mientras él trataba de acercárseme corriendo para alcanzarme respirando de manera agitada.

-¿Rajky?… ¿por qué no me responde?… ¿Rajky, por favor?-

Yo le ignoraba hasta que se escucho una voz de alerta que gritaba.

-¡CUIDADOOOO… GRANADA PERDIDAAA!-

Klaus se quedaba inerte al ver la granada que caía frente a él mientras yo reaccionaba casi en segundos lanzando la granada tan solo con mirarla al lago cercano a la base mientras abrazaba a Klaus cubriéndolo por si las dudas.

La explosión fue instantánea a penas la granada llegaba al agua salpicándonos a ambos empapándonos de pie a cabeza no solo de agua sino de lodo, algas y trozos de peces que volaron por toda el área.

Cuando todo por fin volvió a calmarse y el agua del río comenzó a retroceder me separé del muchacho que estaba como un papel del susto.

-Ra… Ra…- yo no decía nada mientras él trataba de articular palabra, lo levanté justo cuando se acercaban los culpables juntos con los paramédicos que comenzaban a revisarnos.

Yo trataba de no verlo a la cara pero podía sentir que él no me quitaba la mirada de encima; el chico no era idiota y se había dado cuenta como la granada había volado sola hasta el lago.

-Estoy bien, solo algo mojado- soltaba yo tratando de sonar divertido ante todo lo que había ocurrido mientras me quitaba la manta que me había colocado encima alegando que Klaus era quien necesitaba asistencia.

Salí de aquel lugar rumbo a las habitaciones sin dejar de sentir el temor de haber sido descubierto.

Esa noche en las barracas de la academia militar, Klaus se escabulló como de costumbre hacia mi cama comenzando el interrogatorio más largo que me había formulado en toda mi vida el cual culminaba en la verdad.

-Si Klaus, no soy humano-

Fue lo único que le respondí exigiéndole que se durmiera o lo sacaría a patadas de mi cama mientras este me hacia prometerle que al día siguiente le explicaría todo con lujo de detalles y que me juraba por lo más sagrado que jamás le diría nada a nadie.

**=(Fin de Flashback)=**

Yo comenzaba a correr tratando de aguantarme la rabia sintiendo como Klaus corría junto a mi escuchándose una risita aniñada y burlona que venía más atrás… yo sonreía imaginando que entre Klaus y yo pronto pondríamos a Bree a comer tierra o la revolcaríamos en el lago.

Aquello sin duda me iba a quitar el mal humor.

**Extra**

Justo al momento en que Drarry salía de la fuente de soda Bree llegaba y ambas chicas se miraban a los ojos.

Las dos se voltearon las caras con desdén al mismo tiempo pero sin que ninguna de las dos supiera habían pensado exactamente lo mismo.

"Que chica más extraña" aunque solo una de ellas pensó que la otra era sin duda una extraña y atrayente caja de Pandora.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Entre jugarretas y verdades

**Capitulo 7**

**Entre jugarretas y verdades.**

**A ojos de Bree**

Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no cazaba en Forks, en Alaska era bastante difícil la caza y a veces teníamos que irnos a ciudades cercanas a ésta para poder calmar nuestra sed de sangre aunque yo rompía las reglas Denali y mataba a humanos cuando podía o me iba de viaje por el mundo cada vez que podía para hacerlo sin que se dieran cuenta.

Imaginaba que EdwJake en su afán de competencia tendría algo preparado para mí así que decidí estar bien atenta a cualquier triquiñuela de esos dos.

Observé como ambos saltaban desde el acantilado que divide el territorio Cullen hacia la playa la Push la cual le pertenecía a los lobos como tratando de que yo no los siguiera, pero no me iba detener… ¿él me odiaba?... pues yo haría que me odiara en serio… ya que si no podía tener su amor, al menos tendría su odio… era mejor a nada… el que te ignoren o te hagan a un lado es lo peor que le pueden hacer a una persona y más si esa persona soy yo.

Él no entendía el anhelo que sentía por qué me quisieran, no era en sí que me amara más que la india… simplemente que por lo menos me hiciera sentir como lo hizo aquella única noche de intimidad entre él y yo.

**=(Flashback)=**

EdwJake se encontraba de permiso y había decidido pasar unos días en Inglaterra… la Idalí aún seguía siendo una chiquilla de doce años y yo había decidido pedir un viaje al mismo lugar que él.

Fue una de las pocas veces donde él había sido amable… en realidad siempre lo fue hasta que la mugrosa Quileute cumplió los dieciséis.

Yo le había pedido ir al teatro y él me había complacido… después de la función volvimos al hotel donde él me había dejado en mi alcoba retirándose a la suya.

Yo no lograba pensar en otra persona que no fuera en él… mis ojos no podían ver otro ser más perfecta que EdwJake y moría porque fuera para mí aunque mis padres vivían restregándome la maldita imprimación.

Salí por la ventana de mi balcón saltando hacia su balcón comenzando a tocar la ventana… éste apartaba las cortinas observándome serio mientras me decía que volviera a mi habitación… yo con mi carita de nena le decía que para que tener habitaciones separadas, que igual yo no la usaría.

Éste abría la ventana dejándome pasar alegando que él si necesitaba dormir.

-¿EdwJake?- él volteaba a verme mientras dejaba su chaqueta a un lado y yo me acercaba a él en camisón… en casa jamás usaba pero gracias a Rosalie que me había informado que EdwJake le agradaba las cosas cotidianas de humano decidía usarlos cuando me quedaba en su casa o como ahora cuando salía con él de viaje.

-¿Jamás has sentido curiosidad por el sexo?- él no decía nada quitándose la corbata desabotonando su camisa hasta que soltó en un tono que no denotaba importancia.

-No mucho- yo sonreía mientras le explicaba que yo había logrado descubrir mi sexualidad, él preguntaba rápidamente como y yo despojándome de mi camisón me recostaba en la cama y comenzaba a tocarme introduciendo mis dedos en mi vagina de manera rítmica mientras me acariciaba los senos.

Él no paraba de mirarme observando como yo jadeaba y le decía que se sentía rico.

-¿Qué sientes?- preguntó él en un tono nervioso a lo que yo respondí que el mismo debía averiguarlo.

Seguí tocándome delante de mi primo el cual no podía ocultar la excitación en su entrepierna… me levanté y lo halé a la cama por la correa del pantalón desabotonándole la prenda y sacando su sexo que estaba predispuesto para mí.

-No Bree, somos primos- pero él no había terminado de decir aquello cuando lo arrojé con fuerzas contra la cama al punto de dañarla mientras comenzaba a besarlo con fiereza loca tomando sus manos para que recorriera todo mi cuerpo, éste se le olvidó compostura, imprima y parentesco en el transcurso de la noche donde me hizo sentir por primera vez lo que se sentía ser mujer.

No solo rompimos la cama… fuimos desalojados del hotel por perturbar el orden públicos… éramos dos vírgenes vampiros probando por primera vez lo que era el entregarse en cuerpo y alma en un solo deseo… aunque sé que para EdwJake solo fue deseo… pero yo esa noche le entregué todo lo que sentía por él aunque él lo desechara como si nada al día siguiente.

**=(Fin del Flashback)=**

Yo saltaba sin ningún indicio de detenerme tan solo porque era zona de lobos, me encantaba la adrenalina y el buscarle bronca a los lobos de seguro sería divertido.

Mi cuerpo golpeó en el agua en un clavado perfecto… comencé a nadar por debajo de las olas para evadir los golpes de esta que rompían con brusquedad en los riscos.

Trataba de buscar a alguno de los dos pero no lograba conseguir a ninguno así que no me quedaba más remedio que salir a flote para ver si los veía en algún lugar.

Volteé a todos lados y observaba como ambos me miraban muertos de risa desde arriba.

-¡Maldición!-

Solté molesta conmigo misma al haberme sumergido tanto en mis recuerdos que no me percaté de que ambos me había jugado sucio haciéndome creer que habían saltado.

Comencé a salir del agua y observé a lo lejos que habían dos de esos mal olientes Quileutes y decidí comenzar a subir por el risco mientras les hacía mofa para tentarlos a que me siguieran a sabiendas de que no iban a poder trepar.

Contemplé como se desplazaban hacia el bosque transformándose en lobos mientras yo seguía subiendo y Klaus me estiraba la mano para que me tomara de él.

-No soy tan idiota como tú mismo lo has dicho, ni creas que voy a caer en tu juego-

Terminé de subir sola mientras ambos se sonreían de seguro imaginándose la manera de fastidiarme.

En ese momento observé que ambos lobos llegaban, Klaus y EdwJake se apartaba mientras los lobos me rugían.

-¿Qué?... vengo con él- señalaba yo a EdwJake el cual hacia un gesto de incredulidad mientras se tocaba el pecho y soltaba en un tono extrañado.

-¿Conmigo?- soltaba el muy desgraciado mientras negaba con la cabeza y soltaba que no me conocía.

-Soy una Denali- Les mostraba el escudo de la familia a los lobos.

-Así que si salté era porque este par de imbéciles me hicieron creer que habían saltado y que por lo consiguiente yo podía hacerlo también-

Ambos chicos reían para luego escuchar a EdwJake decirle al par de bestias frente a mí.

-¡Ya, ya!.. Sí, es mi prima… pero bien sabes que no tienes permiso y aún así saltaste, así que si yo fuera ustedes les darían un escarmiento.

Yo rodaba los ojos de mala gana mientras Klaus alegaba que estaba siendo injusto conmigo haciendo que yo alzara una ceja a modo de incredulidad ante aquello.

-¿Y desde cuando tú me defiendes?- le pregunté a Klaus a lo que éste alegó.

Es que si los lobos te destruyen no voy a tener con quien entretenerme-

EdwJake negaba con la cabeza mientras chocaba los cinco con su amiguito desviado.

-Pues que hagan lo que quieran… es culpa tuya por hacerme creer que habías saltado- le soltaba a EdwJake mientras comenzaba a caminar pasando entre los dos lobos que me gruñían a lo que yo ni me inmuté ya que le temía más a que me pegaran las pulgas que a un enfrentamiento; con semejante cabellera como la mía quien no… aunque a sabiendas de que yo no poseía sangre esa plaga moriría de hambre… pero el solo pensarlo me daba asco y piquiña.

Comencé a correr de vuelta cuando ambos me alcanzaron y observándose el uno al otro por sobre mí ya que me veía pequeñita delante de ellos soltaron de golpe.

-¡Vamos Bree!... solo bromeábamos… ¿Qué dices de una competencia?... quien consiga primero un puma y logre cazarlo pedirá a los otros dos que paguen el haber perdido con un castigo-

Yo volteaba a ver a EdwJake que era quien había hablado y deteniéndome le pregunté jugando con mi cabello.

-¿Qué seguridad me dan de que si yo gano obtendré lo que pida?-

Éste observó a Klaus el cual respondió.

-Pues confórmate con nuestra palabra… un hombre sin palabra es tan solo la mitad de un hombre-

Yo observaba a Klaus y luego a EdwJake imaginando que trabajarían en conjunto solo para hacerme perder.

-¡Hecho!-

Y dicho aquello me coloqué de rodillas estirando mis brazos bruscamente soltándoles un buen puñetazo a cada uno entre las piernas haciéndolos caer al suelo mientras comenzaba a correr agudizando todos mis sentidos.

Solamente el escuchar el quejido de dolor de ambos me hacía reír de gusto en busca de mi presa.

Tan solo habían pasado unos minutos cuando ya podía escuchar a ambos chicos corres detrás de mí, yo saltaba hacia los árboles y Klaus me tomaba por el pie haciéndome rodar por todo el suelo.

Mientras se empujaban entre ellos como par de bueyes que eran los dos.

-Si crees que me voy a dejar por ustedes por ser hombres están muy equivocados-

Me solté a mi misma recogiéndome el cabello que había quedado hecho una porquería entre el agua las hojas y la tierra retomando la carrera detrás de los muchachos los cuales ya habían divisado la presa.

"¡Es mía!" pensé dándome ánimos… odiaba perder y ya tenía en mente mi premio y aquello me lo iba a disfrutar como nunca, además… conociéndolos como los conozco de seguro se tenía algo realmente humillante para su disfrute.

Klaus le hacía una maniobra a EdwJake haciendo que mi primo rodara pegando en contra de un árbol mientras éste se dirigía hacia la presa y yo tomaba impulso entre los árboles.

Sin duda el ser pequeña me favorecía, eso me hacia ser más ágil y podía moverme con mayor facilidad.

Le caí encima a Klaus el cual me tomaba por el cuello mientras rodábamos por el suelo y yo le soltaba un puñetazo en la cara… éste me soltaba y yo retomaba la carrera divisando al puma y a EdwJake que sacaba las esferas de metal.

-Sin dones, ¿no les basta con su hombría par de sementales?-

Le soltaba yo a EdwJake el cual se guardaba sus jugueticos y saltaba sobre la presa haciéndola revolcar en el suelo mientras yo gritaba de golpe.

-¡IDALÍ NOOOO… CUIDADOOO!-

EdwJake volteaba a ver a todos lados buscando a su imprima mientras yo me lanzaba sobre el animal clavando mis dientes sobre éste terminando con la vida de aquel felino dejándolo completamente seco.

-Eres una vil desgraciada- soltaba Klaus a punto de tomarme por el cuello pero EdwJake se interponía entre él y yo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Se lo ha ganado con creces- aquello me dejaba con la boca abierta levantándome de golpe al ver que EdwJake me ofrecía la mano y Klaus lo miraba extrañado.

-Felicidades- soltaba mi primo mientras yo seguía observando incrédula la mano extendida de éste a lo que él alegó.

-Sin duda me has demostrado que sobrepongo el corazón antes que cualquier cosa y eso me hizo perder… debía de ser mas frío, más profesional… lamentablemente soy así… muy pasional y eso me ha hecho perder delante de ti y acepto mi derrota-

Yo tomaba la mano de EdwJake y éste me halaba para tomarme por la cintura y me decía a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Y ya sé que pedirás-

Éste se acercaba muy lentamente a mis labios posando los suyos en los míos dándome un cálido beso para luego separarse de mi esperando mi reacción.

Sin duda aquello me había hecho sentir no solo escalofríos… lo deseaba, deseaba que me amara como aquella noche pero tenía otros planes y eso incluía que a pesar de amarlo era muy vengativa.

-Pues gracias por el beso… pero no era eso lo que pensaba pedir-

A lo que Klaus respondió.

-De seguro quiere un trío- EdwJake le rió el chistecito mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

-Se equivocan, tengo bastante tiempo que no voy a un Spa y ya que me han dejado hecha un asco ambos serán mis esclavos por un día-

Mi primo me observaba fijamente sonriendo con picardía mientras que Klaus maldecía y puteaba negándose rotundamente.

-Pues tu mismo has dicho que un hombre sin palabra es tan solo la mitad de uno… no me hagas llamarte Claudia por el resto de tu existencia-

Comencé a caminar cruzándome de brazos mientras ambos caminaban detrás de mí escuchando a EdwJake soltarle a Klaus a modo de mandato.

-No queda de otra Klaus, prometimos y vamos a cumplirle-

Éste no decía nada imaginándome que como siempre le asentía a todas sus peticiones como buen perro fiel.

-Pues los veo en la casa para mi primera petición, quiero un baño de espumas y arreglen este desastre de cabello-

Comencé a correr rumbo a la casa dejando a los chicos de seguro maldiciendo su suerte mientras yo me regocijaba el haberles ganado.

* * *

**A ojos de Jacob**

-¿Por qué te pones de esa manera, en que habíamos quedado tú y yo Edward?-

Le soltaba molesto a Eddy que se encontraba en el despacho llenando unos informes ignorándome como si no estuviese hablando con él.

-Vas a hacer que el siga ocultándonos las cosas, de seguro EdwJake ha hecho más cosas de las que en realidad sabemos-

Edward hacía un gesto irónico mientras respondía.

-¿Y es que acaso puede haber más?- yo suspiraba sentándome en una de las esquinas observándole fijamente mientras él seguía redactando.

-Pues yo creo que con tu actitud solo vas a conseguir que nos siga mintiendo ¿y la verdad?... detesto las mentiras-

Éste dejaba de escribir y luego proseguía sin decir nada.

-¿Edward?- éste alzaba el rostro observándome como esperando a que preguntara algo que él no sabía.

-¿Me has mentido alguna vez a parte de cuando te fuiste de Forks, soltándome que me odiabas solo para que me alejara de ti?-

Éste negaba con la cabeza y seguía escribiendo como si nada.

Yo me levantaba de golpe alegando que me iría a ver qué demonios hacían los muchachos y éste se encogía de hombros como si nada.

Sacudí la puerta casi pasándola para el otro lado mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la habitación de EdwJake tocándola primero para que no se sintieran que los acosaba.

-Pase- soltaba Bree en un tono autoritario, abrí la puerta y no encontré a nadie en esta así que me dirigí a la habitación de baño deseando no encontrar algo indecente.

La puerta se encontraba entre junta y simplemente la empujé encontrándome con EdwJake vestido de mucamo lavándole el cabello a Bree que se encontraba metida en la bañera y a Klaus vestido de igual manera pintándole las uñas de los pies a la chica que bebía de una copa de sangre posándola en el borde de la bañera.

No sabía si reírme, molestarme o simplemente ignorar todo aquello.

-Mmm… ¿es un juego o una especie de fetichismo entre ustedes tres?-

Daba gracias a Dios que había sido yo quien había encontrado aquella escena y no Edward o hubiese pegado los gritos de los mil demonios.

-Apostamos la primera presa entre los tres y perdimos-

Soltaba EdwJake halándole el cabello a la chica sin querer y ésta le daba un manotazo alegando que debía de hacerlo con más cuidado.

-Mmm… ¡ya!... he imagino que has pedido que sean tus sirvientes-

Le preguntaba yo a Bree y ésta asentía divertida lanzándome un beso.

-Así es mi lobo/vampiro favorito- yo sabía que Bree no era simpatizante de mi raza y que aquello era solo zalamerías de ella para que no dijera nada.

Observaba la cara de Klaus tratando de tener tino para pintarle las uñas a la chica pero era más lo que pintaba fuera que lo que lo hacia dentro.

-Yo que tu pruebo a pintar la piel a ver si le atinas a la uña-

Mi hijo reía observándo el desastre que el chico hacía y Bree le estrujaba el pie en la cara soltándole que debía de limpiarle todos los dedos y comenzar de nuevo.

-Todo esto es culpa suya-

Soltaba Klaus observando a EdwJake que todo se lo tomaba en broma como su tío Emmett haciéndome ver que mi hijo aunque poseía el carácter de Edward era más jovial y distendido que mi hermoso vampiro gruñón.

-¿Imagino que estás usando tu don para que tu padre no vea esto… cierto?- EdwJake asentía mientras yo alegaba.

-Pues sigue haciéndolo que no quiero ver el primer colapso nervioso de un vampiro- todos reían y asentían mientras yo antes de cerrar la puerta les ordenaba.

-Y espero que solo sea un juego… no quiero nada raro entre ustedes tres y espero que esa sangre sea de las que Carlisle trae a casa-

Ambos chicos me asentían haciéndome el típico saludo militar mientras Bree tomaba un poco de espuma hacía como que la besaba para luego soplarla como dándome a entender que aquello se lo estaba disfrutando.

Negué con la cabeza mientras cerraba por completo la puerta y salía de la habitación imaginando que si EdwJake supiera lo que le hice hacer a su padre Edward éste me llamaría hipócrita al pedirle que no formaran un trío.

Aunque no sé porque me imaginaba que ninguno de ellos era santo y traían sus cosas.

Yo comenzaba a bajar las escaleras y me encontraba con Edward conversando con Jasper… ambos se miraban a los ojos y luego me observaban sin decir nada.

-¡Vaya!, se nota que hablan de mí- Edward sonreía y alegaba que aquello no era cierto.

-Hablábamos de la imprimación… al parecer Edward piensa que sigue causando los mismos problemas de siempre-

Yo volteaba a ver a Edward y éste soltaba que no tenía nada en contra de Idalí sino que simplemente seguía creyendo que la imprima no debería existir.

-Pues debo de admitir que no soy muy fanático de la imprimación pero me alegra que Idalí y EdwJake se imprimaran… eso ha logrado que las relaciones Cullen Quileutes sea más cordiales-

-¿Te lo parece?... porque lo que soy yo sigo viendo a Sam muy hostil hasta con EdwJake-

Soltaba Edward mientras yo replicaba.

-¡Oh vamos!... Sam siempre será Sam y eso no lo cambiará ni mil imprimaciones-

Jasper alegaba que aquello era cierto pero que seguía el factor destrucción.

-¿No entiendo?- Edward observaba serio a Jasper y éste alegaba.

-La mujer de la tienda le sigue dando pena- yo observaba a Edward y éste me volteaba la cara.

-¡Vamos Edward!... ni a mí me da pena ella- a lo que él respondió rápidamente.

-Pues a mí no me da pena ni pesar la muerte de Bella, pero al parecer a ti te sigue carcomiendo las entrañas-

Yo lo miraba asombrado… si el que le tenía prohibido a todos hablar de Bella en la casa era él y ahora me salía con aquel balde de agua fría.

-Pues es diferente… a ella la conocía desde la primaria, yo a esa mujer solo la vi cuando me llevaste a la tienda… de paso no sé nada de ella, es un cero a la izquierda para mí y me tiene sin cuidado si se queda para vestir santos o no-

Ambos se volvían a ver a los ojos y Edward volteaba el rostro mientras que Jasper seguía enfocado en Edward.

-¿Ustedes dos saben algo que yo no sé?- Jasper se levantaba de su asiento alegando que iría a la agencia de festejos a ayudar a Alice.

-¿Edward?- éste alzaba el rostro y me sonreía levantándose de la butaca para sentarse a mi lado en el sofá.

-No sucede nada… solo me sigue pareciendo que la imprima no debería existir, punto… tu como escritor de literatura deberías de estar consciente de las criticas… y mi critica a la imprimación es un rotundo "NO" hubiese preferido que EdwJake decidiera de quien enamorarse-

Yo me encogía de hombros alegando que no se que tenía que ver su visión de la imprimación con lo que le sucediera a aquella mujer.

-¿Acaso hubieses preferido que la imprimación entre ella y yo se diera?-

Edward negaba con la cabeza mientras alegaba.

-Claro que no… ¿pero sabes qué?... llámame un romántico empedernido si quieres, pero creo que aunque te hubieses imprimado tu seguirías loco de amor por mí.

Yo soltaba una carcajada mientras él me abrazaba y comenzaba a morderme el cuello de manera juguetona mientras yo lo llenaba de cosquillas comenzando las jugarretas de siempre como si no hubiesen pasado los años.

**Extra**

Justo en el momento en que Edward alegaba que hubiese preferido que su hijo se enamorara sin necesidad de la imprimación Klaus se disponía a salir de la habitación a buscar más sangre para Bree.

Éste al escuchar a Edward volvió a la habitación de EdwJake con una amplia sonrisa en los labios comprendiendo a quien debía de ganarse entre ambos padres.

"Me portaré justo como usted lo mande papá suegro Edward… trataré de no contradecirlo en nada… aunque me cueste"

Éste se reía de sus ocurrencias mientras salía por la ventana a buscar lo que la chica le había pedido rogando porque aquel día terminara de una buena vez.


	8. Capítulo 8 - … y la verdad

**Capitulo 8**

… **y la verdad, patas muy largas**

**A ojos de Jacob**

Faltaba tan solo uno de los estudiantes para exponer y comenzó después de que Idalí había terminado con un trabajo sobre la imprimación… era curioso… pero su visión de ésta era como Edward lo explicaba, ella hablaba como si su amor por mi hijo pareciera más un hechizo que el amor real como el de mi Edward y yo.

El chico comenzó a leer el poema mientras recordaba la conversación que habíamos tenido Eddy y yo ayer.

"Algo me ocultas rey… y no sé que pueda ser"

Siempre había pensado que todo estaba dicho entre él y yo pero por alguna extraña razón ahora dudaba de aquello.

El chico terminó su poema… éste trataba sobre la discriminación entre los populares y los nerd… me hizo reír… se trataba de Frederick el hijo de Ángela y Eric… yo le asentía para que se sentara y comenzaba a poner las notas en mi carpeta cuando comencé a escuchar el balbuceo y los suspiros de las alumnas indicándome que de nuevo EdwJake no podía esperar a Idalí en el aparcadero.

Golpee la mesa y solté ignorando que éste se encontraba en la puerta.

-Para mañana retomaremos la clase sobre la literatura griega y la poesía lírica, pueden retirarse-

Todos comenzaron a salir mientras EdwJake le soltaba a Drarry pasándole por un lado.

-Me gusto lo del disfraz de pastel que le hiciste a mi amigo, ¿a mi de qué me disfrazarías?-

Yo rodaba los ojos terminando de recoger las carpetas y los libros mientras la chica le respondía.

-Tú vives disfrazado… de tarado-

EdwJake se reía fascinado ante los sarcasmos de la chica respondiéndole que por lo menos no era tarado natural sino un disfraz del cual podría prescindir mientras que Idalí le gritaba a la muchacha.

-Y tu vives disfrazada de reprimida… consíguete UN MACHO-

-¡IDALÍ ULEY!- le gritaba yo observando que ella se tapaba la boca y se disculpaba conmigo llamándome padrino… espere a que todos salieran quedando solamente EdwJake, Idalí y yo en el salón.

-Primero que nada, deja de molestar a la chica EdwJake…- éste me miraba extrañado y se señalaba así mismo. –No te me hagas el desentendido… no quiero volver a escuchar que la molestes, al menos delante de mí-

Éste asentía tornando el rostro serio mientras me enfocaba en mi ahijada y le decía.

-En cuanto a usted señorita… esas no son palabras dignas de una damita y sabes que odio que me llames padrino delante de los demás… eso les hace sentir que hay favoritismo y no es así… aquí eres mi alumna, ¿está claro?-

Ella asentía completamente ruborizada mientras que EdwJake la abrazaba para reconfortarla.

Yo salía del salón dejándolos solos mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras pensando qué demonios hacer… a donde ir primero por la verdad.

Entré en el auto y observando el pequeño atrapa pesadillas que guindaba en el retrovisor del vehículo encendí la máquina de este rumbo a Port Angels.

Llegué a la pequeña callejuela que daba a la tienda que hacía ya bastante tiempo no había vuelto a pisar… siempre era Alice y el mismo Edward quienes venían acá y compraban cosas para mí y EdwJake pero yo en verdad, deseaba no volver a verla.

Entré escuchando como la campanilla me delataba y enseguida aquella mujer dueña de la tienda volteaba a verme sonriéndome muy dulcemente.

-¡Vaya! Mi hermoso joven Quileute, tanto tiempo-

Yo le sonreía y la observaba fijamente… aún era hermosa aunque su cabello ya mostraba canas ligadas con su tono de cabello castaño oscuro y diversas arrugas surcaban su rostro aun así… no podía dejar de apreciar su belleza.

-Mi señora, ¿cómo esta?- ella me ofrecía sus manos para que las tomara, era extraño… aunque se había roto la imprimación podía sentir que entre ella y yo había como una especie de hermandad.

Yo tomaba sus manos y ella me las apretaba como si el verme fuese un gozo para su existencia.

-¿Pues la verdad? Entre asombrada y dolida… sabía que aún vivía acá porque su amigo me hablaba de usted y compraba cosas de nuestra raza y sabiendo que él es quien es… sabía que no eran para él-

Aquello me hacia abrir los ojos asombrado ante sus palabras y ella sonreía soltándome las manos para salir de detrás del mostrador.

-Soy una Quileute mi chico y no soy tonta… el tiempo no amella la belleza de ambos… se que son vampiros… y sé también que el primer día que llegaste a mi tienda aún eras humano-

Yo la miraba fijamente observando como ella se paseaba entre las vitrinas sonriéndome dulcemente.

-No te pareces en nada a tu padre Billy, aunque él era un hombre encantador en sus tiempos… ¿Tú?... sobrepasas su encanto-

No sabía que decir ante aquello… pero sin duda eso me decía algo… ella y Billy se conocían.

-¿Así que mi padre y ustedes se conocían?- ella asintió mientras alegaba que también conocía a mi madre Sara.

-¡Vaya!... qué pequeño es el mundo- ella sonreía mientras yo le preguntaba.

-Entonces también debe de conocer a mis hermanas-

Ella tornaba el rostro serio mientras se apartaba de mí y comenzaba a arreglar las cosas.

-Las conocí cuando eran muy pequeñas- fue lo único que respondió y luego volviendo a tornar el rostro sereno me preguntó como si quisiera cambiar de tema.

-¿Y qué te trae por acá?- yo le soltaba que buscaba un regalo para ellas… aquello era mentira claro… mis hermanas no les gustaba para nada las cosas de la tribu, yo solo quería ver que decía ella ante eso.

-Mmm… entiendo… ¿y es un obsequio por algo en especial?- yo le respondía que era el cumpleaños de ellas… aunque por supuesto no era así.

-¿Su cumpleaños?- preguntó ella como si supiera que faltaba bastante para ello.

-Al parecer sabe qué día cumplen mis hermanas señora Rachel-

Ella bajó el rostro y comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia la barra de despacho, yo me acercaba a ella le tomaba la mano preguntándole en un tono dulce.

-Dígame la verdad mi señora… usted sabe algo que yo no sé y deseo que me lo diga-

-Él me hizo prometerlo mi niño-

La manera en la que había dicho aquello me hacía sentir un duro golpe en el pecho.

-¿Rachel?... se lo suplico- ella me soltaba las manos y comenzaba a llorar alegando que debería irme y salió corriendo hacia el interior de la tienda escondiéndose de mí.

-Tú lo sabes Edward… sabes que me ocultan y me has mentido como todos-

Salí de la tienda entrando en el auto arrancándolo de golpe mientas tomaba el celular y marcaba el teléfono de Edward.

Éste contestaba al segundo repique y me soltaba en un tono de voz dulce.

-¿Dime hermoso?- a lo que yo respondí secamente.

-Te quiero en la casa de mi padre- no dije nada más y tranqué la llamada manejando rumbo a la reservación.

Sentía aquella opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar.

"¿Por qué ocultármelo?... ¿Por qué tu precisamente Edward?... ¿Por qué?"

Aunque no sabía que era, sospechaba que era algo grave.

Llegué a la reservación y saliendo del auto a gran velocidad entré a la casa donde Billy, Leah, Idalí y Sue veía televisión.

Todos me miraron entre alegres y extrañados al verme mientras yo me paraba enfrente de Billy y le preguntaba sin importarme nada.

-Quiero que me digas que me han estado ocultando tú y Edward todo este tiempo-

Billy se quedaba inerte mientras Sue se levantaba del sofá y se posaba a mi lado acariciándome la espalda preguntándome que me sucedía, mientras Leah observaba a Billy y a Sue sin comprender que sucedía y escuchaba el auto de Edward llegar a la casa.

-¿Jacob, rey?- soltaba este tomándome del brazo mientras yo me sacudía y le soltaba de malas.

-Si él no me lo dice, me lo dirás tu Edward- él ponía esa típica cara suya de cuando trata de leer la mente de los demás imaginando que leía la de Billy.

-Eso no es trabajo mío… Billy y tú deben de hablar-

-ME HAS MENTIDO-

Le soltaba yo histérico observando su rostro descompuesto ante mi manera de tratarle, sin duda ya hubiese entrado en fase de no ser porque necesitaba sangre para ello.

-¿Qué quieres saber Jacob?- soltaba mi padre en un tono sereno mientras yo le respondía.

-La verdad… QUIERO LA VERDAD- volteaba a ver a Edward y éste veía a Billy que lo miraba como culpándolo de algo.

-MIRAME BILLY… él no me ha dicho nada…- soltaba señalando a Edward mientras proseguía volteando a ver a Edward.

-Decidí ir a visitar a Rachel, ¿sabes?... es sin duda una mujer adorable "MI" imprima-

Edward bajaba la cara mientras escuchaba a Leah decirle a Idalí que se fuera a su habitación.

-¿Qué?- le soltaba a mi padre en un tono irónico. -¿Creías que no sabía que Rachel Chairwel resulto ser mi imprima?-

Sue se apartaba de mí con los ojos abiertos mientras Leah se acercaba a ella preguntándole que sucedía.

-¡Ah caramba!... ¿pero es que hasta tu sabías la verdad?- aquello sin duda era la gota que derramaba el vaso.

-Jacob no veo porque el ataque de rabia ante eso- soltaba mi padre a lo que yo sonreía con ironía y alegaba.

-Porque sé que hay algo más y ustedes no me lo quieren decir-

Ninguno decía nada y todos se miraban las caras hasta que comencé a caminar hacia las afueras de la casa y Edward le soltaba a mi padre.

-Dígale, ¿qué más da?... igual ya sabe que algo le ocultábamos-

Yo volteaba a ver a Billy y éste sin mirarme a la cara me decía casi entre dientes.

-Rachel Chairwel, es la madre de las gemelas-

Yo me quedaba congelado en la entrada de la casa mientras se escuchaba el sonido de mi moto acercándose al lugar.

Edward comenzaba a caminar hacia mí mientras yo me tapaba la boca frunciendo el ceño como si fuese a romper en llanto.

EdwJake entraba junto a Klaus el cual se quedaba en la puerta y Edji era quien entraba observándolos a todos.

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿papá?- me soltaba el muchacho observando que yo no decía nada tan solo aguantándome las ganas de gritar, de maldecir y de escupir toda la rabia que se me estaba acumulando en el pecho.

-Jake… yo no dije nada…- soltaba Edward acercándose a mí a lo que yo no lo dejaba terminar lanzándole tremendo puñetazo en la cara volteándosela por completo al punto de casi arrojarlo al suelo.

-¡PAPÁ NOOO!…- gritaba EdwJake abrazando a su padre que me miraba con el rostro descompuesto mientras se acariciaba la mejilla.

-Me mentiste Edward-

-Lo hice para protegerte rey- soltaba él mientras yo negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez escuchando que la camioneta de las gemelas llegaba a la casa.

-¿Protegerme de qué?... ¿mi imprima es mi madrastra?... eso es realmente asqueroso… sin duda que en algo te apoyo ahora…-

Se podía escuchar las risas de mis hermanas acercándose a la casa.

-La imprimación apesta…- el labio me temblaba de la rabia. –Es un asco… ¿Querías que la detestara?... pues la odio… ¿pero sabes qué?-

Le preguntaba yo observando cómo su rostro se descomponía cada vez más ante mis palabras.

-Mas te odio a ti por haberme mentido- el negaba con la cabeza y yo asentía contradiciéndolo.

-Te confabulaste con mi padre para mentirme y eso no te lo voy a perdonar tan fácil… ¿Me oyes?-

Las gemelas entraban a la casa observando la escena preguntando que sucedía a lo que yo respondía.

-Pregúntenle a su padre que sucede, ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí-

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta observando cómo Klaus se apartaba de ésta para dejarme pasar mientras que se escuchaba todo un revuelo dentro y Edward me abrazaba fuertemente por detrás justo cuando llegaba al auto.

-Rey… mi rey… mi ángel… dime que es mentira lo que acabas de decir, yo me muero si tú me odias… Jacob… yo lo hice por tu felicidad…-

Yo me sacudía su abrazo volteándome para rugirle empujándolo con fuerzas.

-DEJAME SOLO EDWARD…- pero éste volvía rápidamente a mí como si fuese un imán, observando como EdwJake se acercaba hacia nosotros.

-¿Puedo saber qué demonios les pasa?... ustedes son los seres que más se aman y acabo de ver todo aquel montón de palabras hirientes sin contar con el puñetazo que le distes… quiero saber qué sucede-

EdwJake se encontraba entre los dos… Edward con ganas de agarrarme y yo huyéndole.

-Que te responda Edward-

Yo me dirigía hacia el auto y éste volvía a intentar abrazarme a lo que yo volvía a rugirle y a pedirle a gritos que me dejara ir… EdwJake abrazaba a su padre tratando de detenerlo mientras que yo le soltaba desde el auto.

-De paso tienes la desfachatez de exigirle a tu hijo que no te mientas, eres un hipócrita-

Arranqué el auto a toda velocidad sintiéndome el ser más herido del planeta… mi padre, mi familia y mi amado Edward me habían mentido… aquello no podía soportarlo… no podía ver el lado positivo de la mentira aunque la tuviera… mentir era mentir para mí y eso era algo que iba a ser meyas en esta relación de casi veinte años.

* * *

**A ojos de Edward**

Mi hijo me abrazaba mientras yo seguía inerte observando como el auto se perdía a lo lejos hasta que solté de golpe.

-JACOOOB- pero EdwJake me sostenía con fuerza mientras yo no podía creer aún el montón de palabras ofensivas que mi cachorro me había soltado.

-Papá… Edward… trata de dejarlo solo… deja que se enfríen las cosas… así no vas a conseguir mucho… conoces a papá Jacob y no es conveniente hablar con él en el estado en el que ambos se encuentran.

"¿Hipócrita… me había llamado hipócrita?" EdwJake seguía tratando de calmarme mientras yo me seguía bombardeando una y otra vez con cada palabra, cada insulto y cada reproche de parte del ser que mas amaba en la vida.

Comencé a escuchar la discusión que tenían las gemelas con su padre el cual no quería soltar prenda de nada mientras yo me soltaba de EdwJake entregándole las llaves del auto y comenzando a correr rumbo a la casa.

Quería simplemente desahogar tanto dolor acumulado en el pecho… sin duda alguna ahora si creía a ciencia cierta que teníamos alma y corazón ya que no podía dolerme tanto el pecho de esa manera y no ser porque cada palabra de mi ángel me había desgarrado el alma.

Comencé a golpear árboles, roca y todo lo que me conseguía por el camino tratando de calmar todos aquellos sentimientos agolpados en mi pecho.

Si, le mentí… pero no era como para que me condenara a cadena perpetua en la desolación sin su amor o peor aún… que me condenara a la pena de muerte… porque eso sería el que él me dejara… volver a ser el muerto en vida que era antes de conocerlo.

-No, no, NO… NOOOOO…-

Gritaba desesperado partiendo un árbol en dos mientras observaba como Alice se posaba en frente de mí alzando la mano.

Yo me detenía en seco mientras ella me soltaba.

-Debes dejarlo ir Edward…- yo comenzaba a ver su mente y me mostraba una visión donde Jacob se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Seattle.

-NO… no voy a dejar que se vaya… él… él tiene que escucharme… no puede ser tan drástico solo porque quise ahorrarle la pena de saber la verdad-

Aquello sin duda no había sucedido pero era la decisión que tomaría… le di vuelta a la casa y seguí corriendo hasta nuestra cabaña.

Entré y él se encontraba frente a la laptop y yo se la cerraba para que me mirara.

-No dejaré que te vayas- él alzaba el rostro y me respondía tratando de sonar tranquilo aunque aun se podía percibir lo alterado que se encontraba.

-Igual iba a viajar Edward, sabes que debo terminar mi postrado en Francia-

-Pero irías conmigo, ¿lo recuerdas?- Jacob negaba con la cabeza abriendo de nuevo la laptop mientras me respondía.

-Pues ahora no será así y tú debes quedarte en el hospital-

-NO ME INTERESA EL HOSPITAL- éste se levantaba dejando la laptop a un lado mientras caminaba hacia la puerta… yo corría a interponerme entre él y la salida observando cómo me miraba.

-¿Edward? Pasara o no esto, necesitaba hacer ese viaje… entiéndelo y es mejor ahora… creo que la distancia nos hará bien-

Yo negaba con la cabeza abrazándome con fuerzas a él casi levantándolo del suelo; éste correspondía a mi abrazo y aquello me calmaba un poco.

-Edward, debes entenderme… me heriste y mucho… nos hará bien estar separados dos semanas en las que estaré sumamente ocupado en Francia y si necesito quedarme un poco más yo te llamaré y te pediré que vayas… ¿Está bien?-

El acariciaba mi espalda como tratando de calmarme.

-Dime que aún me amas- le soltaba yo con mi rostro enterrado en su cuello y éste suspiraba como tratando de controlarse… yo me separaba y le tomaba de las mejillas esperando una respuesta.

-Yo… claro que te amo… pero me has herido muy fuerte Edward…- yo me tiraba en el suelo pidiéndole perdón a lo que el abrió grande los ojos y se arrojaba al suelo junto a mí.

-No, no please… no hagas eso Edward… levántate- pero yo comenzaba a hacer una especie de quejido como si llorara era algo que salía solo y que no podía contener mientras me abrazaba a sus piernas acostando completamente en el suelo tan solo recostando mi rostro entre sus piernas abrazándolas fuertemente sin querer soltarlas.

-Ok… vamos a hacer una cosa… lo pensaré ¿está bien?... trataré de calmarme y de pensarlo y hablaremos mañana sobre mi decisión, ¿está bien?-

Yo le asentía sin dejar de abrazarlo mientras se escuchaba que alguien abría la puerta.

* * *

**A ojos de EdwJake**

Había dejado la casa del abuelo hecha una completa locura… Idalí no paraba de llorar al ver el caos que se había formado en su casa así que la llevé conmigo a la casa Cullen para sacarla de aquel lugar.

Le entregué las llaves de la moto a Klaus para que la trajera de vuelta mientras yo conducía el Volvo.

Llegamos a la casa y entré rápidamente tomado de la mano con Idalí mientras Klaus llegaba con la moto dejándola al lado del auto mientras todos estaban hablando de lo ocurrido.

Mi padre Edward le había mentido en algo tan grave como el saber que mis tías Rachel y Rebecca no eran hijas de mi abuela difunta Sara.

Pero yo no era quien para meterme en ese rollo... Simplemente deseaba que ellos se entendieran y volvieran a ser los mismos de antes.

-¿Y puedo saber donde se encuentran?- Tía Alice me respondía soltándome que estaban en la cabaña así que dándole un beso en la frente a Idalí le pedí que por favor se quedara con los abuelos que yo iría a ver si se estaban matando o no.

Ella asintió mientras que Klaus me entregaba las llaves de la moto y yo me las guardaba palmeándole el hombro a modo de agradecimiento saliendo por la puerta de la cocina corriendo a toda velocidad.

Me acerqué sigilosamente a la casa y no escuchaba nada… no sabía si preocuparme o sentirme tranquilo… pensé que se estarían lanzando cosas o algo por el estilo, pero solo había una calma que me hacía dudar así que simplemente abrí la puerta lentamente encontrándome con mis padres tirados en el suelo.

Jacob se encontraba sentado de lado en el piso acariciándole el cabello a Edward y éste abrazado a sus piernas gimiendo como perro Chihuahueño.

Yo sonreía y Jacob me hacia un ademán para que me fuera, cerré la puerta y regrese a la casa de los abuelo sintiéndome más tranquilo esperando que su amor fuese más fuerte que cualquier disputa familiar.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**Pues allí tienen... La verdad que puede destruir la felicidad de Edward y Jacob... Verdades que sigo creyendo debían de haber quedado enterradas... Ya que una mentira que te haga feliz vale mas que un verdad que te amargue la vida, como dice el gran Ricardo Arjona. Pero esta idea me a ayudado a ligarla con mi otra idea para alejar a Jacob de Forks. Así que gracias Jeimy.

Sigo agradeciendo a cada uno de ustedes por los Review que me han dejado.

Cada uno me da ideas… que las planteo en mi mente y se las ofrezco a los personajes de Meyer y a mis propios personajes… ya dependerá de ellos si la llevan a cabo o no… ya que al parecer han tomado vida propio… yo solo escribo lo que ellos desean hacer y sentir.

Gracias a mi hermosa Francesca te amo… a mis fieles amigas Gisela y Jeimy.

Agradezco también el seguimiento de Renesmee Black Cullen 1096, KMde BlackCullen01, Waylero95Drarry, Mikel2, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, Neil13 y VoicelnTheDark.

Si se me olvido alguien, sorry o se me paso por algo o jamás me mando una Review… jejeje.

P.D.: Renesmee Black Cullen 1096… No es que EdwJake sepa que esta imprimado el "ESTA" imprimado ¿vale? Y es por esa jodida imprimación que no se da cuenta de los posibles peces que revolotean a su alrededor.

Por eso mi tema sobre que la imprimación no debía existir en la trama y que el amor debe ser más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Un abrazo y un beso a todos. ;D


	9. Capítulo 9 - El recuerdo de hacer

**Capitulo 9**

**El recuerdo de hacer justicia y el dolor del desamor.**

**A ojos de Klaus Tombstone**

Sin duda jamás pensé que me divertiría tanto en Forks.

Después de la jugarreta de la pitufa, como yo le llamaba a Bree, el tremendo show que se armó en la casa de los lobos me demostró que esta familia era lo que yo siempre esperé de una.

En ellos había amor, intensidad, unión, disputas familiares que no provenían de un maldito alcohólico enfermo ni de una mujer que simplemente se dejaba golpear por un hombre solo por ser más fuerte que ella.

Eran a mi parecer más auténticos que muchas familias y eso me agradaba.

Rajky se retiraba a ver qué sucedía con sus padres mientras yo me sentaba a observar a la imprima de éste escuchando a Bree bajar las escaleras.

La chica rodaba los ojos al ver que la pitufa bajaba hacia la sala y la miraba de mala gana mientras se acercaba a la madre de Rajky.

-Mira como me dejó el cabello de limpio tu hijo, más que teniente parece estilista- ésta reía ante lo que soltaba mientras la rubia le preguntaba que como era eso de que Rajky le había lavado el cabello y la india la miraba con desdén.

-Pues que ayer apostamos la primera presa y ambos perdieron teniendo que pagar castigo siendo mis sirvientes-

Rosalie sonreía acariciándole el cabello aplaudiéndole la joda que nos había impuesto Bree a Rajky y a mí haciendo que la muchacha se retorciera aún más de la rabia.

Rajky llegaba a la casa alegando que sus padres al parecer estaban haciendo las paces… que era mejor dejarlos solos a ver si se resolvían.

El teniente se sentaba al lado de su imprima y ésta le soltaba casi al segundo.

-¿Cómo es eso que le hiciste de sirviente a la resbalosa esa?-

Éste me miraba y yo miraba a Bree que seguía conversando con Rosalie, Rajky suspiraba y le decía que aquello solo había sido un juego a lo que ella seguía armándole bronca.

Él me miraba y yo trataba de no reír, sin duda conmigo no tendría que dar explicación de sus actos, sería libre de hacer y estar con quien quisiera… yo solo pedía una cosa… que me amara como yo lo amaba a él.

La chica seguía hablando y hablando hasta que Rosalie soltó en un tono de fastidio.

-Dios mío… el hablar tanto es genético o solo eres tu niña-

Rajky volteaba a ver a su madre mientras la joven se levantaba molesta del sofá justo cuando la señora Esme salía de la cocina y se le acercaba abrazándola con dulzura soltándole a su hija.

-Rosalie, no debes tratar de ese modo a Idalí-

Rosalie rodaba los ojos jugando con el cabello de Bree la cual le sonreía encantada.

-No importa abuela Esme, sé que ella jamás me va a amar-

Soltaba la chica poniendo cara de yo no fui, era irónico… Bree a mi parece era una maldita, siempre lo había dicho, pero Idalí era la propia mosquita muerta y eso me explotaba el páncreas si era que aquel órgano aún funcionaba dentro de mí.

Podía lidiar con una desgraciada tan autentica como Bree, ¿pero cómo tratar en contra de alguien que pinta una cara de ángel cuando en realidad manipula con su inocencia, moral y buenas costumbres?

Sin duda era más fácil lidiar con Bree que con ella y eso me irritaba.

-Ella si te quiere hermosa, a su manera pero lo hace-

Yo volteaba a ver a Rosalie que bufaba por la nariz y negaba con la cabeza haciéndole una trenza en el cabello a la pitufa mientras Rajky se levantaba al ver que sus padres entraban en la casa.

-¿Ya está todo bien?- preguntaba el chico observando que Edward traía a Jacob tomado de la mano el cual no respondía entrando en la cocina y Edward le hacía un gesto a su hijo de que tratara de no involucrarse.

El chico les asentía y los miraba como intranquilo, ya que tenía un típico gesto que denotaba nerviosismo y era el acariciarse mucho el cabello.

-¿Rajky?- éste me miraba y yo proseguía.

-¿Por qué no mejor dejamos a los adultos resolver sus cosas y nos damos una vuelta en el auto?-

La señora Esme asentía a mi idea afianzándola con un "Me parece perfecto".

Rosalie acercaba a Bree para que la involucráramos en el paseo y aquello me encantaba, pero observando la cara de la joven Quileute no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que aquello le caía como una patada en el estomago.

EdwJake comenzaba a caminar hacia afuera después de tomar las llaves del Camaro abrazando a su imprima mientras yo le posaba el brazo sobre los hombros a Bree y le soltaba entre susurros.

-¡Genial!... un dos para dos… dos enamorados adelantes y dos enamorados atrás-

Ella me sonreía y soltaba divertida.

-Lo malo es que todos estamos enamorados del mismo vampiro-

Aquello me hacía reír… sin duda los sarcasmos de Bree eran más entretenidos que escucharle las babosadas a la india.

Le abrí la puerta a la pitufa que alzaba una ceja de manera irónica y me decía entrando al auto.

-¿Te comiste a un aristócrata últimamente?-

Yo negaba con la cabeza y después de cerrar la puerta y encaminarme velozmente hacia el otro lado le respondía al entrar.

-No, simplemente quiero ser cortes con mi cita-

Ésta soltaba una risotada haciendo que Idalí volteara a verla de mala gana.

-¿Cita tuya?... primero me meto a lesbiana, tarado-

Idalí rodaba los ojos cruzándose de brazos observando de malas a Rajky el cual le soltaba a Bree.

-¿Puedes comportarte Bree?- ella negaba con la cabeza alegando que no podía ser de otra manera y que si la indiecita le causaba urticaria que Rajky podría inyectarle un poco de Penemicina para que se le quitara lo estúpida.

El teniente se tapaba la cara mientras se disparaban un arsenal de insultos y yo observaba por el espejo retrovisor a Rajky que susurraba entre dientes.

-Si esto es aun sin arrancar el auto, no me quiero imaginar lo que sucederá luego-

Yo reía encantado al ver como las cuaimas se insultaban hasta que Rajky soltó molesto.

-BASTA USTEDES DOS-

Éste le tomaba ambas muñecas a Idalí sentándola en su asiento mientras me miraba a mí a modo de, "contenla ¿Quieres?"

Yo rodaba los ojos fastidiado y abrazaba a Bree para que se calmara soltándole que la besaría si no se quedaba quieta.

Ésta se sacudía acomodándose en el asiento mientras Rajky encendía el auto y lo arrancaba a toda velocidad colocando una estación de radio.

Ya en la autopista éste le tomaba de la mano a la chica sonriéndole para hacerla calmar a lo que Bree y yo nos miramos al unísono haciendo arcadas y riéndonos al mismo tiempo.

-Tarada- le soltaba yo mientras ésta me respondía.

-¿Y tú?... impotente- Yo sonreía de medio lado y le respondía.

-Zorra- ella me daba una bofetada y me respondía de vuelta.

-Maricón-

-BUENO BASTA- soltaba la chica haciendo que ambos volteáramos a verla muerto de risa mientras Bree le respondía.

Tu atiende a tu macho que yo atiendo a mi…- ésta se pensaba como catalogarme a lo que yo respondí dándole una alternativa.

-… ¿Prospecto de cita?- ésta asentía señalándome con el dedo índice mientras yo trataba de mordérselo y ella me jalaba el cabello.

-Basta ustedes dos- soltaba la voz de mi teniente a modo de orden a lo que yo me acomodaba en mi lado del asiento y Bree miraba a éste por el retrovisor de mala gana llamándolo aguafiestas.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- le preguntaba Rajky a la chica y Bree respondía de modo normal como si se hubiesen dirigido a ella.

-¿Pues por mí?... nos vamos a un hotel y hacemos un cuarteto-

Idalí abría los ojos horrorizada haciéndose la señal de la cruz pidiéndole que fuéramos a la playa y aquello me daba una punzada en el estomago.

Si bien era cierto que el mito de que los vampiros odiábamos las cosas religiosas era falso, por mi parte detestaba todo lo que tenía que ver con Dios… yo era ateo desde muy pequeño y comencé a recordar justo el día que había regresado a mi casa después de la trasformación.

**=(Flashback)=**

Había llegado en la noche, llovía y mi ropa militar estaba hecha un desastre… en el camino había matado a unos cuantos… aún no lograba controlar la sed de sangre y simplemente la calmaba dándole a mi garganta lo que deseaba.

Todo estaba oscuro la puerta de la habitación de mi madre estaba entre abierta y una tenue luz dibujaba en la pared la silueta de ésta arrodillaba rezándole a una imagen religiosa.

Yo no entraba y simplemente dejando el bolso en el suelo me escabullía sigilosamente hacia la habitación de mi hermana imaginándome lo que me encontraría.

Abrí la puerta y mi progenitor manoseaba a mi hermana de tan solo trece años, la chica lloraba y le pedía dulcemente a su "Papi" que no la tocara pero la basura humana seguía destruyendo como lo había hecho todos estos años los sueños de mi hermosa hermana Agnes.

-¿Papi?... ¿Papiii?...- le soltaba yo en un tonito aniñado mientras me acercaba al hombre que se levantaba rápidamente de la cama.

-SAL DE AQUÍ NIÑO… FUERAAA- yo sonreía acercándome cautelosamente, cubriendo mi rostro entre las sombra mientras le decía.

-Padre: ser que protege a sus hijos, pilar de estos y modelo a seguir-

Éste reía de manera irónica ante mis palabras mientras se acercaba alzando sus manos para ofrecerme una de sus acostumbradas palizas, pero al primer golpe los huesos de la mano tronaron como si le hubiese dado un puñetazo a una roca.

Éste caía en el suelo gritando de dolor mientras yo lo tomaba por el cuello y lo arrastraba a las afueras de la habitación, ya que no quería que Agnes presenciara lo que iba a suceder.

-¿QUIEN ERES?... TU NO ERES MI HIJO-

Yo sonreía negando con la cabeza mientras le respondía colocándome cerca de la luz para que viera mis ojos.

-Tienes razón, no soy tu hijo… tu hijo ha muerto y vine a que pagues todo lo que has hecho-

Éste gritaba aterrado orinándose en los pantalones, mientras yo sonreía negando con la cabeza.

-Patético como siempre, una basura que solo se cree hombre porque puede doblegar a un par de mujeres-

Lo alcé para que su cuello estuviese a mi altura y clavé mis dientes tratando de controlar las ganas de beber de su sangre, no quería ni una gota de su maldita y repulsiva sangre de cerdo.

Lo lancé al sótano para dejarlo allí sufriendo a causa de la ponzoña, ya volvería luego por él.

Caminé hacia la habitación de mi madre y abriendo la puerta la observé detenidamente mientras llamaba su atención ya que no paraba de rezar.

-¿Madre?...Tus ruegos se han escuchado en el infierno y he librado a mi hermana del calvario en el que ustedes dos la han mantenido sumergida-

Ésta se levantaba temblando volteando a verme y yo le sonreía alzando una ceja observándola fijamente para que pudiese contemplar el color escarlata de mis ojos.

Yo me acercaba y ésta comenzaba a orar de nuevo a lo que yo le respondía.

-Madre, es el nombre de Dios, en los labios de todos los niños… ese nombre te queda grande… has dejado que mi padre destruya los sueños de mi hermana y eres tan o más basura que él por ser cómplice-

Yo la tomaba por el cuello mientras ella sacudía sus pies en el aire y gritaba asustada.

-Jamás alimentaste a tus hijos, hoy te daré el privilegio de alimentar a uno de ellos-

Y apartando su cabeza a un lado clave mis dientes bebiendo de ella mientras convulsionaba comenzando a perder el conocimiento hasta morir.

Solté el cuerpo inerte de ésta dejándola en el suelo como si fuese un trapo sucio volví hacia el sótano donde mi padre se retorcía de dolor gritando mientras yo me agachaba para quedar a su altura soltándole entre susurros.

-¿Duele, no es así?- éste asentía gritando y retorciéndose mientras yo proseguía.

-Es el camino hacia la inmortalidad, pero un cerdo como tú no merece ni la vida humana mucho menos el vivir para siempre-

Y dicho esto disloqué su cuello acabando con su vida prendiéndole fuego a los restos de su cuerpo acabando así con toda posibilidad de trasformación.

Tomé mi mochila dirigiéndome hacia la puerta mientras escuchaba la dulce voz de Agnes.

-¿Klaus?- yo me quedaba inmóvil sin voltear mientras le respondía.

-No te acerques- ella preguntaba el por qué y yo le respondía que ya no era el mismo… que ahora era un demonio y que no era bueno que estuviese a mi lado.

-La Biblia dice que los demonios son ángeles que han caído del cielo-

Yo sonreía de medio lado mientras le respondía que ese no era mi caso.

-¿Klaus?... ¿te volveré a ver?-

-¿Quieres volver a verme?- preguntaba yo mientras ella me jalaba la pulsera que guindaba en mi muñeca la cual ella me había hecho con unos diminutos daditos de letras que formaban dos palabras.

"Immer zusammen" yo le sonreía y asentía mientras le respondía.

-Siempre juntos Agnes, así será- salí de aquella casa sintiendo un gozo que jamás había sentido antes.

Un tiempo después mandé a buscar a Agnes con mis tíos, obligándolos de una manera "muy sutil" que se encargaran de ella.

**=(Fin del Flashback)=**

Bree le hacía mofas a Idalí colocándose un trapo en la cabeza y orando como monja mientras veía la playa a lo lejos contemplado que había decidido complacer a su imprima.

Yo suspiraba quitándole el trapo de la cabeza mientras le jalaba el cabello y abría la puerta para salir rápidamente a sabiendas de que ésta correría detrás de mí observando como Rajky salía del vehículo tomando a Idalí de la mano paseando por la orilla de la playa ambos con zapatos en mano.

-Están de postal, ¿no te parece?- soltaba Bree fastidiaba después de avernos detenido ante la carrera observando la escena mientras yo le respondía con una pregunta.

- Solo dime qué piensas lo mismo que yo y prometo hacer una tregua contigo-

Ésta preguntaba que era y yo argumentaba.

-No es que la chica no sea atractiva, pero…- me le quedaba observando detenidamente detallando cada gesto, sonrisa y forma de hablar de la joven Quileutes para luego proseguir. -…Son ideas mías o es demasiado… Mmm… ¿perfecta?- Bree alzaba una ceja y decía que para perfecta ella.

Yo reía halándole el cabello de nuevo y ésta pegaba un grito dándome un pisotón.

-No me refiero a eso pitufa estúpida, ella es… como decirlo… parece la típica mujer que espera a su marido en la puerta de su casa con un pie de frambuesa recién horneado y una amplia sonrisa vestida de rosa frente a un jardín de tulipanes-

Bree arrugaba la cara ante aquella visión mientras me decía.

-Pues sin duda vemos lo mismo, parece la Barbie Quileutes que trae de accesorio un atrapa pesadilla y un lobito dentro de la caja-

Yo soltaba una carcajada observando cómo ambos enamorados nos miraban y seguían su paseo admirando el atardecer mientras yo alegaba.

-Exactamente, Rajky se merece algo mejor que ella-

-Imagino que piensas que merece a alguien como tú-

Yo negaba con la cabeza aún observando la escena mientras proseguía.

-No exactamente a alguien como yo, pero sin duda que su imprima me parece el ser más insulso del planeta… comería un trozo de pizza asquerosa a sabiendas de que no me sabría a nada y aun así tendría más sabor que esa chica-

Bree sonreía encantada al escuchar como la destruía, de seguro feliz al conseguir a alguien que pensara como ella.

-¿Por qué jamás se lo has dicho a EdwJake?- preguntaba la vampirita a lo que yo respondía en un tono algo melancólico.

-Porque el decirle semejante cosa lo lastimaría y yo…- bajaba el rostro – Lo amo demasiado como para herirlo de esa manera-

Bree me miraba mientras yo jugaba con la pulserita de daditos que Agnes me había obsequiado soltándome justo cuando me tomaba de la mano.

-Te entiendo perfectamente Rasputín- yo sonreía de medio lado al escuchar el apodo que me había puesto el día que nos conocimos asiendo alusión al nombre del villano de Anastasia que era ruso.

-Es como ver un enorme tigre de bengala enamorado de un suricata-

Yo me reía y asentía a sus palabras mientras la pitufa se recostaba de mí y yo la abrazaba observando a ambos pasear de lo más enamorados.

-Deberíamos hacernos novios tú y yo-

Bree se incorporaba para verme y yo negaba con la cabeza alegando que solo estaba bromeando.

-No, no, no… me parece una estupenda idea-

Yo alzaba una ceja y ella comenzaba a brincar como loca mientras me decía.

-Siempre he pensado que la mugrosa imprimación se puede romper, a lo mejor si tú y yo le damos celos a Edji este comience a despertar de ese asqueroso hechizo-

Yo me levantaba de donde me había sentado comenzando a caminar hacia el auto al ver que ambos chicos se devolvía hacia el vehículo.

-¡Puede ser!- ella me golpeaba el estomago haciéndome inclinar mientras me decía.

-¡Es perfecto!.. ¿No lo ves?... si nos aliamos a lo mejor podemos hacer que esa maldición se rompa y que EdwJake decida por alguno de los dos-

-Y luego cuando decida por uno de los dos el perdedor querrá arrancarle la cabeza al otro, ¿no?-

Yo negaba con la cabeza mientras ella respondía alzando la mano a modo de juramento.

-Prometo que Si Edji te escoge a ti, yo me apartaré sin ningún vestigio de venganza en tu contra-

Yo observaba como la parejita entraba en el auto y alzando mi mano prometía.

-Pues juro que si Rajky decide amarte a ti, yo volveré a Alemania y no volverán a saber de mi nunca más-

Ambos estrechábamos nuestras manos y comenzábamos a correr rumbo hacia el auto donde Rajky nos esperaba para volver a casa.

No sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía pero por lo menos este complot entre Bree y yo me daba un soplo de aliento esperando que ella al final, cumpliera con su parte del trato.

**A ojos de Jacob**

Al entrar en la cocina observo a Alice que nos mira tomados de la mano… ruedo los ojos al ver que ésta sonríe y trato de no hacerlo yo.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- pregunta Alice a lo que Edward le ruge y ésta sonríe entretenida al molestarlo.

-Si consigo vuelo para pasado mañana en la noche seria genial-

Yo soltaba la mano de Edward para sentarme en la barra de la cocina mientras éste me miraba fijamente.

-¿Jake?... no te vayas… deja que yo termine dos cirugías que tengo para esta semana y prometo acompañarte-

Yo suspiraba mientras observaba como Esme y Rosalie entraban en el lugar alegando que los chicos habían ido a dar una vuelta.

-Solo espero que no se maten Bree y mi ahijada- soltaba yo mientras volteaba a ver a Edward el cual me miraba como poseso esperando una respuesta.

-¿Edward?… basta… así solo vas a hacer que me vaya más rápido-

Éste golpeaba la barra de la cocina destrozándola mientras Esme se posaba a su lado y le acariciaba el cabello.

-Cariño, así no vas a solucionar nada, al contrario… harás que se vaya más rápido-

Yo alzaba una ceja y señalando a Esme le soltaba a Edward.

-Escucha a tu madre ¿Quieres?... no vas a hacer que cambie de parecer, así que por favor… bájale dos a tu rabia que igual me iré… solo serán dos semanas, creo que puedes soportar eso.. Yo me aguante MESES sin ti y pensando que no te vería nunca más-

Éste bajaba el rostro mientras Esme seguía consintiéndolo y Rosalie soltaba observándose las uñas.

-Yo pienso que las distancias avivan las llamas de la pasión… cuando el chucho vuelva de seguro dejarán escombros donde antes se encontraba la cabaña-

Edward no decía nada mientras Alice alegaba dejando de acomodar las flores.

-Pues yo necesito ir a París, puedo acompañarte si quieres Jake, así puedo darte un reporte diario de lo que haremos allá si eso te hace feliz Eddy-

Le soltaba ésta a su hermano y él me miraba esperando mi respuesta.

-¿Por mi?... me parece perfecto- a lo que él alegó.

-¿Y porque ella te puede acompañar y yo no?- Rosie respondió sin tan siquiera dejarme abrir la boca.

-Porque no es de Alice de quien Jacob quiere alejarse, deja de meterle al bruto Edward no seas tan asfixiante-

-¡ROSALIE!- le soltaba Esme a modo de regaño a Rosie la cual rodó los ojos mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta de la cocina rumbo hacia la sala.

Edward volteaba a verme preguntando en un tono dulce.

-¿Yo soy asfixiante?- yo sonreía de medio lado halándolo por la camisa para abrazarlo mientras Esme y Alice sonreían al ver la escena.

-No eres asfixiante rey… solo debes de respetar mi decisión así que viajaré con Alice, ¿está bien?-

Éste me asentía a duras penas informándome que entonces me escribiría y me llamaría todos los días, yo sonreía y le asentía mientras Alice se ofrecía para arreglar todo para el viaje.

Ambas vampiras salían de la cocina dejándonos a solas mientras Edward y yo nos fundíamos en un apasionado beso tratando de dar paso al sin sabor de la disputa.

**A ojos de EdwJake**

Llegamos a la casa y lo primero que hice fue preguntarle a mi madre la cual miraba una revista algo fastidiada de cómo seguían mis padres, ésta me respondía que discutían en la cocina a lo que yo entré rápidamente para tratar de detenerles pero me encontré con un apasionado beso entre ellos que me hace retroceder rápidamente.

-¡Vaya!... si eso es discutir yo me quiero caer a golpes con Idalí… jajajajaja-

Soltaba yo divertido mientras volteaba a ver a Klaus y a Bree que cuchicheaban y se reían como lo habían hecho todo el trayecto hasta la casa.

-¿Puedo saber que traman ustedes dos?- preguntaba yo a lo que Bree tomándole de la mano a Klaus me respondía halándolo para encaminarlo hacia las escaleras.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, ve a que tu india te haga pasteles de frambuesas y te dé seis cachorros de mal pedigrí-

Yo alzaba una ceja observando que Idalí se le iba a ir encima a Bree tomándola por la cintura para detenerla mientras Bree y Klaus subían las escaleras entrando a mi habitación y yo giraba a Idalí tomándola por las muñecas.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en tratar de darle gusto a Bree?... cálmate y has como que todo te resbala, mientras más molesta te ve ella mas lo disfruta-

La solté frunciendo el ceño mientras me sentaba al lado de mi madre la cual sonreía divertida preguntándole que había escuchado sobre el viaje de mi padre Jacob, ésta me respondía que Jake había decidido irse a Francia con tía Alice imaginando que Edward había accedido al saber que Alice le acompañaría.

Idalí se sentaba a mi lado y me tomaba de la mano apretándola con fuerzas mientras yo le acariciaba los dedos y observaba que mi madre la miraba de soslayo.

-Deberías aprender de tu padrino, él sí que sabe darle su espacio a su pareja, no como tú niña, eres estresante-

Idalí se mordía los labios con ganas de replicarle a mi madre pero yo le apretaba la mano con fuerza a modo de "Ni te atrevas" lo cual ella simplemente volteó la cara y comenzó a llorar.

Mi madre rodaba los ojos y se levantaba sacudiendo la revista a un lado.

-Lo dicho, malditas brujerías Quileutes, solo traen infelicidad hasta para quienes la padecen-

Ésta subía las escaleras mientras yo le tomaba del mentón para ver su carita completamente triste y surcada por las lágrimas.

-Yo no tendré la suerte que tú tendrás con una suegra como mi madre, Rosalie jamás me querrá-

Yo negaba con la cabeza limpiándole el rostro y besándole cada ojo mientras le respondía.

-Yo creo que más bien estamos a la par, mi madre no te querrá pero mis padres te adoran mientras que Leah es un dulce caramelo de miel a diferencia del Sam que es un amargo limón conmigo-

Ella sonreía y aquello me alegraba, deseaba que se calmara, así que simplemente la tomé de la mano levantándola del sofá para encaminarla hacia el piano, donde me senté y levante la tapa del teclado para comenzar a tocar una melodía que me gustaba mucho.

Ella se sentó a mi lado mientras me preguntaba cómo se llamaba la melodía.

-Es claro de luna, mi padre me enseño a tocarla- ella sonreía encantada y se recostaba de mi observando como yo tocaba para ella.

**A ojos de Klaus.**

Bree y yo nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Rajky, ambos acostados en la cama uno al lado del otro observando inertes el techo mientras escuchábamos las melodía que salía del piano mientras Bree soltaba gélidamente.

-Y pensar que cada tonada va dedicado a ella-

A lo que yo alegué.

-Mientras que nosotros somos los que lo sentimos con mayor intensidad-

Bree alzaba la mano y yo se la chocaba mientras ella se posaba de lado montando la pierna y el brazo derecho sobre mi cuerpo mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello.

-¿Quieres practicar los besos que actuaremos delante de EdwJake?- preguntaba la pitufa haciéndome reír a lo que yo alegué.

-Creo que podríamos tener sexo aquí mismo y este idiota no se daría cuenta de lo que lo amamos-

Bree reía y asentía a mis palabras mientras yo le comenzaba a meter mano por dentro del suéter.

-Déjame Klaus- ella me lanzaba un manotazo sacándome la mano de entre su ropa mientras yo le soltaba de golpe.

-¿Qué más da?, si vamos a actuar lo haremos bien- Comencé a recostarme sobre esta mientras ella me empujaba alegando que solo lo haríamos delante de ellos, pero aquello no me detuvo y empecé a besarla en los labios tomándola por las muñecas cuando escuchamos abrirse la puerta y yo saltaba de la cama pegándome a una pared observando que Bree salta a la otra.

Rajky nos miraba con la mano afianzada en la manilla mientras decía.

-Mmm… haré de cuenta que no vi nada, bajen un momento que estamos planeando algo-

Ante el calorón ni me había fijado cuando este desgraciado había dejado de tocar, yo le asentía mientras Bree comenzaba a bajar y yo trataba de acomodar el bulto en mi entrepierna.

Bajamos al fin y veíamos a todos reunidos en la sala mientras el señor Emmett soltaba de lo más entusiasmado.

-Sin duda, voy a disfrutar el arrancarles las pulgas a batazos a los lobos... jajajajaja…-

Jasper sonreía y negaba con la cabeza mientras Rajky nos explicaba que estaban planeando un partido de Beisbol en contra de los Quileutes para despedir a su padre lobo antes de que se fuera de viajes y al mismo tiempo ablandar más la cosa entre ambas familias.

La carismática Alice explicaba que al fin podrían tener un buen partido con una raza diferente a la nuestra y que así todos participaríamos como una familia.

Eso deseaba yo, una familia como la de los Cullen, no como la basura de familia que me había tocado a mí y sin duda deseaba quedarme en Forks, no solo por Rajky sino por todo lo que esto me hacía sentir… el sentir que le importas a alguien, aquello sin duda no tenía precio.

La imprima del teniente comenzaba a explicarle a todos que ella había sido la de la idea a lo que la pitufa soltó entre dientes.

-De seguro la única neurona viva que tenía en la cabeza se levantó, suspiró lanzando la idea y murió en el acto… ahora si quedo tarada-

Yo apretaba los dientes y veía a Rajky voltear a vernos de malas a lo que yo le lanzaba un zape a la chica y ésta me miraba ceñuda.

Después de que el chico volteara le solté rápidamente.

-Lo siento pitufa, pero debo aparentar por ahora el que soy un chico de respetar las leyes Cullen y si eso implica mantenerte a rayas pues te ganas los zapes que vengan de mi parte-

Ella comenzó a alejarse de mí mientras yo me acercaba a Rajky que miraba embobado a Idalí al ver como se comenzaba a desenvolver delante de su familia mientras yo muy dentro de mí la observaba como un muro de contención, un escudo invisible llamado imprimación el cual se interponía entre Rajky y yo, una maldición con la que yo tenía que luchar a toda costa… aunque mi rostro dibujaba una enorme sonrisa, mi interior destilaba un profundo odio hacia aquella joven.

Aunque de algo estaba seguro… no serían mis manos las que destruyeran su existencia… solo deseaba que de alguna u otra manera aquella imprimación terminara alguna vez dándome la oportunidad de demostrarle a Rajky que yo podía darle mucho más de lo que esa "niña" podría llegar a ofrecerle jamás.

El amor de un Marine, de un ser tan pasional como yo no se podía comparar ni con mil imprimaciones juntas y eso yo a Rajky se lo iba a demostrar con creces.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Un partido épico

**Capitulo 10**

**Un partido épico**

**A ojos de Jacob**

Caminaba rumbo al claro donde acostumbrábamos a jugar Beisbol… hacia ya bastante tiempo que no teníamos un partido y el que organizaron los Cullen para despedirme me llenaba de alegría, ya que aún que no sabía si deseaba ver o no a mi padre después de esto igual debía de aprender a llevar las cosas por la paz o todo en nuestras familias se convertiría en un caos.

Llegué y no podía creer lo que habían hecho toda la noche en aquel lugar… estos se habían improvisado un estadio de Beisbol con gradas y todo a lo rustico claro.

Las gradas eran troncos de árboles atados para hacer los banquillos una cerca con enredaderas y hasta habían pintado las líneas entre las bases que formaban todas unidas un diamante… aquello era en verdad asombroso.

-¿Te gusta pulgoso?- me soltaba Emmett moviendo unos troncos de un lado a otro mientras yo alzaba mi pulgar al ver semejante trabajo en equipo.

Me hubiese gustado participar pero Edward se empeñó en que debería dormir un poco y traté de complacerle para que se sintiera feliz mientras me alegaba que me tendrían una sorpresota.

Yo observaba a cada uno poner su granito de arena mientras me acercaba a Edward y éste me sonreía extendiendo sus brazos para que viera lo que habían organizado.

-¡Es simplemente asombroso!-

A él le brillaban los ojos mientras yo escuchaba a EdwJake llegar en mi auto con Idalí y sus dos tías que al parecer decidieron venirse antes de seguro porque se encontraban de malas con Billy.

-Buenos días gente hermosa de Forks, hoy hace una esplendida mañana cargada de intriga, adrenalina y deseos de vencer al oponente en un partido épico-

Soltaba Edji posando sus manos como si sostuviera un micrófono abriendo la transmisión del partido como si fuese a ser televisado.

-¿Qué pueden decir los jefes de cada equipo a las cámaras de televisión?-

En ese momento Klaus y Bree llegaban a gran velocidad de seguro desde la casa Cullen y Klaus hacía como que sostenía una cámara de video y Bree al ver a Idalí le volteaba la cara sacudiendo su larga cabellera encaminándose rumbo hacia donde Rosalie se encontraba.

-¿Jefes de equipo?- preguntaba yo observando a EdwJake el cual alzó una ceja extrañado.

-Sí, tú serás el jefe por los Quileutes y mi padre Edward por los Cullen ¿no?-

Preguntaba el chico a lo que yo respondí negando con la cabeza.

-Yo jugaré en el equipo de los Cullen y en este equipo es Carlisle el jefe de equipo- Edward asentía y sonreía encantado ante mi respuesta.

-¿Entonces quien será el jefe por los Quileutes?- preguntaba EdwJake a lo que yo respondía de lo más tranquilo.

-Pues supongo que Sam-

EdwJake pasaba sus ojos de Edward hacia mi persona mientras yo le preguntaba tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Y por cierto… ¿Dónde está tu padre?- le preguntaba yo a Idalí y ésta me decía que vendría más tarde, que todos habían accedido encantados al partido aunque éste no le había dado el sí a la primera.

-Perfecto, solo falta que lleguen ellos para comenzar mientras podemos ver cuáles serán las posiciones-

Idalí brincaba soltando que ya ella había pedido ser lanzadora ya que era un lugar donde no iba a tener tanto peligro.

-Perfecto- soltaba yo a mi ahijada pasando mi brazo por sus hombros mientras Edward decía que el seria jardinero central.

-Como siempre rey- este me guiñaba un ojo mientras yo observaba a mis hermanas que me miraban con caritas tristes sobre actuadas.

-Déjense de ridiculeces conmigo, no estoy para sus melodramas-

Pero aquello no las detenía, comenzaron a llorar abrazándome ambas a la vez mientras yo ponía cara de fastidio observando a Edward que sonreía entretenido.

-¡Ya, Ya!... dejen el drama que ya resolveremos esto- las chicas asentían mientras yo les acariciaba el cabello y éstas alegaban que deseaban conocer a Rachel.

-Ya las llevaremos con ella- les soltaba yo separándome de las gemelas mientras estas sacaban sus pañuelos y se limpiaban las lagrimas al mismo tiempo.

Edward sonreía observándome entretenido mientras yo rodaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza al ver la telenovela que se tenían éstas armadas.

Ambas saludaron a Edward con un beso y se encaminaron a sentarse en la barra de los Quileutes comenzando a echarse protector solar y sacando sus sombreros de playa.

Yo observaba a Edward de soslayo y éste gozaba mis gesto de "no puedo creer que posea unas hermanas tan fresas".

Se comenzaron a escuchar dos vehículos que se acercaban al claro…. Uno era la camioneta de mi padre y la otra la de Sam, mientras que los padres de Edward llegaban al lugar con sus respectivos trajes del equipo Cullen, mientras traían dos cajas una decía "Cullen" y la otra "Quileutes" imaginando que habían mandado a hacer gorras y camisetas para cada equipo.

Yo me acercaba a mis suegros y saludándolos con la típica cordialidad introduje la mano en la caja Cullen y saqué una camiseta y una gorra colocándomela en la cabeza y gritando.

-ARRIBA EQUIPO CULLEN-

Todos los Cullen comenzaron a vitorear incluyendo a Bree y a Klaus que corrían a buscar sus respectivos uniformes.

Yo volteaba a ver como los muchachos sacaban a mi padre de la camioneta para sentarlo en la silla de rueda mientras ambos nos observábamos fijamente.

Éste me hacía un ademán con la cabeza y yo la respondía de igual manera.

-Así que jugaras para los Cullen- preguntaba Sam acercándose a mí palmeándome la espalda mientras yo le respondía sonriéndole y saludándolo de igual manera.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste un día, que ya no era un Quileutes, ¿no?-

Él me miraba serio mientras yo proseguía.

-Pues es cierto, ahora soy un Cullen, me siento más un vampiro que un lobo-

Sam me miraba sin decir nada mientras yo comenzaba a caminar hacia las gradas de los Cullen y Sam pronunciaba de golpe mi nombre haciéndome voltear a verlo, soltándome éste en Quileutes.

-La sangre aunque ligada con la del enemigo, no deja de ser tu propia sangre-

Yo le asentía mientras me sacaba la camisa que traía puesta y me golpeaba el brazo donde tenía el tatuaje Quileutes y Sam asentía haciendo lo mismo mientras que tomaba una gorra de la caja y se la colocaba haciéndome un gesto de degollamiento a modo de "acabaremos con ustedes" haciendo que soltara una carcajada mientras le gritaba caminando de retroceso.

-Eso lo veremos-

Él comenzó a correr hacia su lado de la cancha y yo al mío reuniéndome con los Cullen mientras me ponía mi camiseta y escuchaba las posiciones que decretaba Carlisle.

-Bien, para defender será de la siguiente manera-

Todos nos acercábamos escuchando con atención a nuestro capitán.

-Alice será lanzadora…- ésta comenzaba a dar saltitos mientras Carlisle proseguía. –EdwJake será primera base, Emmett segunda base y Jas tercera base-

Todos asentían mientras mi suegro proseguía.

-Los jardineros serán Edward, Jacob y Klaus- mi vampiro volteaba a verme encantado de estar cerca de mi mientras yo le guiñaba el ojo y le palmeaba el hombro al Klaus.

- Y como aquí todos son unos tramposos…- todos comenzaron a abuchearlo ante aquellas palabras y éste alzaba los brazos para hacernos callar. -¡Ya, ya!... y pues como son unos tramposos la juez o Ampáyer será mi amada Esme-

Éste le daba un besito a mi suegra y todos vitoreaban aquello mientras ella lo abrazaba dulcemente y asentía a la responsabilidad que Carlisle le imputaba.

-¿Y se puede saber que voy a hacer yo?- preguntaba Bree a lo que Emmett le respondió.

-Tú eres la mascota del equipo- todos reían menos Bree y Rosalie la cual le daba un zape a este haciendo que Emmett comenzara a sobarse la cabeza alegando que solo estaba bromeando.

-Tú eres reserva hermosa… por si alguno sale lesionado- todos reíamos alegando que Carlisle había sida más cruel que Emmett al darle falsas esperanzas a la niña a lo que Rosalie respondió.

-Tú y yo vamos a darles ánimos y a hacer consignas encontrar de los lobos, ¿vale?- la chica le sonreía y le daba un beso a Rosalie para luego sacarle la lengua a todos los demás y retirarse a las gradas junto a mi cuñada.

Carlisle comenzó a caminar al centro del campo donde Sam ya se encontraba reunido con los Quileutes mientras yo observaba que en las gradas de mis hermanos se encontraban Billy, Sue, Emily y las gemelas que se habían sentado más abajo y lejos de mi padre.

-¿Ya está listo tu equipo?- preguntaba mi suegro observando a Sam y éste asentía mientras sacaba una moneda lanzándola hacia arriba y Carlisle decía.

-Cara- la moneda caía en cara y todos volteábamos a ver a EdwJake.

-¿QUEEEE?... Me ofenden… Jum- el chico comenzaba a caminar hacia su puesto segundado por Klaus mientras los demás se dispersaban y yo lograba escuchar pasando por primera base.

-Claro que fui yo, ¿qué crees? Soy un Cullen… somos tramposos- éste le guiñaba un ojo a Klaus y el chico sonreía con malicia de seguro captando la seña de que fuese igual de tramposo a lo que yo le respondí.

-Cuidado Edji… para tramposo tu tío Sam y Embry que odian perder-

Éste reía palmeándome el hombro mientras yo tomaba mi posición como jardinero izquierdo detrás de Jasper y escuchaba decir a Carlisle tomando su posición de Cátcher.

-Que comience el juego- observando que el primero en el Bate era Sam

-VAMOS PAPIIII…- Gritaba Idalí mientras Bree abucheaba a éste el cual ni se inmutaba por la joven.

Embry le lanzaba un Bate y este se posicionaba en el home tan solo con un Jean, descalzo y sin camisa, se acomodaba la gorra con el visor hacia atrás y flexionando las rodillas asintiéndole a Alice que se acomodaba en el montículo central para lanzarle la primera bola.

Y a la primera Sam lanzaba la bota hacia el jardín central siendo Edward quien corriera en busca de la pelota mientras Sam corría pasándole a EdwJake por un lado comenzando a dirigirse hacia la segunda base donde Emmett le rugía al ver qué pasaba como un bólido y Edward volvía de regreso lanzándole la pelota a Jasper el cual justo cuando la tomaba Sam le saltaba por arriba escabulléndose y Jasper lanzaba la bola a Carlisle que tocaba la pierna de Sam antes de que su pie llegara a home.

-Fuera- soltaba Esme y todos los Cullen vitoreaban el primer Out haciendo que Bree gritara como loca.

-SIIIII… COME TIERRA MALAS PULGAAAS-

Rosalie reía y Sam se levantaba sacudiéndose el polvo del pantalón mientras hace una mueca a media sonrisa lanzándole el bate a Quil.

EdwJake comenzaba a bailar en primera base haciendo que Klaus muriera de risa.

Quil se posicionaba en el home y asiente a modo de estar preparado y Alice lanza una curva haciendo que el chico se echara a un lado.

Los abucheos en contra de Alice de parte de la grada Quileutes no se hacen esperar haciendo que la enana comience a hacer reverencia agradeciendo los abucheos a modo de sarcasmo.

-Strike uno- soltaba Esme mientras que Alice lanza de nuevo y aquella bola pegaba contra el Bate de forma estruendosa observando que la bola venía hacia mí, comencé a echarme hacia atrás y hacia atrás y al ver que la bola iba a pegar encontra de unas ramas salté trepando al árbol tomando la bola antes de que esta impactara con la vegetación escuchando los gritos de los Cullen mientras Esme gritaba.

-Fuera- justo cuando Quil ya había pisado la segunda base sacándolo del juego.

Billy golpeaba su silla a modo de estar molesto mientras observaba que era el turno de Leah al Bate mientras saltaba del árbol y lanzaba la bola de vuelta al montículo central escuchando a Edward decir.

-Ese es mi cachorro- yo sonreía sin voltear a verle observando a Leah la cual se posicionaba en el home y le asentía a Alice la cual lanzaba una recta que llegaba a manos de Carlisle escuchando a Esme cantar el primer Strike.

Bree brincaba como loca sacando consignas en contra de mis hermanos junto con Rosalie mientras Idalí la observaba de malas.

Se hacía el segundo lanzamiento para Leah cantándole bola mala haciendo que ésta volteara a ver a Sam el cual le hacía una seña de que visualizara la bola y ésta asentía acomodándose de nuevo en el home.

Carlisle regresaba la bola y Alice volvía a hacer el lanzamiento el cual fue un toque de bola de parte de Leah, soltando el Bate y comenzando a correr a primera mientras Alice era quien iba por la bola ya que era la que había quedado más cerca de la pequeña esfera lanzándosela a EdwJake el cual se adelantó demasiado y al voltear ya Leah había pisado la primera base haciendo que los Quileutes comenzaran a gritar victoriosos ante la jugada de Leah que nos había dejado a todos lelos.

-SIIII… MAMIII ASI SE HACEEE...- gritaba Idalí mientras Bree maldecía en las gradas Cullen sentándose de malas haciendo que Rosie le acariciara el cabello y Edji abrazaba a su tía alentándola a pesar de que era del equipo contrario.

Ahora era el turno de Jared, el novio de Rebecca con el que no había tenido oportunidad de compartir.

Ésta le saludaba desde las gradas lanzándole besos mientras Bree comenzaba a mofarse de las ridiculeces de mi hermana modelando en las gradas de un lado para otro caminando como lo hacían ellas de modo pretencioso haciendo que Rosalie se desternillara de risas.

El chico se posicionaba en el home asintiéndole a Alice la cual lanzó una recta rápida que no pudo dar contra el guante de Carlisle siendo lanzada a gran velocidad hacia Klaus el cual salió como un bólido en busca de la esfera la cual se perdía entre los árboles mientras EdwJake no soltaba a Leah manteniéndola abrazada y yo le gritaba para que la soltara.

Éste lo hacía mirándome de malas mientras Leah salía corriendo a segunda base seguida muy de cerca por Jared que pisaba primera… pasó tercera y al llegar a cuarta Klaus volvía con la pelota lanzándosela a Carlisle el cual la atajó cuando ya Leah y Jared pisaban el home haciendo que Esme cantara las primera carreras a favor de los Quileutes los cuales comenzaron a gritar como locos y Bree hacía como que le daba un infarto.

Klaus ponía el rostro serio pero EdwJake volteaba y alzaba su pulgar a modo de, "lo hicistes estupendamente" a lo que el chico le sonreía volteando a ver a Edward el cual le hacia el mismo gesto de aprobación para no hacer sentir mal al joven.

Jugaríamos solo cuatro inning y poco a poco entre carrera, gritos, maldiciones y vitoreos de ambas partes se pasaron los cuatro Inning llegando al último de la parte defensora por parte de los Quileutes los cuales se posicionaron de la siguiente manera.

Idalí se encontraba en el montículo de lanzamiento mientras que en la primera, segunda y tercera base se encontraban, Quil, Leah y Embry respectivamente dejando a Sam en el home de cátcher, para posicionar a Jared de jardinero derecho junto a Seth de izquierdo siendo los únicos que cubrirían toda esa zona de atrás.

-Los lobos son la peste y hoy van a perder, los Cullen ganaremos pues vamos a vencer, de premio de consuelo les vamos a ofrecer, una correa de perros y anti pulgas TAMBIEEEEEN… SIIII…-

Cantaba Bree en las gradas haciendo que Edji y Klaus murieran de risas mientras que Edward y yo nos mirábamos negando con la cabeza ante los canticos de la chica Denali.

El primero al Bate seria nuestro capitán, éste tomaba un bate y comenzaba a hacer swing a manera de calentamiento posicionándose sobre la base y asintiéndole a Idalí que a pesar de ser humana tenía un muy buen brazo.

La chica lanzaba una curva la cual Carlisle bateaba al fondo de la maleza y Seth corría lanzándose en ésta mientras entraba en fase y Carlisle ya había pasado segunda cuando el lobo gris salía de la maleza, hacia rebotar la pelota en el suelo y le daba con la pata lanzándosela a Embry el cual iba a tocar a Carlisle pero éste hacía una maniobra saltándole por encima girando su cuerpo y pisando la base de tercera mientras Esme soltaba.

-Quieto en tercera- yo aplaudía y me abrazaba a Edward el cual brincaba junto conmigo escuchando los gritos ensordecedores de Bree en las gradas.

Yo volteaba a ver la tabla de marcación observando que íbamos quince a doce a favor de los Quileutes.

-VAMOS ABUELO DEMUESTRALES QUE EN ESE MONTON DE SIGLOS AUN HAY CULLEN PARA JODER UN BUEN RATOOO-

Gritaba mi hijo y todos reían mientras Carlisle le alzaba un pulgar agradeciendo sus palabras mientras yo nalgueaba a Edward y le soltaba al ver la cara que ponía.

-Vamos rey… aplástalos Grrr...- Le rujo a modo de joda y éste se tapa la cara avergonzado, pero yo sabía en el fondo que aquella jugarretas mías le gustaban y más ahora que habían tantos sin sabores entre nosotros.

EdwJake me guiñaba un ojo palmeándome el hombro mientras Edward tomaba el bate y golpeaba sus pies con este como lo hacían los bateadores profesionales.

Se posicionaba en el home y le asentía a Idalí la cual le lanzaba una bola baja que no fue para nada impedimento para mi rey que la botaba por sobre los árboles comenzando a correr y al pisar primera ya Carlisle había llegado a Home acreditándonos una carrera más… todos gritaban y vitoreaban a Carlisle cuando Edward iba a tercera y Jared aun no volvía observando cómo Edward llegaba a home poniéndonos a tan solo una carrera de empatar.

Yo me levantaba de mi asiento en las gradas al igual que todos aplaudiendo y gritando casi al punto de perder las cuerdas vocales comenzando a chocar ambas manos con mi suegro para luego lanzarme a los brazos de Edward el cual me sostenía sin ningún problema girándome como loco para luego bajarme sin dejar de abrazarme.

-Eres el mejor… nadie puede con esos cuadrangulares tuyo-

Él sonreía mientras yo daba una mirada furtiva hacia las gradas Quileutes, jamás había sido tan libre de expresar mi amor por Edward delante de mi familia y se sentía raro pero no me iba a detener nunca más ante eso.

Era el turno de EdwJake y éste caminaba con el bate en el hombro lanzándole un beso a Idalí mientras ella le sonreía y le soltaba que no se valían sobornos de ningún tipo a lo que la respuesta de Bree no se hacía esperar.

-Yo que tu le hago tragar la pelota- EdwJake volteaba a ver a Bree y le sacaba la lengua para luego posicionarse en la base y asentirle a mi sobrina la cual le lanzaba una bola directo hacia la cara.

El chico soltaba el bate y atrapaba la bola e Idalí sonreía mientras EdwJake la señalaba a modo de "Con que esas tenemos ¿no?" ella le hacia un ademán de que le devolviera la pelota mientras Esme cantaba que eso había sido bola mala.

EdwJake devolvía la bola y se posicionaba de nuevo esperando el lanzamiento de la chica la cual le lanzaba una curva y el chico la bateaba con fuerza haciendo que se fuera del lado de las gradas de los Quileutes y Jared era quien iba a buscarla lanzándola a tercera base que era hacia donde ya se dirigía el muchacho donde Embry la atrapaba y EdwJake tratando de hacer la misma maniobra que su abuelo salto por sobre el joven Quileutes que saltaba al mismo tiempo tocando a mi hijo escuchado que Esme cantaba.

-¡OUT!- los Quileutes aplaudían y EdwJake maldecía y puteaba sacado de la rabia mientras Idalí bailaba el típico bailecito hawaiano del ula ula a modo de mofa.

Edji la miraba ceñudo caminado hacia nosotros donde yo le palmeaba el hombro y él me abrazaba alzándome "como cosa rara" del suelo para luego soltarme de golpe del abrazo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Vamos mi hombre mono, sacúdele todas las pulgas a esos perros-

Soltaba Rosalie indicándome que era el turno al Bate de Emmett, éste sonreía y le lanzaba un beso a Rosalie la cual simplemente sonreía guiñándole un ojo con los brazos cruzados y Bree gritaba.

-VAMOS EMMEETT DEMUESTRA QUIEN LLEVA LOS PANTALONES EN LA CASAAAA-

Éste la miraba ceñudo y Bree reía solo para joderlo aún más.

Rosalie la jalaba del suéter y la hacía sentarse mientras le decía algo entre dientes que no alcance a escuchar aunque observando su rostro de seguro la estaba retando.

Emmett se posicionaba y al primer batazo rompí la bola en dos haciendo que salieran dos trozos y un montón de polvo de esta mientras todos reían y Rosalie soltaba en un tono de orgullo.

-Ese es mi hombre, es incontenible-

Emmett sonreía encantado mientras buscaban otra bola nueva para seguir el partido, se la lanzaban a Idalí y esta observaba a EdwJake que le decía,

-Si yo fuera tu, lanzo la bola y me arrojo pecho tierra, cariño-

Ésta le asentía y lanzando con fuerzas la bola se agachaba cubriéndose la cabeza mientras se escuchaba el estruendoso golpe donde la bola salió disparada hacia arriba mientras todos observaban al cielo tratando de divisar donde estaba hasta que escuchamos decir a Seth.

-Allí viene- ésta venía de regreso y Emmett salía disparado pasando como bólido por las tres bases cuando se disponía a llegar a home y Sam se quitaba la careta de Cátcher para ver mejor tomando la pelota limpiamente y Esme canta el segundo Out para nosotros.

-GRRRR… hijo de las re-mil PUTAS-

Vociferaba Emmett doblando el bate en forma de U mientras Sam lo miraba fijo y mi cuñado le rugía y seguía hacia las gradas.

-Acábalos maldita sea- le soltaba Emmett a Jasper el cual tomaba otro bate comenzando a girarlo como si fuera varita de porrista colocándose en el home observando a Sam y luego a Idalí mientras le decía.

-Lanza pequeña-

Idalí le lanzaba una rápida y Jasper la bateaba de una soltando el bate y saliendo a gran velocidad mientras Seth y Jared se peleaban por ver quien la encontraba primero siendo Jared quien la encontraba y la lanzaba a tercera donde ya Jasper se había posicionado de manera segura y Esme cantaba.

-Quieto en tercera- se comenzó a escuchar de nuevo la algarabía en las gradas Cullen mientras que en las Quileutes soltaban las mil y una palabrotas.

-ASI SE HACE MAYOOOR SEÑOOOR- gritaba EdwJake haciendo el saludo militar y Jasper le respondía de igual manera mientras sentía la palmada que Edward me daba haciéndome ver que era mi turno al bate.

Me levanté y tomé el bate que Jasper había dejado cerca del home y tomando un puño de tierra del suelo me empolvoré las manos para mantener mejor agarre en el Bate.

Me acomodé en home mientras observaba a Idalí la cual me sonreía y yo le asentía para que lanzara.

La chica lanzaba la bola directo hacia mi entrepierna haciendo que yo echara mi cuerpo hacia atrás mientras Esme cantaba bola mala y Emmett le gritaba Idalí.

-OYE QUE LE VAS A MALOGRAR EL TOTEN AL CHUCHO Y LUEGO EDWARD NO LO QUERRA MAAAS-

Idalí se ponía roja de risa al igual que yo pero de la vergüenza sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza y todos reían observando cómo Edward lo empujaba y se comenzaban a golpear entre ambos acomodándome de nuevo en el Home.

-Me agradan mucho tus padres- escuché decir al joven Klaus imaginando que se lo decía a mi hijo-

Idalí volvía a lanzar la pelota y ésta volvía a ser bola mala.

-BOTEN A ESA PÍCHEEER-

Idalí volteaba a ver de malas a Bree con ganas de soltarle una de las de ella y Edji le hacía señas de que mantuviera su mente y vista en mí.

La chica se volvía a colocar para lanzarme la bola y Esme volvía a cantar bola mala por tercera vez y los Cullen pedían la cuarta mala para que me entregaran base por bola y en efecto… la cuarta era mala nuevamente y soltando el Bate comencé a trotar hacia la primera base donde Quil me chocaba los cinco y yo me acomodaba para estar preparado para la carrera.

Venia Klaus en el turno al Bate y el chico comenzaba a caminar tomando un bate mientras Bree le gritaba al joven.

-VAMOS RASPUTÍN TU PUEDES TARADOOOO-

EdwJake moría de risa mientras Rosalie trataba de calmarla y de repente Sam gritaba el nombre de Idalí al ver que Jasper trataba de robarse la base.

La chica rápidamente le lanzaba la pelota a su padre y éste al tomar la pelota se agachaba para tocar a Jasper el cual se barría en la tierra mientras Esme le cantaba.

-Quieto- las gradas de los Cullen volvían a avivarse ante esa maniobra de Jasper haciendo que éste se levantara justo cuando Alice impactaba con el cuerpo de mi cuñado comiéndoselo a besos.

Idalí pataleaba en el montículo mientras Leah le gritaba desde tercera que no se molestara por eso que había reaccionado perfectamente tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su hija.

Después de toda la algarabía de aquel derroche de Jasper posicionándonos en un empate Klaus volvía a posicionarse en el home acomodándose para asentirle a Idalí la cual lanzó la bola y el chico lanzaba un cuadrangular tipo Edward haciendo que todos los que se encontraban sentados se levantaran de golpe observando hacia donde iba la bola mientras yo comenzaba a correr pisando segunda para luego pasar por tercera directo a home donde anotaba una carrera más mientras que más atrás venía Klaus pisando Home llevándonos a diecisiete carreras a quince.

En las gradas Quileutes maldecían y abucheaban mientras las gradas Cullen parecía que se iban a caer ante tantos gritos.

Ya no hacía falta seguir jugando para el tercer Out ya que de igual manera era el último Inning del juego y pasara lo que pasara ya habíamos ganado y los Quileutes no tenían oportunidad de nada más.

Todos los Cullen bajaban de las gradas mientras Emmett y EdwJake alzaban al joven Klaus en sus hombros y el chico sonreía alzando los brazos mientras los gritos de Bree eran los que más retumbaban por todo el lugar.

Todos vitoreábamos el nombre del muchacho mientras sentía como me abrazaban por detrás y me daban un tierno beso en el cuello y susurraban a mi oído.

-Estuviste regio- por un momento pensé que había sido todo tan estúpido el pelearme con Edward, tan solo escuchar su voz y sus besos en mi cuello y ya sentía un calor insoportable recorrer todo mi cuerpo deseando voltearme y arrebatarme en ese preciso lugar pero logre contener mis ganas suspirando mientras me volteaba a darle un abrazo y responderle muy tiernamente.

-Aquí la bestia eres tú, aunque al parecer tienes un contrincante-

Edward volteaba ver a Klaus el cual gritaba de golpe.

-AHORA A COMERNOS A LOS PERDEDOREEES- todos los Quileutes voltearon a verlo con el ceño fruncido mientras quienes lo mantenían el alzas lo bajan de golpe y el chico soltando una risotada respondiendo.

-Es una broma hombres-

Todos comenzaron a reír observando cómo Klaus se acercaba a Seth que era quien tenía más cerca y le ofrecía su mano para que la estrechara y este la tomaba con fuerza sonriéndole para luego darle una palmada.

Sin duda habíamos logrado algo aquí hoy… aunque hayamos ganado sin duda fue el mejor partido que habíamos jugado en mucho, mucho tiempo mientras yo volteaba a ver a Alice y ella me decía sonriendo.

-Justo como lo vi en mis visiones, aunque varias cosas cambiaron-

Yo le sonreía mientras Carlisle estrechaba la mano de Sam y éste alegaba que deseaba una revancha a lo que mi suegro le respondía que cuando él lo deseara volvíamos a jugar y que este terreno estaba dispuesto para ambos equipos cada vez que desearan usarlo.

Sam le asentía agradeciendo todo y mientras mis hermanos Quileutes se despedían de los Cullen yo me escabullía con Edward hacia la cabaña donde colocamos el letrero de "No molestar" por si EdwJake se le ocurría la brillante idea de ir a jodernos un rato.

Sin duda que desbarataríamos la cabaña antes de irme, dando paso a una reconciliación antes de la partida, ya que de igual manera pensaba viajar después del partido, pero esta noche no pensaríamos en nada mas que no fuera el entregarnos el uno al otro con todas las de la ley.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Se que ha muchos les da fastidio escribir una review larga y explícita… Pero amé cada momento de éste capítulo (sí, soy amante del béisbol) y me encantaría saber que pensaron, sintieron, amaron u odiaron de éste capítulo… Aunque por supuesto no tengo que pedirle eso a Gis y a Jey… jajajajajaja…

Y ya que muchos no manejan para nada las reglas o posiciones del béisbol… Hice dos imágenes donde aparecen las posiciones para que comprendan un poco más como se armaba la defensiva de cada equipo. Las pueden encontrar en mi perfil o en mi facebook (la dirección de éste también está en mi perfil).

Las gradas se encontraban a cada lado de la cancha… La de los Cullen cerca de la tercera base y la de los Quileutes frente a la primera base… Para que tengan una mejor visión de campo y de donde se encontraba cada uno.

P.D: Jey, KM 7_7 no lean mi mente jajajaja… Ya volverán a saber de Francesca, Jeimy y Gisela…

Saludos.


	11. Capítulo 11 - Despedidas que duelen

**Capitulo 11**

**Despedidas que duelen, verdades que afloran y realidades que agolpan el alma.**

**A ojos de Edwjake**

La euforia del juego del sábado se había quedado aún en nosotros, Klaus y yo nos pasábamos la pelota entre nosotros mismos en la sala de espera del aeropuerto mientras mi madre trataba de controlarnos y Alice se encargaba de que les aprobaran los documentos y papá Edward seguía aferrado a Jake como si los hubiesen adherido con pega universal.

-Solo van a ser dos semanas rey, vas a ver que se irán como nada-

Le soltaba Jake a Eddy el cual no decía nada y seguía tomado de su mano recostándole el rostro sobre su hombro.

-Listo- le soltaba Alice a Jasper y éste le sonreía aunque de manera desganada.

-Apenas lleguemos prometo llamarlos ¿está bien?-

Jasper le asentía tomándola entre sus brazos para despedirse de ella mientras nosotros nos acercábamos junto a mi madre para despedirnos de igual manera.

-Edward por Dios, pareces un niño, suéltalo ya-

Le soltaba mi mamá mientras Jake sonreía al ver como éste levantaba el rostro para mirar de malas a Rosie y Klaus me soltaba de golpe.

-Después de despedir a tu padre iré a hacer unas diligencias-

Yo volteaba a verle y éste observaba al frente.

-Vas a ir a verla, ¿cierto?-

Él no decía nada dándome a entender que no me equivocaba, haciendo que le soltara de repente.

-No vas a ir a ver a Francesca ¿Me has entendido?-

Observé como Jacob volteaba a verme y yo le sonreí mientras lo abrazaba despidiéndome de él y éste me decía al oído.

-¿De qué Francesca hablan?- a lo que yo sonriendo de medio lado le respondía sin soltarlo.

-A la misma Francesca que tú conoces-

Yo me separaba de él y éste me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos mientras Alice se nos acercaba alegando que debían irse.

-Aaammm… si, es hora…- Jacob me miraba y yo sonreía observando su nerviosismo confirmándome lo que yo ya sabía.

-Eres muy cruel, ¿por qué me haces pagar esta pena solo por una mentirita?-

Le soltaba Edward a lo que yo alegué.

-Tienes razón papito Eddy… ¿Jake? ¿Por qué lo torturas así si tú también has mentido?-

Todos volteaban a verme sintiendo como Edward intentaba leerme la mente sin lograr penetrar mi escudo.

-¿Qué me ocultas EdwJake?- preguntaba éste mientras Jacob me miraba con el ceño fruncido y escuchaba decir a Klaus.

-Rajky, creo que no es el momento-

En serio había pensado callarme aquello, pero sentía que Jacob estaba siendo por demás cruel con Edward, si ya se habían arreglado ¿por qué no le daba la oportunidad de terminar sus cirugías y así viajar con él?

-Sigues metiéndote donde no te llaman EdwJake- soltaba Jacob mientras Jasper le soltaba a Edward palmeándole la espalda.

-Prometo contarte todo, pero necesito que te calmes y se despidan como debe ser- éste comenzaba a infundir su don en los demás controlándonos a todos mientras yo me disculpaba por haber soltado aquello y que mi única intención era que todo fuese equitativo y que sabía que no solo en eso habían mentido, que también me mentían a mí y que aún no me habían dicho nada.

Rosalie me tomaba por el brazo alegando que aquel momento no era el mejor de todos, yo bajaba la mirada mientras todos se despedían y Klaus me soltaba después de guardarse el teléfono en el bolsillo.

-Me voy, volveré a eso de las seis de la tarde- a lo que yo le respondí molesto.

-No vas a ir a verla Klaus, es una orden- pero el chico comenzaba a caminar sin importarle nada a lo que yo volteaba a ver a mi familia que se despedían de Jacob y de Alice alzando mi brazo y dando mi mejor sonrisa para luego soltarle a mi padre.

-¿Me dejas llevarme el volvo y tú te vas con mami?- él me miraba serio y luego me preguntaba que a donde me dirigía.

Yo volteaba hacia atrás a ver por dónde iba Klaus al que había perdido de vista.

-Aaammm… voy a acompañar a Klaus a hacer unas compras, ¿me dejas… por fa?- éste me asentía dándome las llaves mientras yo le daba un beso y salía corriendo escuchado que éste me decía que le debía una explicación... Yo le asentía volteando a verle respondiéndole que ya hablaríamos.

Salí del aeropuerto viendo a todos lados observando que Klaus caminaba por la avenida, tomé el auto y conduje hasta donde el chico se encontraba tocándole la bocina.

Éste seguía caminando como si no fuera con él a lo que viré para interponerme en su camino, éste se detuvo y me observó serio mientras yo salía del auto y le reprochaba molesto.

-Qué diablos te sucede, dije que no te dejaré ir allá- a lo que él respondió.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme a mí lo que debo o no hacer con mi vida?-

Aquello no me lo esperaba, pero no me iba a dejar batuquear así por él.

-Soy tu superior- a lo que él respondió bufando por la nariz.

-Eres mi superior en el buque o en la academia, aquí eres un civil igual que yo-

El chico comenzó a caminar mientras yo le soltaba caminando detrás de él.

-¿Qué necesidad tiene tú de ir hasta allá?... ¿Cuál es tu anhelo de verla si no la amas?- a lo que él respondió sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Tú que sabes?- yo caminé sobrepasándolo para ponerme en frente de él y responderle.

-Vives diciendo que me amas, entonces si la amas a ella… lo que sientes por mi es solo una fijación ¿no?-

Klaus me miraba fijo sin decir nada mientras yo proseguía.

-Vamos Klaus, sabes que estoy en contra de lo que ella hace, es una mujer cruel… ella dice que es su manera de amar, yo digo que es una loca-

A lo que él respondió.

-Pues a mí me gusta lo que ella me ha dado-

Yo negaba con la cabeza mientras le decía.

-¿Dolor, sufrimiento, castigos?... ¿Eso es amor para ti?- a lo que él respondió acercándose a mi mirándome fijamente a los ojos de manera retadora.

-Es lo mismo que tú me das Rajky, ¿de qué te quejas?- yo tragaba grueso mientras me comenzaba a temblar el labio inferior de la rabia.

-Tú me lastimas y me haces sufrir con tu indiferencia… cuando me llamaste pensé que había ocurrido un milagro y que la maldita imprimación se había roto, ¿pero solo me llamaste para restregarme tu felicidad en mi cara?- éste negaba con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba los dientes y proseguía.

-Tienes todo servido en bandeja de plata- yo sonreí respondiéndole.

-¿Ahora estás celoso de lo que tengo?- el chico me tomó por el cuello de la camisa mientras me respondía con prepotencia.

-Jamás he sentido envidia de nadie, yo admiro a su familia y usted sale a soltar en plena despedida que el señor Jacob le ha mentido al señor Edward-

Éste me soltaba de malas mientras proseguía.

-Es un niño malcriado… pero usted siempre hace lo que quiere ¿no es así?-

Yo no podía creer que él me estuviese hablando de esa manera.

-Yo solo quise que las cosas fuesen equitativas entre mis padres- el chico comenzaba a caminar de vuelta mientras yo le seguía.

-¿En serio crees que soy malcriado?- él sonrió y dándome una mirada furtiva respondía.

-Sí, lo es- yo no decía nada mientras él soltaba de golpe.

-Pero no por eso dejo de amarle- aquello hacía que mi corazón golpeara y él lo notaba.

-Deja de hacer eso- sentía como mis latidos se normalizaban tan solo al pensar en ella.

Él se detenía y me decía en un tono suave.

-Iré a verla- yo rodaba los ojos tornando el rostro serio nuevamente a lo que él soltaba de golpe.

-Rajky, por favor… tú no me das aliento, ella logra calmar lo que tu destruyes aquí- alegaba él acariciándose el pecho mientras seguía caminado y yo miraba al suelo.

-Dios sabe que aún no pierdo mis esperanzas contigo, pero mientras sigo luchando, necesito descargar todo el dolor que TÚ me haces sentir y solo ella puede hacerlo-

Yo tragaba grueso de nuevo y le asentía mientras le respondía.

-Bien… pero no quiero saber nada mas del asunto- éste me asentía y dándome un abrazo se despedía de mi comenzando a caminar por la avenida mientras yo me giraba para volver al auto recordando el día en que él me había llevado a conocer a Francesca y yo me había enterado que su creador había sido mi propio padre.

**=(Flashback)=**

Una de las tantas veces que Klaus me había acompañado hasta Seattle en los permisos que otorgaba la academia yo le preguntaba a éste.

-¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en querer acompañarme a sabiendas de que no puedes ir a Forks?-

A lo que éste me respondía preguntándome si en verdad deseaba saber; yo le asentía y el chico comenzaba a llevarme hacia una calle poco transitada de Seattle, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en aquel lugar, las casas eran antiguas y la casa donde él se detenía parecía una especie de museo.

El chico pasaba las rejillas y tocaba la aldaba de la puerta y ésta se abría dejando ver a un vampiro de cabello rojizo que lo miraba fijamente.

Éste le asentía al joven observándome como si me estudiara oliéndome como si fuese un perro de seguro sin comprender de qué raza era yo.

Entramos y él comenzaba a caminar por un pasillo que daba a unas escaleras y así mismo a una especie de sótano donde parecía más que un sótano una cámara de tortura medieval.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde me has traído?-

Éste me sonreía y me respondía que ya vería su deseo de venir siempre a Seattle comenzando a ver como una pequeña puerta se abría dando paso a una hermosa mujer de cabellos cobrizos que caminaba con gracia hacia nosotros mientras observaba que habían dos vampiros más, vestidos de la misma manera que el que nos había abierto la puerta.

La vestimenta de ellos era de cuero y tenían collares como los de los canes… los tres se arrojaban al suelo casi besándolo mientras yo volteaba a ver a Klaus para burlarme de aquel acto encontrándome con que el chico estaba arrodillado con la cabeza gacha mientras ella me miraba fijamente como esperando que yo también la reverenciara.

-¿Mi ama?- soltaba Klaus haciendo que yo volteara a verlo mientras la mujer se le acercaba y le acariciaba el cabello para luego tomarlo con fuerza y halándoselo hacia atrás hacía que éste la mirara.

-¡Vaya!... mi esclavo me ha traído un…- ésta observaba mis divisas mientras soltaba. –Un alférez… muy bien hecho sargento-

Yo la miraba sin comprender mientras ella comenzaba a rodearme como si fuera una presa mientras Klaus le decía.

-Mi señora, usted me pidió una vez que le trajera a un superior para humillarme delante de él… y aquí le he traído al alférez Rajky-

Ella me seguía detallando por todos los flancos hasta que sentí de golpe que me apretaba una nalga.

-¡HEY!… cuidadito con lo que tocas- le soltaba yo a la mujer y ésta sonreía con malicia mientras soltaba.

-Mmm… firme y bien torneada como me gustan- yo volteaba a ver a Klaus el cual no decía nada y simplemente miraba al suelo.

La esbelta mujer tomaba un collar como el que traían sus "sirvientes" por decirles de algún modo y se lo colocaba a Klaus para luego engancharle una cadena y halándolo de ésta, hacía que mi mejor amigo caminara como un perro mientras me señalaba una silla al fondo soltando en un tono autoritario.

-Siéntate allí-

Yo la miraba de malas mientras tomaba asiento y ella colocaba a Klaus en una especie de potro de acero y comenzaban a encadenarlo con grandes cadenas casi al punto de envolverlo en una especie de crisálida metálica tan solo dejando sus pies y manos fuera de esta.

Tomó una pinza industrial, de esas que se usan para cortar acero y colocándolo en el dedo índice del muchacho volteo a verme mientras preguntaba.

-¿Has notado la manera tan cursi que tienen los humanos de martirizarse deshojando una flor mientras que en cada pétalo le preguntan al destino si los quieren o no los quieren y lo que decrete el ultimo pétalo es lo que en verdad creen que el otro siente por él?-

Yo no podía creer que esa mujer era capaz de hacer lo que me estaba imaginando hasta que le dijo a Klaus al ver que yo no respondía.

-Empezarás con un me quiere, ¿está claro?- éste le asentía y escuchaba el primer corte del dedo que caía al suelo y el chico pegaba aquel grito de dolor haciéndome para de golpe mientras el trataba de controlarse y decía entrecortado.

-Me… me quiere- y al momento otro dedo caía al suelo volviendo a hacer que Klaus rugiera de dolor mientras yo trataba de acercarme observando cómo los súbditos de esta se interponían delante de mí y Klaus soltaba en un tono adolorido.

-No… ggrrr… no me quiere- el tercer chasquido de la pinza no se hacía esperar observando como el tercer dedo caía al suelo y el chico rugía aún más fuerte.

-Me… me… quiere- el chico dejaba caer su cabeza dejándola guindando como si hubiese perdido el conocimiento y observaba como la mujer ponía de nuevo la pinza en el próximo dedo.

Yo hacía que la pinza saltara hacia un lado y tomaba la cabeza de ambos esclavos estrellándolas entre sí mientras los arrojaba a los lados y me acercaba a ella para tomarla por cuello mientras ella me decía señalándome con el dedo índice.

-ARRODILLATE-

Mi cuerpo se detenía en seco como si me hubiesen pegado los pies al suelo, yo le rugía para luego comenzar a moverme de nuevo hacia ella mientras ella decía de nuevo.

-DIJE… QUE DE RODILLAS- mi cuerpo caía al suelo de rodillas como si aquellas fueran de metal y el suelo un gran imán, yo trataba de soltarme pero la endemoniada mujer seguía infundiendo aquel don de dominación en mi cuerpo a lo que yo observando las cadenas que ataban a Klaus comencé a destrozar aquel capullo de acero que lo mantenía preso y con varios trozos de las cadenas traté de inmovilizarla de cuello y manos pero la mujer me daba guerra sin dejar de infundir su don y yo el mío comenzando a estrangularla mientras los esclavos me caían encima y observaba a Klaus en el suelo recogiendo los trozos de dedos que esta le había arrancado.

-SUÉLTAME MALDITA BESTIA- me gritaba la endemoniada mujer mientras yo trataba de zafarme de los esclavos y volviendo a lanzarlos con fuerza y usando sus mismos utensilios de tortura los inmovilice mientras alzaba la mano para elevarla con las cadenas que comenzaban a desgarrar su cuello sintiendo como me alaban el pantalón y baja la mirada encontrándome con los ojos implorantes de Klaus que me pedían muy dulcemente.

-Suéltala Rajky… por favor- yo no podía entender que después de lo que aquella maldita mujer le había hecho él seguía rogando que la dejara en paz.

Él se abrazaba a mis piernas y volvía a pedir que la soltara a lo que yo dejé de infundir mi don haciendo que la mujer cayera al suelo y esta se acariciaba el cuello que comenzaba regenerarse.

Yo me agachaba tomando los dedos del muchacho y comencé a colocarlos en sus respectivos puestos donde se comenzaban a unir y el chico gemía ante el dolor de la reconstrucción mientras yo le levantaba el rostro y le preguntaba.

-¿Por qué haces esto Klaus, porque dejas que te torturen de esta manera?-

Él me respondió sin mirarme al rostro.

-Porque es lo único que logra calmar el dolor interior de no ser correspondido por usted-

No podía creer que aquello lo hacía por mi culpa, me odiaba a mi mismo por eso, pero sin duda no iba a dejar que nadie lo lastimara de esa manera y mucho menos delante de mí.

-¿Tanto te hiero, amigo mío?- el chico asintió mientras yo lo abrazaba y él se aferraba fuertemente a mi mientras escuchaba a Francesca decir.

-El dolor interno es más difícil de sanar que el físico… ¿Crees que soy cruel?...- ésta bufaba por la nariz mientras proseguía. –entre tú y yo eres tu el monstruo… lo mantienes a tu lado dándole falsas esperanzas que jamás llegaran, juegas con sus sentimientos y te haces llamar "SU AMIGO" cuando en realidad eres un amo tan o más cruel de lo que soy yo-

Yo ayudaba a levantar a Klaus mientras le respondía sacado de control.

-Estás demente mujer, juro que haré que Klaus no vuelva nunca a pisar este antro-

Ella sonreía mientras se levanta del suelo y observaba mi anillo tomándome de la mano y yo la observaba sin decir nada aún aferrando a Klaus muy cerca de mí.

-¿Eres un Cullen?- yo le asentía mientras apartaba mi mano de la suya y le preguntaba que de donde conocía a mi familia.

-El Mayor Whitlock es mi tátara, tátara, tátara tío y el joven Jacob es mi creador-

Klaus y yo nos observábamos las caras sin poder creer aquello mientras ella proseguía.

-Hace dieciocho años Jasper me pidió hacer una documentación para ellos y fue el joven Jacob quien vino a recogerla dándome como pago la inmortalidad.

Qué pequeño era el mundo, venir a caer justo acá por obra de Klaus y resulta ser que trabaja para mi familia, una abogada Dominatrix, que mundo más loco en el que vivimos y tan pequeño como una caja de cerillos.

Recordaba aquello, de seguro eran los documentos que mi padre me había entregado junto a una buena faja de billetes para que huyera con Idalí, Benjamín y tía Leah bien lejos de Forks ante la posible guerra que Alice había previsto donde mi familia tenía todas las de perder.

Yo comenzaba a caminar hacia las afueras de aquel lugar mientras la mujer venía detrás de nosotros y a su vez escoltada por los tres súbditos que al parecer de seguro corrían con más mala suerte que la de Klaus.

-Dime que no le pagas a esta loca para que te torture-

El sonreía aun abrazado a mí y me respondía que ella lo hacía por puro placer y que la abogacía le daba suficiente para vivir como una reina, y que además era la viuda de un general ruso bastante adinerado que le dejó una cuantiosa herencia.

Llegamos a la puerta donde la mujer soltaba refiriéndose a mí.

-Tienes alma de amo, pero no te das cuenta- yo rodaba los ojos y saliendo de aquel lugar no decía nada rumbo al aeropuerto donde hacía que el chico tomara un vuelo hacia su país de origen para luego encaminarme hasta mi casa guardándome aquel secreto que no había soltado hasta ahora.

**=(Fin del Flashback)= **

Iba en el volvo rumbo a la casa pensando en las palabras que la mujer había soltado.

"Eres un amo, pero no te das cuenta" yo negaba con la cabeza mientras viraba hacia la carretera de tierra pensando que yo no era un ser tan cruel… era mentira… sus palabras me atormentaban y yo simplemente no podía creer en ellas, rehusándome en mi mente a aquella posibilidad.

Llegué a la casa y bajando del auto trate de dirigirme a mi habitación pero escuchaba a Rosie conversar con tío Emmett comenzando a caminar hacia dicha habitación tocando la puerta.

-¿Se puede?- mi madre asentía y yo abría la puerta encontrándome con mi tío recostado en la cama viendo el partido y mi madre peinándose frente al espejo… recogiéndose el cabello sonriéndome al verme.

-No interrumpo nada ¿cierto?- mi tío respondía que no y que me sentara a su lado a lo que yo acomodándome en la cama le preguntaba a mi madre.

-¿Ma?... ¿crees que soy dominante?- ella volteaba a verme mientras se ataba la trenza que tejía en su cabello para luego observar a Emmett que simplemente observaba el partido.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta mi rey?- preguntaba ella sin responder mi interrogante soltándole mientras observaba la pantalla del televisor.

-Alguien me dijo una vez que servía para ser amo, pero yo no creo ser tan dominante así… ¿O sí?-

Rosalie volteaba a ver a mi tío y éste sonreía de medio lado sin dejar de ver la televisión.

-Tú eres un hermoso y consentido bebé Cullen- yo sonreía pícaramente para luego preguntar de nuevo.

-¿Pero crees que el dominar a alguien es malo, o es algo demasiado cruel?-

Emmett soltaba la carcajada mientras mi madre le clavaba la mirada y éste alegaba de golpe.

-Ese Jasper… me hechó un chiste que aún me causa gracia- yo apretaba los dientes para no reír observando como mi madre fruncía el ceño y le soltaba de golpe.

-Suéltalo Emm… yo también quiero reírme- éste miraba a mi madre y decía que no era muy bueno en realidad y que solo le hacía gracia la manera en la que Jasper lo contaba.

-Jasper haciendo chistes… esto es fin de mundo, igual quiero que me lo cuentes Emmett-

Yo me levantaba de la cama alegando que mejor me retiraba pero mi madre se levantada de su asiento y me soltaba sonriéndole con ironía a mi tío.

-¿Y bien?- soltaba ella cruzándose de brazos a lo que Emmett acomodándose en la cama y bajándole el volumen al televisor comenzaba a soltar el chistes "de seguro improvisado" ya que sabía que él se había reído de mi pregunta.

-Pues, esteee… a ver si me sale como a tu morocho-

Yo no aguantaba las ganas de reírme apretando los dientes mientras Emmett comenzaba a soltar el chiste.

-¿Para qué necesita un vampiro un tractor agropecuario?-

Mi madre no decía nada y era yo quien hacía la pregunta.

-¿Para qué tío?- a lo que éste respondía.

-Para sembrar el pánico-

Al culminar aquel chiste yo solté una carcajada, no por el chiste en si sino al ver la cara de culo que mi madre ponía sin tan siquiera dar índices de sonreír mientras Emmett se moría de risa como si hubiese lanzado el mejor chiste de su vida.

-Avísame cuando deba reírme Emmett-

Mi tío ponía el rostro serio y se cruzaba de brazos alegando que no le contaría nunca más un chiste a lo que ella le daba gracias a Dios por eso mientras me respondía a mi llevándome hasta la puerta.

-Tú no eres dominante mi ángel, simplemente eres un semental que infunde dominio y don de mando sin querer, así que si alguien te quiso hacer sentir mal tú solo dile que se vaya a lavar platos sucios o a planchar las camisas de su marido-

De seguro ella pensaba que había sido Idalí, aquello me hacía gracia y dándole un besototote muy sonoro en la mejilla salí de la habitación rumbo a la cabaña donde de seguro estaba mi padre dándose golpes de pecho o tratando de lacerarse las muñecas con un esmeril o vaya dios a saber con qué diablos se estaba torturando como buen sufrido a causa de no tener a Jacob cerca.

En el camino me llega un mensaje de Idalí preguntando que si hoy iría a verla a lo que respondí rápidamente.

"Hoy no hermosa, quiero acompañar a mi padre ya que de seguro debe de estar muy mal por tener que dejar ir a Jacob"

Enviaba el mensaje y entraba en la casa observando que mi padre estaba en mi habitación remodelando mi cama.

-Mi cama de barquitoooo. Nooooo…- me tiraba en el suelo arrodillado ante los escombros mientras éste sonreía alegando que era un exagerado y que ahora me haría un buque.

Yo abría grande los ojos y levantándome del suelo comenzaba a bailar tongoneando mis caderas en círculo mientras este moría de risas lanzándome un martillo el cual yo detenía con mi don y se lo regresaba observando cómo este trataba de tomarlo y yo se lo movía de arriba hacia abajo y de izquierda a derecha, éste me fruncía el ceño y yo sonreía cantándole la canción del ratoncito Speedy Gonzales.

Éste al fin lo tomaba mientras yo le preguntaba que si necesitaba ayuda a lo que éste negaba con la cabeza soltándome que el trabajar en esto no lo hacía pensar en que Jacob no estaba a su lado.

Yo le asentía mientras escuchaba sonar el teléfono saliendo de la habitación mientras abría el mensaje instantáneo de Klaus que decía.

"Ya estoy en casa" me extrañó que volviera tan rápido y le escribí que me encontraba en la cabaña de mis padres y que viniera hasta acá.

Yo me encaminaba hacia la sala donde estaban todos mis juguetes de piratas, barcos, espadas y un sinfín de cosas las cuales éste había sacado y colocado en dos cajas haciendo que me sentara en el suelo mientras le gritaba.

-NO VAS A REGALAR MIS COSAS- éste reía y alegaba que ya estaba viejo para la gracia y yo le decía con voz de nene que se lo diría a mi mamita Rosie para que lo descuartizara.

Tocaban a la puerta mientras yo daba permiso a pasar y Klaus se asomaba observando la pequeña pero acogedora cabaña mientras yo le hacía un ademán para que se sentara en el suelo conmigo.

Este sonreía al ver el montón de juguetes y yo le contaba que de niño era fanático de los piratas del Caribe, este comenzaba a observar la caja y a sacar uno que otro juguete mientras me preguntaba.

-¿Por qué no estás con la chica?- yo le respondía que prefería quedarme con papá Edward por si le daba un ataque de depresión suicida y se cortaba el mismo la cabeza con un hacha.

El chico reía observándome fijamente mientras yo era ahora quien preguntaba sin dejar de hurgar en la caja.

-¿Y tú por qué volviste tan rápido?- éste me observaba fijamente mientras respondía casi entre dientes.

-Por qué, por más que intento, no pudo hacer que yo le soltara un te amo de corazón, me azotó con un látigo de siete puntas de acero…- yo no dejaba que terminara la explicación recordándole que no quería saber nada de eso.

-Pues al final yo solo pensaba en ti y nada me hacía estar completamente concentrado así que me sacó arrastrando como un saco de basura a la calle y me dijo que volviera cuando estuviera deseoso de su amor-

Yo rodaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza mientras observaba hacia el pasillo tratando de ver si mi padre venía, aunque desde que el chico había entrado ya yo mantenía el escudo envolviéndonos a ambos mientras yo le respondía.

-Pues me alegro que te corriera, estoy cansado de decirte que aquello es inhumano y que odio que busques a esa bruja, sádica de Francesca-

Él se encogía de hombros aún serio mientras sacaba un pequeño barco de la caja y observando sus detalles mientras respondía.

-Si tú me dieras, por lo menos un poquito de ti, yo… yo no tendría que ir a verla-

Yo no le miraba a la cara mientras ensamblaba unos muñecos de colección que se habían desmantelado sintiendo como la cara se me tronaba roja.

-Klaus, no empieces, sabes que yo estoy…- pero este me tomaba de la mano empujando la caja había un lado para que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros.

Yo alzaba el rostro observando hacia el pasillo mientras el comenzaba a decirme en aquel tonito suyo que no me dejaba soltar palabras.

-Yo sé que si tu no estuvieras imprimado, me corresponderías… estoy casi seguro de eso- yo me echaba hacia atrás y él se rodaba para volver a quedar cerca de mí.

Tomándome con fuerza de la mano acercando su rostro al mío.

-¡Basta!... mi padre está en mi habitación, estoy cansado de decirte que…-

Pero el chico no se detenía posando mi mano sobre su pecho mientras me decía.

-Solo tú logras hacer que algo que ya está muerto comience a latir de nuevo-

Yo me quedaba helado, sin duda Klaus sabía como ponerme nervioso, yo me encontraba ya recostado del borde del sofá aún sentado en el suelo y el casi sobre mi mientras yo lo trataba de mantener a raya posando ambas manos en su pecho.

-Klaus, Basta… es una orden- a lo que el chico respondía.

-No me suena a orden, me suena a detente porque estoy hechizado y no puedes aunque quiera-

Yo posaba mis pies sobre su abdomen y lo empujaba con fuerzas haciendo que pegara contra las cajas regando todos los juguetes escuchando decir a mi padre.

-Van a recoger ese desorden o los voy a poner a limpiar toda la cabaña como castigo-

-Si señor- soltábamos ambos a lo que yo me levantaba del suelo observando cómo Klaus comenzaba a recoger los juguetes y yo le ayudaba para luego escuchar de nuevo de sus labios.

-Mañana volveré a Seattle, no soporto esto- yo alzaba la mirada observándolo de manera retadora a lo que él me preguntaba.

-¿Qué?... ¿Me lo piensas impedir de nuevo?- yo negaba con la cabeza mientras le respondía.

-No quiero que sea una orden, si en verdad me amas como dices amarme, no volverás a verla nunca más-

Klaus bajaba la mirada y me pedía en un tono cálido, como cuando un niño le pide algo muy costoso a sus padres y sabe que estos no lo van a complacer.

-Si tú me dieras algo por lo que yo muero, juro que jamás volvería a verla-

Yo bajaba la cara y volvía a ver hacia mi habitación donde mi padre seguía trabajando.

-No voy a acostarme contigo Klaus- éste sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

-No es eso lo que quiero… eso no se pide de esa manera, se gana-

"Maldito" pensaba yo observando que el muy hijo de su madre sabía usar bien las palabras haciéndome sentir mal.

-¿Y entonces?- preguntaba yo temiendo a lo que el chico iba a pedir.

-Un beso- yo levantaba el rostro y negaba con la cabeza observando de nuevo hacia la habitación donde mi padre comenzaba a tararear claro de luna.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntaba el chico a lo que yo respondí

-Ya sabes el porqué, así que esta demás tu pregunta- él volvía a acercarse a mí y yo me levantaba comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina.

Abría el congelador tomando dos bolsas de transfusión y la metía en el microondas colocando los minutos necesarios mientras veía entrar al chico, el cual se recostaba en el marco de la puerta y me soltaba a modo de amenaza.

-Entonces mañana mismo volveré a Seattle- yo me encogía de hombros y volteaba a ver como giraban las bolsas de sangre mientras sentía como el chico me tomaba por la cintura y yo volteaba rápidamente quedando tan cerca de él que nuestros cuerpo se tocaban.

-No, basta- lo empujé pegándolo contra la pared mientras el microondas sonaba informando que ya había calentado las bolsas.

Saque ambas y lanzándole una a Klaus éste la dejaba caer al suelo mientras me decía en un tono retador.

-No quiero sangre, no quiero nada… no me alimentaré e iré cada dos días a ver a Francesa así me mate a palos y me corra como una sabandija-

Éste comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta mientras yo dejaba la bolsa en la barra y le gritaba.

-NO ME MANIPULES MALDITO- éste volteaba a verme y me mostraba el dedo medio a modo de grosería mientras veía la cara de mi padre asomarse y Klaus salía de la casa lanzando la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede, demonios?- preguntaba mi padre a lo que yo alegaba que era algo entre él y yo mientras volvía a meterme en la cocina y recogía la bolsa de transfusión del suelo mientras comenzaba a beber de la mía.

"Maldito, por mi te puedes morir de hambre, sé que no aguantaras" sonreía imaginando que pronto se le pasaría y que yo "como siempre" ganaba.

Me encaminé hasta mi habitación bebiendo de mi bolsa de sangre que sabía espantosa pero era mejor que nada observando lo bien que le estaba quedando el trabajo a mi padre sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en la sala tratando de no manifestar en mi rostro lo que aquello me había hecho sentir.

**Extra**

Mientras Klaus y EdwJake tenían aquella tensa conversación Edward escuchaba detenidamente cada palabra de estos.

No estaban lo suficientemente lejos ni Edward lo sufrientemente distraído como para no haber captado semejante conversación.

Al escuchar el grito que le soltaba EdwJake a Klaus y asomándose a ver qué sucedía Edward observaba como a EdwJake le temblaba el labio inferior.

Al este salir EdwJake dejaba de infundir su don sobre el muchacho que pasaba cerca de la ventana de la habitación donde éste se encontraba pensando.

"Vamos a ver quién es más jodido Rajky, tú o yo… juro que haré que me beses maldito desgraciado"

Corroborando las sospechas de este sobre ambos jóvenes.

EdwJake y Klaus se amaban y aunque Klaus creía que no, Edward sabía de antemano que su hijo estaba muerto de amor por el joven y que simplemente el quitarle la venda de la imprimación de sus ojos y corazón el lograría ver esa realidad.

"Segundo punto a favor tuyo muchacho" soltaba Edward mentalmente mientras comenzaban a tener la conversación que habían dejado a medias en el aeropuerto.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:** Allí tienes mi Frances… Un regreso digno de una reina, con sus Esclavivampis como les llamas tú… Jajajajaja.

Gis… Me gusta Metallica y Evanescence… Pero sin duda que Nirvana… es Nirvana… Todo un señor del rock metal el gran Kurt Cobain.

Y espero que no me arrojen tomates por lo que pienso hacer con sus personajes jajajajaja...

Saludos.


	12. Capítulo 12 - Entre el lobo interior y

**Capitulo 12**

**Entre el lobo interior y el vampiro**

**A ojos de Edward**

Comenzamos a introducir los muebles después de que había terminado la remodelación… la cama había quedado perfecta aunque la habitación se veía un poco más pequeña, pero por lo menos el chico ya tenía su propia cama y no tendríamos que estar manteniéndolo del aquí para allá en camas de tercero aunque conociendo a EdwJake eso a él le fascinaba.

Desde pequeño lo habíamos acostumbrado a ello y el chico se sentía a gusto en cualquier cama y de seguro al ser Marine era más que obvio que debía de acostumbrarse.

Al culminar y ver como se bebía ambas bolsas de sangre le pregunté sentándome en la orilla de la cama mientras él se encontraba recostado en el espaldar de la cama encendiendo el televisor.

-¿Por qué pelearon tú y Klaus?- él se encogió de hombros y después de exprimir la bolsa hasta que no dio más me respondió.

-Es un imbécil- sonreí de medio lado, aquello era la típica respuesta de alguien que está enamorado pero no quiere admitir que se muere de la rabia al saber que el otro no hace lo que él quiere.

-Mmm… comprendo, ¿pleitos de mujeres?- él asintió y arrojó la bolsa a un lado.

-¿Culpa de Bree?- él volteo a verme y respondió con una pregunta.

-¿Esto es Oprah o qué?- yo negué con la cabeza alegando que solo pretendía ayudar a lo que el simplemente dijo que no quería hablar de Klaus.

-Bien, entonces hablemos de lo que soltaste en el aeropuerto-

Él me miraba como tratando de ver si decirme o no hasta que soltó.

-Pensé que tío Jasper te lo había dicho- yo asentía mientras le respondía.

-Me dijo lo de los documentos y sobre la mujer que Jacob transformó por petición de él ya que el temía no controlarse, lo que yo quiero saber es ¿Por qué conoces tu a la tátara, tátara, tátara sobrina de Jas?-

Él sonrió y respondía que había sido por pura casualidad y que fue gracias a Klaus.

-¿Y Klaus de dónde la conoce?- él me miraba ceñudo.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿pero tú trabajas para el hospital o para la estación de policía?- yo le sonreía mientras le explicaba que solo quería saber cómo y porque conocían a aquella mujer así que me levanté para retirarme a lo que EdwJake soltó de golpe.

-Hablando de policías, ¿me van a decir o no que es lo que me ocultan?-

Yo volteaba a verlo y suspiraba mientras respondía que debíamos de hablarlo los tres juntos, él me asintió y yo salía de la cabaña rumbo a la casa de mis padres.

Entré por la cocina y Rosalie peinaba a Bree la cual hablaba sin parar contándole un sinfín de cosas sobre los Denali así que salí hacia la sala donde se encontraba Klaus haciendo zapping con el control y yo me le sentaba al lado observando como el chico acomodaba su postura al verme.

Dejó el televisor en un canal de música y dejando el control en la mesa me preguntó si me incomodaba la música.

-Para nada, me agrada… ¿a ti que te gusta?- el chico me miraba extrañado y pensaba que demonios me sucedía, que primero lo trataba a las patadas y que ahora estaba siendo amable con él.

-Me… me gusta de todo señor… sobre todo el Heavy Metal- yo le asentía mientras le nombraba una que otra banda y él me asentía soltando que su favorita era Korn.

-Ya, yo soy más a lo clásico-

-Sí, me he dado cuenta- respondió el chico señalando el piano.

-¿Quieres ir de caza conmigo?-

El joven alemán me observo detenidamente pensando que de seguro EdwJake me había hecho esa petición para que perdiera la apuesta… yo sonreí y le solté muy cordialmente.

-NO, no me lo ha pedido EdwJake- el chico alzo el rostro y volteo la cara nervioso pensando que era un idiota al no recordar que yo podía leer la mente así que trato de ponerla en blanco mientras yo me levantaba y le decía.

-Ven… quiero hablar contigo-

El chico se lo pensó por un rato mientras yo me dirigía hacia la puerta y abriéndola salí de la casa esperándolo afuera.

Él salió observando al horizonte mientras decía.

-No tengo sed señor… puedo aguantar un tiempo más-

A lo que yo respondí

-EdwJake es astuto y tratará de hacerte perder así que ven conmigo-

Sin duda estaba nervioso, no podía controlar el pensar que yo sabía algo sobre la apuesta así que le respondí mientras nos adentrábamos en la maleza.

-Contéstame algo con el corazón Klaus, ¿quieres ganarte solo un beso de mi hijo o una vida entera a su lado?-

El joven se quedó inerte y eso hacía que me detuviera para observarlo detenidamente.

Sin duda que si no fuese vampiro hubiese tenido un colapso nervios, yo sonreí al ver su cara mientras me acercaba a él para palmearle la espalda.

-Contéstame y luego te explico-

El bajaba la cara y me respondía.

-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Rajky señor-

Yo le asentía y comenzaba a caminar alentándolo a que me siguiera.

-¿Por qué EdwJake? posees un don con el que puedes tener a cualquiera-

El negaba con la cabeza alegando que el don solo funcionaba con las mujeres.

Yo solté una carcajada palmeándole el hombro mientras le decía.

-La vida ha sido cruel contigo hasta con el don hijo mío- él me sonreía alegando que le servía para lo de conseguir sangre y que a él le gustaban las féminas, solo que mi hijo era la persona ideal para él.

-Entonces te pasó igual que a mí-

El chico comenzó a sentirse más distendido mientras yo le comenzaba a contar en resumidas anécdotas como habíamos pasado Jacob y yo de la amistad al amor puro e incondicional que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

-Pues es lo que yo siento señor, yo… no quiero solo un momento, lo quiero para siempre a demás…-

Él se quedaba callado y pensaba en el día del partido y varias anécdotas con la familia haciéndome voltear a verle.

-¿Te gusta Forks?- él me asentía y yo le preguntaba por su familia.

Él comenzó a contarme mentalmente lo que había ocurrido con ella.

No era para menos que nuestra familia le pareciera tan extraordinaria como él mismo me lo había dicho en sus pensamientos.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?- él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?... eran tus padres fuesen lo que fuesen- él respondió rápidamente.

-Nunca me enseñaron a sentir amor alguna vez, así que simplemente no sentía nada por ellos, solo me queda el amor de Agnes-

Yo comenzaba a caminar de nuevo mientras veía en su mente el dulce rostro de una joven de cabellos dorados que reía corriendo en un amplio pastizal en busca de una pelota.

-Linda- le solté volteando a verle y este asintió sonriéndome para luego pensar que no era tan cascarrabias como me veía haciendo que yo soltara una carcajada.

-Gracias- el chico se golpeaba la frente disculpándose y yo le decía que no se preocupara, que él tenía razón y que yo era un cascarrabias insoportable.

-De igual manera el señor Jacob lo ama mucho ¿no?- yo le asentía mientras sacaba el celular a ver si había alguna llamada o algún mensaje pero el teléfono seguía sin dar señale de vida de mi ángel.

Por un largo rato no dijimos nada hasta que él rompió el silencio.

-Pensé que a usted le caía bien Idalí- yo volteaba a verle y le respondía.

-En efecto, no tengo nada en contra de la chica… pero sé que mi hijo jamás se hubiese enamorado de ella así como así y solo está con ella por la imprimación la cual solo actúa por medios de los genes y no por el corazón-

El chico me miró extrañado a lo que yo proseguí.

-Así es… la imprimación consiste en unir a dos personas con los mismos genes lobeznos, es decir… un macho y una hembra que puedan producir crías perfectas para seguir la camada de lobos-

El solo explicarlo me daba nauseas, ver como mi hijo y la niña eran solo unos especímenes de buena sepa para criar más de su especie era sin duda algo atroz a mi punto de vista.

-Supe por medio de un amigo que si un vampiro embaraza a una humana esta tendría más posibilidades de morir que de sobrevivir, se que Rajky es mitad lobo mitad vampiro pero… si la embaraza ¿no correría el mismo peligro?-

Yo me detenía sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Sabes qué?... eres un genio- yo abrazaba al muchacho mientras comenzaba a caminar de vuelta a la casa escuchando que el joven caminaba detrás de mí sin comprender qué demonios sucedía.

Entramos a la casa y subimos al despacho de Carlisle tocando la puerta esperando a que nos dieran el permiso para entrar.

-Adelante- se escuchaba desde adentro mientras yo abría la puerta, dejándola abierta para que Klaus entrara.

-¿Carlisle? ¿Entre todas las pruebas que le hiciste a EdwJake hubo algo que pudiera determinar que el chico pudiese procrear a alguien como él, o sería más del lado lobezno o un hibrido?-

Carlisle pasaba la mirada de mi persona a la del muchacho mientras respondía.

-Pues, no… no le hice ese tipo de análisis, tendría que hacer una prueba con ambos genes, ¿por qué?-

Yo comenzaba a pasearme de un lado a otro pensando cómo demonios hacerle un análisis a ambos sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¿Tienes muestra de la sangre de EdwJake guardada?- mi padre negaba con la cabeza mientras se levantada de su asiento y se acercaba a mi preguntándome de nuevo que sucedía.

-Pues, Klaus y yo tenemos una teoría de que Idalí podría llegar a morir si sale embarazada de EdwJake-

"¿Cómo Bella?" preguntó éste mentalmente a lo que yo asentí.

-Mmm… pues podríamos exponerle nuestro punto a Sam y a Leah y así poder obtener una muestra de la chica-

Yo le asentía mientras le preguntaba si podía hacerse cargo de eso a lo que el asintió tomando sus cosas y encaminándose hacia las escaleras mientras yo tomaba una hipodérmica y un tubo de ensaño bajando las escaleras pensando que podía alegar para sacarle la sangre al chico sin que preguntara para que era.

-Quédate aquí, yo iré a hablar con el… ¿Está bien?-

El joven me asentía y yo corría velozmente hasta la cabaña donde se escuchaba el televisor aún encendido.

Entré y me asomé a su habitación y el chico no estaba comencé a buscarlo por medio del olor pero sus pensamientos me llevaron hasta donde él se encontraba.

El chico parecía soñar o algo así con lobos, cacerías, un bosque a obscuras y gritos de una mujer… observando en su mente el rostro de Bella, cubierta en sangre aunque la imagen era distorsionada.

-EDWJAKE- grité desesperado buscándolo por toda la casa hasta que entré en el cuarto de baño observando el pozo de sangre en el suelo y el chico tendido sobre el charco de sangre teniendo convulsiones vomitando toda la transfusión que se había bebido.

-EDJI… REY… RESPONDE...- Le soltaba yo casi al punto de la histeria mientras separaba sus parpados para encontrarme con sus pupilas dilatadas.

En ese estado era vulnerable y no podía cubrir sus pensamientos de mi... tenía delirios de transformaciones de hombre lobo tipo película de terror, lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo llevé hasta la casa recostándolo en la habitación tipo hospital que Carlisle tenía en la casa.

-KLAAAUS- grite rápidamente pero fue Rosalie la que entraba con los ojos aterrados al ver a EdwJake en aquel estado.

-¿Qué DEMONIOS LE SUCEDE A MI BEBE?- yo tomaba el estetoscopio y comenzaba a tomarle los signos vitales mientras Emmett y Klaus entraban y yo le pedía a Emmett que sacara a Rosalie de la habitación.

-Vamos bebé, deja que Edward haga su trabajo-

Este al fin lograba llevársela casi arrastras mientras Klaus se paraba al lado de mi hijo observando cómo convulsionaba.

-¿Qué le sucede, señor?- yo negaba con la cabeza ignorando por completo que le sucedía mientras le pedía que me pasara el termómetro de oído, se lo colocaba en la cavidad auditiva y al escuchar la alarma de que ya había tomado la temperatura observe asombrado que esta marcaba cuarenta y siete grados.

-Esto debe de estar funcionando mal- tomé un termómetro de mercurio y se lo coloqué debajo de la axila mientras le colocaba una ampolla de "Fenobarbital" para que dejara de convulsionar.

Al tomar el termómetro éste marcaba cuarenta y nueve.

-No, no, no… se está quemando por dentro maldita sea, está demasiado caliente- observé como el chico salía corriendo de la habitación mientras yo buscaba algo para bajarle la fiebre escuchando ruidos en el baño y a Klaus pasar de un lado a otro como bólido.

-¿Klaus?- llamaba yo al muchacho mientras le inyectaba una Dipirona y observaba en la mente de EdwJake que se veía así mismo peleando con un EdwJake licántropo y uno Edji Vampiro.

-Vamos hijo, controlarlo, tú puedes… no luches o será peor-

Klaus entraba tomando a EdwJake entre sus brazos y llevándoselo con él mientras yo le seguía y observaba como se metía en la tina de baño que había llenado con agua y hielo junto con mi hijo abrazándolo con fuerza tratando de sumergirlo lo más profundo posible tan solo dejándole el rostro afuera.

-¿Qué le sucede a EdwJake?- preguntaba Bree observando la escena mientras yo le respondía.

-Al parecer tiene una lucha interna con sus genes lobeznos y los de vampiro, creo que se aproxima el momento de la metamorfosis de EdwJake y lo peor es que Jacob no está aquí para orientar a su hijo-

Yo seguía observando cómo Klaus abrazaba a EdwJake y le hablaba en su idioma natal, éste le decía que fuera fuerte y que no temiera a sus demonios interiores, que luchara con todo su corazón y que no dejara que la bestia dentro de él lo dominara.

Sin duda el chico estaba enamorado, se le notaba a simple vista como se desvivía por mi hijo, el chico abrió los ojos y comenzó a patalear y a manotear como loco como si sintiera que se ahogaba.

Yo entraba rápidamente y trataba de contenerlo junto con Klaus.

-¡Hey, Hey Hey!... tranquilo, cálmate… aquí estamos… mírame, Edji, mírame por favor-

El chico se encontraba desorientado, yo volteaba a ver a Bree pidiéndole que me trajera el termómetro mientras yo le tomaba el rostro al mi hijo para que me mirara.

-¿Edji… me escuchas?- él asentía pero sus pupilas seguían algo dilatadas y no me enfocaba bien, Bree volvía con el termómetro y yo se lo colocaba en la boca sosteniéndole la mandíbula.

Klaus le acariciaba el cabello mojado mientras le decía que todo estaba bien, saqué el termómetro y su temperatura estaba en treinta y ocho.

-Perfecto, ya podemos sacarlo de aquí- Klaus lo alzaba de nuevo entre sus brazos y lo llevaba hacia la habitación donde lo teníamos anteriormente.

Le pedí a Bree que se retirara y comenzamos a desvestirlo mientras el chico parpadeaba y trataba de volver en si por completo escuchando el teléfono repicar de repente.

-Diga- la voz de Carlisle se escuchaba explicándome que Idalí se encontraba alterada y con fiebre elevada.

-Pues encontré a EdwJake en el suelo del baño convulsionando con temperatura de cuarenta y nueve grados, el chico deliraba y en sus delirios luchaba con sus genes lobeznos-

-Voy para allá- tranqué el teléfono y enseguida otra llamada entraba al celular mientras veía como Klaus le ayudaba a cambiarse de ropa.

-¿Jacob?- éste me corroboraba que era él alegando que estaban bajando del avión y yo comencé a explicarle lo que sucedía.

Después de la extensa explicación Jacob me decía que llamaba porque había visto a Alice perturbada viendo visiones raras de un cementerio y a EdwJake en aquel lugar llorando la muerte de alguien, pero que no sabían a ciencia cierta de quien se trataba.

-Mmm… esto no va bien Jacob, no es por alarmar pero no se qué hacer, aquí el lobo eres tú y no sé cómo ayudarle-

Jacob alegaba que tomarían el primer vuelo de regreso a los Estados Unidos haciendo que aquello me hiciera inmensamente feliz… era egoísta, lo sé pero en verdad aquello me alegraba aunque no quería ver sufrir a mi hijo de esa manera, tranqué la llamada acercándome a EdwJake mientras escuchaba como éste le decía a su amigo.

-Tengo miedo- el joven negaba con la cabeza y decía que no tenía porque sentir miedo que él debía decidir quién ser y que ninguna maldita brujería ni ningún maldito gen iba a cambiar su esencia como ser único y especial.

Éste se acostaba de nuevo en la camilla y yo le arropaba acariciándole el cabello mientras este me observaba con los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Papá, no le digas nada a mi padre Jacob por favor, pero yo no deseo ser un lobo, no quiero, no quiero…- el chico comenzaba a llorar y yo le abrazaba observando el rostro de Klaus que maldecía a los Quileutes mentalmente a lo que yo simplemente le palmeé la espalda para controlarlo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a mi hijo.

-Tranquilo, papito Jacob entenderá- fue lo único que le dije y comencé a tararearle claro de luna que era con la canción que el chico siempre se dormía.

Y en efecto… acabo de unos minutos EdwJake se quedó profundamente dormido mientras yo lo acomodaba mejor en la camilla y le pedía a Klaus que no lo dejara solo.

Él alegaba que no tenía que pedírselo, que no se alejaría de él aunque se lo pidieran por las malas, yo le sonreía y saliendo de la habitación bajé las escaleras suspirando como si mi cuerpo necesitara ese alivio de al fin sentirme algo más tranquilo.

Yo me arrojaba sobre el sofá posando mis manos sobre mi cabeza tratando de asimilar todo lo que sucedía.

Jasper entraba de golpe y me preguntaba cómo se encontraba EdwJake explicándome que se había encontrado con Emmett y Rosalie rumbo a su cabaña.

-Pues está más tranquilo, está dormido, pero no sabes cómo me ha asustado todo esto-

Él comenzaba a infundir su don y era como si me inyectaran morfina… yo sonreía agradeciéndole mientras mi hermano tomaba asiento a mi lado y preguntaba.

-¿Y qué opinas sobre el amigo de EdwJake?- yo sonreía mientras le preguntaba que si ya él se había dado cuenta y éste me asentía alegando que lo sabía desde el primer día.

-Sé que Rosalie y Emmett pegarán el grito al cielo y dirán que Jacob y yo somos los culpables y que bla, bla, bla… y que hubiesen preferido a Idalí y no sé qué diantres de estupideces mas, pero lo que soy yo… solo deseo ver a mi hijo fuera de toda esta tortura que es la imprimación-

Él me observaba detenidamente mientras yo proseguía explicándole que Alice y Jake volverían observando que éste sonreía encantado.

-Dios sabe cuánto amo a Jacob, pero juro que jamás pensé que todo esto de ser lobo y el ligar su raza con la mía iba a traerle tanta infelicidad a mi hijo-

Éste me palmeaba la espalda y alegaba que Jacob tenía planeado hacer que Leah le entregara el mando a EdwJake de la manada, yo le asentía soltándole muy a mi pesar.

-Pues Jacob tendrá que decidir y ver quién es más importante para él la manada o su hijo… por mí que Sam sea el líder, ya bastante creo que le ha hecho pagar al lobo negándole el liderazgo-

Jasper asentía mientras yo escuchaba llegar a Carlisle y éste entraba rápidamente junto con Esme preguntando por mi hijo, yo les explicaba que estaba dormido y éste a su vez me contaban lo que le había sucedido a la chica.

Ella no se había puesto tan mal como EdwJake pero sí bastante enferma al punto de tener una hemorragia nasal.

Le pregunté si había obtenido una muestra y éste me asintió alegando que solo faltaba la de EdwJake y que aprovecharía que estaba dormido para tomarla.

Ambos subían mientras yo observaba a Jasper y le preguntaba.

-¿Jas?... ¿tú y Alice jamás han sentido la necesidad de ser padres?- él volteaba a verme con una ceja en alzas mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- yo le sonreía mientras le explicaba de manera normal que simplemente era curiosidad.

-Es que por ejemplo Esme y Carlisle nos tiene a nosotros, Rosalie supo lo que fue ser madre con EdwJake y hasta la escuche decir que deseaba pedirle a Carmen que le diera la custodia de Bree a ella-

Éste asentía esperando que llegara a la culminación de todo aquello mientras yo proseguía.

-Y aunque sé que ustedes me ayudaron mucho con Edji, nada como tener la responsabilidad absoluta de un hijo propio-

Éste me miraba como deseando saber más del asunto pero yo no decía nada más y éste preguntaba de golpe.

-Mmm… ¿de quién quieres que me haga cargo?- yo sonreía levantándome del sofá caminando hacia el piano mientras le decía.

-Pues un distinguido Mayor del Ejército Confederado con una extraordinaria esposa de la alta sociedad americana con un par de hijos alemanes, uno un Sargento mayor y la otra una encantadora muñequita de porcelana a la que Alice pueda vestir y desvestir a su antojo…-

-¿Un par?... ¿quieres que adopte a dos chicos?... en definitiva… ¿EdwJake convulsiona y a ti te da un derrame cerebral?-

Yo sonreía sentándome en el piano comenzando a tocar una dulce melodía mientras Jasper alegaba.

-¿Estás hablando de Klaus, no?- yo le asentía y Jasper me miraba mientras preguntaba que quien era la niña.

-Su hermana-

-¿Humana?- yo volvía a asentir mientras este se levantaba alegando que sin duda había perdido la cabeza.

-No siempre será humana, al menos eso vi en la mente del muchacho-

Jasper no decía nada perdiéndose en el pasillo mientras yo le soltaba alzando la voz.

-Solo piénsalo y háblalo con Alice- a lo que él respondió asomándose por el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

-Si es por Alice de seguro dirá…- El rubio se quedo inerte en la puerta observando a la nada como si le hubiesen clavado una estaca en el pecho.

-¿Jas… Jasper?... ¿Qué sucede?...- Salía yo corriendo escaleras arriba observando el rostro adolorido de mi hermano que no decía nada.

Ante mis gritos Esme y Carlisle salieron de la habitación donde se encontraba mi hijo preguntando qué sucedía mientras Jasper decía en un tono casi imperceptible.

-Alice… le ha ocurrido algo…- éste se arrojaba al suelo como si le doliera el pecho mientras mi padre trataba de tranquilizarlo y yo comenzaba a llamar al celular de Alice donde éste repicaba y repica sin ser respondido.

Marqué al de Jacob y éste atendía la llamada.

-Diga- yo suspiraba aliviado y preguntaba rápidamente.

-¿Jake?... ¿Dónde está Alice?- éste alegaba que la chica había salido fuera del aeropuerto en busca de un taxi ya que habían encontrado vuelo para el día siguiente.

-Jasper dice que le ha ocurrido algo- Jake me decía que me quedara en línea que el saldría a buscarla, se escuchaban los gritos de este llamando a mi hermana y luego de un rato de escuchar cómo le preguntaba a los transeúntes en un francés entrecortado éste me decía.

-No está Edward, no sé qué ha pasado… ella estaba aquí conmigo y dijo que pediría un taxi para que por lo menos diéramos un recorrido pero jamás pensé que… Hey… NOOOO…-

Se escuchó como el teléfono caía al suelo y a Jacob luchando con alguien para que lo soltara.

-¿Jacob?... ¿JACOOOB?- mis padres me observaban fijamente esperando a que yo les dijera algo, se escuchó el frenar de un vehículo, varios golpes y las puertas del auto cerrándose para luego arrancar a todo lo que daba haciendo rechinar las llantas en el pavimento.

Yo me quedaba con el teléfono en el oído mientras le decía a mis padres.

-Creo que los han secuestrado-

Se escuchaba como trancaban la llamada y yo salía a toda velocidad a buscar mis documentos mientras escuchaba a Jasper llamar a la aerolínea pidiendo reservaciones.

Mientras yo tomaba todas mis cosas y comenzaba a cambiarme le pedía a mis padres que no descuidaran a Edji y que cualquier cosa pidieran ayuda a los Quileutes.

Estos asentían mientras Rosalie y Emmett entraba preguntando qué sucedía y yo le soltaba a mi hermano que le pidiera explicaciones a Carlisle tomando a Jasper por el brazo enrumbándolo hacia el garaje en busca del Volvo que luego dejaría en custodia del aeropuerto.

No sabíamos a donde ir, no sabíamos que pensar pero por alguna extraña razón en mi mente solo cabía un culpable de esto.

"Aro Vulturi"

Así que pensé en ir a Volterra mientras mandaba a Jasper a Francia a ver que podía averiguar el por allá mientras yo visitaba de nuevo a la escoria italiana de nuestra raza.

Solo deseaba estar equivoca, pero si Aro estaba involucrado en esto me juraba a mi mismo que esta vez me desharía de él y de todo su maldito aquelarre de una vez y para siempre.


	13. Capítulo 13 - De vuelta a Volterra

**Capitulo 13**

**De vuelta a Volterra**

**A ojos de Edward**

Emmett nos había alcanzado en el aeropuerto teniendo que esperar para conseguir un pasaje más hacia Volterra.

Era cursi, pero Emm tenía la visión de que todos para uno y uno para todos como los tres mosqueteros y para colmo alegaba tener un deseo tremendo de romperle la madre a Aro.

Por lo menos su compañía me tranquilizaba… aunque no moría de risas el constante hablar de mi hermano y sus locas ocurrencias mantenían mi mente y cuerpo estable, pero lo que en realidad deseaba era llegar lo más pronto posible a Italia.

Las horas pasaron y llegamos al fin a Volterra, buscamos el alquiler de vehículos y nos dirigimos hacia la plaza San Marcos, en el camino no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había vivido en aquel lugar… pero mi prioridad era una sola ahora, recuperar a Jacob a toda costa.

Llegamos a la plaza san marcos y entramos por la entrada del reloj… llamamos por el tele comunicador escuchando una voz femenina que decía en italiano quien era y que deseábamos a lo que yo respondí.

-Edward Cullen, necesito hablar con los señores Vulturi-

Se hizo el silencio y luego se escuchaba los engranajes del ascensor indicando que alguien subía.

La puerta se abría y una joven vampira no reconocida nos invitaba a entrar… Emmett y yo nos veíamos las caras sin decir nada mientras la chica nos observaba por el reflejo que daba la puerta… ésta se abrió y nos encamino por el largo pasillo.

En dieciocho años nada había cambiado en aquel lugar salvo la secretaria… no era la misma y tampoco era humana imaginando que no había llegado a buen término la vida de la anterior.

La morena abrió la puerta y entrando nos anunciaba mientras yo observaba que en el asiento de Aro se encontraba Cayo, Marcus en el de siempre y en el asiento que pertenecía al rubio platinado se encontraba Demetri.

-¡Edward Cullen!, vaya que sorpresa… ¿a que debemos la visita?-

Yo trataba de indagar cualquier cosa que denotara en sus mentes que estos sabían algo sobre Jacob.

-Busco a Aro, pero veo que no está-

El rubio se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a explicar que su hermano había abandonado el clan Vulturi desde hacía ya diez años atrás y no mentía… en sus recuerdos observaba la discusión que éstos habían tenido con Aro sobre aquella decisión.

-¿Por qué en vez de liquidarlos a todos prefirió irse?... eso me sorprende de Aro-

Preguntó Emmett a lo que el rubio sonrió de medio lado y yo alegaba que todos se habían puesto en su contra, que éste tenía ideas locas de dominio y de cambiar todo a lo que ellos se opusieron rotundamente.

-¿Quiénes se fueron con él?- pregunté al no ver en aquel lugar a varios de sus súbditos.

-Solo lo siguieron Jane y Alec… los demás aún siguen con nosotros-

Yo le asentía mientras buscaba en la mente de Demetri algo que me pudiera servir observando como ellos dos habían discutido sobre seguir o no a Aro imaginando que el vender a su amo anterior le había acreditado el puesto que tenía ahora como uno de los señores Vulturi.

-Imagino que algo sucede en tu familia, sino no estarías aquí, ¿o me equivoco?- yo negaba con la cabeza alegando que habían secuestrado a dos de mis familiares.

-Alice y Jacob… ¿cierto?- yo le asentía y éste sonreía negando con la cabeza.

-Ahí Aro, eres tan predecible- el rubio volvía a su asiento mientras Emmett le preguntaba como sabía el que eran ellos a lo que yo respondí.

-Sigue con su fijación sobre ellos-

Cayo asintió a mis palabras y alegó.

-Pero creo que ahora corren más peligro que antes-

Yo observaba en la mente de Cayo el momento en el que estos discutían sobre un cambio radical en las leyes, él quería actualizarse, en vez de temerle a la tecnología usarla a su favor, pero todos, hasta su esposa se rehusó al cambio abandonándolo.

-¿Sabes si se fue de Volterra?- preguntaba Emmett a lo que Marcus respondió.

-Mi hermano dijo que conquistaría un nuevo territorio pero nunca nos dijo nada al respecto-

Yo no dejaba de buscar alguna pista en sus mentes y Demetri me daba la respuesta.

En su mente estaba el momento en que Jane le volvía a pedir que se fuera con ellos a Francia, yo volteaba a verle y éste me sonreía mientras yo le asentía agradeciendo toda la ayuda.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta Cayo soltó de repente.

-Yo que tú, trataría de no ir solo, Aro enloqueció después de aquel día en Forks y juró que se vengaría de ustedes a como diera lugar, así que de seguro debe de haber creado un ejército de neófitos y reclutado más joyas para su nuevo aquelarre-

Ambos salíamos sin decir nada y recorríamos el pasillo para llegar al ascensor donde mi hermano me preguntaba.

-¿Les crees?- yo le asentía explicándole que en todo momento me encontré alerta a cualquier pensamiento y en efecto… los Vulturi habían tenido una disputa con el líder y este había sido exiliado.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque Aro no se ha vengado de ellos-

Preguntaba mi hermano a lo que yo respondía sacando mis propias teorías mientras salíamos del ascensor.

-Supongo que porque su esposa esta acá o a lo mejor los usa como camuflaje para hacer sus trabajos de limpieza en el anonimato para que todos crean que se trata de ellos y así no ser detectados-

Salimos de aquel lugar enrumbándonos hacia el vehículo mientras tomaba el celular y llamaba a Jasper dejando que Emmett condujera.

-¿Edward?- respondía éste mientras yo le soltaba que en efecto era Aro pero que no se encontraba en Volterra a lo que él respondió.

-Hay un nuevo clan uno que al parecer trabaja en conjunto con un pequeño grupo francés de nómadas callejeros que no forman un aquelarre común, es extraño pero Aro jamás ha trabajo de esta manera-

Yo le asentía tan extrañado como él, aquello era sin duda demencia pura… Aro había perdido el juicio y ahora era un simple capo o algo así de la mafia vampírica Francesa.

Daba hasta risa el solo imaginarse a Aro Vulturi como un mafioso, pero sin duda su anhelo de poder lo había llevado hasta la locura.

Tranqué la llamada informándole a Emmett lo que Jasper había averiguado éste soltaba una carcajada alegando lo mismo que yo, que ahora Aro de seguro se hacía llamar al capone o algo por el estilo.

En otras circunstancias hubiese reído pero en mi mente solo podía pensar en una cosa… en recuperar a mi hermana y a mi hermoso cachorro.

"Si llego a conseguir a Jacob con un solo cabello fuera de lugar maldito Vulturi, juro que voy a matarte lenta y muy dolorosamente"

No podía pensar en nada mas que no fuese recuperarlos a toda costa así perdiera mi propia vida en ello.

Emmett conducía velozmente hacia el aeropuerto mientras yo hacía las reservaciones por teléfono para salir lo más pronto posible a Francia.

**Francia**

**A ojos de Jasper**

Tranqué la llamada observando como el nómada que había encontrado por mera casualidad se paseaba de un lado a otro acariciándose la larga cabellera.

-¿Así que no me dirás como puedo llegar hasta donde está Aro?-

El nómada alegaba que él no conocía a ningún Aro y que trabajaba para un tal Franz que era quien los comandaba.

-Pues llévame con Franz- éste negaba con la cabeza alegando que no sabía cómo encontrarlo y que normalmente era él quien los buscaba a ellos.

-¿Cómo los contacta?- él alegaba que no sabía cómo pero que al parecer poseía el don de rastrear a las personas que deseaba encontrar, solo conocía a alguien como el tal Franz y ese era Alistair, pensando en una loca idea pero ya se la plantearía a mi hermano aunque a éste se le reventara la vena de los celos.

-¿Quién más puede darme razón del tal Franz?-

Éste volvía a pasearse de manera nerviosa mientras yo me acercaba a él infundiendo mi don sobre este tratando de alterarlo y ponerlo nervioso… si bien conocía a Aro aunque hubiese cambiado, para él, el mantener el orden era primordial y mas sino quería ser encontrado.

Le hice una llave llevándolo hacia una callejuela donde comencé a percibir el deseo de sed que este tenía, sus ojos estaban negros así que sonreí soltándole muy cerca del rostro.

-Puedo conseguirte una muy buena presa- él alegaba que no podía… que no tenía permiso de cazar en esa zona.

-Pues más a tu favor... seré yo quien lo mate por ti- éste negaba con la cabeza de nuevo alegando que apenas se dieran cuenta que yo mataba a alguien ellos llegarían, sonreí soltándolo mientras le daba las gracias por el dato.

Éste se golpeaba la frente llamándose así mismo idiota mientras comenzaba a salir de aquel lugar rumbo a conseguir hospedaje ya que había dejado las maletas en el aeropuerto a causa de haberme topado con aquel idiota en aquel lugar tratando de robar equipaje, sin duda era un simple carroñero, un raterito de segunda que se conformaba con pequeñeces.

Colocándolo en la escala de la mafia podría decirse que él era la mugre de los zapatos del tal Franz al cual sin duda buscaría la manera de hacerlo venir hasta a mí.

**Forks**

**A ojos de EdwJake**

Me encontraba en el sofá de la casa donde Klaus y Bree me hacían compañía y yo me encontraba en piyamas observando la televisión y mi madre llegaba con un plato de sopa el cual me hizo arrugar la cara.

-Por lo momentos cero sangre dijo el abuelo, al parecer eso te pone peor-

Bree no ayudaba poniendo su cara de asco mientras Rosalie trataba de sentarse donde se encontraba Klaus metiéndose entre ambos hasta que éste al fin se levantaba para sentarse en otro lado.

Mi madre me comenzaba a hacer el barquito con la cucharilla y yo apretaba los labios negando con la cabeza mientras Bree se alejaba de mí entre arcadas y gestos de asco haciendo que Klaus se sentara a mi lado de nuevo mientras decía.

-Mmm… rico- yo volteaba a verlo y le decía que si él se tomaba una cucharada primero que yo me la tomaría toda y sin protestar.

Éste observaba a mi madre la cual le volteaba la cara y le pasaba el plato el cual el chico agarraba y tomando una buena porción de sopa con la cucharilla se tragaba aquello tratando de no hacer cara de asco mientras decía que estaba deliciosa.

-Tarado, a ti no te sabe a nada- éste sonreía mientras yo le quitaba de mala gana el plato y comenzaba comer con desgano.

Volteaba a ver a mi madre que miraba con desdén a Klaus y este simplemente la ignoraba.

-¿Ma?... - ésta me miraba y sonreía o hacia el esfuerzo, sin duda no le simpatizaba Klaus y eso no me gustaba.

-Gracias- le soltaba enfocándome en la televisión y ésta se levantaba acariciándome el cabello para luego retirarse mientras yo dejaba el plato a un lado y halando a Klaus por el cuello de la camisa le soltaba entre susurros.

-Necesito ir a la reservación- Klaus me miraba de malas mientras yo le soltaba rápidamente observando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-Por favor Klaus, sé que detestas esto pero hazlo porque estoy enfermo, necesito ver como está ella y porqué diablos ambos nos pusimos de esta manera.

Este asentía y yo me trataba de beber toda la sopa mientras subíamos a mi habitación para pedirle a Bree que me cubriera, ésta a duras penas aceptó mientras yo me cambiaba y nos fugábamos por la ventana tomando la moto la cual llevamos a rastras hasta las afueras de la carretera de tierra y al llegar a la de concreto éste la arrancaba alegando que él conduciría.

Asentí y comencé a acomodarme en la parte de atrás abrazándome a éste el cual soltaba de repente.

-No tan fuerte que me excito-

Yo le daba un zape y éste moría de risa arrancando de golpe la moto para hacer que lo abrazara de nuevo.

-Tu madre me matará- yo le soltaba que no se preocupara por ella que eso lo resolvería yo luego.

Llegamos y a penas este estacionaba la moto yo bajaba a gran velocidad entrando a la casa donde todos me miraban extrañados.

-¿Dónde está Idalí?- no había terminado de decir aquello cuando la chica salía de su habitación y corría a abrazarme con lágrimas en los ojos, yo me aferraba a ella con fuerza tomándola entre mis brazos observando que ésta se encontraba aún en ropa de dormir llevándola de vuelta a su habitación mientras escuchaba como Leah le pedía a Klaus que entrara y éste alegaba que esperaría afuera.

-¿Cómo estas hermosa?- ella alegaba que aún se sentía mal pero que estaba asustada al enterarse como me había puesto ayer.

-Ya estoy mejor y no siento molestias de ningún tipo- le soltaba tratando de calmarla y ella se aferraba a mi cuello buscando mis labios para comenzar a besarme intensamente.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciendo que suspirara mientras adentraba mi lengua en su boca y me recostaba sobre ella y ésta a su vez separaba sus piernas comenzando a suspirar y a acelerársele el corazón mientras yo podía sentir como la bestia rugía de nuevo dentro de mí haciendo que brincara de golpe tratando de controlarme observando como Idalí se cubría completamente ruborizada.

-Creo que no fue prudente venir- ella negaba con la cabeza alegando que me extrañaba mientras alzaba sus manos para que me acercara.

Era extraño… pero era la primera vez que me ponía así delante de ella y más extraño aun que ella correspondiera de esa manera.

Me sentaba de nuevo en la cama mientras ella me abrazaba por detrás y comenzaba a besar mi cuello.

-¡Ida Por favor!-

Le soltaba yo percibiendo de nuevo el calor en mi cuerpo y sintiendo como su cuerpo me llamaba a voltearme y a volver a arremeter contra sus deseos al punto de romperle la camisa dejando sus pequeños y redondos senos al descubierto mientras ella tironeaba de mi pantalón, sintiendo de nuevo aquella fiebre en mi cuerpo.

La puerta se abría de golpe y yo sin separarme de Idalí le rugía a Sam y a Klaus que eran los que entraban en aquel lugar mientras Idalí se cubría con las sabanas y Sam me tomaba por detrás sacándome de la habitación mientras yo sentía como perdía el juicio al sentirme lejos de Idalí.

-IDAAAA… NOOOO…- Comenzaba a luchar con mi tío Sam mientras éste le pedía a Klaus que le ayudara a contenerme para poder tomar a Idalí que salía corriendo a detener a su padre.

-Llévatelo- le gritaba Sam a Klaus y éste me tomaba como un saco de patatas montándome sobre su hombro mientras yo forcejeaba para soltarme alegando que lo mataría sino me soltaba.

-¡Aja!.. Está bien, como tu digas- me soltaba este como si hablara con un loco al que se le sigue la corriente.

Éste me montaba en la moto y se posicionaba acomodándome delante como si fuese un crío.

-NO ME QUIERO IR- le gritaba mientras comenzaba a golpearlo con fuerza y éste me acomodaba arrancando la moto y saliendo a gran velocidad mientras yo comenzaba decirle que me sentía mareado.

-¿Rajky?.. Háblame… no vayas a perder el conocimiento ahora-

Yo me abrazaba fuertemente a él mientras trataba de decirle el abecedario en alemán escuchando como este reía.

-Bien, ¿dime qué sientes?- preguntaba él mientras yo le decía que sentía mucho calor… éste posaba su mano en mi frente la cual se sentía fría algo que no percibía antes, por lo menos no a ese extremo.

-Está subiendo de nuevo tu temperatura- yo enterraba mi rostro en su pecho tratando de calmar el calor en mi cara con la frialdad de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucedió allá Rajky?... tu jamás te has comportado así y menos a sabiendas de que sus padres estaban en la casa-

-No sé, sentí calor… deseo… mi cuerpo temblaba y…-

Me pensé aquello por unos segundos sintiendo como el chico entraba a la carretera de tierra.

-…Quería poseerla, quería hacerla mía con intensidad-

Él no decía nada observando cómo se metía por entre los árboles para rodear la casa de los abuelos enrumbándose hacia la cabaña mientras yo trataba de controlar mis espasmos apretando con fuerza su chaqueta.

Sentí como la moto se detenía y este apagaba el motor mientras yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, percibiendo como se bajaba y me volvía a tomar entre sus brazos haciendo que yo escondiera mi rostro en su pecho y este pateaba la puerta para abrirla.

Me llevó a mi habitación y me recostó en la cama mientras yo seguía con los ojos cerrados completamente agitado.

-¿Rajky?... abre los ojos-

Pero yo negaba con la cabeza y éste me preguntaba.

-¿Dime qué te sucede?- yo me colocaba de medio lado y apretaba con fuerza mi entrepierna.

-Tengo calor- fue lo único que solté y al parecer éste había entendido lo que me sucedía mejor que yo mismo.

Trato de separar mis piernas y de golpe siento como me apretaba el bulto haciéndome gritar sacudiéndole la mano de aquel lugar.

-¿Qué HACES?… SUELTAME- solté yo abriendo mis ojos contemplando que éste sonreía mientras alegaba.

-Ya entiendo tu calentura-

Sentía como la sangre se me iba a la cabeza y éste se levantaba quitándose la cacheta mientras yo me echaba hacia la pared preguntándole qué demonios hacía.

-Nada, no te asustes… tengo un remedio bueno para eso- éste lanzaba la chaqueta a un lado y se arrodillaba en la cama tratando de tomarme de las muñecas mientras yo forcejeaba con él.

Traté de lanzarle algunas cosas de metal con mi don pero con lo alterado que me encontraba ni siquiera coordinaba mi mente lanzando cosas a diestra y siniestra.

El chico lograba tomarme al fin por las muñecas con la misma mano mientras que con la otra me giraba para que quedara de espaldas y me alzaba las manos pegándolas del espaldar de la cama.

-¿QUE HACES?... KLAUS… DIJE QUE ME SUELTES MALDITO-

Éste sonreía mientras metía su mano por mi cintura para alzarme la parte baja de mi cuerpo posicionándome en cuatro.

-NO, NO, NOOOO… ¿Qué DEMO…?- éste no me terminaba de dejar soltar las puteadas cuando sentía como me rompía la cremallera manteniendo mis manos bien pegadas entre sí apretándolas aún en contra del espaldar.

El chico metía sus manos dentro de mi pantalón haciendo que comenzara a gritar y a forcejear con él para que me soltara.

-Quédate tranquilo- me soltaba este sacando mi sexo erecto y comenzaba a masturbarme como si nada, como si tuviese un dolor de espaldas y éste me estuviese dando un masaje para calmarme la tensión.

Sentía como el rostro se me calentaba aún más de lo que estaba… sin duda debía parecer un tomate de lo rojo que me encontraba.

-KLAUS… BASTA… AAAHH… NOOO… DIOOOS…-

Mis ruegos porque me soltara se comenzaban a transformar en gemidos sin que pudiese controlarme, éste seguía masajeando mi sexo como si aquello fuese una terapia anti estrés mientras yo trataba de zafarme y éste volvía a posicionarme en cuatro abriéndome las piernas con las suyas y posando su peso sobre mi espalda sin dejar de sostenerme con fuerza las muñecas.

-Tú solo relájate y déjalo salir- no podía creer que fuera tan descarado en verdad no podía creer que aquello me estuviese ocurriendo.

No le había permitido un beso pero el muy maldito me masturbaba como si fuera algo de lo más natural, aunque debía de admitir algo… los temblores comenzaron a ceder y mi cuerpo se comenzaba a relajar dando paso al placer de lo que éste hacía en todo mi ser.

-¿Klaus?... basta… ya basta… aaahh… solo... Solo para… por favor…- éste negaba con la cabeza mientras me soltaba al oído.

-Tú solo relájate y deja de pelear conmigo-

No podía creer como el muchacho se la disfrutaba a mares mientras yo peleaba para que me soltara perdiendo ya las fuerzas.

Me mordía los labios tratando de no gemir pero aquello era incontrolable… mi temperatura estaba en descontrol… de repente me sentía morir de calor y otras que una oleada de calidez recorría todo mi cuerpo pero de algo estaba seguro… Que Klaus tenía la suficiente fuerza para haberme tomado como y cuando se le diera la real gana y sin duda, aquello me perturbaba y me agradaba al mismo tiempo ya que denotaba lo mucho que me había respetado.

Aunque este momento no era el caso, mi cuerpo sin duda se lo estaba agradeciendo a mares… en casa de Idalí sentía que iba a explotar de deseo y él simplemente actuó según pensó sería lo más sensato aunque esto me estuviera dando en la madre.

El muchacho comenzó a rodarse en la cama haciendo que mi cuerpo se ladeara y quedara de medio lado posicionándose éste detrás de mi mientras él abría mis piernas y pasaba una de las suyas sobre esta para sostenerla volviendo a atacar mi sexo subiendo y bajando sin soltarme las muñecas mientras me comenzaba a besar el cuello.

-NOOO… BASTAAA… NO LO HAGAS… NO QUIERO, NO DEBO ESTAR CONTIGO-

A lo que él respondió.

-Si ya le fuiste infiel con Bree… ¿qué más da que lo hagas conmigo?-

Pero yo negaba con la cabeza alegando que aquello era diferente.

-Ya… ya… ya me siento mejor… suéltame Klaus, por favor…- comencé a llorar y éste sonreía con malicia mientras me soltaba sin detenerse.

-Por mi puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, pero no voy a soltarte hasta que saques esas ganas-

Comenzaba a hacerlo aún mas rápido y yo no podía aguantar el gemir y el llorar al mismo tiempo mientras él comenzaba a bombardearme con palabras fuertes haciendo que yo girara mi rostro tratando de meterlo dentro de la almohada y el chico apretaba con fuerza su bulto excitado en mi trasero para que me diera cuenta como se encontraba.

-Atreve… atrévete a hacerlo y juro que…- no me dejaba hablar al comenzar a apretar mis bolas haciéndome gemir ante la tensión en las que estas se encontraban.

Para volver a tomar mi sexo entre sus manos y soltaba entre susurros a mi oído.

-Dile a tu bestia que si es tan fuerte como se cree que venga a pelear conmigo… anda… déjalo salir y juro que le voy a romper todo lo que se llama trasero-

Yo abría grande la boca al escuchar aquello mientras volvía a intentar soltarme haciendo que todas las cosas de metal nos cayera encima a ver si así se detenía, pero éste seguía en su afán por llevarme al orgasmo y sin pensárselo mucho y soltándome al fin las manos me tomó por las piernas halándome hacia él mientras yo comenzaba a luchar lanzándole golpes y manotones los cuales no lograron que se detuviera y sin ningún miramiento ni indicio de querer detenerse metió mi sexo en su boca comenzando a hacerme la mas depravada felación de mi vida, aunque en realidad era la única que me habían hecho en mi vida.

Lo alaba del cabello para que me soltara pero éste seguía chupándome aquello como si fuese un pirulín de chocolate.

-BASTAAA… Basta… Ba… Mmm… mal… maldito seas…-

Cerré mis ojos tomando la almohada y colocándola sobre mi rostro comencé a morderla mientras trataba de cerrar mis piernas pero éste me mantenía aferrado con fuerza ambas extremidades para mantenerlas separadas.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando no logré contenerme más y rugiendo cual bestia salvaje acabé en su boca arrojando la almohada al suelo contemplando como este no se detenía ante nada bebiendo de mi lujuria observando como mi esencia se escurría entre las comisuras de sus labios lanzándole un buen puñetazo para que me soltara haciendo que él chico al fin sacara mi sexo de su boca y yo tomara las sabanas para cubrirme mientras lo miraba desde la esquina de la cama pegando mi espalda entre el espaldar de la cama y la pared.

Las lágrimas me corrían solas observándolo fijamente sin poder creer lo que había hecho… éste se levantaba y se limpiaba la boca para luego acostarse a mi lado y mirarme fijamente mientras me decía.

-¿Cómo está tu temperatura?- yo no decía nada mientras comenzaba a limpiarme el rostro acomodándome en la cama observando cómo el chico posaba su mano en mi frente.

-Estás normal… eso me alegra- yo comenzaba a guardarme mis cositas recién abusadas mientras me arropaba sin verle a la cara tan solo observando las letras de su camiseta aunque sin prestarle atención a éstas en realidad, simplemente no deseaba verlo a los ojos.

-¿Me odias?- sin duda era una de las tantas pregunta que no deseaba que me hiciera.

-Un poco- solté al fin haciéndome un mohín en la cama.

-¿Por qué solo un poco?- me tapaba la boca con las sabanas mientras respondía.

-¡No sé!... éste soltaba una carcajada mientras yo me cubría todo el rostro y él me atraía hacia su pecho mientras él alegaba en un tono de voz muy dulce.

-Ahí Rajky… eres mi superior y aún así eres tan infantil-

Yo no decía nada y simplemente alaba las sabanas hacia abajo para poder respirar.

-Debería odiarte, lo… lo hiciste sin mi consentimiento-

Sentía aún demasiada vergüenza ante lo que había sucedido, sabía sus motivos pero también sabía que aquello se lo había disfrutado.

-No solo lo hiciste para ayudarme, se que deseabas tocarme… ¿cierto?-

El chico respondía de lo más normal.

-Sabes que si… ¿Para qué lo preguntas?-

El labio inferior me comenzaba a temblar a modo de rabia como siempre me ocurría pero simplemente mordía las sabanas tratando de contener mi frustración.

-¿Por qué te molestas si tanto lo disfrutaste?-

Quería romperle la cara y sacarlo de mi cama, pero de que serviría aquello… él tenía razón… me había gustado y yo pude haber hecho más… eso me daba aún más rabia pero no con él sino conmigo mismo.

El teléfono sonaba y éste me lo entregaba para que lo respondiera a lo que la voz de mi madre me hacía aclarar la garganta soltándole que estaba bien y que me disponía a dormir… que estaba cansado y que solo quería estar solo... ella me asintió trancando la llamada mientras yo me volteaba dándole la espalda a lo que él me abrazaba con fuerza y me decía tiernamente.

-Duérmete ¿quieres?- yo volvía a comenzar a llorar mientras preguntaba.

-¿Prométeme que esto va a quedar entre tú y yo?-

-¿Por quién me tomas?... ¿crees que soy uno de esos idiotas que se vanaglorian contándole a cuanto conoce que tuvo sexo con equis persona?... no me ofendas Rajky-

Yo me disculpaba mientras él respondía que no me preocupara por nada.

-¿Oye?... por cierto… ¿Y dónde está mi padre Edward?- él se quedaba callado por un momento para luego soltar que este había tenido que salir a una emergencia en el hospital.

Yo le asentía comenzando a sucumbir ante el sueño, el malestar y la acabada tan gloriosa que aquel bastardo me había hecho sentir.

No podía dejar de sentirme culpable, pero había algo que no podía ocultar.

El chico era una bestia en la cama y mi cuerpo respondía a ese monstruo insaciable que era Klaus… aquello me aterraba y me gustaba al mismo tiempo.

Pero ya no quería pensar… entre sueños fui cayendo en una extraña pesadilla donde comenzaba a hacer el amor con Bree, para luego pasar por los brazos de Idalí hasta comenzar a besarme con ella y notar que al culminar era Klaus el que me mantenía entre sus brazos, para luego comenzar a perderme en una pesadilla de lobos y vampiros haciéndome sentir intranquilo durante toda la noche despertando a cada momento encontrándome con las caricias de Klaus que volvían hacerme dormir retomando el sueño esta vez un poco menos perturbador.

**Extra… Forks**

**Desde la perspectiva de Klaus**

Había decidido quedarme fuera de la casa de los lobos… si algo me habían enseñado estos últimos días era que sin duda se estaba mejor lejos de ellos.

Observé como el padre de la chica entraba por la puerta trasera y me observaba para luego enfocarse en su mujer preguntándole por Idalí a lo que ella respondió de manera nerviosa que la chica se encontraba en la habitación con Rajky.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla sola con el chico, no vez que ambos se encuentran inestables?-

La mujer bajaba la cara y éste observándome me pedía que entrara para que lo ayudara.

Entré pidiendo permiso y al momento en que el lobo abría la puerta me asomo para contemplar aquella escena que me daba en la madre… EdwJake trataba de tener intimidad con la chica en plena casa de sus padres y al parece ella no tenía pensado detenerlo, éste incluso le rugió cual bestia salvaje cuando se le perturba en la cópula con su hembra, sin duda ese no era mi Rajky.

-IDAAAA… NOOOO…- El chico comenzó a luchar con aquel corpulento hombre que trataba de apartarlo de la muchacha escuchando como me pedía que lo ayudara a sacarlo de la habitación.

-Llévatelo- Me gritaba el padre de la chica mientras yo tomaba al muchacho como un costal de arena montándolo sobre mi hombro derecho mientras éste forcejeaba para soltarse alegando que me mataría sino lo hacía, sin duda estaba demente así que simplemente le respondí como se le responde a los locos.

-¡Aja!.. Está bien, como tú digas-

Yo lo montaba en la moto tratando de acomodarlo delante de mí ya que éste no se iba a poder sostener en la parte trasera en el estado en que se encontraba.

-NO ME QUIERO IR- Me gritaba el chico mientras me golpeaba con fuerza y yo trataba de arrancar la moto saliendo velozmente mientras Rajky me soltaba que se sentía algo mareado.

-¿Rajky?.. Háblame… no vayas a perder el conocimiento ahora-

Le soltaba yo tratando de que no se me desmayara y éste comenzaba a decirme el abecedario en mi idioma natal haciéndome reír, era algo que siempre me hacía hacer él cuando me mareaba en el buque mientras aún era humano.

-Bien, ¿dime qué sientes?- Le preguntaba yo preocupado mientras él respondía que tenía mucho calor… Yo colocaba mi mano en su frente percibiendo que su temperatura comenzaba a aumentar considerablemente.

-Está subiendo de nuevo tu temperatura- Alegaba sintiendo como este se estrujaba el rostro en mi pecho de seguro buscando la manera de refrescarse un poco, aquello sin duda me agradaba.

Comencé a recordar la patética escena de mi superior en casa de sus "suegros" por llamarlos de algún modo, preguntándole de golpe.

-¿Qué sucedió allá Rajky?... tu jamás te has comportado así y menos a sabiendas de que sus padres estaban en la casa-

Éste respondió que ni él sabía lo que había ocurrido, que simplemente sentía deseo y que su cuerpo temblaba sintiendo el enorme deseo de poseerla.

Preferí no decir nada mas conduciendo hasta la cabaña zigzagueando entre los árboles para no tener que pasar cerca de la casa de sus abuelos mientras sentía como el chico apretaba con fuerza mi chaqueta temblando como si fuese a entrar a convulsionar de nuevo.

Detuve la moto mientras me bajaba rápidamente volviéndolo a tomar entre mis brazos mientras el chico enterraba su rostro en mi pecho pateando la puerta para poder abrirla.

Me encaminé hasta su habitación recostándolo en la cama mientras contemplaba que mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba como lo hacían los canes cuando corrían demasiado.

-¿Rajky?... abre los ojos- éste negaba con la cabeza mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello y le preguntaba que le sucedía observando como el chico se apretaba la entrepierna y respondía aun agitado.

-Tengo calor- Sonreí al escucharle y ver aquel gesto suyo captando lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo aunque deseaba corroborar por mi mismo aquella teoría separando sus piernas y apretando su bulto que se encontraba tan tenso como una guaya de alta tensión.

-¿Qué HACES?… SUELTAME- gritó el chico abriendo los ojos para observarme horrorizado mientras yo sonreía divertido y le soltaba que ya comprendía de que calentura hablaba.

El chico se ruborizaba a más no poder mientras yo me levantaba de la cama para quitarme la chaqueta y así poder tener mayor movilidad para la terapia que estaba a punto de entregarle al muchacho.

Éste me miraba asustado y yo sonreía alegando que se tranquilizara y que no se asustara, que tenía un remedio muy bueno para su mal, aquello solo se curaba de dos maneras… o lo metía en una bañera en agua fría o se la baja a punta de una buena masturbada y sin duda que mis deseos hacia el inclinaban la balanza hacia la segunda opción.

Lanzando la chaqueta a un lado me arrodillé sobre la cama tratando de tomarle las muñecas, forcejeando con el chico que comenzaba a lanzarme cualquier cantidad de objetos de metal que podía para descontrolarme, observando que sin duda el descontrolado era él ya que no coordinaba muy bien su don sobre aquellos artefactos que simplemente golpeaban a lo loco sin enfocarse en puntos específicos.

Pero aquello no me detenía y tomándolo con fuerzas por las muñecas con mi mano izquierda uniéndolas entre sí con la otra giraba su cuerpo colocándolo de espaldas a mí pegando sus manos contra el espaldar de la cama tratando de inmovilizarlo.

-¿QUE HACES?... KLAUS… DIJE QUE ME SUELTES MALDITO-

Aquello no me detenía y sonriéndome metía mi mano derecha por su cintura para levantarle el trasero colocándolo en cuatro.

-NO, NO, NOOOO… ¿Qué DEMO…?- No había terminado de decir aquello cuando desgarré su cremallera manteniéndolo maniatado y sin poder moverse… el verlo así me ponía deseoso de él… si por mi fuera le rompería toda la maldita ropa haciéndolo mío a mi voluntad… pero sin duda mi corazón era más fuerte que mis ganas de solo tener una noche de pasión desenfrenada.

Metí mi mano por dentro de su pantalón sacando aquel trozo de carne que me hacía sentir tanto deseo que creí estar a punto de enloquecer.

-Quédate tranquilo- Me decía mas para mi mismo que para él… ya que si su bestia rugía en su interior la mía estaba gritando "follale dura e intensamente".

-KLAUS… BASTA… AAAHH… NOOO… DIOOOS…-

Sus ruegos me sonaban más a un sí contenido que un no quiero, yo seguía masajeando su duro sexo mientras el trataba "en vano" de soltarse acomodándolo de nuevo en posición de perrito y separando sus piernas con la ayuda de las mías coloqué todo el peso de mi cuerpo en su espalda sin dejar de apretarle con fuerza las muñecas contra el espaldar de la cama.

-Tú solo relájate y déjalo salir- le soltaba yo tratando de calmarlo aunque eso sin duda no ayudaba a mis ganas de tomarlo con todas las de la ley.

Sentí como su cuerpo ya no se resistía y sus temblores comenzaban a disminuir escuchando sus gemidos que era una señal de que lo estaba disfrutando aunque me puteara y me lo negara a cada momento dándome a entender que los "no" de Rajky eran más bien un si lo deseo pero el maldito hechizo no me deja pedirte más.

-¿Klaus?... basta… ya basta… aaahh… solo... Solo para… por favor…- yo negaba con la cabeza a sabiendas de lo que su cuerpo deseaba y eso era lo mismo que el mío, ser tocado por unas manos masculinas… ser tomado de manera fuerte y varonil y no simplemente montar a una hembra que lo único que deseaba era que le llenaran el vientre de perros de buena sepa.

-Tú solo relájate y deja de pelear conmigo-

Le soltaba yo tratando de que al fin cediera pero el chico seguía tratando de zafarse de mi y aquello sin duda me hacía sentir incomodo.

Por un lado se encontraba mi amor por él y por el otro la bestia que rugía dentro de mi pidiendo a gritos que lo tomara a la fuerza, pero sin duda aquello seria un punto negativo a mi favor, yo más que poseerlo deseaba escuchar alguna vez de sus labios un te amo… o por lo menos un te quiero que calmara mi anhelo de estar junto a él y de sentirme amado por alguien más que no fuese mi hermana y quien mejor que mi Rajky para cubrir esa carencia.

Comencé a rodarme hacia un lado haciendo que su cuerpo se ladeara junto al mío quedando ambos de medio lado abriéndole las piernas pasando una de las mías sobre la de él para mantenerlas separadas volviendo a atacar su miembro subiendo y bajando rítmicamente sintiendo como la delicada piel del prepucio cubría y descubría el glande el cual se encontraba húmedo, el que Rajky fuera semi-humano sin duda le daba el toque perfecto del amante correcto… para muchos los fluidos humanos eran algo asqueroso, pero para mí era sin duda lo más excitante de todo esto. Yo comenzaba a besarlo en el cuello mientras el volvía a hacerse el que no deseaba aquello.

-NOOO… BASTAAA… NO LO HAGAS… NO QUIERO, NO DEBO ESTAR CONTIGO-

A lo que yo le respondía con ganas de darle una bofetada para que se dejara de estupideces conmigo.

-Si ya le fuiste infiel con Bree… ¿qué más da que lo hagas conmigo?-

Él negaba con la cabeza soltando que aquello era completamente diferente.

-Ya… ya… ya me siento mejor… suéltame Klaus, por favor…- decía este comenzando a llorar mientras yo sonreía con malicia soltándole para demostrarle de que nada de lo que dijera o hiciera iba a detenerme hasta que acabara.

-Por mi puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, pero no voy a soltarte hasta que saques esas ganas-

Comenzaba a masturbarlo con mayor rapidez escuchando como gemía y lloraba al mismo tiempo mientras yo comenzaba a decirle que sus lagrimas más que detenerme me excitaban pidiéndole que llorara aún más y que se hiciera el que "no" cuando yo sabía muy en el fondo que lo que deseaba era pedir mas y mas de todo aquello que le entregaba observando cómo giraba su rostro tratando de esconderlo dentro de la almohada mientras yo apretaba con fuerza mi excitado y endurecido sexo en su trasero para que se diera cuenta como me tenía de deseoso.

-Atreve… atrévete a hacerlo y juro que…-

"A mí no me amenazas en esa posición Rajky" pensaba yo apretándole las bolas haciéndolo gemir ante lo tensas que estas se encontraban.

Después de un largo rato masajeándolas volví a tomar su sexo mientras le soltaba entre susurros muy cerca de su oído.

-Dile a tu bestia que si es tan fuerte como se cree que venga a pelear conmigo… anda… déjalo salir y juro que le voy a romper todo lo que se llama trasero-

Yo solo quería una cosa… que se le zafara el demonio interior y juraba que nos íbamos a dar con todas las de la ley hasta por el hueco del oído sin ningún miramiento, pero el chico seguía en su afán de querer soltarse a lo que yo tomando medidas más extremas soltaba sus manos para tomarlo por las piernas halándolo hacia mí mientras éste comenzaba a golpearme y patearme pero aquello no lograba que me detuviera, yo quería hacerlo mío aunque sea de aquella manera… el sentirlo a medias era más placentero que el obtener siempre un no como respuesta, así que sin indicio alguno de querer detenerme aunque me clavara algún fierro entre pecho y espalda separé sus piernas a lo que el pantalón me dejaba metiendo su tenso y ya muy inflamado sexo en su boca comenzando a hacerle la mas grotesca felación de su vida, deseando que aquella jamás se le olvidara y que fuera la mejor que le hayan hecho alguna vez.

El chico comenzaba a alarme el cabello haciendo que aquello me excitara el doble de lo que ya estaba.

-BASTAAA… Basta… Ba… Mmm… mal… maldito seas…-

Observé como Rajky se tapaba el rostro con la almohada mientras yo mantenía sus piernas fuertemente aferradas sintiendo como aquellas les temblaban ante la intensidad con la que chupaba su miembro tratando de no lastimarlo con mi ponzoña.

Lamí, chupé y masturbé con mi lengua y boca aquel pedazo suyo que me estaba trastornando sin desear soltarlo por un largo rato pero su cuerpo no logró aguantar más sucumbiendo ante el orgasmo que estallaba en mi boca irrigándome toda la cavidad bucal al punto de que esta se escurriera entre la comisura de mis labios sintiendo la calidez de aquel fluido que no escatimé en tragar como si fuese mi premio ante el haber logrado el desahogo del muchacho.

El chico me empujaba con sus piernas para que lo soltara y así lo hacía observándolo fijamente mientras me relamía los labios de manera perversa contemplando como él tomaba las sabanas para cubrirse recostándose en la esquina de la cama observándome con los ojos humedecidos mientras podía percibir lo acelerado de su corazón.

Yo me levantaba y me limpiaba los labios acostarme a su lado mirándolo fijamente mientras le preguntaba preocupado al ver aquel rostro que denotaba intranquilidad y un cierto aire de desdén.

-¿Cómo está tu temperatura?- él no decía nada limpiando su hermoso rostro aniñado mientras se acomodaba en la cama y yo posaba mi mano en mi frente para corroborar su temperatura.

-Estás normal… eso me alegra- él no decía nada, simplemente comenzaba a arroparse y se quedaba inerte observándome el pecho mientras yo le preguntaba anhelando un no como respuesta.

-¿Me odias?- su silencio me hacía dudar de su posible respuesta

-Un poco- soltó a al fin a lo que yo preguntaba sin perder tiempo.

-¿Por qué solo un poco?- sin duda aquella respuesta suya me intrigaba

-¡No sé!... - aquella respuesta suya que no me decía nada en concreto me hacía soltar una carcajada, no por lo que dijo sino la manera en la que lo había dicho a lo que yo alegué.

-Ahí Rajky… eres mi superior y aun así eres tan infantil-

Él se había cubierto el rostro con las sabanas mientras yo me acercaba un poco más a él y éste se descubría el rostro aún con la mirada agachas para no toparse con la mía soltando en un tono de reproche nada convincente.

-Debería odiarte, lo… lo hiciste sin mi consentimiento-

Sentía ganas de abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, que adoraba a más no poder su manera de ser y que no cambiara absolutamente nada de su persona, pero el chico soltaba otro reproche haciéndome callar ante eso.

-No solo lo hiciste para ayudarme, se que deseabas tocarme… ¿cierto?-

No podía creer que dijera aquello, me dolía sin duda el que creyera que lo había hecho por simple capricho, si el muy bien sabía que el caprichoso era él.

-Sabes que si… ¿Para qué lo preguntas?-

Solté yo de mala gana dándole lo que quería, que creyera que tenia la razón aunque me diera en la madre, observé como el chico mordía las sabanas observándome con rabia.

-¿Por qué te molestas si tanto lo disfrutaste?-

Espeté de mala gana ante la rabia de sus suposiciones escuchando como sonaba el teléfono que se encontraba en la mesa de noche el cual tomé para pasárselo y éste respondía a su madre

-Estoy cansado… no, no quiero que vengas quiero estar solo, si, si… hablamos mañana y me regañas todo lo que quieras ¿Está bien?... adiós-

El chico me entregaba de vuelta el teléfono y yo lo apagaba para que no volvieran a molestarlo, éste se volteaba dándome la espalda mientras yo me acercaba lentamente y lo abrazaba pegando su espalda a mi pecho.

-Duérmete ¿quieres?- comencé a escuchar como mi adorado teniente gimoteaba mientras me decía.

-¿Prométeme que esto va a quedar entre tú y yo?- Yo no podía creer aquellas palabras

-¿Por quién me tomas?... ¿crees que soy uno de esos idiotas que se vanaglorian contándole a cuanto conoce que tuvo sexo con equis persona?... no me ofendas Rajky-

El chico se disculpaba mientras yo alegaba que no había problema aunque en realidad aquello me había ofendido.

-¿Oye?... por cierto… ¿Y donde esta mi padre Edward?- aquello me dejaba pensativo, no sabía si soltarle lo del secuestro o simplemente quedarme callarlo por ahora, aunque sin duda no pensaba ocultárselo pero imaginaba que aquel no era el momento adecuado y mucho menos después de lo ocurrido, simplemente deseaba que descansara entre mis brazos haciéndome sentir pleno aunque sus sueños fueran con ella.

-Tuvo una emergencia en el hospital y salió para allá-

Él me asentía comenzando a bostezar, dándome a entender que se encontraba cansado.

Lo acomodé mejor entre mis brazos sin poder creer aun lo que había ocurrido, sin duda no era como me había imaginado nuestra primera vez… a lo mejor ni contaba como una primera vez y para el solo fue un simple desahogo, pero lo que si estoy cien por ciento seguro es que jamás iba a olvidar este día ni mucho menos este momento donde el dormía entre mis brazos comenzando a escuchar como su respiración se hacía cada vez más leve indicándome que se estaba durmiendo.

Sin duda alguna, lo que hubiese hecho perfecto ese día era un beso de esos hermosos y carnosos labios suyos, ya que yo jamás había sido besando nunca en mi vida… sí, era algo increíble de creer… pero yo simplemente deseaba saber que se sentía ya que yo solo me acostaba con mis victimas o con otras vampiras para calmar mis deseos carnales pero no había amor en aquellos actos; imaginaba que un beso decía mucho de una persona y yo quería decirle cuanto lo amaba en aquel primer beso.

El chico comenzó a moverse y a hablar dormido soltando el nombre de Idalí y luego el mío haciéndome pensar que se debatía en sus sueños por ambos mientras se giraba pegando su rostro al mío haciéndome pegarme más a él comenzando a percibir el aroma de su aliento que me incitaba a besarlo.

"No lo hagas Klaus, así no debe ser… el debe corresponderte y demostrarte que siente mientras te besa"

Pensaba yo colocándome de frente para observar a la pared mientras que él sin yo hacer nada se abrazaba a mi volviendo a retomar el ritmo de su respiración mientras sentía como el pecho se me llenaba de dicha al poder esta de esta manera a su lado.


	14. Capítulo 14 - Entre fresas y rosas

**Capitulo 14**

**Entre fresas y rosas (verdades que afloran)**

**A ojos de EdwJake**

Desperté asustado a causa de un golpe en la cocina, me levanté y comencé a cambiarme ya que el pantalón me lo habían dejado inservible.

Me coloqué unos bermudas y unos zapatos de camping con una franelilla… era un día templado y no había necesidad de tanta ropa encima.

Entré en la cocina y Klaus trataba de hacerme el desayuno, aquello me hizo gracia.

-Hubiese sido más fácil ir a cazar-

Éste negó con la cabeza mientras me recordaba que tenía prohibido beber sangre.

-Mmm… cierto- me acerqué y éste hacía unos panqueques o al menos eso intentaba.

Me entregó el plato y comencé a comer, no estaban tan mal aunque sin duda nada como los de mi abuela Esme que ya era toda una experta.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- me preguntaba Klaus mientras yo me acomodaba en el sofá y respondía.

-No muy bien. Es difícil dormir después de una violación- solté sin dejar de comer mirándolo de soslayo. Éste sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

-No te violé, simplemente te ayudé a desahogarte-

Yo rodaba los ojos alegando que para la próxima calentura usara agua fría o algo por el estilo, éste me asentía mientras yo comenzaba a recordar los sueños escuchando al chico preguntándome como si me pudiera leer la mente.

-¿Volviste a soñar con esa mujer?- yo le asentía terminando de comerme los panqueques mientras éste alegaba que me había pasado toda la noche hablando dormido.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver si tu abuelo ya tiene una respuesta de lo que te sucede-

Yo le asentía y dejando el plato en la cocina salí junto con él a la casa de los abuelos… era extraño, pero no lo odiaba, al contrario, sentía como si fuésemos más unidos aunque sin duda no deseaba que nadie supiera lo sucedido.

Llegamos y subimos al despacho de mi abuelo tocando la puerta y entrando a su permiso de poder entrar.

-¡Vaya!... el dúo dinámico- suelta mi abuelo a lo que respondimos al unísono señalándonos al mismo tiempo.

-Tú eres Robín- ambos negábamos con la cabeza mientras nos peleábamos cual niños por el puesto de Batman mientras mi abuelo moría de risa y alegaba que no éramos ese dúo dinámico, que mas bien parecíamos los duques de Hazzard observándonos ambos a las cara tratando de ver si alguno de los dos sabíamos de qué demonios hablaba el abuelo.

Éste sonreía y alegaba que de seguro aquello era una serie muy vieja para nosotros a lo que yo respondí.

-¿Abuelo?... Klaus y yo somos de Spider-man para acá…así que por favor… no nos vengas con tus súper héroes en blanco y negro-

El abuelo reía y se levantaba observando a Klaus mientras le soltaba.

-Tengo las pruebas y son positivas a sus suposiciones-

Yo volteaba a ver a Klaus y éste asentía con una leve sonrisita de medio lado aunque trataba de permanecer neutral.

-Mmm… ¿Puedo saber de qué hablan?- Carlisle me miraba y luego a Klaus señalándolo como si le estaba dando el privilegio a él de decírmelo.

-Tu padre y yo teníamos una suposición de que Idalí podría sufrir e incluso podría sucumbir ante un embarazo de tu parte-

Yo me quedaba mirándoles fijamente a ambos mientras le preguntaba a mi abuelo.

-¿Y tú a que conclusiones llegaste?- a lo que él respondió.

-Los exámenes alegaron buena compatibilidad incluso para un embarazo múltiple-

Yo abría grandes los ojos mientras mi abuelo proseguía.

-Pero eso incluso es aún más peligroso, ya de por si el que salga embarazada de uno solo bebe es riesgoso ¿imagínate el que fueran gemelos o trillizos?... no aguantaría los nueve meses… a parte de comérsela, "literalmente hablando" la destrozarían por dentro-

Me senté en una de las sillas tratando de asimilar aquella información.

-Pero, pensé que la imprimación… pues… se trataba de unir a dos personas hechas la una para la otra y pues allí iba incluido lo de pasar los genes… imagino que si yo me imprimé con Ida es porque si mutaré ¿no es así?-

Mi abuelo me asentía y aquello me volvía a dar malestar… sentí como Klaus apoyaba su mano sobre mi hombro a manera de apoyo mientras escuchaba decir a mi abuelo agachándose para quedar cerca de mí.

-La imprimación Edji, no ve el daño que ocasiona a los portadores, para la imprimación son solo eso… portadores de un gen que hará evolucionar más aún su raza haciendo mejores lobos… a ella, a la imprimación no le interesa si Idalí muere o no, ella solo es una incubadora de buena sepa para crear nuevos y mejores lobos-

Las lágrimas me corrían solas sin poder creer que lo que siempre me había dicho Klaus era cierto, la imprimación era un asco y nosotros solo jugábamos un solo papel en ella el de la procreación.

-No te culpes EdwJake, esto es algo que no es culpa de ninguno de los dos-

Sus palabras por más que tratara, no me daban aliento, me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia la salida escuchando como Klaus me segundaba bajando conmigo las escaleras mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntaba este a lo que yo respondí entrando por el comedor para entrar por la puerta pequeña del garaje.

-Ya no quiero pensar más en esta porquería de la imprimación, hoy me siento bien y vamos a jugar a los detectives- observé que el Volvo no estaba y tomando el Camaro lo encendí esperando a que Klaus se montara mientras comenzaba a marcar el teléfono de mi padre Edward.

-¿A quién llamas?- preguntaba él a lo que yo respondía que a mi padre.

-El señor Edward no está en Forks-

Yo lo miraba extrañado trancando la llamada mientras éste respondía que había decidido ir a Francia a ver a Jacob.

-Estos padres míos, tanto drama para luego andarse apurruñando allá en Francia-

El chico asentía sonriendo con desgano mientras yo sacaba el auto para llevarnos rumbo a la carretera.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué haremos?-

-Pues Edward y Jacob aún no me dicen la verdad sobre que sucede con Charlie, vamos a ir a hurgar su casa-

Él me miró asombrado.

-Creo que la fiebre te nubló la razón- yo sonreía mientras escuchaba sonar el teléfono.

-¿Diga?- la voz de Idalí me hacia sonreír aún más.

-Hola hermosa, ¿cómo te sientes?- ésta alegaba que me extrañaba horrores pero que sus padres nos mantendrían separados hasta nuevo aviso.

-Mmm… ya solventaremos eso, te lo prometo- ella alegaba que me amaba y yo le soltaba que igualmente observando a Klaus que miraba por la ventanilla sin hacer ningún gesto ante aquello.

-Sí, está bien… te llamo en la noche, te amo… bye-

Trancaba la llamada mientras me enrumbaba hacia la comisaría.

-¿No y que iríamos hasta su casa?- yo asentí mientras le preguntaba.

-¿Sabes dónde vive?- éste negaba con la cabeza y yo alzaba una ceja con ironía a lo que Klaus rodó los ojos.

-Sí, sí… sabiondo-

Sonreí mientras salía del vehículo y buscaba la patrulla del jefe alzando mi pulgar derecho.

-Perfecto, no está- entramos y observaba que en la recepción se encontraba una mujer policía, yo alzaba mis brazos observando al cielo.

-Gracias Dios, jajajajaja… todo me está saliendo a pedir de boca-

Le hacía una señal a Klaus y éste rodaba los ojos con fastidio acercándose a la chica mientras me susurraba.

-Solo espero que no sea "competencia" como Drarry- yo sonreía mientras me hacia el loco observando las carteleras informativas y escuchaba a Klaus tratando de enamorar a la oficial.

-Buenas tarde- la chica lo observaba y le sonreía mientras él comenzaba a preguntarle como tenía que hacer para cancelar unas multas que tenía pendiente… la chica comenzó a darle las cuentas de bancos y los diferentes tipos de operaciones mientras él me cubría; yo entraba en la oficina del jefe Swan sigilosamente sin ser detectado.

Comencé a rebuscar por todos lados tratando de conseguir su dirección, me senté en su silla buscando entre las gavetas del escritorio tan solo encontrando papeles inservibles, así que moví el mouse para ver si en la computadora podía localizar la información observando un portarretratos que se encontraba colocado de lado como mirando hacia la pared.

Lo voltee y el estomago me daba un vuelco repentino al ver la foto de aquella chica.

-¡Eres tú!- solté casi entre susurros mientras observaba cada detalle de su rostro cerrando mis ojos tratando de recordar aquel sueño recurrente que me atormentaba y en efecto allí estaba… ella gritaba y estaba cubierta de sangre en una camilla.

Abrí los ojos contemplando la imagen mientras veía su nombre debajo del marco del portaretrato.

-Bella- leí… tratando de ver si aquel nombre sonaba en mi cabeza, pero nada… no entendía porque soñaba con aquella mujer.

Dejé el portaretratos y comencé a buscar datos sobre el jefe Swan… pero la base de dato pedía código de acceso… lo primero que coloque fue el nombre y el apellido del jefe pero la clave era incorrecta.

Voltee a ver el porta retrato colocando rápidamente Bella pero seguía siendo incorrecta.

"¿Será su hija?" pensé por unos segundos colocando Bella Swan todo pegado y el acceso era correcto asiéndome sonreír comenzando a buscar en la base de datos colocando el nombre de Charlie Swan en el buscador de información y salía la foto del hombre unos cuantos años atrás enfocándome en la dirección.

-Mmm… no está lejos de aquí- pensé mientras seguía leyendo observando el nombre completo de la hija.

-Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer- copié y pegue el nombre en el buscador y le daba enter observando la foto de la chica en la pantalla detallando sus dientes de conejo como los míos los cuales se separaban un poco entre ellos recordando cuando la abuela me cantaba una canción de cuna sobre conejos o algo así.

Era tonto, no sé porque recordaba aquello pero me hacía gracia imaginar que a aquella chica le hacían lo mismo o de seguro se burlaban de ella por sus dientes, aunque debía de admitir que era linda.

Todo el formato en la computadora era en blanco haciéndome bajar al final del archivo donde unas letras rojas decían "Dead".

Esto se ponía cada vez peor, la chica estaba muerta y yo soñaba con su muerte.

"¿Por qué?... ¿por qué sueño contigo Isabella?"

La puerta se abría observando que era Klaus que me decía.

-Llegó el jefe, hay que irnos- yo comenzaba a cerrar los archivos colocando la foto tal cual la había encontrado mientras le preguntaba por la chica.

-Fue al baño- yo le asentía y salía de la oficina del jefe Swan mientras Klaus abría la puerta de la salida y esperaba a que yo saliera encontrándome con Charlie en las escaleras.

-¡Vaya!... el teniente Cullen, ¿qué hace tan ilustre Marine en mi comandancia?- yo le sonreía y le ofrecía mi mano para que la estrechara.

-¿Jefe Swan?- éste apretaba mi mano con fuerza mientras se enfocaba en Klaus el cual bajaba las escaleras sin decir nada.

-Estaba por acá viendo la manera de que mi amigo pagara sus deudas- señalaba a Klaus- tiene unas cuantas multas y…- el jefe me interrumpió.

-¿También es Marine?- yo le asentía mientras él observaba a Klaus y después a mi soltando de lo más normal.

-Más que pagar deudas y multas con dinero, lo que la comunidad necesita es personas que ayuden y sin duda dos Marine muy bien entrenados sería de muy buena ayuda para mí-

Yo volteaba a ver Klaus y éste negaba con la cabeza mientras yo le preguntaba al jefe que en que podíamos ayudarlo.

-Pues tengo varios de mis hombres que están de baja y otros de vacaciones, bien unos Marines sin tener nada que hacer más que infringir la ley podrían ayudar al jefe de la policía y así saldar su cuenta-

Klaus fruncía el ceño mientras yo respondía.

-¡Tentador!... Marines policías, ¿la verdad? Nos halaga Jefe…- comienzo a bajar las escaleras. -…Pero por ahora pagaremos las multas y lo pensaremos… ¿Le parece?-

Yo volteaba a ver su rostro y éste respondía.

-Supongo que para ustedes el ser policías suplentes les parece algo denigrante-

Klaus asentía mientras yo alzaba una ceja y lo señalaba a modo de que aquello era correcto.

-Pues no crean que para mí es muy grato tener que a trabajar con mocosos pretenciosos como ustedes, mis hombres son mucho más respetuosos que ustedes dos, pero piénsenlo… podrían aprender mucho más de lo que al parecer han aprendido en la marina-

El hombre entraba a la comandancia mientras Klaus le rugía y alegaba que era un maldito viejo de la mierda.

Yo le palmeaba el hombro y le pedía que se montara en el auto para ir a ver la casa del policía a ver qué encontrábamos.

**Francia**

**A ojos de Emmett**

Llegamos a Francia dirigiéndonos rápidamente al hotel donde se encontraba nuestro hermano Jasper.

-Si Aro es ahora un mafioso, vamos a tener que comprar una nueve milímetros o algo por el estilo-

Mi hermano sonreía alegaba que aquello no sería necesario, yo tampoco pensaba que lo necesitáramos pero por si a las dudas era mejor estar aprevenidos con este remero de vampiro que era el Arito.

Llegamos a la recepción y mi hermano dio nuestros nombres y nuestra documentación mientras veía bajar de la recepción una vampira de cabello cobrizo que nos detectaba al instante observando que mi hermano de seguro ya había captado su efluvio y pensamientos.

-¿Qué hace ella en Francia?- soltaba mi hermano a lo que yo observaba que la mujer me volteaba el rostro después de mirarme sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Quién es?- a lo que mi herma respondió en un todo aún extrañado.

-Francesca Markgraf, la abogada y sobrina de Jasper-

A lo que yo respondí volteando a ver a mi hermano.

-Debió venir por Jasper o a lo mejor él le pidió que viniera, recuerda que ella es la que se encarga de nuestros trámites legales ¿no?-

Mi hermano asentía y agradeciéndole a la joven de la recepción se encamino hacia el ascensor del lobby sin dejar de ver a Francesca la cual lo seguía con la mirada.

-Tiene cara de coño su madre- mi hermano sonreía negando con la cabeza mientras yo la miraba de nuevo y esta sonreía de seguro habiéndome escuchado lo que había dicho de ella.

Subimos a la suite y entramos usando nuestra propia llave electrónica y Jasper se encontraba frente a la laptop del hotel mientras decía.

-Imagino que ya se dieron cuenta que Frances esta aquí- Edward le asentía mientras le preguntaba que hacía ella acá a lo que el sufrido de mi hermano respondía.

-Pues Frances es muy buena entrando en la base de datos de la policía, de aquí su excelente trabajo en cambiar datos, direcciones y hasta hacer pasar a personas vivo por muerto y viceversa-

-¿Y consiguió a Aro?- pregunté yo a lo que mi hermano respondió negando con la cabeza.

-No, pero sí consiguió a Franz- yo ponía los ojos en blanco mientras preguntaba quién demonios era Franz a lo que Edward respondió con su típico gesto de que leía la mente de mi hermano.

-Franz es alguien que trabaja para Aro, es su mano derecha o algo así-

Éste se posicionaba frente al computador al lado de Jasper y yo le imitaba observando el monitor leyendo el archivo del tal Franz.

-Francisco Braunschweig… ¿es ruso o algo así?- mi hermano Jas alegaba que era Alemán y que a lo mejor aquel no era ni su nombre ni su apellido real.

El expediente estaba limpio, siendo vampiro imaginaba que este había pagado los millones para limpiar dicho expediente.

-Dice acá que el hombre tiene un pequeño club en el centro de Francia… un centro nocturno de apuestas, de seguro detrás de esa fachada hay algo aún más grande-

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?- soltaba yo encaminándome hacia la puerta para abrirla encontrándome con la tal Francesca.

Ésta me miró de arriba hacia abajo como si observara a una plasta de mierda pasándome por un lado y observando a Edward soltó en un tono muy divertido.

-Señor Edward Cullen, un gusto conocerle al fin-

Mi hermano tomaba su mano a modo de saludo pero la mujer doblaba la muñeca posando su mano enfrente de Edward como para que éste se la besara.

"¿Y ésta que mosca le picó?... ¿Se cree lady Di o qué diablos?"

Pensaba yo observando cómo Edward sonreía ante mis pensamientos y tomaba la mano de la mujer besándola con caballerosidad.

-¡Señora Markgraf!- soltaba éste soltándole la mano y ésta se posicionaba al lado de Jasper mientras yo cerraba la puerta y me cruzaba de brazos esperando a que decidieran que hacer.

Edward ponía de nuevo la cara de estar recibiendo señales satelitales de los pensamientos de la mujer mientras éste le soltaba.

-¿Así que de allí conoce usted a mi hijo EdwJake?- la mujer sonreía y asentía observando a Edward como si este fuese un trozo de carne y ella una loba a punto de hincarle el diente.

-No se preocupe, jamás dañé a su hijo- mi hermano no decía nada mientras yo bufaba por la nariz sin comprender de qué demonios hablaban.

-Como siempre tengo que preguntar qué demonios sucede ¿No?-

La mujer me observaba y soltaba en un tonito por demás petulante.

-No doy explicaciones a un esclavo-

Edward apretaba los dientes fuertemente para no reír mientras Jasper seguía jugando con el aparatico en frente de él sin decir nada.

-¿Esclavo?- preguntaba yo a lo que ella alegaba que yo olía a esclavo y que sin duda la ama de esta bestia que era yo debía de ser una mujer privilegiada, pero que aun así era un simple esclavo para ella y que no me daría explicaciones.

Mis carcajadas no se hicieron esperar acercándome a la mujer mirándole de arriba hacia abajo.

-No me hagas reír mujer… no eres más que una…- pero la mujer me clavaba la mirada y me decía en un tono por demás autoritario.

-Échate Perro- No había terminado de decir aquello cuando mi cuerpo caía al suelo arrodillado y con el trasero pegado al suelo como si me hubiesen echado pega universal en el culo.

Yo le rugía mientras ella sonreía y Edward le soltaba tratando de ser cortes.

-Creo que eso no ayuda en estos momentos- la mujer dejo de infringir su don en mí a lo que yo me levanté rápidamente rugiéndole con ganas de saltarle encima.

-¿Emmett?- me soltaba mi hermano Edward posando su mano sobre mi pecho y negando con la cabeza mientras Jasper trataba de calmar mi rabia.

Yo le sacudía la mano mientras soltaba aún molesto.

-Voy al lobby a ver a quien mato-

Ellos sabían de antemano que eso no sucedería, solo quería sacarme la rabia de lo que la bruja esa me había hecho.

Salí de la habitación golpeando tan fuerte la puerta que la desnivele del marco deseando que pronto nos largáramos en busca del tal Franz.

**Forks**

**A ojos de EdwJake**

Estacionamos el Camaro lejos de la casa del jefe Swan y caminamos hasta el lugar rodeando la pequeña vivienda contemplando que la mejor manera de entrar era por la puerta de atrás.

Klaus violó magistralmente la cerradura sin dañarla, apartándose a un lado para dejarme pasar.

La casa no era nada del otro mundo, una diminuta casa acogedora aunque algo descuidada, suponía que siendo de un hombre solo no era de esperarse el ver trastos sucios y un pequeño desorden aquí y allá.

Klaus entraba tras de mi cerrando la puerta y subiendo las escaleras mientras yo observaba otra foto de la chica donde salía junto a Charlie con toga y birrete.

Contemplé el año de la foto y era el mismo de la graduación de mis padres.

Sin duda ellos habían conocido a la hija del jefe, pero ¿que tenía que ver ella con mi familia al punto de no quererme cerca de Charlie?

-¿Rajky?- escuchaba yo la voz de Klaus que me llamaba desde la parte de arriba de la casa.

Subí como bólido hacia donde este se encontraba hurgando en una pequeña habitación a obscura.

Yo encendía la luz y observaba el lugar que estaba amoblado con cosas femeninas imaginando que aquel lugar había sido su habitación.

El Mayor se acercaba a mi entregándome una foto, la tomé y observé de quienes se trataban… en ella se encontraban Jacob, ella y mi padre Edward vestidos de toga y birrete, yo miraba a Klaus y éste me entregaba un pequeño diario el cual ya le había violado el cerrojo mostrándome la primera hoja.

"¿Edward o Jacob?" decía la primera hoja entre corazones que rodeaban ambos nombres, yo miraba a Klaus y éste abría el diario en una página señalándome el escrito.

Yo me sentaba en la cama comenzando a leer.

"Ayer fue la noche más encantadora de mi vida, habíamos planificado una pequeña broma para Jessica y Mickey en la colina del deseo…"

Comencé a leer más abajo donde decía.

"Edward me tomó entre sus brazos mientras Jacob nos miraba atento y se escuchaban las risas entre los radios de onda corta que usábamos para comunicarnos entre nosotros.

Pero lo más divertido fue cuando Jacob lanzó mi sostén por la ventanilla del auto pegándole a Jessica en la cara con este haciendo que todos muriéramos de la risa mientras Edward abría la ventanilla dejando ver tan solo nuestros hombros al descubierto como si lo estuviésemos haciendo dentro del auto"

Seguí leyendo por largo rato, sin duda me sorprendía aquel comportamiento de mi padre Edward… al culminar observé a Klaus que me decía que habían mas fotos de Edward y de Jacob entre las cosas de la chica.

Seguí hojeando el diario que comenzaba a soltar un aroma que creí reconocer entre mis recuerdos de infancia.

Éste olía a fresas y rosas haciéndome remontar de nuevo a aquel sueño donde ella sufría bañada en sangre.

Me detuve en el último escrito que hablaba sobre el viaje que haría junto con mis padres a Isla Esme y de allí el diario se acababa dejando hojas sin usar.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esto?- Klaus señalaba a una pequeña tablilla de madera debajo de la cama que se desprendía y se volvía a colocar como un escondite secreto.

-¿Cómo sabías que eso estaba allí?-

Él se sentó a mi lado y soltó en un tono bajo.

-Siempre estoy cerca de ti cuando duermes, en tus sueños más perturbadores hablas de un olor a rosas y fresas-

Yo bajaba la mirada observando el diario cerrado mientras Klaus colocaba la tablilla en su sitio observando que yo me escondía el diario dentro de la camisa.

-Creo que mi familia tiene mucho que explicarme-

Klaus no decía nada y salía del la habitación bajando las escaleras mientras yo imaginaba todo aquel lío de faldas en los que estaban implicado mis padres.

**Francia**

**A ojos de Edward**

Habíamos salido de la habitación esperando que ya nos tuvieran el auto de alquiler a disposición, Emmett se encontraba conversando con un grupo de ancianos y éste los atormentaba con sus malos chistes.

-¿Emmett?- soltaba yo pasándole por un lado y éste comenzaba a despedirse del grupo de ancianos caminando detrás de nosotros mientras preguntaba para donde íbamos.

-Vamos al club nocturno del tal Franz-

Salimos del hotel observando que ya nos tenían un Mercedes a disposición tomando las llaves de manos del valet del hotel mientras Jasper le daba una propina y daba las gracias en francés.

-¿Por qué la "simpática" de tu sobrina no nos acompaña?- preguntaba mi hermano a lo que Jasper respondió.

-Porque ella esta ayudándonos con algo muy importante y es conseguir a Alistair-

Yo rugía por lo bajo mientras Jasper sonreía y Emmett nos miraba desde la parte de atrás del auto con cara de estar más perdido que nunca.

-Pues si no mal recuerdo, Alistair tenía una fijación con Jacob, ¿no es así?-

Soltaba Jasper mientras Emmett asentía y yo seguía conduciendo sin decir nada.

-¿Pues quien mejor que Alistair y su don para encontrar a Jacob?-

Emmett me miraba por el espejo retrovisor mientras yo le soltaba de golpe.

-Dilo Emmett- mi hermano sonreía y soltaba sin contemplaciones.

-¿Crees que va a aceptar después del desplante que le hicieron?-

Jasper me miraba de soslayo y trataba de infundir su don pero los celos me estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

-Yo ya le dije a Jasper que no me agradaba la idea, pero por Jacob me aguanto lo que sea-

Detenía el auto en frente del imponente club nocturno llamado "Lapins de Père"

Nos bajamos del auto y entramos al lugar entre las bromitas pesadas de Emmett y los sarcasmos de Jasper sobre lo que seguramente pediría el europeo a cambio de ayudarnos.

**Forks**

**A ojos de EdwJake**

Entré a la casa y posándome en medio de la sala solté.

-REUNIÓN FAMILIAR-

De la parte de arriba bajaba mi abuelo mientras que de la cocina salían mi madre y la abuela observándonos a ambos mientras yo esperaba que éstos tomaran asiento.

-¿Qué pasa tesoro?-

Preguntaba la abuela a lo que yo soltaba de golpe.

-¿Quién demonios es Isabella Swan y que pinta la chica en mi vida?-

Todos se quedaron inertes mientras Rosalie volteaba a ver a Carlisle y luego a Esme que soltaba de golpe.

-¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre tesoro mío?-

Yo trataba de controlarme para no salirle con alguna mala palabra a la abuela que era un sol de persona.

-No me contesten con una pregunta- a lo que mi madre respondió como si nada.

-Era una amiga de tus padres-

-¿Solo una amiga o algo más?- el abuelo que no había dicho nada preguntó qué me sucedía a lo que yo respondí.

-Pues he estado teniendo sueños recurrentes con una mujer bañada en sangre y resulta que esta mujer- saco una foto que me había robado de ella en la casa del Charlie - Es la que veo en mis sueños, es la hija del jefe Swan ya fallecida, la cual al parecer tenía algo más que solo amistad con mis padres-

Suelto yo sacándome el diario de la camisa y arrojándolo a la mesa.

Todos observaban el pequeño librito rosa y violeta mientras la abuela preguntaba que de donde había sacado aquello.

-Lo saqué de la habitación que era de la chica-

-¿Estás entrando en casas ajenas sin permiso EdwJake?- soltaba mi madre haciéndome perder el poco buen humor que tenía soltándole de malas.

-No importa como lo obtuve… no me interesa saber si creen que soy un delincuente o no, tampoco me importa un reverendo cacahuate si están molestos conmigo o no… quiero respuestas y si ustedes no me las dan iré a buscarlas en otro lado, así que más vale saberlo de ustedes que por alguien más-

Ellos me miraban fijamente mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos esperando alguna respuesta de ellos.

-Creo que debes de esperar a que ellos vuelvan y tengan una conversación entre los tres-

Alegaba mi abuelo a lo que yo hacía destrozos en la cocina reventando toda la tubería de aguas blancas haciendo que saliera agua por todos lados.

-EDWJAKE RAJKUMAR CULLEN… ¿QUE MANERA DE COMPORTARSE ES ESA?-

Soltaba mi abuela molesta ante los destrozos mientras yo comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta desprendiéndole la manilla de metal pateando la misma para abrirla sintiendo como mi abuelo me tomaba por el hombro para detenerme.

-EdwJake, basta… esa no es manera de comportarse, estas siendo irracional-

Yo volteaba a verlo de malas soltándole en un tono que jamás pensé en usar con él.

-Quiero respuestas y no voy a esperar a que mis padres vuelvan-

A lo que Rosalie respondió en un tono de molestia y cierto desdén.

-Si tanto te interesa saberlo, Isabella Swan fue la incubadora para tu gestación, no fuiste creado con ayuda de tu abuelo Carlisle ¿está bien?... ¿satisfecho?-

Yo me quedaba observándole sin mover ni un músculo recibiendo aquel balde de agua podrida, fría y cruel de la realidad que me habían ocultado.

-¿Rajky?- soltaba Klaus a punto de tocarme a lo que yo respondí en un todo gélido.

-No me toques Klaus, puedo llegar a herirte y será mejor que no lo hagas-

La persona que más amaba en la vida y a la que veía como mi figura materna aún a sabiendas de que no lo era genéticamente era la que me soltaba aquellas duras y crueles palabras en contra del ser que me había traído al mundo.

Ella comenzaba a caminar hacia mí a lo que yo solté alzando mi mano para posarla enfrente de ella como si fuese un escudo.

-No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra nunca más en tu vida Rosalie Hale-

Ella me miraba con los ojos abiertos negando con la cabeza mientras mi abuela me pedía que no le hablara de esa manera a lo que yo respondí.

-Una mujer que se exprese así de la persona que me dio la vida y murió trayéndome a este mundo no merece que la llame madre NUNCA MÁS-

Ella negaba con la cabeza tornando el rostro desquebrajado mientras yo salía de la casa sintiéndome el ser más miserable del mundo.

Me habían mentido, me habían hecho creer que yo había sido producto de un embarazo artificial por medio de una incubadora o algo así, pero aquello no era cierto.

Lo único cierto era que Isabella Swan era mi verdadera madre y que yo, el monstruo que habían engendrado mis padres, la había asesinado el día del alumbramiento.

Sin duda nadie me lo tenía que confirmar, el que mi mente lo procesara de esa manera, el que soñara con aquella escena era sin duda más que suficiente para sacar mis conclusiones y sin duda mis padres tenía mucho que explicarme.

Comencé a correr y a correr escuchando como Klaus me seguía de cerca aunque dándome un espacio considerable para mis berrinches.

Me detuve de golpe en uno de los acantilados cubriéndome el rostro percibiendo de nuevo ese olor a rosas y fresas que se había impregnado en mis manos haciéndome gritar de rabia arrojándome en el suelo comenzando a convulsionar de nuevo sintiendo como el lobo dentro de mi rugía amenazando con salir sintiendo aquel fuego que me quemaba las entrañas.

-¿Rajky?- me miraba Klaus horrorizado a lo que yo observaba en el reflejo de sus ojos el monstruo que comenzaba a salir sin poder detenerlo.


	15. Capítulo 15 - ¿La ciudad del amor o

**Capitulo 15**

**¿La ciudad del amor o los suburbios del odio?**

**A ojos de Klaus**

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían… el rostro de Rajky se desfiguraba considerablemente, sus dientes habían crecido como los de una bestia salvaje y rugía no como un vampiro, era más bien como el rugido de un oso enfurecido.

-¿Rajky?- soltaba yo aterrado lanzándome al suelo tratando de controlarlo pero el chico seguía rugiendo y retorciéndose en el suelo alzando sus manos hacia mí como si pidiera ayuda, yo no sabía qué hacer… cada vez se ponía peor, sus pupilas se encontraban amarillas y su rostro comenzaba a llenarse de pelos.

-Rajky, cálmate… vamos… contrólate, no dejes que suceda si no lo deseas… que no te controle por favor-

Quería maldecir, quería gritar y matar a todos esos malditos Quileutes que era los culpables de toda esta maldición que mi pobre teniente tenía que sufrir.

-Apártate- escuché decir a mis espaldas volteando a ver al padre de Idalí.

-Todo esto es culpa de ustedes malditas bestias-

Le soltaba yo enfurecido observando que venían dos más en su forma lobezna. Yo les rugía y ellos a mí mientras al que llamaban Sam se posaba entre los lobos y yo.

-Queremos ayudarle… pero necesito que te calmes y me dejes trabajar-

Yo volteaba a ver a Rajky y éste seguía transformándose pero de manera progresiva, sus brazos habían mutado y su ropa comenzaba a desgarrarse en mil pedazos.

Yo me apartaba mientras el padre de la imprima se acercaba a él junto a los dos lobos que comenzaban a rugirle y a aullarle como si le hablaran en aquel idioma de bestias.

-EdwJake, si luchas más será peor, ¿no quieres transformarte?- preguntaba el indio y Rajky negaba con la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Entonces contente… el secreto está en el dominio de la mente por sobre las emociones de tu cuerpo, debes controlarte y dejar de pelear con tu lado lobezno... relaja el cuerpo y oblígalo por medio de la mente a que eres tu quien decide… pero debes de calmarte y no luchar más-

Yo miraba como los lobos al parecer le decían cosas por medio de la mente haciendo que el chico se comenzara a calmar y la mutación iba retrocediendo.

Suspiré como si necesitara el aire en mis pulmones y el chico poco a poco fue controlando las convulsiones hasta que volvió a ser el mismo vampiro que conocía, comenzando a perder el conocimiento.

Yo me arrojaba al suelo y tomaba sus signos vitales.

-Debes llevarlo a que su padre o su abuelo lo revisen-

Yo le asentía tomándolo entre mis brazos para llevarlo a la casa de los Cullen mientras Sam preguntaba.

-¿Aun no vuelve Jacob?- yo volteaba a verlo y le respondía.

-Hay un problema con el señor Black, al parecer alguien lo ha secuestrado junto con la señora Alice… todos sospechan de los Vulturis-

Sam me miraba asombrado y asentía a modo de agradecimiento mientras yo me retiraba con Rajky entre mis brazos de vuelta a la casa.

**Francia**

**A ojos de Jasper**

Se podía percibir cualquier cantidad de sentimientos en aquel lugar, odio, ambición, lujuria… un sinfín de sensaciones que me perturbaban considerablemente al punto de no lograr coordinar las mías propias.

-Y bien… ¿A quién es que hay que romperte el culo para que hable?-

Edward volteaba a ver a Emmett de mala gana alegando que no se le iba a romper nada a nadie por ahora mientras veía como Edward al parecer percibía los pensamientos de alguien que lo hacía caminar rápidamente entre las personas que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

Emmett y yo lo segundábamos mientras trataba de ver en quien se enfocaba mi hermano observando que se trataba de una vampiresa de lo más exuberante.

Era sin duda una mujer hermosa y resaltaba por sobre las demás… ella se acercaba a la barra donde le servían una copa.

"¿Sangre?" pensé yo al percibir el olor de la bebida a lo que mi hermano asentía volteando el rostro para verme de soslayo; yo comencé a caminar hacia el otro lado de la barra mientras Emmett caminaba al contrario flanqueando ambos lados de Edward el cual se acercaba a la joven que volteaba rápidamente y le decía.

-Puedo olerlos a kilómetros, ¿qué hacen tres vampiros americanos en Francia?- soltaba la mujer en un español fluido aunque con acento francés acomodándose el cabello a un lado mientras observaba a Edward de arriba hacia abajo.

-Buscamos a alguien y sé que tú puedes llevarnos con él-

La hermosa mujer volteaba a verme a mí y luego a Emmett sonriendo divertida mientras le preguntaba a mi hermano que como estaba tan seguro de eso.

-Porque estas despechada, amas a Franz el cual no te corresponde y prefiere andar en sus jueguitos clandestinos y sus perversiones antes de prestarte la atención que mereces una mujer como tú-

La hermosa mujer de larga cabellera negra se relamía los labios mientras se enfocaba en los de Edward pasando la mano por su pecho delineando el pliegue de los botones de su camisa.

-¿Y tú si?- Edward sonreía y le asentía a la mujer mientras Emmett me hacía reír con sus sentimientos de contradicción imaginándome más o menos lo que este pensaba escuchando a mi hermano decirle a aquella mujer.

-Sin duda una mujer como tu debe ser atendida como una diosa, besar el suelo que pisa y hasta servirle de alfombra si es necesario-

Daba gracias a Dios que Francesca no estaba con nosotros ya que al escuchar aquellas palabras esta se enfocaría aun más en mi hermano de lo que ya estaba.

La chica comenzaba a acercarse a Edward y éste echándose para atrás le decía.

-Pero necesito que me lleves primero hasta donde esta Franz… quiero saldar algunas deudas incluyendo esta-

A lo que ella pregunto cuál y éste respondía.

-El mantener descuidada a una mujer hermosa… eso no se le hace a semejante diosa- la mujer asentía encantada mientras que la cara de Emmett era toda una caricaturas de muecas ante las palabras que Edward usaba para con la chica.

Aquello no era nada nuevo para mí, yo conocía a la perfección a mi hermano y sabia que solo estaba actuando, la mujer comenzaba a caminar entre la gente después de beber su copa de sangre volteando a vernos a Emmett y a mí como esperando que ambos segundáramos a mi hermano que iba detrás de ella.

Llegamos a una pared y ésta sacaba una llave y la introducía en una pequeña cerradura que parecía ser parte del decorado de dicha pared siendo casi imperceptible y empujando hacia un lado esta se abría dando paso a un estrecho pasillo mientras ella decía.

-Si preguntan quién les dejó entrar…-

Mi hermano la interrumpía soltando en un tono cortés y muy seductor mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Nosotros responderemos que simplemente nos dejamos guiar por el olor a carroña y basura-

Ella sonreía y asentía mientras mi hermano le besaba la mano y le guiñaba el ojo prometiéndole que volvería luego.

La chica asintió y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo dejamos atrás el ruido del Night club caminando por el estrecho pasillo mientras Edward sonreía y le soltaba a mi hermano Emmett.

-Si Emmett… Soy puto siempre y cuando sea en momentos que lo ameriten así que te agradecería que no salgas de bocón a soltar nada de esto a nadie.

Aquello era como pedirle a Edward que dejara de leer la mente de los demás… sin duda esto se sabría y abría un buen momento de carcajadas sobre esto.

Llegamos al final del pasillo donde había una puerta de acero, Edward tocó un pequeño intercomunicador el cual soltaba un chillido y luego una voz gruesa que preguntaba en francés quien era a lo que Edward respondió en el mismo idioma.

-Somos tres hermanos norteamericanos deseando gastar toda su fortuna con el gran Franz Braunschweig-

Se hacía el silencio y luego los seguros de la puerta se escuchaban destrabar la cerradura y ésta se abría dejando ver a un monstruoso vampiro de más de dos metros de alto.

-¿Quién los dejó pasar?- soltaba el grotesco hombre mientras Edward le respondía.

-Nos dejamos guiar por el olor a dinero y poder-

Emmett y yo nos veíamos las caras imaginando él porque éste no le respondía como le había prometido a la vampira que lo haría.

Entramos mientras el corpulento hombre caminaba delante de nosotros y abriendo una puerta éste se apartaba para dejarnos entrar y ver una suite de lujo donde había una enorme mesa de apuestas y detrás de esta un elegante vampiro de traje nos miraba con las piernas cruzadas sonriendo ampliamente mientras le acariciaba la pierna a un jovencito humano de unos aproximadamente diecisiete años de edad.

-¡Vaya!... tres vampiros americanos buscando al conejo de la suerte… que excitante-

Soltaba el vampiro en un tono jovial notando que su acento no era francés sino alemán corroborándome su nacionalidad.

El vampiro nos hacia un ademán con la mano para que tomáramos asiento frente a él mientras éste le soltaba al joven en francés que se retirara y el chico se levantaba de su asiento para irse contemplando como el vampiro le acariciaba de manera morbosa las nalgas al joven haciendo que todos nos viéramos las cara esperando a quedar a solas con la mano derecha de Aro, sintiendo el gozo de saber que cada vez estábamos más cerca de mi amada Alice.

**Forks**

**A ojos de EdwJake**

Me encontraba de nuevo en la camilla completamente aturdido… traté de enfocar la vista encontrándome con el rostro de Carlisle, Klaus y Bree que me miraban completamente asustados.

-¿Tomaron el número de placa del auto que me arroyó?-

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras podía sentir la mano de mi abuelo acariciarme el cabello y Bree soltaba de golpe.

-Eres un tarado, venir a ponerte así por una simple humana…- Klaus le daba un zape para que se callara mientras yo trataba de incorporarme de la camilla.

-Mira Bree… el que tú no quisieras a tu madre o no la recuerdes o simplemente te de igual no significa que yo sea igual que tú-

Ella sacudía su cabello volteándome la cara comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta mientras decía.

-Pues por lo menos ya vemos que estás mejor, así que me largo antes de que comiences a maltratarme de nuevo-

Yo le abría la puerta con mi don y la lanzaba después de ver cómo salía refunfuñando entre dientes.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- soltaba Klaus mientras yo suspiraba agarrándome la cabeza mientras le respondía tratando de controlar mis nervios aún alterados.

-No sé que me sucede, esto no es normal… he visto como todos entran en fase como si nada y yo sufro esta agonía-

Mi abuelo preguntaba que sentía a lo que yo respondía volviendo a recostarme en la camilla.

-Duele, mi padre dice que no es doloroso pero yo siento como que me queman las entrañas, sentí como si un ser un demonio dentro de mi quisiera salir al exterior y no puede… es realmente una tortura-

Klaus y mi abuelo se miraban mientras yo preguntaba si mis padres habían llamado, Klaus se alejaba de mí mientras el abuelo alegaba.

-Será mejor que descanses- aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba un simple si o en su defecto un no hubiese sido más convincente que aquellas dos reacciones.

-¿Qué sucede?- Klaus volteaba a verme mientras Carlisle suspiraba y me decía.

-Hay un problema- yo me sentaba de nuevo esperando a que continuara.

-Jacob y Alice… han sido secuestrados- el alma se me iba a suelo mientras saltaba de la camilla preguntándole a mi abuelo en un tono de asombro.

-¿Pero qué demonios sucedió?- él comenzaba a explicarme lo que había sucedido y desde cuando a lo que yo comenzaba a pasearme de un lado a otro escuchando como Klaus me soltaba tomándome de los hombros para que me detuviera.

-Estás mal Rajky, no pretendíamos ocultártelo simplemente que estabas tan enfermo que preferimos no decírtelo antes por temor a que empeoraras-

Yo salía como bólido de la habitación rumbo a la mía comenzando a buscar mi documentación observando cómo Klaus entraba en esta observándome desde la puerta cruzándose de brazos mientras decía.

-¿Vas a ir a Francia?- yo le asentía cambiándome de ropa mientras Bree salía de la habitación de baño en paños menores observándonos a ambos mientras yo hacía a velocidad vampírica mis maletas.

-Sabes que no te dejaré ir solo- a lo que yo respondí.

-Pues muévete y busca tus cosas-

El vampiro comenzaba a tomar sus pertenecías mientras Bree preguntaba que a donde iríamos siendo Klaus quien le respondiera escuchando que la chica pedía ir.

-Tú te quedas, no vamos por placer así que no ayuda el que te vengas con nosotros-

Salí de la habitación bajando las escaleras mientras observaba a Rosalie en la sala la cual decía mi nombre en un tono dulce para llamar mi atención.

-No tengo tiempo de hablar contigo Rosalie, luego hablaremos-

Salí de la casa hacia en el Camaro mientras ella me seguía alegando que podía llevarnos hasta Seattle.

Klaus se nos unía y le asentía a modo de que era mejor que ella nos llevara así no dejaríamos el auto en el aeropuerto a lo que yo montándome en la parte de atrás le hice señas a Klaus de que se montara delante mientras acomodaba las maletas a un lado y esperaba a que el auto arrancara comenzando a llamar a las aerolíneas pidiendo boletos para Francia a la brevedad posible pensando cómo demonios hacer para localizar a mis padres.

**Francia**

**A ojos de Edward**

Eran realmente fuertes los pensamientos de Franz, el "caballero" por llamarlo de algún modo era realmente pervertido y sus pensamientos me tenían algo perturbado imaginando que Jasper se sentía igual de incomodo.

-Nos gustan las apuestas grandes y el riesgo a perderlo todo… me informaron de este lugar y quiero apostar en grande-

Le soltaba yo al vampiro mientras Jasper arrojaba sobre la mesa dos buenas fajas de billetes observando el rostro de Franz que no se inmutaba ante la cantidad de dinero.

-¿Solo aportaremos dinero?- soltaba el hombre observando a Jasper mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo mientras que sus pensamientos casi hacía que me dieran un ataque de risa.

-¿Pues qué quiere apostar?- preguntaba Emmett a lo que el hombre soltaba sin ningún miramiento.

-Pues tres galanes americanos es sin duda una muy extraordinaria apuesta-

Emmett abría grande los ojos mientras pensaba que el vampiro estaba más loco que una cabra si creía que le iba a entregar su trasero así como así mientras Jasper pensaba que aquí el único trasero que iba a recibir el castigo si perdíamos era el mío por inventador.

Yo sonreía mientras le preguntaba a Franz que deseaba apostar en concreto para que mi hermano Jasper se enterara exactamente qué era lo que el hombre deseaba en realidad.

-Pues si pierden quiero una noche de pasión con el joven- soltaba observando a Jasper mientras no se hacían esperar las carcajadas de Emmett y yo sonreí ampliamente percibiendo como Jasper maldecía mentalmente mientras levantaba la mano mostrándole el anillo de matrimonio a lo que Franz respondía ofreciéndole asiento a Jasper a su lado.

-No le estoy pidiendo compromiso ¿señor….?- A lo que mi hermano respondió.

-Whitlock, Mayor Whitlock, señor Braunschweig- soltaba mi hermano sentándose al lado del hombre mientras me miraba pensando.

"Juro que si pierdes, haré que Jacob sienta tanto amor por Alistair que terminará entregándole el trasero al europeo delante de ti"

Yo fruncía el ceño haciendo que se me borrara la sonrisita mientras Franz posaba una mano sobre la pierna de Jasper el cual ni se movía tratando de no verle la cara a Emmett que se la estaba gozando como nunca.

-Bien… ¿Y que jugaremos señor Braunschweig?- a lo que él respondió.

-Pues jugaremos a las preguntas- yo volteaba a ver a Jasper mientras éste me miraba cerio y yo observaba en la mente de Franz que se preguntaba que hacíamos tres americanos en Francia buscándole.

-Pues comience- le soltaba yo a lo que el vampiro posando el brazo sobre los hombros de Jasper le preguntaba a éste.

-¿Tu esposa es celosa, o es de las que le gusta compartirte?- yo bajaba el rostro mientras Emmett apretaba fuerte los dientes y yo le lanzaba un manotazo para que se contuviera.

-Es muy, muy celosa… no le gusta compartirme en lo más mínimo-

Jasper se encontraba completamente perturbado ante las insinuaciones de aquel hombre mientras podía ver en su mente la próxima pregunta que iba dirigida a mí.

-¿Y tú?... ¿Tu… pareja?... ¿es celoso?-

Yo volteaba a ver a Jasper ante aquella pregunta mientras Emmett pensaba que de seguro nos habían descubierto y que sabían quiénes éramos.

-¿La verdad?... mas celoso soy yo… soy capaz de lo que sea por él-

A lo que el vampiro preguntó.

-¿Hasta perder la vida por él?- yo le asentía mientras una puerta se abría y salían de esta, diez vampiros armados hasta los dientes mientras que uno de ellos me soltaba posando una de las armas en mi nuca.

-Un humano no puede aguantar doscientos veinte voltios en su cuerpo… ¿Qué crees que sucedería si se le descargan cuatrocientos cuarenta voltios a un vampiro?-

Podía ver en su mente que estaba a punto de lanzarme la descarga eléctrica cuando me levanto de golpe girando en el aire para caer detrás del vampiro que me había apuntado con lo que parecía ser un lanza llamas pero éste tenía en la punta un par de púas que soltaban descargas eléctricas.

Emmett comenzaba a batallar con dos vampiros al mismo tiempo mientras Jasper trataba de lidiar con dos más quitándole a uno de ellos el arma eléctrica apuntando a Franz con ésta levantándolo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta donde Franz reía divertido alzando los brazos para que todos se detuvieran… Yo corría hacia la puerta para abrirla y Jasper caminaba de espaldas observando que detrás de él se encontraba el monstruosos vampiro que nos había dejado pasar el cual lo tomaba por el cuello y lo pegaba con fuerza contra la pared varias veces mientras veía como dos vampiros soltaban descargas en contra de mi hermano Emmett haciendo que este cayera al suelo como si Jane estuviese infundiendo su don sobre él dejándolo inconsciente.

Jamás pensé el ver aquello… no podía creer que una descarga eléctrica de esa magnitud infundiera en un vampiro al punto de la inconsciencia.

Franz se perdía por el amplio pasillo junto al imponente hombre de dos metros que mantenía a Jasper aferrado con fuerza llevándoselo con él mientras los demás vampiros batallaban conmigo tomando una de las armas de los vampiros ya caído a manos de Emmett, el cual se llevaban arrastras hacia la puerta por donde ellos habían salido.

Comencé a electrocutar a varios de ellos logrando solamente que éstos cayeran al suelo, imaginando que debían de ser dos descargas a la vez lo que lograra aquel efecto de inconsciencia tomando otra de las armas pero al voltear para infundir ambas descargas en los vampiros que me atacaban uno de ellos disparaba una especie de malla electrificada que me hacía caer al suelo convulsionando ante la intensidad de las descargas observando cómo dos de ellos se acercaban a mi soltando dos descargas mas de sus armas haciéndome perder el conocimiento por completo.

* * *

**A ojos de Alice**

Me encontraba arrodillada en el frío suelo de aquella mazmorra donde me mantenían atada de cadenas y tubos de acero que habían incrustado en mis piernas y brazos manteniéndome inerte en el suelo.

Un collar de acero sostenido de cuatro cadenas que se anclaban al suelo y púas alrededor de éste por la parte interna clavándose en mi cuello me mantenían sin poder moverme tan solo logrando articular mis dedos sin poder ver en realidad donde me encontraba a causa de la máscara que mantenían colocada en mi rostro hasta la nariz.

Escuché de nuevo que alguien bajaba las escaleras y el efluvio me indicaba de quien se trataba.

-Sí que son buenos sabuesos tus hermanos, aunque no creo tener que decirte que ya dieron conmigo, supongo que ya lo has visto-

Yo no decía nada escuchado de nuevo aquellos gritos atroces que soltaba Jacob haciéndome sentir perturbada y con ganas de gritar.

-¿Qué obtienes con esto Aro?... sabes que por nada de este mundo Edward te perdonará lo que le estás haciendo a Jacob.

Escuchaba como éste se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras me soltaba muy cerca del rostro.

-¿Dime que sentías cuando eras humana y tus padres te daban aquellos tratamientos de electroshock creyendo que su pequeña hija estaba loca a causa de las visiones?-

Yo abría la boca para soltar que no lo hiciera pero éste soltaba la descarga eléctrica en mi cabeza de tan alto voltaje que por momentos me hacía perder la conciencia volviendo de nuevo sintiendo como mis visiones eran confusas.

-Pudiste ser mi favorita, mi joya número uno incluso por sobre la misma Jane, pero preferiste a los Cullen ante que pertenecer a mi aquelarre… pues ahora sufre las consecuencias-

Éste volvía a soltar una descarga escuchando de nuevo los gritos de Jacob y las maldiciones que este soltaba para con sus captores sintiendo de nuevo como mi cuerpo perdía el conocimiento esta vez por mucho más tiempo.

* * *

**Horas más tarde**

**A ojos de EdwJake**

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Francia bajando rápidamente y buscando la manera de contactar a mis padres… pero ninguno de los celulares a los que llamaba atendía el teléfono preocupándome considerablemente.

Salimos a la calle mientras pedíamos un taxi y Klaus decía.

-¿Rajky?... estamos en cero, no sabemos ni donde ir ni a quien buscar… tampoco sabemos a ciencia cierta si están en la capital o no-

A lo que una voz detrás de nosotros decía.

-El pequeño Jacob junior… tu efluvio te delata, hueles como tu padre aunque con cierto aroma al pedante de tu padre Edward-

Ambos volteábamos a ver de quien se trataba encontrándonos con Alistar que salía del aeropuerto con una mochila y un pasaje de avión en sus manos.

Jamás me había alegrado tanto el ver al ex militar retirado amigo del abuelo en aquel lugar… Klaus le rugía y yo le palmeaba la espalda para que se controlara.

-¡Vaya, vaya!... el gran Alistair- yo le hacia la venia mientras el vampiro la correspondía soltando en un tono seco.

-Descanse soldado- a lo que Klaus respondió.

-Teniente para ti, mediocre-

Yo sonreía mientras Alistair lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo pasándole por un lado estrechando mi mano, soltándome muy amablemente.

-¿Así que teniente?- yo le asentía mientras soltaba su mano observando como una limosina negra se detenía al lado de nosotros, la cual bajaba la ventanilla de atrás dejando ver el rostro pétreo de Francesca.

-¿Ama?- soltaba Klaus haciéndole una reverencia mientras ella soltaba en ese tonito suyo autoritario.

-Vengo a recoger a un nómada y me encuentro con tres vampiros militares, mi suerte me precede-

Se abría la puerta observando cómo Sebastián salía del lujoso vehículo dejándonos entrar al auto muy a pesar suyo.

Alistair entraba primero segundado por mi persona dejando a Klaus de último siendo él quien tomara la mano de Francesca y la besara observándola de soslayo haciendo que Sebastián al momento de entrar le rugiera a mi amigo.

-Tranquilo Sebas… sabes que eres mi consentido- el vampiro esclavo le sonreía y asentía a sus palabras mientras le daba la orden al chofer de que arrancara mientras Francesca comenzaba a darnos toda la información necesaria de los últimos acontecimientos que se habían suscitado con mis padres alegando que ya hacia unas cuantas horas no sabía nada de Edward, Emmett y Jasper observando en su rostro la angustia de esta ante aquello.

No podíamos creer la suerte que habíamos tenido, encontrarnos con Alistair y luego con Francesca, sin duda había alguien allá arriba que nos cuidaba.

Jamás fui creyente… pero mi abuelo Billy me había demostrado que los espíritus Quileutes eran poderosos… yo me aferraba a algo llamado esperanza… rogando porque aquellos espíritus junto al de mi madre ya muerta me guiaran para encontrar a mis padres.

Si bien me dolía toda aquella mentira más me dolía imaginarme una vida sin mi familia y juraba que si salíamos bien de todo esto… iba a tratar de que todo aquello que había sucedido con mi madre biológica no afectara mi relación con ellos.

Llegamos al hotel donde se suponía se habían hospedado mis padres comenzando a subir a la suite escuchando atento todo lo que Francesca nos contaba, comenzando a maquinar la manera de llegar a Aro y hacerle entender de una vez por todas lo que era meterse con un Cullen/Black endemoniado.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Para los que no comprendieron lo de Alistair, que iba a ayudar y no que era el implicado en el secuestro aquí tienen este capítulo que le aclarara un poco más sus dudas.  
Si más de uno entendió que había sido Alistair por favor háganmelo saber en el próximo review. Gracias.  
Mi otro punto a aclarar también es Edwjake, es mi culpa "lo admito" que lo vean como a un niño malcriado... Pero a pesar de todo el berrinche (al igual que Jacob y que sin duda yo hubiese hecho algo peor que eso) cuando se enteró lo de sus familia, su cambio fue radical. Para él no hay nada mas importante que su familia eso ya es mas que obvio y cuando uno está dolido, suele decir cosas muy feas de las luego se arrepiente... Como todos.  
Y para culminar... La caballerosidad y las buenas costumbres se perdieron hace siglos... Lo que siempre le aplaudí a la Meyer fue que creara vampiros modernos con costumbres anticuadas... Odiaría ver a Edward escuchando regeatton y nalgueando a las mujer llamándoles P**as son caballeros al 100% y eso es algo que yo le aplaudo de pie a Stephanie Meyer... Aquí el malandro era Jacob jajajajajajaja... Y cambió por su amor aunque lo sigue nalgueando pero ya ellos son pareja y el lo hace porque en el fondo sabe que a Eddy le gusta la joda. XDDDDD.  
Aclarado mis puntos mis queridos lectores... No queda mas nada que decir que... Comenten y destrúyanme o ámenme jajajajaja... Que igual amaré cada review. Un abrazo de oso y un beso frío. Bye


	16. Capítulo 16 - ¿El equipo SWAT o

**Capitulo 16**

**¿El equipo S.W.A.T. o la fuerza Cullen?**

**A ojos de EdwJake**

Después de planificar todo en el hotel nos fuimos hasta la plaza Vendôme era un lugar abierto y sería mucho más fácil para Alistair detectar a Jacob.

Francesca y Klaus seguían discutiendo en lo de ir o no… al parecer el sargento mayor se tomaba muy a pecho su papel de esclavo sobreprotector y ella lo disfrutaba aunque no se lo expresara.

Yo me colocaba mi transmisor de oído mientras lo encendía comprobando que servía perfectamente conectándonos entre todos.

-¿Quieren callarse?-

Le soltaba yo molesto a ambos que seguían su discusión mientras Alistair cerraba sus ojos concentrándose y Francesca me miraba de malas con ganas de mandarme a callar a la mala.

Alistair abría los ojos y comenzaba a correr mientras nosotros salíamos como bólidos detrás de él.

Éste se detenía de golpe en una esquina y volvía a correr como sabueso entrenado.

-¿Se capta bien la señal?- preguntaba Francesca mientras todos afirmábamos a su pregunta incluyendo Sebastián el cual se había quedado en el hotel ayudándonos con información y redes que al parecer sabía hackear a la perfección.

Seguía corriendo hasta que éste se detuvo en el majestuoso "Museo del Louvre"

-¡Que empeño el de Aro en edificar sus dominios debajo de las grandes estructuras arquitectónicas!-

Todos observábamos el imponente museo mientras escuchábamos decir a la mano derecha de Frances.

-El antiguo castillo de Louvre… su origen remonta al siglo XII fue el castillo de Francisco I y Enrique II pero fue la reina Catalina de Médicis la que termino la edificación por completo convirtiéndola en el gran palacio real y que es hoy en día es el museo más famoso de Francia-

Francesca sonreía mientras soltaba.

-Hombres, dejando todo a medias para que nosotras las mujeres terminemos el trabajo que ellos hacen tan mal-

Klaus sonreía mientras yo le daba las gracias al sirviente por la extraordinaria clase de historia francesa y le alegaba.

-Queremos saber en qué lugar podrían estar y que peligros hay al entrar aquí mi estimado Sebas-

A lo que el vampiro respondió.

-Hay una fortaleza debajo del museo, fue creada por uno de los reyes pensando primero en sus tropas que en el reino mismo-

Klaus y yo nos mirábamos chocando los puños mientras sonreíamos y Francesca nos volteaba la cara escuchando que el sirviente proseguía.

-Lo más seguro es que en el museo trabajen vampiros para estar alertas a cualquier intruso-

Francesca le daba las gracias mientras Alistair comenzaba a caminar hacia el museo soltando por lo bajo.

-Esto es una locura, cuatro vampiros en contra de unos ciento cincuenta más o menos-

Yo sonreía mientras alegaba.

-Podrán ser trescientos, pero no poseen entrenamiento militar y mucho menos mi don… créeme, aun no saben de lo que soy capaz-

Klaus asentía a mis palabras mientras entrábamos al museo y nos separábamos para no crear sospechas.

Alistair se movía en círculos observando la exhibición mientras yo volteaba a ver hacia la recepción volteando rápidamente el rostro al ver quien se encontraba en aquel lugar.

-Jane se encuentra en recepción- soltaba yo tratando de disimular mientras los demás trataban de verla sin ser detectados.

-¿Dónde se encuentra la entrada a la fortaleza subterránea?- preguntaba Frances a Sebastián el cual le decía que le diera unos minutos.

-No tenemos unos minutos Sebastián-

Alegaba Francesca observando una pieza arquitectónica como si estuviese fascinada por aquella.

-¿Klaus?- Soltaba yo a lo que este respondía y yo le soltaba de golpe.

-Te necesito en recepción, AHORA- éste me asentía y comenzaba a caminar hacia la recepción mientras colocaba su mejor sonrisa y se escuchaba decir en aquel tonito suyo de sobrado.

-Disculpa, ¿podías decirme dónde puedo ver las obras de arte más antiguas del museo?-

Yo volteaba a verlo mientras Sebastián decía.

-Ala sur, bajando las escaleras hay una entrada y la otra queda debajo de la recepción-

Yo le asentía a Sebastián mientras Alistair era el primero en caminar hacia aquella zona observando que Klaus mantenía ocupada a Jane que se encontraba de lo más encantada con el chico.

-Ten cuidado Klaus, esa mujer es peligrosa- le soltaba yo al muchacho mientras veía por donde se escabullía Alistair segundado por mi persona haciéndole señas a Frances de que se quedara donde estaba.

Alistair me hacía señas de que me detuviera observando, después de bajar las escaleras, que había dos centinelas en la entrada.

Ambos poseían trajes militares y armas por demás sofisticadas.

El europeo salía de su escondite mientras yo me quedaba en mi puesto tratando de aguantar las risas ante los piropos que Klaus le soltaba a Jane y ésta a su vez le correspondía.

-Disculpen caballeros…- soltaba Alistair en un tono de lo más relajado, observando cómo estos le apuntaban al vampiro que alzaba los brazos a modo de rendición.

-Quería saber si podía hablar con el líder de este aquelarre, quiero enlistarme-

Ambos se miraban tomando el radio para poder comunicarse con sus superiores a lo que yo les hacia interferencia con mi don magnético observando que también causaba interferencia en el de nosotros.

Éstos comenzaban a golpear el radio para ver si funcionaba mientras Alistair actuaba con una maniobra de desarme posicionándose detrás del centinela que maldecía en francés y el otro le apuntaba observando como la punta de aquella arma soltaba chispas eléctricas.

Salí de mi escondite y alzando mis brazos logré que el arma volara hasta mis manos observando al centinela desarmado el cual pretendía activar una alarma a lo que yo solté una descarga eléctrica en su contra observando la potencia de aquella cosa.

-Woooow… quiero una de estas- Alistair arrancaba la cabeza rápidamente de aquellos hombres arrastrándolos a un pequeño cuarto para quitarle los uniformes mientras le soltaba a Francesca que se acercara.

Ambos nos cambiamos a gran velocidad mientras Francesca observaba el cerrojo de la puerta.

-La puerta se abre por dentro… solo abre por fuera por medio de un escaneo ocular- a lo que yo respondí.

-Puedo intentar abrirla- ella alegaba que lo más seguro era que aquella puerta tuviera sistema de seguridad y que si era violada se activaría una alarma.

-¿Klaus?- preguntaba yo a lo que el chico decía que ya venía en camino.

Éste se unía a nosotros y arrancaba el panel de control observando los cables que habían entrelazados entre sí.

-Sin duda tiene sistema de seguridad, si la violamos o desprendemos los cerrojos con tu don vamos a ser detectados-

Francesca tomaba una foto del panel y se lo enviaba a Sebastián el cual decía después de unos minutos.

-Deben cruzar los cables rojo y verde y después darles una pequeña descarga, esto desactivara la alarma y así el teniente podrá ejercer su don sin problemas-

Klaus se encargaba del cableado y Alistair tomaba el arma colocándola en una descarga de cincuenta voltios desactivando la alarma a lo que yo reaccioné casi al instante abriendo el complejo sistema de cerraduras de la puerta observando que se encontraban dos vampiros más y una vampiresa en la parte interna, los cuales comenzaban a tomar sus radios para alertar a los demás a lo que yo actué trayendo hacia mí los radios y las armas observando como Alistair, Klaus y Francesca entraban en acción acabando con la vida de los tres vampiros en cuestión de segundos.

Klaus y Francesca tomaron sus respectivos uniformes observando cómo Klaus se babeaba al ver a Frances con aquel traje militar de cuero ceñido al cuerpo.

Yo comenzaba a caminar sin decir nada aunque debía de admitir sentir algo de celos ante aquello.

-Sin duda tu don es bastante fuerte- le soltaba Alistair a Klaus explicándole que jamás pensó escuchar a Jane sonriendo de aquella manera embobada por el muchacho.

Klaus sonreía mientras se dibujaban frente a nosotros dos pasillos.

-Klaus y Frances irán por la derecha mientras Alistair y yo por la izquierda, la idea es tratar de no ser detectados, pero si ocurre usaremos el plan B-

A lo que Frances preguntaba cual era el plan B y yo le respondía que era destruir a todo el que se te atravesará por el frente.

Todos asentían y comenzábamos a caminar cada uno con un arma en la mano tratando de ocultar nuestros rostros con las gorras militares cada vez que veíamos a otros soldados.

-Jacob está sufriendo- yo volteaba a ver a Alistair con el rostro desencajado.

-Pero… por lo menos… está vivo, ¿no?- éste asentía mientras decía que sin duda Aro debía morir, no sabía que estaba sintiendo pero no debía ser nada bueno lo que le hacían a mi padre.

-¿Puedes percibir si los demás están aquí?- el hombre asentía alegando que podía sentir a Emmett cerca… comenzamos a bajar unas escaleras de metal observando que por aquel pasillo habían dos militares en una puerta, comenzando a caminar hacia ellos como si nada mientras Alistair le soltaba en francés que nosotros éramos sus relevos.

Estos se miraban entre sí extrañados mientras yo volteaba a ver hacia la puerta la cual tenía una pequeña ventanilla y en ella se encontraba mi tío Emmett casi clavado a la pared por sus cuatro extremidades, volteando rápidamente escuchando como ambos vampiros pretendía preguntar por radio el porqué del cambio de guardia a lo que se escuchó por medio del radio de uno de los hombres la voz de Klaus que soltaba en francés.

-Aquí alfa uno, aquí alfa uno… repórtese para cambio de turno… necesito a dos centinelas en la puerta de entrada, AHORA, cambio-

Ambos vampiros se reportaban para el cambio y disculpándose con nosotros salieron a toda velocidad hacia la puerta mientras yo hablaba por mi transmisor de oído.

-¿Dónde estás alfa uno?- se escuchaban las sonrisitas de Frances y luego la respuesta de Klaus.

-Llegamos a la estación de comando, ambos vampiros están neutralizados, teniente-

-Buen trabajo Sargento… quédense allí hasta nuevo aviso-

Klaus alegaba que ya Francesca se había retirado a lo que yo bufé por la nariz imaginando que ella no iba a recibir órdenes de un hombre y mucho menos de mí.

Destrabé la puerta desprendiendo la cerradura observando a mi tío pegado a la pared con enormes abrazaderas de acero incrustadas en el concreto las cuales tenían púas en la parte interior adhiriéndose a su cuerpo imaginando que si trataba de soltarse se le desprenderían las cuatro extremidades.

-¿Tío Emmett?- éste alzaba la cabeza que había mantenido guindada desde que entramos.

-Edji, hijo mío… ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?- yo sonreía mientras Alistair me decía que me apurara a lo que yo respondía que ya había tiempo para eso.

-Emm… esto te va a doler- él suspiraba y asentía cerrando los ojos mientras yo desprendía las abrazaderas sacándolas del concreto las cuales se venían junto con todo y piel y éste se aguantaba como los buenos aquella tortura rugiendo casi internamente.

Yo ayudaba a levantarse y observaba sus ojos que se encontraban negros como la noche.

-Debes de estar débil… debemos conseguir sangre- a lo que Alistair preguntaba dónde y se escuchaba la voz de Francesca que decía.

-No van a creer lo que estoy viendo, los espero en el ala sur bajando los ascensores de carga-

Yo le asentía comenzando a caminar con mi tío casi arrastrándose observando cómo se le comenzaba a regenerar la piel pero demasiado lento.

Al llegar al ascensor éste pedía código para abrirlo.

-¿Francesca?... ¿cuál es el código de acceso de los ascensores?- a lo que ella respondió que había bajado por ellos por la guaya sin usar el ascensor como tal.

-¿Crees que puedas bajar?- le preguntaba yo a Emmett el cual asentía mientras yo escuchaba por el transmisor la voz de Klaus que decía.

-La clave es tres, tres, ocho cinco cuatro, uno tres nueve-

-¡Vaya! Que eficiencia- Klaus sonreía alegando que desde donde se encontraba tenía acceso a todo.

Alistair colocaba el código y el ascensor se abría entrando al aparato pulsando el botón que nos llevaría a la parte baja, donde se encontraba Frances entrando en un enorme laboratorio.

-¿Qué demonios estará creando este demente?- solté observando los enormes tubos de incubación donde podía ver diferentes tipos de seres completamente deformes… Frances se enlazaba a la red y le mandaba información a Sebastián el cual comenzaba a contarnos por el trasmisor.

-Aro pretende hacer vampiros nacidos como el teniente Cullen… debe de tener mujeres humanas en ese lugar como incubadoras y está tratando de aislar el gen lobo del Señor Black para crear lobos como los Quileutes-

No podía creer lo obsesivo que se había puesto Aro con lo de los lobos y estaba usando todo lo que había aprendido de mi nacimiento para crear solo vampiros con dones que pudieran pasar por humanos sin problema.

Yo observaba cada embrión deforme y el reporte de este… todos habían sido intentos fallidos a lo que yo negaba con la cabeza.

-Aro es sin duda un completo imbécil, los genes lobos son hereditarios de Quileutes a Quileutes es magia de la tribu… es algo que no se puede clonar-

A lo que Sebastián respondió.

-Pues debió de haber encontrado las maneras porque al parecer hay uno ya creado-

-¿Dónde?- pregunté yo rápidamente a lo que él respondió que en los archivos había un experimento de nombre JP-13 y que se encontraba en una de las puertas de aquel laboratorio.

Comenzamos a buscar los cuatro en diferentes puertas abriendo la mía y quedándome frío ante lo que mis ojos veían.

Mujeres en criogenia usadas para procrear los híbridos… aquello sin duda parecía una película de terror… comencé a sentirme enfermo imaginando a Bella en aquella posición.

Tranqué la puerta y observé la cara de asombro de Alistair, me acerque a él y observé algo sin duda cruel… humanos en maquinas que parecían extractoras de leche pero estas le extraían sangre llenando contenedores y a su vez estos eran alimentados por medios de tubo.

-Genial, acabo de ver una escena de Alíen en aquella puerta y en esta de Matrix, juro que si veo algo tipo Resident Evil moriré-

El europeo sonreía mientras Frances alegaba que lo había conseguido junto con Emmett encaminándonos hacia la puerta que éstos observaban contemplando un humano maniatado con grilletes y cadenas tanto de manos como de pies y en su cuello una correa, éste se encontraba tirado en el suelo… olía a lobo sin duda imaginando que trataban de experimentar con él y amaestrarlo como Aro siempre había querido.

Yo me acerba poco a poco y éste levantaba la cabeza y me rugía echándose hacia atrás.

-¡Cálmate!- le soltaba yo al joven que me miraba con recelo.

-No te haremos daño, venimos a ayudarte… ¿dime quién eres?- el muchacho respondía que su nombre era Paul y que había sido secuestrado y traído a este lugar por personas que le habían infectado el alma con un demonio dentro.

-Sé lo que se siente Paul… yo tengo el mismo demonio y sé lo que sufres, déjame ayudarte-

Mientras escuchaba a Klaus decir por el trasmisor.

-Se dirigen tres vampiros para allá, deben salir AHORA-

Yo seguía tratando de calmarlo alzando mi brazo hacia el joven el cual me seguía viendo con recelo.

-¿EdwJake?... Vámonos- soltaba Emmett y todos comenzaron a salir mientras yo observaba al muchacho sonriéndole y este asentía correspondiéndome la sonrisa mientras yo destrozaba todos los grilletes ayudando a levantarse para salir de aquel lugar.

**Forks**

**A ojos de Idalí**

No podía creer todo lo que sucedía en nuestras familias, yo me encontraba aún enferma y no ayudaba en lo más mínimo la angustia de saber que mi padrino Jacob se encontraba en peligro junto a los demás Cullen.

Cuando llamé a la casa de EdwJake preguntando por el casi se me va el alma al cuerpo al enterarme de que él había decidido ir por sus padres.

Me sentía impotente, me sentía inútil… mi chico, mi ángel, mi razón de vida se encontraba ante tal peligro y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Salí de mi habitación pidiéndoles permiso a mis padres para poder ir hasta la casa de los Cullen por lo menos para darle apoyo moral a los abuelos de EdwJake y sobre todo a Esme que de seguro estaba tan angustiada como yo.

Mi madre daba el sí a lo que mi padre le pedía a Embry que me llevara hasta la casa y que llamara a penas deseara volver.

Odiaba que me trataran como una nena pero de seguro era por mi estado de salud… llegamos a la casa de los Cullen agradeciéndole a Embry mientras subía las escaleras encontrándome con Rosalie la cual leía una revista mientras me preguntaba que hacía yo allí a lo que yo le respondía.

-Vengo a ver a la abuela Esme, de seguro esta tan angustiada como yo por EdwJake, al igual que usted me imagino-

Ella no decía nada y me informaba que Esme se encontraba en la cocina, yo agradecía el gesto entrando en la cocina donde Esme me recibía con una enorme sonrisa y un abrazo.

Comenzó a contarme sobre todo lo sucedido mientras se me hacía raro no haber visto a Bree con Rosalie a lo que pregunté.

-¿Y Bree fue con ellos?- la abuela Esme alegaba que la chica se había ido a su casa y aquello me hacía sentir más tranquila.

Después de un largo rato de conversación se escuchaba el teléfono de la casa y Esme contestaba desde el teléfono de la cocina escuchando que se trataba de los Denali.

-Hola Carmen, si dime…- ésta comenzó a explicarle a la Denali que Bree ya debía de haber llegado pero al parecer aquello no había sucedido.

-No creo que esa niña sea tan loca como para haberse ido a Francia detrás de los muchachos- preguntó que si le había llamado al celular pero esta alegaba que lo tenía apagado.

Rosalie entraba preguntado qué sucedía con Bree y ésta trancando la llamada le explicaba a la madre de EdwJake que la chica aún no había llegado a su casa.

**Port Angel´s**

**A ojos de Bree**

Yo me paseaba histérica de un lado a otro en aquel pequeño depósito abandonado donde la joven con la que me había topado se retorcía de dolor ante la ponzoña.

-TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOCARAS MALDITA ESTUPIDA… TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERCARAS A MI… PERO NOOOO… TENÍAS QUE HACERTE LA SEDUCTORA CONMIGO MALDITA HUMANA-

Imaginaba que si acababa con su vida me iba a meter en problemas y si la dejaba transformarse sería aún peor aunque la chica en verdad me agradaba a pesar de todo, no como yo a ella que al parecer sentía más que amistad por mi persona, pero sin duda seria una muy buena compañía para mí ya que deleitaba el amargo sabor de la derrota imaginado que EdwJake sino se quedaba con Idalí se quedaría con Klaus siendo yo la única perdedora, pero sin duda no me veía con una mujer como compañera.

La chica comenzaba a pegar gritos de dolor haciéndome volver a mi cruel realidad donde había cometido una falta y que si mi familia se enteraba iba a caer de su gracia.

-¿Qué… qué me hiciste Bree?- preguntaba la chica a lo que yo respondía.

-Te estás transformando, solo debes de aguantar un par de días mas y serás como yo Drarry-

La joven Emo se volvía a retorcer gritando como posesa alegando que detuviera aquella agonía en la que la había metido, mientras yo me paseaba de un lado a otro recordando cómo había llegado yo a aquello.

**=(Flashback)=**

Me dirigía a Port Angel´s de compras antes de partir en busca de una guitarra eléctrica… la música Metal me encantaba y había decidido aprender a tocar aquel instrumento.

Entré a una tienda de música donde se encontraba aquella chica la cual sonrió ampliamente al verme saliendo de detrás del mostrador preguntándome que buscaba.

Yo le respondía que buscaba una guitarra eléctrica y ella comenzaba a mostrarme las que tenía alegando que en el depósito tenían las mejores.

Yo le pedía ir y ella me llevaba observándome como si jamás hubiese visto a alguien como yo.

Me mostró varias mientras preguntaba.

-¿De dónde eres?- yo respondía que de Alaska pero estaba de vacaciones en Forks visitando a mis parientes.

Al decirle de quienes se trataba ella arrugó la cara alegando que EdwJake era un pedante y que lo detestaba a morir.

Yo alegaba que tenía razón, estaba dolida con él y por eso apoyaba a la chica en lo de que era un cretino.

Pero lo que venía a continuación me dejaba en shock.

La joven alegaba que desde que me había visto entrar a la cafetería de Forks había quedado encantada conmigo.

Yo no podía creer lo bien que me trataba… suponía que ante tanta humillación, maltratos y malas palabras de mi familia por parte de los Cullen en especial de EdwJake, el trato que me daba la chica era especial… hablamos por largo rato pero todo terminó mal.

Ella se me acercaba alegando que siempre había estado esperando por alguien como yo… me tocó el rostro y sintió la frialdad de mi piel haciendo que aquello me pusiera nerviosa.

Pero ella alegó que no le importaba, que sabía lo que yo era y comenzó a besarme en la boca de tal manera que no podía creer lo que sucedía hasta que la chica comenzó a gritar cubriéndose la boca la cual le sangra y alegaba que aquella zona le ardía como el demonio.

Sin duda me había equivocado, no había logrado contenerme y le había transformado… llevándomela conmigo ha aquel deposito abandonado sin saber que hacer observando como la chica se retorcía como yo alguna vez lo hice en un lugar parecido a ese.

**=(Fin del Flashback)=**

**Francia**

**Museo de Louvre**

**A ojos de Jasper**

Aún no podía creer en que predicamento me encontraba, había despertado ya unas horas atrás en una habitación lujosa observando que me habían colocado grilletes en manos y pies con un collar al cuello todo del mismo acero que se incrustaba en mi piel por medio de púas.

Si trataba de halar alguno para desprenderlo del suelo estos soltaban aquella dolorosa descarga eléctrica que me habían hecho probar horas atrás después de llevarme arrastras por aquel pasillo.

Pero aquello sin duda no era lo peor… mi ropa no estaba y en vez de esta traía puesto una especie de slip de cuero que cubría mis partes nobles pero dejaba mi trasero completamente al descubierto y un pequeño top del mismo material en el pecho con adornos de remaches y cadenas de seguro haciéndome ver como una vulgar mujerzuela.

Aquello sin duda era la humillación más grande que me podía llegar a hacer jamás, rogando fervientemente en mi interior que Emmett jamás me viera en estas fachas o no podría volver a ganarme el respeto de nadie, nunca más en la casa y mucho menos el de Alice.

Una puerta se abría dejando ver al asqueroso vampiro pervertido el cual se sonreía y me miraba de arriba hacia abajo relamiéndose los labios.

-No te imaginas, lo apetecible que te ves-

Yo no decía nada observándolo fijamente haciéndole sentir mi profundo odio, mi desdén y mi asco hacia él a lo que el vampiro soltó una carcajada alegando que aquello más que detenerlo lo estaba excitando a mares.

Éste se acercaba a mí acariciándome el rostro mientras yo me sacudía su mano alegando que iba a tener que matarme para que accediera a estar con él.

Éste sonreía divertido y pulsando un botón haciendo que todas las cadenas se estiraran dejándome en el suelo como el cuadro de Leonardo da Vinci "el hombre de Vitruvio" observando como este se agachaba para quedar muy cerca de mi mientras yo halaba las cadenas electrocutándome con estas haciendo que desistiera el tratar de zafarme.

Mientras aquel hombre comenzaba a tocarme mis partes intimas por sobre el cuello haciéndome voltear la cabeza cerrando mis ojos y tratando de no percibir sus emociones, aunque aquello era casi imposible… sentía tanta lujuria en él que me perturbaba y me hacía sentir temor de lo que pudiera llegar a hacerme.

**A ojos de Edward**

No podía ver nada y tampoco podía moverme… me encontraba en la pared clavado cual Cristo sintiendo como habían inmovilizado mi cuerpo con tres enormes clavos de acero industriales en cada extremidad un arco en el cuello clavado en la pared y uno en mi cintura me mantenía adherido a esta sin poder moverme.

Podía percibir tan solo los pensamientos de dos vampiros que de seguro eran los guardias que custodiaban mi celda.

No podía creer que había fallado y que habíamos caído en las garras de Aro a sabiendas de lo que se nos avecinaba a todos, por mi mente lo primero que pasaba era la imagen de mi hijo viéndolo jugar junto a nosotros en el claro observando el rostro de Jacob sonreí con aquella amplia sonrisa suya que podía derretir el polo norte.

Agudicé mis sentidos y mi don cuando escuché una voz que hablaba en francés por el radio transistor de los guardias que me hacia volver a sentir esperanzas.

-Oficiales Bernard y Fournier presentarse en la estación de control a la brevedad posible-

Esa voz era la de Klaus, había dado la orden a los oficiales que custodiaban la puerta de mi calabozo, que abandonaran su puesto… ambos se miraban entre sí, podía verlo en sus mentes encontrándose algo contrariados.

Comenzaron a alejarse de la puerta mientras los pensamientos de Francesca me dejaban ver el rostro de EdwJake el cual se asomaba por las rejas de la puerta aunque yo no podía ver en su mente como me veía ya que utilizaba aquel campo magnético.

-Afirmativo Klaus, ésta es la celda- se escuchaba la voz de mi hijo y luego los cerrojos que se abrían sin ser violados imaginando que Klaus los había abierto desde el panel de control.

Ambos entraban y EdwJake me tocaba el rostro y soltaba mi nombre entre susurros.

-Juro que jamás me he alegrado tanto en mi vida de que nos hallas desobedecido-

Le soltaba yo al chico el cual sonreía observándolo por medio de las visiones de Frances y ésta a su vez me miraba fascinada al verme en esas condiciones.

-No creo que sea el momento adecuado para esos pensamientos Francesca-

Ella sonreía y me respondía que soñar no costaba nada mientras mi hijo acariciándome el rostro me soltaba dulcemente.

-Voy a tener que hacerte daño padre… pero no puedo sacarte de allí de otra manera-

Yo le asentía esperando lo que se me venía encima y a la cuenta de tres EdwJake infundía su don sobre todos los clavos y arcos de acero sacándome de mi crucifixión haciéndome estremecer de dolor mientras éste a su vez comenzaba a sacarme los clavos incrustados en mis extremidades sintiendo como se me desgarraba la piel.

Yo me aguantaba el gritar mientras sentía como comenzaba a cerrarse mis heridas aunque muy lentamente arrancándome de golpe la correa que mantenía mi visión a obscuras. Me abracé a EdwJake y éste me aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo mientras observaba la bolsa de sangre que Francesca me ofrecía.

-Las robamos del laboratorio, bebe… te ayudaran a estar fuerte y sanar rápido-

Era la primera vez que no me iba a poner en aquel afán mío de llevar las reglas de nuestra familia sobre no consumir sangre humana… sin duda la necesitábamos y sin ningún vestigio de culpa bebí de la bolsa sintiendo como toda aquella debilidad en mi cuerpo se desvanecía haciendo que me recuperara aun mas rápido.

Al culminar de beber aquello se comenzaron a escuchar alarmas de alerta levantándome del suelo mientras escuchaba por medio de la mente de Francesca lo que Klaus soltaba por el pequeño intercomunicador de oído.

-Hay que movernos… nos han detectado-

Todos comenzamos a salir de aquella habitación tratando de no ser detectados corriendo hacia un enorme ascensor industrial donde nos esperaban Emmett, un joven al que no conocía aunque en su mente podía ver que estaba asustado y deseaba ayudarnos; al europeo que me miraba fijamente ofreciéndome su mano la cual estreche con fuerza mientras el ascensor comenzaba a bajar.

-Edward, tanto tiempo-

Yo le asentía mientras le daba las gracias por estar ayudándonos y aunque éste no decía nada en su mente solo podía divisar un solo objetivo, el de encontrar a Jacob.

No sabía si sentirme agradecido o morirme de los celos.

El abrazo de oso de Emmett me hacia olvidar la incomodidad de los pensamientos de Alistair mientras que al llegar a la parte de abajo Klaus nos esperaba entregándome un arma y sonriéndome mientras yo le soltaba.

-Doy gracias de que EdwJake cuente con alguien como tú-

Éste sonreía mientras comenzábamos a correr tratando de no ser detectados mientras veía en los pensamientos del sargento Tombstone que mis palabras lo hacían sentir apreciado, algo que sin duda jamás sintió con su familia biológica.

Nos dividimos en grupo para buscar a los otros tres integrantes de la familia, comenzando a contemplar que teníamos dos opciones… o salíamos todos juntos de aquel lugar o moríamos en el intento.


	17. Capítulo 17 - Momentos que nos marcan

**Capitulo 17**

**Momentos que nos marcan para siempre**

**A ojos de Jasper**

Franz había comenzado el juego del gato y el ratón, aunque este ratón se estaba comenzando a impacientar sintiendo un odio irrefrenable hacia él… me soltaba las cadenas hasta cierto límite y volvía a pulsar el botón para que éstas se recogieran llevándome hasta la cama donde él sonreía divertido. Yo por mi parte trataba de soportar las descargas que éstas soltaban cuando buscaba la manera de soltarme.

Quería gritar, maldecir, sentía que mi calma iba a sucumbir en cualquier momento observando como aquel vampiro se estaba disfrutando el jueguito.

Cuando llegué hasta la cama éste trataba de buscar mi boca para besarme a lo que yo trataba de buscar su cuello para morderlo pero este más que asustarse reía ante aquello.

-Uuuyyy... este juego me está poniendo cada vez más caliente, no sabes cómo me mata que no lo desees, eso me excita… el saber que sufrirás y que podrás sentir todo mi gozo mientras te violo, es sin duda un placer único para mí-

Al decir aquello tomó las cadenas y le dio dos vueltas a éstas sobre mi cuello tomándome con fuerza posicionándose detrás de mí pegando su sexo entre mis nalgas mientras decía.

-Grite para mi mayor Whitlock- yo rugía tratando de soltarme cuando se escucho una alarma por todo el lugar.

-¡MALDICIÓN!-

Puteaba el asqueroso vampiro soltándome para ir a un computador que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa tomando un transmisor inalámbrico mientras lo escuchaba decir.

-Aquí el conejo de la suerte a comando central ¿qué sucede? Cambio- éste esperaba respuesta a lo que se escuchó la voz de Aro que decía.

-Juro que si los Cullen salen vivos de esta Franz, usaré tus bolas como llavero y tu cabeza como trofeo… así que MUEVETE-

Éste trancaba la llamada y proliferaba las mil y una maldiciones mientras yo me levantaba y le decía tratando de acercarme a él a lo que me dejaban las cadenas.

-¿Franz?- éste volteaba a verme mientras yo le preguntaba.

-¿Volverás?- él me miraba extrañado observando como yo le miraba de manera sumisa y éste sonreía acercándose a mi mientras yo mismo me daba valor para hacer lo que me estaba tramando.

-¿Quieres que vuelva?- yo le asentía posando mis manos sobre su pecho mientras observaba su boca.

-Pues dame un incentivo- sus sentimientos era de duda, no creía en mí, así que simplemente traté de hacerle lo mismo que él me había hecho pasando las cadenas por su cuello cuando se acercó a mí, tratando de ahorcarlo.

Éste trataba de soltarse pero yo le apretaba con fuerza hasta que sentí como el muy maldito apretaba mis bolas comenzando a sentir aquel dolor punzante como si las fuese a arrancar de su sitio.

Lo solté cayendo al suelo ante tanto dolor mientras éste sonreía divertido pateándome en el suelo varias veces soltándome cuando me tomaba por el cuello.

-No me subestimes… ¿creíste que caería en tu trampa?- éste negaba con la cabeza mientras proseguía. –Creo más en tu odio que en tu falso deseo, pero… debo de admitir que esa carita de sumisión te queda de un bien- y tomándome del cuello con ambas manos me plantó en los labios un beso tan bestial que podía percibir su lengua hasta lo más profundo de mi boca sacándola de golpe antes de que pudiese reaccionar.

-Mmm… delicioso- se relamía los labios el muy maldito mientras yo me encontraba en Shock ante aquello sintiendo aun la desvirgación de mi boca y el sabor de su ponzoña ante semejante beso contemplando que antes de irse pulso el botón que volvía a dejarme en el suelo en posición frontal como mis extremidades separadas.

**A ojos de Aro**

Me paseaba de un lado a otro escuchando el reporte de Alec mientras Jane entraba en el amplio salón observándome el rostro que de seguro no era nada grato a la vista.

-…Y a parte de haberse escapado el gorila de los Cullen, se han llevado a JP-13, señor-

Yo me detenía observando a Alec con los ojos completamente fuera de sus orbitas mientras el chico bajaba el rostro y Jane se acercaba a mi soltándome en un tono nervioso.

-Mi señor, no sé como…- No había terminado de soltar aquello cuando la hacía callar de un puñetazo en la cara que la hacía caer al suelo observando como Alec se agachaba para socorrer a su hermana.

-¿Señor?- soltaba el chico en un tono de reproche mientras la pequeña rubia me miraba con sus ojos encolerizados levantándose, tomándose del brazo de su hermano.

-Son una cuerda de incompetentes buenos para nada… se supone que me rodeo de los mejores vampiros del mundo, ¿para qué? ¿Para que los Cullen me sigan demostrando que son mejores que todos ustedes?-

Les soltaba yo completamente al borde de la histeria observando cómo Franz entraba al lugar con su típica sonrisita como si no sucedía absolutamente nada.

-Dime que tu estúpida sonrisa no es más que un adelanto de buenas noticias-

Me acercaba yo al vampiro que me miraba con el rostro extrañado.

-Yo… yo solo vengo a saber qué demonios es lo que sucede-

Yo bufaba por la nariz con ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de un manotazo mientras Alec le explicaba lo ocurrido y éste se quedaba con cara de no poder creer lo que le contaban.

-Pero, señor… yo… si yo…- yo me cruzaba de brazos esperando a que dijera algo coherente observando como éste se dirigía a Jane en un tono de reproche.

-Se supone que eres tú la que vigilas la entrada principal- Jane no se las pensó dos veces infundiendo su don sobre el vampiro que caía al suelo retorciéndose como sanguijuela sobre un trozo de sal.

-¡BASTAAA!...- soltaba yo en un tono autoritario mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y le decía al conejo.

-Quiero doble vigilancia en la celda de Jacob, quiero que maten a Edward y me traigan a Alice… AHORA-

Todos asentían mientras yo salía del amplio salón encontrándome con dos de mis nuevas joyas.

-¿Mikel… Chiara?- éstos me reverenciaban mientras yo esperaba informes.

-Los intrusos han encontrado a Edward mi señor- soltaba Mikel mientras yo volvía a maldecir mi suerte y Chiara me sonreía alegando.

-Déjemelo a mí, mi señor… prometo deshacerme de él lo más pronto posible-

Yo le sonreía acariciándole el cabello y alegaba.

-Si me traes la cabeza de Edward Cullen juro que Jane solo quedará para limpiar pisos en el museo-

Ella me asentía sonriendo con malicia; Mikel comenzaba a caminar alegando que él se encargaría del hijo de éste mientras yo bajaba las escaleras en busca de un momento de paz.

**Forks**

**A ojos de Idalí**

No podía creer que Bree habría sido capaz de irse detrás de los muchachos… aquello me daba sin duda un ataque de celos haciéndome sentir más miserable… ya había vuelto de ver a los Cullen y me paseaba de un lado a otro dentro de mi habitación imaginando lo peor.

Se escuchó tocar la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- ésta se abría dejando ver a mi tía Rebecca que me sonreía preguntando si interrumpía, yo negaba con la cabeza pidiéndole que entrara y ésta se sentaba en mi cama comenzando a acariciar mi cabello.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- yo le asentía mientras le preguntaba si ellas también lo estaban a lo que negando con la cabeza me respondió.

-Entre lo de Jacob y la mala salud de nuestro padre no hemos tenido respiro- yo le acariciaba el cabello mientras ella decía.

-Y para colmo de males, aún no hemos podido conocer a nuestra verdadera madre-

Yo volteaba a verla mientras le decía que porque no íbamos nosotras a lo que ella me miró encantada ante la idea.

Me levanté y colocándome un suéter nos dirigimos hacia la parte de afuera de la casa en busca de mi otra tía informándole a mi madre que iríamos de compras a Port Angeles.

Llegábamos a la pequeña tienda, yo ya la conocía… había venido a este lugar con mi abuela Sue, pero jamás había imaginado que esa mujer tan dulce y hermosa era la madre de las gemelas.

Ellas se encontraban de los más nerviosas… subían y bajan las pequeñas escalerillas que daba al lugar pensando que era mejor irnos a lo que yo abriendo la puerta empujándolas hacia la parte interna haciéndolas caer al suelo mientras yo moría de las risas y observaba a la señora Rachel la cual nos miraba asustada saliendo de detrás del mostrador para auxiliarnos.

Tía Rachel la observaba mientras Rebecca se levantaba y se arreglaba el cabello a lo que yo le sonreía a la dulce mujer disculpándome por la manera tan abrupta de entrar a su tienda.

-No tengo nada que disculparles- ella miraba a ambas chicas mientras yo me presentaba como nieta de Billy Black observando cómo esta volvía a mirar a mis tías que la observaban fijamente sin decir nada.

La mujer se tapaba la cara comenzando a llorar mientras ambas chicas abrazaban a su madre haciéndome sentir que sobraba en aquel lugar.

Salía de la tienda bajando las escaleras mientras metía mis manos por dentro del suéter de capucha esperando a mis tías recostándome de la camioneta escuchando una voz por demás desagradable.

-¡Vaya, vaya!... mira a quien tenemos aquí- yo volteaba a verla mientras le preguntaba.

-¿No se suponía que tú deberías de haberte ido a Alaska, Bree?- sin duda el verla en Port Angeles me tranquilizaba un poco, pero seguía siendo desagradable su presencia.

La vampira se acercaba a mí observando hacia la parte interior de la tienda mirando a mis tías llorando junto con la mujer de la tienda.

-Caramba, sin duda lo estúpida y cursi te viene de familia-

Yo comenzaba a caminar de nuevo hacia la tienda poniendo cara de fastidio sintiendo como ella me tomaba por el cuello y me soltaba al oído.

-Que fácil me resultaría acabar contigo de una buena vez y para siempre-

Yo pataleaba mientras ella me comenzaba a apretar el cuello cada vez con más fuerza sintiendo como se me iba el aire.

La vampira me llevaba hacia la parte trasera de la tienda soltándome bruscamente en el suelo haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza con este comenzando a sangrar.

-Mmm… si no fuera porque me resultas tan repulsiva me alimentaría de ti, además… no me meteré en problemas con los Cullen, dejaré que mi creación te destruya por mí, maldita ramera-

Ésta comenzó a arrastrarme por el cabello mientras yo pataleaba y gritaba pidiendo ayuda sintiendo como esta me cubría la boca llevándome con ella sin poder detenerla.

"No, no, no… no quiero terminar así, no permitiré que esta maldita vampira se quede con mi hermoso EdwJake, eso nunca"

Comencé a batallar con ella para que me soltara pero aquello era inútil… gritaba internamente mientras la chica seguía insultándome e insultando a mi familia y mi ascendencia india comenzando a sentir un odio irrefrenable por la chica sintiendo como mi cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar como en mi última recaída, y un calor por demás sofocante me asfixiaba.

Bree me soltaba sintiendo como mi cuerpo pegaba contra el suelo mientras esta se acariciaba la mano con la cubría mi boca alegando que me encontraba demasiado caliente.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando mi cuerpo soltaba un calor tan fuerte que se podía percibir el vapor que salía de mi piel y en segundos entraba en fase transformándome en una loba blanca rugiéndole a Bree la cual salía despavorida al ver mi mutación.

Me comencé a sentía extraña, como si algo dentro de mí se hubiese roto internamente.

"EdwJake" pensé en el chico sintiendo como mi pecho dolía como si me hubiesen arrancado el alma, caí al suelo sin saber más de mi.

**Francia**

**A ojos de EdwJake**

Después que mi padre y Emmett se cambiaran de ropa junto a Paul comencé a explicar cómo nos desplegaríamos por la zona.

-Mi padre y yo buscaremos a Jacob junto con Alistair que ya sabe donde se encuentra…- éste asentía mientras yo proseguía.

-… ¿Paul?... tu irás con Klaus a buscar a Alice y Tío ¿Emm? Trata de conseguir al tío Jasper, ve con Francesca, ellos tienen un vinculo y sé que ella podría dar con él- mi tío asentía mientras trataba de sonreírle a Francesca la cual simplemente asintió y comenzó a caminar por el ala sur mientras Paul y Klaus subían de nuevo el ascensor y justo cuando me iba a levantar del suelo donde explicaba en un pequeño mapa improvisado del lugar como nos moveríamos en la zona, comencé a sentir aquella opresión en el pecho que me quemaba como un fierro recién salido del fuego haciéndome caer al suelo mientras me agarraba el pecho.

-¿EDWJAKE?- gritaba mi padre abrazándome con fuerza mientras yo trataba de articular palabras sin éxito.

-¿Edji?... háblame pequeño, ¿qué sucede?- una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla mientras decía en un susurro.

-¡Idalí!- él me miraba sin poder comprender hasta que apartando mi escudo magnético le dejaba ver mi mente.

Éste me miraba sin poder creer lo que veía abrazándome con fuerza mientras me soltaba.

-Debes entender que es lo mejor que ha podido pasar-

No podía creer aquello, la imprimación se había roto… ya no había esa conexión con Ida comenzando a pensar lo peor.

-¿Pero eso quiere decir que está muerta?- a lo que él me pregunto que había sentido yo mientras Alistair se nos acercaba después de estar vigilando el pasillo por donde pretendíamos ir a buscar a mi padre soltando muy seriamente.

-No quiero molestar pero debemos movernos… siento que han enviado varios guardias a custodiar a Jacob, así que hay que ver como entrar-

Yo asentía tratando de componerme mientras caminábamos por el pasillo y le respondía a mi padre.

-No sé… simplemente ya no la siento aquí- decía tocándome el pecho donde sentía un enorme vacío.

-Te necesito aquí EdwJake, se que te duele y lo entiendo, pero debes de centrarte el aquí y el ahora, ¿entiendes?-

Yo le asentía palmeándole el hombro mientras seguíamos a Alistair el cual se detenía observando hacia una celda donde se encontraban alrededor de ocho guardias, todos armados y alertas.

-¿EdwJake?... todos tuyos- Alegaba Alistair a lo que yo atraía todas y cada una de las armas incluyendo las radios mientras mi padre tomaba otra arma a parte de la que traía sosteniendo una en cada mano lanzándose sobre los guardias al igual que Alistair que comenzaba a electrocutar con ambas armas a tantos como podía mientras yo salía enfocándome en la puerta concentrándome muy bien sintiendo cada cerrojo de esta.

Era blindada y extremadamente gruesa… sentía como esta se adhería a la pared y enfocándome en todos los puntos incrustados en ésta comencé a halar con fuerza como si mi cuerpo fuese un gran magneto observando como la pared comenzaba a temblar y a desprendérsele el concreto mientras Edward y Alistair seguía cubriéndome.

Intensifiqué aún más mi don al punto de sentir un fluido de corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo sintiendo como todo temblaba hasta que al fin logré desprender del todo la enorme puerta lanzándola contra varios de los guardias que quedaron destrozados ante el peso de aquella cosa y mi padre terminaba de desmembrar sus cuerpos mientras yo trataba de ver al interior de la habitación la cual se encontraba llena de polvo a causa del desprendimiento de las paredes.

Me abría paso entre los escombros y cuando al fin la nube de polvo comenzó a ceder me encontré con aquella horrible escena dejándome inerte en la entrada.

Mi padre Jacob se encontraba maniatado por el torso con una enorme abrazadera que se le incrustaba a la piel, al igual que otra en la cara donde se la habían colocado en el rostro imaginando que alguna de esas púas se le había clavado en algún ojo.

Sus piernas estaban enterradas en el suelo con concreto pero lo peor no era aquello… mi padre no poseía las extremidades superiores… sus brazos habían sido arrancados desde el antebrazo dejando tan solo un pequeño muñón que se había petrificado como si fuese de mármol.

No podía creer tanta crueldad de parte de aquella maldita inmundicia italiana… aquello ya no era una misión de rescate, se había vuelto personal y me juraba a mi mismo mandar al inframundo de una maldita vez a Aro Vulturi y todo su asqueroso aquelarre de dementes.

-¿Jake?- escuchaba decir a mi padre Edward volteando a verle observando cómo su rostro se desfiguraba ante el dolor de ver lo que habían hecho con mi amado padre Jacob.

Yo me acercaba a Edward abrazándolo mientras este hacia un sonido gutural con la garganta como si deseara llorar, justo el mismo que hizo el día que se habían peleado.

Éste me hacía a un lado para que lo soltara tratando de acercarse a Jacob mientras veía como Alistar observaba a mi padre maniatado de esa manera mientras le decía a los demás por medio de los transmisores en un tono gélido.

-Encontramos a Jacob y no se encuentra nada bien-

Edward rugía ante la rabia y la impotencia mientras yo me acercaba a éste y comenzaba a desprender las cadenas que lo mantenían erguido mientras Edward golpeaba el suelo tratando de romperlo para sacar sus piernas.

Alistair se le unía a mi padre golpeando con fuerza el concreto mientras yo sostenía su inerte cuerpo y escuchaba que se acercaban soldados.

Volví a concentrarme tratando de levantar la enorme puerta para colocarla en la entrada posándola casi como estaba.

-¡Más rápido por favor!- les soltaba yo a lo que comenzaron a golpear con mayor intensidad mientras se escuchaba la voz de Klaus que decía que Aro se había llevado a Alice y que no estaba en la celda donde la habían mantenido encerrada.

Edward comenzó a sacar las piernas de mi padre las cuales estaban casi como los muñones de sus brazos… estaban dañados, como si fuesen de piedra y estas se les hubiesen agrietado ante la presión del concreto.

Se escuchaban los golpes y puñetazos que le daban a la entrada tratando de llegar a nosotros sintiendo como Edward me quitaba a Jacob de los brazos y Alistair trataba de abrir un boquete en la pared del otro lado.

-¡Apártate!- le soltaba yo al europeo sintiendo como detrás de esta se encontraba un inmueble de acero el cual comencé a atrae hacia mi rompiendo la pared saliendo a gran velocidad tratando de huir de los guardias de apoyo.

**A ojos de Jasper**

Me estaba comenzando a desesperar, ya no podía moverme ni un milímetro sin recibir una maldita descarga, solo me aferraba a una imagen en mi mente.

"Alice" el pensar que volvería a estar a su lado anhelando que aquella alarma fuese lo que me imaginaba era lo que me mantenía cuerdo.

Unos golpes, unos quejidos y luego la puerta que se desprendía de lugar me hacían voltear a ver de quien se trataba observando cómo Francesca se asomaba por donde antes había una puerta imaginando que quien había desprendido esta era Emmett.

-No lo dejes entrar, por favor- soltaba yo tan solo moviendo mis labios a lo que Francesca salió rápidamente pidiéndole a Emmett que se quedara fuera.

Éste comenzó a discutir con la mujer hasta que esta no le quedo otra opción que usar su don y pegarlo contra el piso dejándolo inmóvil mientras esta volvía a entrar desactivando el sistema que soltaba las descargas eléctricas acercándose a mí para romper las cadenas dejándome libre.

-Mmm… juro que si no fueras mi tío me hubiese excitado al verte en semejante predicamento-

Yo no decía nada comenzando a buscar algo que ponerme quitándome todo aquel traje de zorra que la bestia alemana me había puesto contra mi voluntad.

-Juro que si le comentas a alguien sobre esto…- pero Francesca me interrumpía alegando que eso quedaría entre ella y yo… aunque yo sabía que no iba a poder ocultárselo a Edward y de seguro Alice ya lo había visto.

Emmett entraba hecho un toro soltándole las mil y una maldiciones a mi sobrina la cual ni se inmutaba mientras yo me posaba en frente de él para calmarle.

-¿Emmett?... basta… no es el momento, nuestra prioridad número uno es conseguir a Alice y a Jacob e irnos de este infierno-

A lo que Francesca respondió que había cambio de planes de parte de Edward y de EdwJake alegrándome el saber que ya habían liberado a mi hermano.

Salimos de la habitación de Franz mientras Francesca proseguía con la información.

-No sé que le han hecho a mi creador, pero al parecer no es nada bueno, ya que Edward y EdwJake no se irán de aquí sin acabar con Aro-

Aquello sin duda era una locura, pero conociendo a mi hermano imaginaba que debía de ser algo en verdad fuerte como para hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

-¿Y Alice?- ambos se miraban las caras siendo mi hermano el que respondiera a aquello.

-Aro la tiene con él y la mantiene en sus dominios custodiado por una buena cantidad de vampiros con dones-

La desesperación me volvió a invadir todos los sentidos pensando la manera de poder salir airosos de todo esto, pero en algo estaba de acuerdo con Edward… si Aro había dañado a mi hermosa compañera… se la iba a hacer pagar con creces.

**A ojos de Klaus**

Nos dirigíamos de regreso en busca de Rajky y los demás cuando Paul y yo éramos interceptados por dos vampiros los cuales se detuvieron frente a nosotros observándonos como esperando el primer movimiento.

Paul comenzaba a temblar imaginando que estaba por entrar en fase mientras yo me enfocaba en la chica tratando de infundir mi don sobre ella.

-Más te vale que no te atrevas a atacarme maldita bestia o lo vas a lamentar-

Le soltaba el vampiro al metamorfo mientras yo escuchaba susurrar a la vampiresa que le soltaba casi imperceptible.

-Si lo matas Mikel, Aro nos matara a ambos-

Paul entraba en fase observando un enorme lobo de pelaje cobrizo y blanco que se lanzaba sobre el vampiro mientras yo me acercaba a la joven la cual me sonreía de manera divertida.

-Mmm… los Cullen poseen hombres por demás atractivos-

Yo seguía infundiendo mi don escuchando chillar al lobo escaleras abajo mientras la hermosa mujer me tomaba por el cuello del uniforme mientras decía.

-Lástima que todos caen en mis redes, probando que un beso mío es como morir y conocer el infierno- y dicho esto la vampira unió sus labios a los míos sintiendo como el contacto de estos sobre mi piel provocaban un dolor intenso que comenzaba a agrietar lentamente la piel de mi rostro tan solo con el simple contacto, robándome la energía y así mismo la vida.

-¡CHIARA!- Escuché gritar sintiendo como la vampira me soltaba y yo caía en el suelo observando que se trataba de Jane la cual comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros mientras le decía.

-Puedes retirarte, yo me encargaré de él- la mujer negaba con la cabeza alegando que ella no recibía órdenes de la rubia a lo que Jane no escatimó en usar su don en contra de la tal Chiara.

Yo comenzaba a arrastrarme escuchando como vampiro y lobo seguían luchando en la parte de abajo de la plataforma donde nos encontrábamos mientras Jane tomaba a la joven sin dejar de infundir su don sobre ella mientras le decía.

-Jamás obtendrás mi puesto… primero muerta ¿me entiendes?-

Y dicho esto desprendió sin compasión la cabeza de la vampiresa arrojándola lejos mientras yo me levantaba tratando de salir de aquel lugar antes de que se enfocara en mí pero aquello fue demasiado tarde.

-Dolor- susurraba la rubia haciéndome caer al suelo mientras el lobo salía de las escaleras saltándole encima comenzando a batallar con la pequeña rubia que comenzaba a usar su don sobre el lobo haciendo que éste se retorciera entre aullidos de dolor mientras ella volteaba a verme y me decía.

-Tanto batallar con mis emociones y terminé como Julieta, enamorada del amigo de mis enemigos-

Yo le pedía que soltara al lobo y esta alegaba que me podía ir pero que no dejaría ir al experimento ya que este le pertenecía a Aro.

A mí me daba igual, pero conociendo a Rajky me mataría si no llegaba con el condenado lobo.

Yo caminaba hacia ella y tomándola entre mis brazos le plantaba un tremendo beso haciendo que dejara de infundir su don mientras le hacía señas a la bestia de que se alejara mientras me separaba de ella escuchando su pregunta.

-Dime algo… ¿a cuál de los Cullen le perteneces?- yo sonreía y le respondía.

-No querrás saberlo- yo comenzaba a alejarme de ella infundiendo con fuerzas mi don para tratar de controlar su rabia.

-No puedo dejarte ir- a lo que yo respondí.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer Jane, que yo haré lo mío- y dicho aquello comencé a bajar las escaleras alejándome de ella rogando que el habernos perdonado mutuamente la vida infundiera sobre la chica a nuestras propias conveniencias.

* * *

Todos nos reuniríamos en un pequeño deposito cerca de los dominios de Aro… uno que otro había tenido que batallar con algún vampiro saliendo airoso de aquel encuentro.

Jasper se encontraba tratando de contener el dolor tanto de Edward como el de Rajky sin éxito alguno.

¿Y cómo no? El ver al señor Jacob en aquel estado hasta a mi me hacía sentir un dolor y una ira irrefrenable.

Mi ama aún no llegaba ya que al parecer se había vuelto a meter en el laboratorio donde según ella había visto ambos brazos del señor Jacob que aún se encontraba inconsciente sobre el suelo.

-¿Como entraremos por Alice?- preguntaba el Mayor Hale observando a Rajky el cual terminaba de ayudar a su padre a revisar los signos vitales de su padre inconsciente respondiéndole a su tío.

-Pues necesitaremos infiltrar a alguien- al decir aquello Alistair soltaba volteando a ver hacia la puerta.

-¡Jane!- todos volteábamos a ver hacia la pequeña puerta sintiéndome estúpido al haberla dejado viva y más aún el no percatarme que ésta me había seguido.

La puerta se abría mientras observábamos a la pequeña vampira que me miraba seria mientras soltaba.

-Les ayudaré a entrar- todos nos mirábamos las caras mientras más atrás veíamos aparecer a Alec el cual le decía a su hermana.

-Sabes que si ellos fracasan nosotros moriremos con ellos-

Algo me decía que Edward ya se había dado cuenta del porqué de la ayuda de la joven levantándose del suelo donde dejaba el cuerpo inerte de Jacob mientras le soltaba.

-¿Por qué ahora?... ¿por qué no lo detuvieron antes?-

A lo que la pequeña chica respondió entrando en el depósito volteando a ver a Alec para que este cerrara la puerta y volteando a ver a Edward alegaba.

-Porque aún manteníamos las esperanzas de que Aro nos llegase a amar como un padre… es lamentable ver como tu aquelarre es una familia completa mientras que a Aro solo le interesa una sola cosa… ¡El mismo!-

Todos nos mirábamos las caras esperando a que el señor Edward fuese quien tomara la última decisión sobre si aceptar o no la ayuda de ambos vampiros.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Me alegra que les gustar esto... Temí que lo odiaran.

A la pregunta de Gisela... Es el mismo Paul... Era el Quileute que me faltaba pero ya explicaré luego de donde salió. Y Jey? XDDDDDDDD... El Don de Alistair es de rastreo... Lo expliqué en el capítulo donde él llega y siente la atracción de Jake hacia su persona. Él se enfoca en una presa, persona o vampiro con un deseo intenso de poseerlo de tenerlo y su cuerpo reacciona como un imán el cual es llevado casi involuntariamente hasta donde se encuentra ese o eso que el desea encontrar.  
Espero les haya gustado este agradeciendo de antemano sus Review.  
Gracias. ^^


	18. Capítulo 18 - Dar el todo por el todo

**Capitulo 18**

**Dar el todo por el todo**

**A ojos de Edward**

Observaba detenidamente a Jane la cual me miraba fijamente comenzando a bombardearme con recuerdos de todo los desplantes, humillaciones y desalientos que Aro les ha hecho a ambos jóvenes desde que enloqueció de poder.

-¿Papá?- preguntaba EdwJake esperando a que yo tomara una decisión escuchando una voz que me hacía perder toda calma arrojándome al suelo a su lado.

-Edw… ¿Edward?- Jacob volvía en si mientras yo le acariciaba el rostro acomodándole las vendas que mi hijo le había colocado en los muñones. Su voz era ronca, seca, como si le costara hablar… imaginaba que la sed lo estaba secando por dentro.

-Aquí estoy mi rey… aquí estoy, ya pronto estaremos en casa, tranquilo mi ángel- yo le besaba todo el rostro completamente marcado mientras el comenzaba a llorar y yo lo abrazaba fuertemente a mi pecho rompiéndoseme el alma en mil pedazos sintiendo como esos pedazos se transformaban en un odio irrefrenable en contra de Aro.

EdwJake se acercaba a nosotros y sostenía la cabeza de su padre acomodándola en sus piernas mientras yo volteaba a ver a Jane y le soltaba en un tono de reproche.

-¿Crees que un ser que puede hacer algo así…- Suelto señalando a Jacob mientras prosigo -… va a tener el amor de un padre?-

La chica bajaba la mirada mientras Alec me observaba con desdén y se escuchaba que volvían a abrir la puerta mientras Jasper informaba que se trataba de Francesca.

Ella miraba a ambos Vulturi asombrada mientras Klaus le explicaba que estaban allí para ayudarnos mientras ella me entregaba una maleta alegando que allí estaban ambas extremidades superiores pero que no estaban en muy buen estado.

Yo se los entregaba a Emmett pidiéndole que los cuidara con su vida y éste asentía a mi petición mientras yo me levantaba y le soltaba a Jane acercándome a ella.

-Se que quieres algo a cambio y no es solo acabar con Aro… ¿Cierto?-

Ella sonreía a modo de sarcasmo mientras me decía.

-¿Qué tienes tú Edward?... algunos vampiros un metamorfo, un hibrido y un semi-vampiro que esta mas muerto que vivo, ¿crees que vas a poder con Aro?-

Esta negaba con la cabeza mientras yo veía en su mente que sin duda Aro no se andaba con revuelos para matar a quien se le cruzara en su camino a lo que yo pregunte.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?- ella alegaba que la clave era poner al maldito de "el Franz" de nuestro bando.

Francesca bufaba por la nariz y Jasper me miraba alegando que sin duda eso sería como pedirle peras al olmo.

A lo que Alec respondió.

-Franz es un vendido… si su madre viviera y le ofrecieran dinero por ella la vendería sin ningún problemas, el problema está en… ¿que darle a Franz que no le pueda dar Aro?-

Todos voltearon a ver a Jasper el cual rodaba los ojos alegando que prefería morir antes que entregarle el trasero al conejo.

Emmett se reía mientras Francesca alegaba que ese idiota no era de fiar y que no le agradaba la idea.

-Pues no tenemos de otra Frances, así que debemos hacer algo y YA-

Alegaba mi hijo mientras todos esperábamos la decisión de Jasper y escuchábamos decir a Klaus.

-No tiene que entregar nada mayor, usted solo aliéntelo y dígale cosas que le hagan creer que está interesado en él y listo-

Jane miraba con odio a Klaus mientras este le sonreía y le soltaba un "lo siento" tan solo moviendo sus labios dándome a entender que este había hecho lo mismo con la joven.

-Bien, traeremos a Franz y ustedes lo convencen- la rubia salió de aquel lugar segundada por su hermano mientras yo volvía a acercarme a Jacob el cual trataba de mover sus piernas y estas se comenzaban a desquebrajar haciendo que yo se las colocara en posición de descanso nuevamente.

-NO te muevas mi ángel… no hagas nada, tu guardián, tu esposo, tu protector, tu chico va a sacarte de aquí así sea lo último que haga, ¿me oyes?-

Él me asentía a lo que podía comenzando a quejarse de dolor haciendo que yo volviera a maldecir y abrazarlo con cuidado para no hacerlo sentir peor.

-No me parece buena idea lo de Franz- soltaba Jasper observando en su mente lo que este le había hecho a lo que yo respondí volteando a verle.

-¿Tanto le temes a Franz, Jasper?- éste me volteaba la cara observando hacia otro lado mientras alegaba que él no le temía a nadie y que por Alice haría lo que fuera.

-Pues no espero menos de ti hermano-

La puerta se abría de nuevo observando cómo Franz caía al suelo empujado por Alec mientras Jane entraba cerrando la puerta y el vampiro nos miraba a todos asustado.

-Maldita traidora- le soltaba el hombre a la joven mientras ésta le soltaba una descarga de su don soltándolo rápidamente mientras decía.

-Como si tú no fueses capaz de traicionar a Aro, si pudieras-

El vampiro se levantaba acomodándose el traje mientras pasaba sus dedos de manera nerviosa por su cabello mientras nos decía.

-No creo que ustedes tenga algo que yo quiera-

Emmett se posaba detrás de Jasper y lo empujaba haciéndolo quedar en medio de la habitación mientras Franz sonreía y Jasper maldecía a Emmett mentalmente tratando de controlar su odio y desprecio hacia aquel vampiro.

En la mente de Franz se encontraba el deseo irrefrenable de hacerlo suyo mientras que en el de Jasper había cierta confusión de pensamientos… sin duda estaba preocupado por mi hermana, pero él también sentía cierta intriga de saber porqué Franz tenía aquel enfoque para con su persona.

-Pide y se te dará- le soltaba yo a Franz mientras éste se acercaba a Jasper el cual entregaba su mejor sonrisa aunque por dentro solo quería soltar las mil y una maldiciones… Francesca volteaba la cara pensando que no quería ver a su tío con aquel tipejo.

-Así que… si los ayudo a entrar ¿me quedo con el mayor Whitlock?-

Emmett volteaba el rostro aguantándose la carcajada mientras Jasper posaba su mano sobre el pecho del vampiro y alegaba.

-Si mi familia sale airosa de todo esto… yo seré tuyo- el vampiro tomaba con fuerza a Jasper por la cintura y lo pegaba a su cuerpo observando como éste se enfocaba en sus labios haciéndome bajar el rostro ante lo que el conejo soltaría a continuación.

-Pues el trato se sella con un beso-

Aquello era mucho para Emmett el cual soltaba LA carcajada contenida mientras Klaus sonreía observando a EdwJake comparando a este con su tío mostrándome que en mi ausencia ya habían tenido el primer encuentro sexual, por llamarlo de alguna manera a aquello que había ocurrido entre ellos.

Jasper sin duda no quería hacer eso en público y alegó que no lo besaría hasta que este cumpliera con su parte del trato.

-Pues nada me garantiza que vayas a cumplir con tu parte del trato-

-Pues solo tendrás mi palabra- alegaba Jasper tratando de zafarse de los brazos del vampiro que parecía un pulpo.

-Bueno, pero necesito quedarme con algo a cambio… así que yo me quedaré con Jacob mientras ustedes entran, hacen lo suyo y me entregan mi pago-

-¡NO!- soltábamos EdwJake, Alistair y yo al mismo tiempo mientras se encogía de hombros alegando que no había trato comenzando a caminar a las afueras de la habitación.

-Dolor- Jane lo hacía gritar mientras Alec enfundaba su don sobre el cubriéndolo por completo con aquella neblina paralizante suya y éste comenzaba a soltar que lo haría sin ningún problema pero que lo dejaran en paz.

Estos detuvieron sus dones mientras Emmett tomaba al vampiro por el cuello pegándolo contra la pared una y otra vez arrojándolo al suelo mientras le soltaba en verdad molesto.

-Vas a ayudarnos maldito o juro que si jamás te han roto el culo yo te lo romperé a pura patada desgraciado maricon de mierda-

El vampiro se levantaba rápidamente escudándose detrás de Jasper el cual le alegaba que no era buena idea hacer molestar al hombre mono.

-Es… está bien… yo… yo voy a ayudarlos pero contengan a esa bestia-

Francesca sonreía mientras EdwJake comenzaba a explicarle al conejo que era lo que planeaban hacer.

**Forks**

**A ojos de Carlisle**

Me habían llamado de la casa de los Clearwater contándome que habían encontrado a Idalí tirada en el suelo de Port Angel´s inconsciente y con temperatura mayor a los cuarenta y tres grados deseando que EdwJake no estuviese padeciendo de las misma en este preciso momento.

Entraba en la casa donde Leah me daba la bienvenida y yo le agradecía el gesto observando a Sam que me soltaba desde donde se encontraba.

-La niña ha mutado- yo le asentía imaginando que aquello más que perturbarle al parecer, le hacía feliz.

Comencé a caminar hacia la habitación con mi maletín en la mano segundado por Leah que comenzaba a contarme lo que había sucedido.

-Comprendo- les soltaba yo sentándome a su lado percibiendo su temperatura sin necesidad de tener que tomársela.

-¿Algo se lo ocasionó?- Leah respondía que no tenían ni idea de lo que había sucedido, que las tres jóvenes habían salido de compras y que luego las tías de la chica la habían encontrado en ese estado detrás de una de las tiendas.

Comencé a tomarle los signos vitales mientras veía la manera en la que la chica respiraba, era como ver a un animal agitado.

-No, no… suéltame… suéltame…- soltaba la chica como si tuviese pesadillas mientras Leah acariciaba su cabello tratando de calmarla del otro lado de la cama.

-Sam cree que alguien la atacó ya que desde que la trajeron es lo único que repite una y otra vez… aparte se queja de dolores en el pecho y llama a su nieto, señor Carlisle-

Yo miraba a Leah comenzando a sacar mis conclusiones.

-¿Me permites tomarle muestras de sangre?- ella asintió mientras le pedía que también debería tomarle muestra a ella para comprobar mi teoría de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tomé ambas muestras explicándole que le inyectaría algo para hacerla dormir mas plácidamente y así calmar ese estado de ansiedad.

Cuando me disponía a salir Idalí soltaba entre susurros.

-No Bree, suéltame, suéltame-

Yo me detenía mientras Leah ponía el rostro serio y yo le prometía que tomaría cartas en el asunto con respecto a la joven Denali disculpándome por lo ocurrido.

-Por cierto... me gustaría ver a Billy- ella asentía y me llevaba hacia donde se encontraba el ya anciano hombre que estaba postrado en una cama.

-Doctor Cullen- soltaba él comenzando a toser mientras yo me sentaba a su lado.

-¿Señor Black?- le respondí mientras Leah se disculpaba con nosotros alegando que se retiraría a cuidar a su hija.

Cuando ésta cerraba la puerta el anciano me preguntaba con dificultad.

-¿Ya encontraron a Jacob? ¡Carlisle!-

Yo negaba con la cabeza mientras respondía.

-Aún no sabemos absolutamente nada de los muchachos- comencé a tomar sus signos vitales mientras este respondía.

-Sé que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida Doc. la magia de los lobos se perdió en mí hace ya mucho tiempo-

Yo le asentía sonriéndole para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Tú y tu familia se han encargado de que la magia que había en Jacob perdure hasta la eternidad… siempre y cuando Edward esté allí para cuidar de que así sea-

Yo le asentía nuevamente mientras le tomaba la presión.

-Maldije muchas veces a los de tu raza, pero me has demostrado que tu familia es la excepción, sin duda alguna-

Al parecer Billy en verdad no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, es más podría pensar que de seguro ya no lo tendríamos con nosotros para cuando los chicos volvieran, ya que si algo me había enseñado la vida como doctor era el notar que una persona que comenzaba a disculparse por todo lo malo que había hecho en la vida era porque pronto moriría.

-Doy gracias a Dios porque Jacob conoció a Edward-

Yo le miraba y respondía.

-Y yo doy gracias porque Jacob entró en nuestras vidas, es un chico ejemplar, un hijo amoroso, un padre responsable y un yerno digno de llevar mi apellido-

Él sonreía mientras yo seguía revisando el mal que lo debilitaba que era su diabetes severa mientras éste soltaba de repente.

-Promete algo Carlisle- yo le miraba esperando a que éste prosiguiera.

-Charlie tiene que saber la verdad- yo bajaba la mirada mientras él me tomaba de la mano y me pedía que se lo prometiera.

-¿Billy?... conociendo a EdwJake como lo conozco, lo más seguro es que él mismo se lo haga saber-

Él sonreía y cerraba sus ojos quedándose profundamente dormido… yo me levantaba y acomodándole las sabanas para luego tomar mi maleta salí de la casa de los Clearwater conduciendo de regreso a la casa pensando que por más que pasaran los años, hay personas que se llegan a ganar nuestro respeto y admiración de tal manera que por más que hallas visto la muerte tantas veces no dejas de sentir pena ante la pérdida física de ésta.

**Francia**

**A ojos de Edward**

Todo estaba planeado… el escuchar a mi hijo planificar todo aquello me hacía sentir pleno, lleno, sin duda que jamás creí sentir en mi vida tanto orgullo por mi muchacho al punto de la admiración pura y la devota hacia este.

-El único problema radica en donde dejar a mi padre Jacob-

Soltaba observándome detenidamente a lo que Francesca respondió.

-Sebastián está en la entrada del museo… nos está esperando, yo llevaré a mi creador y volver si es que en el tiempo establecido ustedes aún no vuelven-

Yo volteaba a ver a Jasper y éste me asentía mientras me soltaba mentalmente que ella lo cuidaría muy bien, ya que ella le guardaba un profundo respeto a su creador.

Yo me levantaba con Jacob entre mis brazos entregándoselo a Francesca con todo el dolor de mi alma.

-Sabes que te llevas mi mayor razón para existir-

Ella sonreía y me decía que lo cuidaría con su propia vida si era necesario mientras Emmett le entregaba la maleta a Paúl el cual se iría con ella para protegerlo de Aro, si bien el chico era un metamorfo no haría mucho estando él solo y podía salir herido. Ambos salían velozmente por los pasillos siendo escoltados por Alec que los seguía muy de cerca por si se encontraban con alguien que pudiese interponerse.

Yo rogaba internamente a sus espíritus guía que lo protegieran y que lograran sacarlo de este lugar con éxito.

-¡Bien!- soltaba EdwJake acomodándose la gorra mientras decía.

-Hay que ponerles las cadenas, así que no queda de otra- yo le asentía mientras Klaus le colocaba las cadenas a Emmett, EdwJake a Alistair, Franz a Jasper y Jane a mí mientras ésta me preguntaba.

-Fuiste primero a Italia a buscarlo ¿Cierto?- yo le asentía mientras ella preguntaba cómo estaba Cayo a lo que respondí.

-Sin duda es un mejor líder que Aro- Ella no decía nada pero en su mente se preguntaba si él sería capaz de rechazarla por haberse ido con Aro o si éste la recibiría de vuelta en el castillo Vulturi a lo que yo respondí.

-Sin duda Cayo tiene mejor fortaleza de líder y sé que el si siente aprecio por sus joyas-

Yo volteé a verla después de que había terminado de encadenarme de pies, manos y cuello a lo que simplemente sonrió a medias de seguro aún sintiendo algo de incomodidad ante la alianza con nosotros.

-Deja de tocarme maldita sea- soltaba Jasper haciéndonos voltear a todos observando cómo Franz sonreía divertido y Jasper lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Lo siento, el verte encadenado me hace desearte aun más-

Jane negaba con la cabeza mientras lo llamaba pervertido abriendo la puerta soltándole a EdwJake y a Klaus.

-Ustedes a cada lado de los prisioneros, estén atentos… no quiero que sus emociones los traicionen… si Aro les ordena algo háganlo o levantaran sospechas-

Ambos jóvenes asentían mientras comenzábamos a caminar a las afueras del pasillo rumbo a la habitación principal donde Aro comandaba todo aquel aquelarre de locos.

Sin duda el que Aro no conociera a Klaus ni a mi hijo, ya que solo le había visto de pequeño, era un punto a nuestro favor.

Jane y Franz iban delante de nosotros escoltándonos, Jasper y Alistair detrás de estos mientras que Emmett y yo al final con Klaus y EdwJake escoltándonos como si pertenecieran al bando contrario y nosotros unos simples reos.

Llegábamos al lugar observando que en este se encontraban unos cincuenta hombres custodiándolo.

-Déjenme entrar, hemos traído a los intrusos…- Soltaba Jane mientras escuchaba en la mente de Klaus por medio del radio transmisor que Frances había logrado salir sin problemas y que nos daría tiempo para ejecutar el plan alegando que Alec iba de regreso con compañía, aquello me dejaba pensativo sin poder imaginarme quien podría ser.

Los guardias se comenzaban a apartar y dos de ellos abrían la enorme puerta de acero imaginando que ya EdwJake se comenzaba a familiarizar con los cerrojos de esta por si había que bloquear la salida.

Unos diez entraron con nosotros mientras que los otros quedaron afuera custodiando la entrada; levanté el rostro para contemplar donde se encontraba mi hermana.

Ésta se hallaba a los pies de Aro encadenada por todos lados observando que le había colocado en el rostro la misma abrazadera de acero que le había colocado a Jacob para no dejarlos ver.

Se encontraba sucia, desalineada, parecía una pordiosera, sin duda la peor humillación para mi hermana.

La cual nos observaba en su mente por medio de sus visiones que al parecer era un tanto confusas.

Yo volteaba a ver a Jasper el cual trataba por todos los medios de no saltarle encima a Aro al ver a su amada en aquella postura.

-¡Vaya, Vaya!... mi joya más preciada es la que hace los honores de traerme en bandeja de plata a los Cullen-

Sin duda Aro el ser mas hipócrita que había conocido en mi vida, le soltaba aquello a Jane mientras pensaba donde demonios estaban Chiara y Mikel.

Jane se acerba a él asintiéndole mientras Franz miraba a todos lados nervioso observando como el vampiro nos observaba fijamente a todos enfocándose en mi.

-¡Edward, Edward!… siempre nos volvemos a encontrar-

Yo le observaba de soslayo viendo cómo Jane se apartaba al ver que su líder le hacia un ademan a Klaus para que me llevara al frente.

Klaus caminaba y se posicionaba detrás de mí tomándome con fuerza por el cuello empujándome al frente y golpeaba con sus rodillas mis piernas para hacerme caer al suelo.

"Lo siento señor Edward" soltaba el chico en su mente y éste volvía a tomar su posición al lado de Alistair con el rostro inmutable.

-Por desgracia para mí siempre tengo que volver a ver tu maldita cara Aro-

El vampiro sonreía y observaba a Jane que soltaba de golpe su don haciéndome caer al suelo, sintiendo los pensamientos de mi hijo que era de total ira y deseos de atacarle a lo que yo aún retorciéndome en el suelo le soltaba moviendo tan solo los labios.

"No te muevas" el chico trataba de ver a otro lado mientras Jane se detenía y yo trataba de retomar la compostura.

-Jajajajaja…- como me encanta este juego ¿pero la verdad?... ya se me está haciendo monótono-

Éste le hacía un gesto con la cabeza a dos guardias que se encontraban cerca de mí y ambos me sostenían por los brazos mientras Aro me tomaba de la cabeza para desprenderla y Jane miraba a EdwJake el cual desprendía todas las cadenas que nos mantenían maniatados incluyendo las de Alice haciendo que Jasper saltara hacia ella observando cómo Aro lo seguía con la mirada sin poder creer aquello y yo me levantaba viendo cómo Alistar acababa con la vida de uno de los guardias y Jane infundía su don en el otro quedando tan solo Aro y yo al cual le lanzaba una patada en la cara haciéndolo caer sobre su silla de emperador que éste poseía partiéndola en mil pedazos.

EdwJake se encargaba de todas las armas de los soldados arrojándolas hacia Emmett el cual las destrozaba a puñetazos haciéndolas trizas para luego lanzarse a la batalla encontrar de los guardias mientras Aro volvía a atacarme y Jasper tomaba a Alice entre sus brazos apartándola del campo de batalla.

El líder se lanzaba sobre mí mientras EdwJake intentaba mantener cerrada la puerta ya que se había dado la alerta haciendo que todos los vampiros del lugar se concentrasen en aquella zona.

Aquello era un caos, Aro y yo batallábamos mientras Jasper trataba de quitarle aquella abrazadera de los ojos a Alice la cual comenzaba a hablar incoherencia.

EdwJake luchaba junto a Klaus observando que los guardias no disminuían su número sino que al contrario se hacían cada vez un número más considerable observando que estos entraban por una pequeña puerta debajo del asiento de Aro, observando cómo Franz se escabullía por aquella trampilla tratando de huir mientras yo lanzaba a Aro de nuevo por los aires y le gritaba a EdwJake que había que detener aquella entrada.

El chico se lanzaba junto a Klaus a contener a los guardias mientras percibía la neblina de Alec que entraba por debajo como señal de que este se había encargado de los guardias de la entrada y Alistair se acercaba a Edji para informarle que debía de abrir la puerta alegando que lo cubriría en aquella zona observando como mi hijo abría los cerrojos y Aro volvía a caerme encima haciéndome caer al suelo.

Yo volteaba a ver a Jane que nos miraba fijamente debatiéndose entre ayudarme o no a lo que justo al momento de abrirse la puerta esta salía rápidamente por ella disculpándose conmigo mentalmente pero no podía ir en contra de Aro más de lo que ya lo había hecho perdiéndose junto a su hermano mientras percibía los pensamientos de tres vampiros conocidos y muy apreciados por mí.

Garrett se lanzaba sobre Aro quitándomelo de encima mientras Kate le soltaba su descarga mas fuerte inmovilizándolo en el suelo escuchándole decir a EdwJake en un tono de total alegría.

-¡BENJAMIIN!… te necesito acá- observando cómo Ben subía veloz las escaleras hacia la entrada y Jasper seguía batallando con los guardias que trataba de llegar a Alice.

Garrett, Emmett y Kate mantenían a raya a Aro mientras EdwJake tomaba todas las cadenas que habían en aquel lugar, las que nos habían mantenido a nosotros maniatados y las de Alice lanzándolas por aquella entrada observando como Benjamín soltaba aquella fuerte ráfaga de fuego hacia el hoyo en el suelo escuchando los gritos de todos los vampiros que de seguro habían quedado calcinados y con aquel montón de acero fundido adhiriéndose a sus rostros deteniendo al fin el fluido de guardias.

EdwJake abrazaba con fuerza a Benjamín alzándolo del suelo como era su costumbre observando en la mente de Klaus como se preguntaba así mismo que quien era aquel joven tan atractivo que hacía sonreír y actuar de esa manera a EdwJake.

Alistair bajaba las escaleras saludando a Garrett el cual le sonreía haciéndole el típico saludo militar y éste respondía alegando.

-Juro que no me había alegrado tanto el volver a verte, maldito yanqui-

Éste le soltaba que tampoco pensó el volver a verlo y menos ayudándome codo a codo.

Aro seguía batallando para soltarse a lo que cada tanto Kate soltaba descargas para mantenerlo en el suelo mientras EdwJake bajaba las escaleras abrazado de Benjamín el cual alzaba su mano a modo de saludo para que la estrechara observando el rostro de Klaus que cada vez estaba más molesto y Jasper se acercaba a nosotros con Alice entre sus brazos la cual escondía su rostro marcado en el pecho de mi hermano.

-¡Gracias!... no tengo palabras para…- pero el joven egipcio negaba con la cabeza mientras alegaba.

-La familia no agradece a su familia las cosas que se hacen por estas, se le agradece a un extraño, a un conocido, ¿pero la familia?... esa esta para ayudar cuando se necesite de ella sin importar nada-

Así mismo era, ni yo había podido decirlo mejor sintiendo aquel nudo en mi garganta de tanta emoción.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos con esta piltrafa?- Preguntaba Emmett levantando a Aro por el cuello sosteniéndolo con fuerza mientras yo lo observaba fijamente.

-Te atreviste a lo impensable Aro Vulturi… sabía que si tocabas a Jacob te iba a ser pagar con creces-

El muy maldito aún tenía la cachaza de reírse en mi cara haciendo que Alistair le soltaba un puñetazo para borrársela por completo.

-¿Garrett?- Soltaba Jasper acercándose a nuestro primo político entregándole a Alice la cual seguía sin decir nada y con los ojos cerrados.

Mi hermano después de darle un beso en la frente a mi desvalida hermana se acercaba a Aro y tomándolo por la cabeza le soltaba en un tono de entera ira desmedida.

-No sabes lo que son los sentimientos hacia otra persona, ¿cierto?... ¡Por supuesto!... si fuiste capaz de dejar a tu propia esposa por ir detrás de tu afán de venganza que se puede esperar de de un ser como tú-

Aro lo miraba con total desprecio mientras mi hermano proseguía contemplando como todos lo observaban.

-Alice me ha entregado todas y cada una de las emociones que le has hecho sentir, la has herido…- Al decir aquello se podía sentir como Jasper lanzaba aquella emoción al cuerpo de Aro el cual abría grande los ojos mientras Jasper proseguía.

-Le entregaste demencia…- la intensidad en la que Jasper soltaba cada emoción era tal que podía sentir como los demás se apartaban al sentirlo aunque era Aro quien las sufría en carne propia.

-Le distes DOLOR…- Aro comenzaba a quejarse de todo lo que Jasper le entregaba observando como EdwJake lo estaba disfrutando a mares al igual que yo.

-Le hiciste sentir, miedo…- volvía a soltar la intensa oleada de terror que Alice había sentido mientras Aro comenzaba a rogar que parara.

"Así te quiero ver maldito, ruega… ruega por tu vida que igual no vamos a darte clemencia"

Pensaba yo mientras EdwJake se posaba detrás de éste y tomándolo de los brazos afincaba su rodilla en la espalda del vampiro arrancando sin ninguna compasión las extremidades superiores haciéndolo gritar ante el dolor del desgarre.

-Ojo por ojo y diente por diente maldita escoria-

Alegaba mi hijo arrojando los brazos a un lado mientras Jasper aun mantenía su cabeza bien aferrada y soltaba de nuevo con aquella intensidad todos los sentimientos que Jacob le había transmitido en aquella habitación y que él había absorbido como una esponja entregándoselo todos a Aro el cual comenzaba a enloquecer mostrándome en su mente todas y cada una de las torturas que este había hecho sobre Jake y sobre mi hermana sintiéndolas como si él las estuviese padeciendo ahora.

-Todas y cada una de las torturas que entregaste te las devuelvo a ti Aro Vulturi… llévatelas contigo al infierno donde las padecerás una y otra vez sin poder detenerlas-

Una fuerte oleada de aquel montón de sentimientos irrumpían sobre el cuerpo de Aro el cual caía al suelo de rodillas y yo me acerba al vampiro tomándolo por el cuello mientras le decía.

-¿Querías saber lo que se sentía vengarse?... pues siente mi venganza Aro…-

Yo le pateaba un costado haciéndolo caer de frente mientras Klaus y Emmett tomaban ambas piernas del vampiro posando sus pies sobre las rodillas levantándole la pierna para que ésta se rompiera justo en aquella coyuntura escuchando como cada grito suyo era un total deleite para mis oídos.

-¿Edward?- soltaba Benjamín tratando de llegar a mí pero EdwJake lo tomaba por el brazo soltándole entre susurros.

-No es buena idea Ben… no te recomiendo que intentes detenerlo… ese no es el Edward que tú conoces, este es el Edward que Aro Vulturi ha despertado y morirá justo cuando Aro muera-

Jasper seguía infundiéndole toda clase de emociones mal sanas mientras yo posaba mi rodilla sobre su cuello y tomándolo con fuerza de la cabeza le solté.

-Mírame a los ojos y contempla el reflejo de tu rostro mientras mueres-

Y dicho aquello comencé a arrancar su cabeza tan lentamente como se me hacía posible contemplando todo el dolor que este sufría al ser desmembrado de aquella manera tan cruel e inhumana, pero él no era ni humano ni mucho menos se podía llamar inmortal… no era más que una piltrafa de la sociedad vampírica de la cual se debía de haber prescindido hace ya muchos años atrás.

La cabeza de Aro al fin quedaba en mis manos y arrojándola junto con los demás pedazos de aquel ya destrozado vampiro comencé a caminar hacia la salida observando como Benjamín lanzaba una gran ráfaga de fuego calcinando a todos y cada uno de los cuerpos que yacían sin vida en aquel lugar mientras Jasper volvía a tomar a Alice entre sus brazos encaminándonos hacia las afueras de aquel lugar sintiendo paz en mi interior.


	19. Capítulo 19 - Los celos son malos

**Capitulo 19**

**Los celos son malos consejeros, pero que rico se sienten.**

**A ojos de EdwJake**

Comenzamos a salir de aquel infierno pasando por los laboratorios y tomando a Benjamín por el brazo le solté entre susurros.

-Ayúdame con algo ¿quieres?-

Éste me asentía mientras yo comenzaba a caminar y Benjamín me preguntaba.

-¿Tu amigo?- yo volteaba a verlo extrañado y éste me señalaba hacia atrás, haciéndome voltear el rostro contemplando que Klaus nos seguía, me detuve mirándolo fijamente mientras le preguntaba.

-¿Tú por qué no te has ido con mi padre?- él no me miraba a mi sino a Benjamín mientras respondía.

-Sabe que no lo dejaré solo teniente- yo volteaba a ver a Ben el cual sonreía con aquella típica sonrisa suya de picardía y dulzura al mismo tiempo captando lo que yo ya había captado.

-¿Klaus?- ve con mi padre Edward.

-¡No!- soltaba él en un tono retador mientras yo le respondía.

-Es una orden sargento-

Klaus me miraba de manera retadora mientras veía como sus fosas nasales se abrían y se cerraban como un toro a punto de embestir al toreador.

-Déjalo que vaya Edji, él solo quiere cuidar de su superior, ¿no es así soldado?-

Pero Klaus no le respondía observando que sin ningún motivo ya le había agarrado idea a Benjamín.

Yo lo ignoré y seguí mi camino junto a Benjamín que al parecer se estaba gozando aquello… no podía negarlo, me encantaba que Klaus me celara de esa manera.

Si… era loco, pero desde que la imprimación se había roto la manera en que mis ojos veían a Klaus y la manera en que mi cuerpo respondía al estar junto a él comenzaba a ser distinta, aunque de seguro no se la iba a poner fácil ya que yo seguía pensando que él solo pretendía un acostón y punto, así que éste debía de demostrarme que yo me equivocaba.

Entramos al laboratorio y abrí las puertas donde se encontraban aquellas mujeres embarazadas eran como quince más o menos volteando a ver a Benjamín el cual soltaba con la boca abierta.

-Por Alá… ¿qué es esto?-

Yo le explicaba lo que Aro tenía planeado mientras Klaus alegaba.

-Si los dejamos nacer habrá un caos en Francia sin duda alguna… serán híbridos sin nadie que los enseñe ni oriente como a Rajky, serán salvajes y descontrolados por su sed de sangre… hay que acabar con ellos-

Yo le asentía a Klaus mientras observaba como Benjamín hablaba en árabe como soltando una especie de bendición pidiéndole a Alá que elevara al cielo las almas de aquella pobres mujeres y terminando de decir aquello soltó una fuerte ráfaga de fuego quemando a todos esos cuerpos que de igual manera morirían saliendo de aquel lugar prendiéndole fuego a todos los experimentos fallidos de Aro en conjunto con los humano que servían de ganado acabando con toda posibilidad de que nuestras razas fuese descubierta.

Comenzamos a correr escuchando la alarma de incendios saliendo lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar observando la limosina de Francesca donde nos montábamos a gran velocidad, escuchando como ésta daba la orden de salir de aquella zona rumbo al hotel.

* * *

Ya nos encontrábamos todos en el hotel, Garrett y Kate conversaban muy amenamente con Emmett y Alistair… Francesca trataba de ayudar a Alice a asearse junto a Jasper en la habitación de baño y Paul tomaba una siesta en la alfombra de la habitación imaginando que para él era toda una delicia comparado con el suelo frío de aquel laboratorio mientras mi padre Edward trataba de ver la manera de volver a unirle los brazos de mi padre Jacob pero al parecer aquello iba a ser imposible.

-No entiendo- soltó Edward mientras suspiraba.

-He visto como vampiros a los que les han arrancado extremidades éstas se les vuelven a unir, de allí el quemarlos para que no se regeneren, pero no puedo hacer que las de Jacob se unan-

Yo observaba como papá Edward pegaba la extremidad tratando de calzarla entre las púas que se habían hecho entre estas como estalactitas pero dicha extremidad no se quedaba unida.

-A lo mejor necesita beber sangre- le soltaba yo a mi padre mientras éste volteaba a ver a Klaus el cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Benjamín escuchando como mi padre lo llamaba y éste se levantaba del borde de la ventana acercándose a él y mi padre tomando todos los implementos que se necesitaban para extraer una bolsa de sangre se la entregaba a Klaus y le decía.

-Si no matas a la persona, mucho mejor… pero si no te queda de otra… consíguela a cualquier precio-

El chico asentía y sonreía pidiéndole a Ben que le acompañara, sin duda no era que querría hacer amistad con el egipcio, simplemente no deseaba dejarlo aquí conmigo.

-¿Edward?- preguntaba Jacob a lo que mi padre le respondía muy cariñosamente.

-Dime mi rey- éste preguntaba si Alice estaba bien y mi padre le respondía que sí, que la estaban atendiendo.

-Dime que está bien, dime que no la desmembraron- éste comenzaba a alterase mientras mi padre le soltaba acariciándole el cabello que ella estaba bien y completa.

-Ya papi, please… cálmate… no te hace nada bien ponerte de esa manera-

Éste comenzaba a calmarse mientras me decía.

-Nuestro bebé ya no es tan bebé, ¿no te parece Eddy? Nos ha salvado-

Yo sonreía mientras mi padre Edward le asentía acariciándome el rostro y yo soltaba en aquel tonito de nene pequeño.

-Chi Choy tikitico y kelo mi biberón de sangre… así que tú te me pones bien que quiero que mi papito Jake me de mi mamila JUM-

Jacob trataba de aguantar las risas quejándose de dolor, riendo y gimiendo al mismo tiempo mientras Edward soltaba una carcajada y me daba un manotazo para que no lo hiciera reír ya que aquello le causada malestar a Jake.

Se escuchaba el cerrojo de la puerta volteando a ver de quien se trataba observamos que Klaus y Benjamín regresaban con la bolsa de sangre escuchando decir al egipcio en aquel tono suyo que sonaba como entre curioso y asombrado.

-¡Vaya!... ¿así que en eso empleas tu don?- el sargento le asentía con cara de pocos amigos mientras le entregaba la sangre a mi padre y éste le agradecía el favor.

-¿Y sirve con los hombres?- preguntaba Ben mientras yo trataba de no reírme y Klaus le respondía de mala gana que no.

-Pues que bueno, ya me estaba asustando- yo soltaba la carcajada observando como Jake sonreía y Edward negaba con la cabeza divertido de seguro observando los pensamientos de Klaus sobre Benjamín mientras éste le respondía.

-Brincos dieras, ni que estuvieras tan bueno- yo volteaba a ver a Edward apartando mi campo magnético dejándole ver mis pensamientos observando cómo este me decía.

-No seas tan malo con el muchacho-

Yo le soltaba que solo quería probarlo y que iba a jugar con él mientras esperábamos la confirmación de las líneas aéreas.

-¿Por qué no?...- Alegaba yo acercándome a Ben -Benjamín es muy simpático, trae locas a todas las mujeres de Arabia, ¿no es así mi Ben?- Benjamín sonreía mientras yo posaba mi brazo en los hombros del egipcio observando cómo Klaus me fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Vaya!... no quieres irrespetar a Idalí conmigo pero si le lanzas piropos al arabito-

Yo me la estaba gozando, Klaus no sabía que la imprimación se había roto así que aquel juego era aún mejor.

-Pues primero fue sábado que domingo ¿no?- Klaus fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- a lo que yo respondía.

-Que primero conocí a Benjamín que a ti-

Aquello sin duda era la gota que derramaba el vaso de la paciencia de Klaus… Éste caminaba hasta la puerta y la lanzaba a tal punto que casi la pasaba hacia el otro lado.

-EdwJake, esos no son juegos, deja de molestar a tu amigo e irrespetar a Idalí-

Soltaba Jacob haciéndome acercar hacia la cama y mi padre Edward me hacía señas de que no le fuese a decir nada aun, yo le asentía mientras le decía.

-Vamos Pa solo estoy bromeando, ya se le pasará-

Ya mi padre se había bebido toda la sangre pero los brazos no respondían, este los había unido con una venda pero se notaba que aun no se adherían ambas partes.

-Aún no comprendo- soltaba Edward angustiado mientras Ben se acercaba y le decía.

-A lo mejor es que los brazos están muy dañados, debería de haber un fluido de sangre entre ellos y como solo son un par de piedras no se unen-

-Pero como hago, EdwJake es quien posee sistema circulatorio y regenera sangre como los humanos… Jacob no…-

Éste se quedaba unos minutos pensando cuando escuchábamos que se abrir la puerta del baño observando que Alice venia caminando tomándose de los brazos de Jasper y Francesca mientras Edward soltaba buscando un bisturí.

-Dame tu brazo- yo me remangaba el suéter mientras Edward le quitaba las vendas de los brazos tomándome por la mano clavándome profundamente el bisturí en la muñeca asiéndome sangrar.

Yo apretaba con fuerza los dientes aguantándome el dolor observando como mi padre apretaba mi brazo para que la sangre cayera tanto en el muñón como en el brazo observando como aquellos trozos que antes eran como de piedra se comenzaban a hacer de carne.

Jacob gritaba de dolor mientras mi padre trataba de tranquilizarlo soltándole que debía de aguantar… Ben tomaba el brazo pegándolo al muñón contemplando cómo se comenzaban a unir ambas extremidades exitosamente.

-Siii… me darán mi biberooon- gritaba yo emocionado haciéndolo reír mientras veía como se cerraba mi herida y mi padre me tomaba del otro brazo para repetir la operación.

Tomó las vendas y de igual manera le vendó aquella zona ya que aun era muy lenta la recuperación mientras le palmeaba la espalda a Benjamín agradeciéndole la idea.

Mi padre se quedaba dormido ante tanta fatiga y dolor mientras yo me levantaba y me acercaba a tía Alice escuchándole decir.

-Benjamín vendrá a vernos Jasper- yo me quedaba observándole extrañado mientras tío Jasper colocaba su dedo índice sobre sus labios a modo de hacerme callar mientras le respondía.

-Así es cariño… vendrá pronto… se lo diré a EdwJake, de seguro quedará encantado ante la noticia-

Yo me acercaba a ella tomándola de la mano mientras ella sonreía.

-¿Te he dicho que eres la más hermosa de las Cullen?-

Ella negaba con la cabeza recostando su rostro en el pecho de Jasper mientras respondía.

-Eres un zalamero… lo mismo le dices a tu madre y a tu abuela- yo sonreía llenándole el rostro de besos mientras ella reía y me golpeaba para que la soltara.

-Sí, pero es a ellas a las que les miento, pero no se lo digas nada, ¿vale?-

Ella alzaba su pulgar a modo de afirmación mientras yo le decía.

-Ahora vamos a curarte tía- Tío Jasper me miraba extrañado mientras yo le pedía que la acostara en el sofá.

Él lo hacía aún sin saber a que me refería y mordiéndome la muñeca me hacía sangrar de nuevo apretándome el brazo para que saliera aún más el flujo de sangre dejando que ésta cayera sobre su rostro haciéndola gritar observando como mi sangre entraba por su ojo herido y sus marcas en la piel.

Se cerraba mi herida mientras yo tomaba una venda de las de mi padre y se la colocaba sobre los ojos diciéndole a mi tía.

-Ahora quedarás más bella aun porque solo la sangre de un galán como yo es la que puede darte aún mayor belleza-

Ella reía alegando que era un pretencioso, ¿pero la verdad? Era que jamás en mi vida me creí un Adonis como todos pensaban… me sentía tan normal como cualquier otro, simplemente me gustaba joder con aquello.

Me levanté y acercándome a mi padre Edward le informaba que esperaría abajo en el lobby del hotel hasta que nos fuéramos escuchando como Garrett no paraba de hablar contando como habían dado con nosotros y que había sido él quien había contactado a Benjamín para que se uniera mientras Francesca se encargaba junto a Sebastián de sacarle documentación falsa a Paul para que pudiera volar con nosotros a Forks.

Yo salía de la habitación observando a cada uno de ellos mientras pensaba.

"Esta es mi familia y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo"

Sonreí mientras cerraba la puerta y bajaba las escaleras marcando al celular del abuelo Carlisle.

Repicó varias veces y la voz de este no se hacía esperar.

-EdwJake, pequeño… Gracias a Dios que llamas, tu abuela, tu madre y yo no hemos parado de estar angustiados- yo comenzaba a explicarle que estábamos todos bien y que solo esperábamos la llamada de las aerolíneas para la confirmación del vuelo a los Estados Unidos.

-¿Seguro que todos están bien?- yo le asentía alegando que uno que otro estaba herido pero que ya mi padre Edward estaba trabajando en eso.

-¡Por cierto!... Abu… tú… ¿no has sabido nada de Idalí?- a lo que él respondía.

-Ella está bien, pero ha sucedido algo- el corazón me latía aceleradamente mientras caminaba por el lobby esperando que continuara.

-Pero será mejor que te lo contemos acá- Yo le explicaba a mi abuelo que sentía que la imprimación se había roto y éste alegaba.

-Pues entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas, hablamos cuando estén acá-

Yo le asentía trancando la llamada mientras comenzaba a buscar a Klaus que de seguro echaba chispas de la rabia.

Salí hacia la parte de la piscina y éste se encontraba sentado en la barra del bar exterior jugando con una copa de Martini, de seguro tratando de aparentar ser normal.

Me senté a su lado y éste se percataba de mi presencia dándome una mirada furtiva mientras yo le miraba fijamente.

Sin duda era atractivo el muy maldito y soltaba un carisma extraordinario, no era su don, sabía de antemano que eso no funcionaba con hombres, era algo propio de él no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Trague grueso tomando la copa que tenía en frente y bebiendo un trago escuche como este me preguntaba.

-¿Y tu amigo Benjamín?- yo trataba de no reírme ante el tonito mientras le respondía.

-Está arriba- el no decía nada y observaba de soslayo como yo mordía la aceituna de la bebida mientras tomaba otro poco.

-Si tu padre sabe que estas bebiendo tendrás problemas-

Sin duda alguna Klaus a pesar de ser más cruel que mi padre Edward se le parecía mucho… Yo me encogía de hombros terminándome el trago mientras éste volteaba a verme golpeando la barra.

-Así que las ida a Egipto era por el arabito ¿no?- me daba risa que él me estuviese haciendo una escena de celos justo en ese momento.

-¿Klaus?... Compórtate ¿quieres?- él volvía a hacer ese gesto con la nariz como si estuviese cabreado mientras yo dejaba la copa a un lado y me levantaba de mi asiento mientras el comenzaba a seguirme y yo señalaba al barman que nos veía molesto diciéndole.

-¿No piensas pagar?- él sacaba la cartera mientras yo seguía caminando divertido, sin duda yo era un coño de su madre, pero esto que me hacía sentir me agradaba demasiado.

Yo caminaba hacia una especia de jardín botánico muy bonito sintiendo como él caminada detrás de mí y me preguntaba.

-¿Dime si tienes algo con él, por favor?- yo volteaba a verle y le respondía.

-A veces le metes al bruto de frente Klaus, en serio- el me rugía alegando que no le ofendiera mientras yo le soltaba acercándome a él.

-Tú sabes que la imprimación no me deja sentir nada por nadie-

A lo que éste preguntó.

-¿Pero, si la imprimación no existiera tú… te decidirías por Benjamín, no es así?-

Yo negaba con la cabeza mientras jugaba con uno de los botones de su camisa completamente nervioso ante lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿Klaus?... la fulana imprimación se ha roto-

Yo alzaba el rostro mientras él me miraba incrédulo mientras yo proseguía.

-Justo al momento en que ibas a ir por mi padre Jacob sufrí un dolor intenso en el pecho y la conexión con Idalí se rompió… no podía sentir nada sobre ella-

A lo que él pregunto.

-Pero… ¿Le pasó algo?- yo negaba con la cabeza respondiéndole que no sabía a ciencia cierta pero que estaba viva a lo que él pregunto acercándose a mi muy lentamente.

-¿Y ahora, que sientes al verme?- yo tragaba grueso apartando mi mano de su camisa pero él reaccionaba rápidamente tomándomela con fuerza posándola en su pecho.

Yo no decía nada, pero la arritmia que sufría mi corazón me delataba demasiado… el teléfono sonaba y yo me zafaba de su agarre contestando la llama.

-¿Diga?- se escuchaba la voz de mi padre que decía.

-¡Nos vamos!- yo trancaba la llamada informándole que ya nos íbamos, comenzando a caminar sintiendo como Klaus me tomaba por detrás y me soltaba al oído.

-Solo respóndeme y nos vamos-

El corazón me volvía a dar un fuerte golpe mientras le respondía de manera nerviosa.

-Lo hablamos en el avión ¡por favor!-

Éste me soltaba muy a su pesar mientras yo comenzaba a caminar a las afueras del hotel observando como Jasper y Francesca finiquitaban todo en la recepción.

* * *

Mis padres se habían sentado con Paul el cual les contaba todo lo que había padecido, Garrett y Kate junto a Emmett como siempre con aquella jodedera suya mientras que Jasper y Alice se encontraban solos… observando que Alistair, Francesca y Sebastián conversaban de lo más a meno; mirando como el europeo observaba cada tanto hacia donde se encontraban mis padres.

Yo no sabía que pensar sobre el volver todos juntos, pero después de todo lo que había hecho era para menos el despreciar al militar que había dado el todo por el todo en esta misión.

-Permiso- le soltaba Benjamín a Klaus pidiéndole espacio para pasar a su asiento justo a mi lado ya que a él le había tocado el que estaba junto a Alice y Jasper pero alegaba no querer hacerles mal tercio ya que estos nos paraban de mimarse el uno al otro.

-¡Genial!- soltaba Klaus levantándose de su asiento mientras Ben pasaba como podía y llegaba a la ventanilla sentándose a mi lado sonriéndole a Klaus el cual no le entregaba pero un ápice de aprecio al pobre que solo quería caerle bien.

-¡Bien!... ¿Por qué no me cuentas como se enteraron de todo?-

Le preguntaba yo a Benjamín mientras Klaus se sentaba de nuevo en su puesto cruzándose de brazos refunfuñando entre dientes groserías en alemán.

-¿Klaus?- volteaba yo a verle y éste tornaba el rostro serio observando al frente sin decir nada más.

-Mmm… creo que mejor me sentaré con Alice y Jasper- yo negaba con la cabeza mientras lo aferraba del brazo y le incitaba a contarme.

-Mmm… nada, pues… Garrett me contactó por correo enviándome su número de teléfono para que lo llamara, que era una emergencia y yo le llamé a la brevedad posible informándome que los Cullen estaban de nuevo en problemas y que al pareceré era de nuevo Aro el que se encontraba involucrado- a lo que yo pregunté.

-¿Y cómo dieron con nosotros?- él respondió de lo más sonriente.

-Pues sabíamos en que hotel se habían hospedado gracias a Carlisle así que buscamos en aquel lugar encontrándonos con Sebastián-

Yo lo miraba encantado mientras él no dejaba de ver a Klaus el cual lo miraba de soslayo.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué le caigo tan mal sargento?- a lo que yo le respondí por Klaus.

-Porque está celoso- éste bufaba por la nariz mientras Benjamín extendía su mano izquierda mostrándole el anillo de matrimonio.

-Pero si soy casado Sargento, además ¿por qué los celos si EdwJake le pertenece a Idalí?-

-Él ya no está imprimado- le soltaba éste haciendo que todos voltearan a vernos incluyendo mis padres observando cómo Jacob comenzaba a preguntarle a Edward si aquello era cierto mientras yo fulminaba a Klaus con la mirada.

-¡Gracias Klaus! Ahora si te luciste- el chico bajaba la mirada completamente avergonzando.

-Lo siento Rajky… yo…- Suspiró como si lo necesitara mientras yo le tomaba de la mano recriminándole su comportamiento escuchado como Benjamín le preguntaba a éste.

-¿Cómo le has llamado?- éste no le respondía haciendo que yo le mirara de malas y este soltaba a regañadientes.

-Rajky- Benjamín sonreía mientras alegaba.

-Rajky es un nombre árabe y significa el que muere por amor-

Yo abría grande los ojos sintiendo como la sangre se me iba al rostro y Klaus sonreía.

-¿Puedo saber por qué se rompió la imprimación?- yo le respondía que no sabía el porqué pero que pronto lo descubriríamos en Forks.

**Forks**

Llegamos al fin a Forks donde Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme nos esperaban ansiosos en el aeropuerto.

-ABUUUUUUUS...- Les gritaba yo alzándolos a ambos a la misma vez los cuales morían de risas como siempre lo hacían cuando yo les alzaba de esa manera.

Para luego soltarlos y estos comenzaron a saludar a mis padres observando como mi abuelo revisaba los brazos de Jacob que al perecer ya podía articular aunque con cierta dificultad mientras tío Emmett abrazaba con fuerza a mi madre Rosalie la cual me miraba por sobre el hombro de mi tío y yo volteaba la cara enfocándola en Benjamín y Klaus que venían conversando de lo más normal.

-¿Así que le llamas Rajky como diminutivo de Rajkumar?-

Klaus le asentía a Benjamín el cual proseguía.

-Pues si Rajkumar significa Príncipe entonces lo dices a modo de llamarlo principito ¿no?- yo volteaba la cara completamente ruborizado buscando en qué demonios enfocarme observando a Paul que se encontraba algo aislado del grupo.

-¿Paul?- Le soltaba yo tratando de llamar su atención y el chico se acercaba a mí sonriéndome mientras me decía.

-Me siento algo fuera de lugar- yo le posaba mi brazo sobre su hombro alegando que eso cambiaría muy pronto y que mi padre Jacob y yo nos encargaríamos de que así fuera.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia los autos observando cómo Francesca se despedía de todos acercándose a mi padre Jacob dándole un fuerte abrazo y éste le agradecía todo lo que ella había hecho por nosotros.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted Señor Black-

Alegaba está caminando hacia la salida escoltada por Sebastián observando cómo Klaus se despedía de ella con un beso en el dorso de la mano mientras mi abuelo llevaba a Alice abrazada a él y Jasper le tomaba de la mano aprovechando toda la despedida para realizar una llamada al teléfono de Idalí el cual repicaba dos veces y de golpe escuchaba su voz.

-¿EdwJake?- yo le afirmaba sus suposiciones mientras le preguntaba cómo se encontraba.

-Pues me siento extraña… ¿Tú cómo te sientes?- yo le respondía que igual que ella y que debíamos hablar, que en lo que pudiera bajaba hasta la reservación a lo que esta me soltaba.

-¿Edji?-

-¿Si?... ¡Dime!- ella se quedaba callada mientras yo sentía que alguien me tomaba de la mano volteando a ver que se trataba de mi madre.

-¡Nada!... nos vemos luego- Soltaba la chica trancando la llamada mientras yo me guardaba el teléfono imaginando lo que había querido decir y no había podido por temor a mi respuesta, sintiéndome miserable y agradeciendo el que no me allá soltado aquel te amo que de seguro deseaba decirme.

-Hola hermoso- soltaba mi madre mientras caminábamos y yo le saludaba dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Ma- ella me sonreía al ver que la volvía a llamar mamá mientras yo buscaba a Klaus el cual caminaba junto a Benjamín pero sin dejar de verme.

-Yo lamento haber sido tan despectiva, pero debes de comprenderme… yo, sentía celos de ella-

Yo rodaba los ojos preguntándole que como podía sentir celos de alguien ya muerto.

-Pues vi la manera en la que nos reprochaste todo aquello que sentí que podías llegar a amarla más que a mí-

Yo negaba con la cabeza mientras entraba en el convertible que era donde yo me iría observando cómo Klaus se disculpaba con Benjamín encaminándose hacia acá y yo le respondía.

-Pues siempre vas a ser mi madre, pero debes de comprender mi punto de vista y dejarme sentir lo que desees sentir hacia ella... ¿Está bien?-

Ella asentía mientras se montaba en el asiento del copiloto y Emmett era quien conduciría observando cómo Klaus se lanzaba desde arriba al auto y mi madre lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Mamá?- ella me miraba y luego volteaba la cara haciéndole un ademán a Emmett de que arrancara el vehículo.

Después de un largo rato en silencio Klaus soltó por lo bajo.

-¿Al fin hablaremos?- yo negaba con la cabeza explicándole que no era el momento… así que simplemente decidió callar pero a cada tanto me miraba y me sonreía como si aquello significara que ya sabía de que hablaríamos.

Llegamos al fin a casa y todos entrabamos observando cómo Edward tomaba a Jacob entre sus brazos y éste alegaba que ya estaba mejor pero conociendo a mi padre Edward este no lo iba a dejar salir de cama por un buen tiempo.

Subieron las escaleras observando como Alistair se les iba atrás mientras yo preguntaba por Bree a lo que mi abuelo respondía observando que Jasper hacia lo mismo que mi padre llevándose a Alice a su habitación.

-Hay un problema con ella- Klaus y yo nos mirábamos las caras mientras Kate fruncía el ceño alegando que Carmen estaba angustiada por ella pero que si en ella estuviera decidir no aceptaría a Bree en la casa de nuevo.

-No hemos dado con su paradero y tampoco sabemos el porqué de su desaparición pero hace ya tres días que se fue alegando que volvería a Alaska y aún sigue en Port Angeles-

Yo fruncía el ceño mientras mi abuelo proseguía.

-Y al parecer ella ha sido la causante de la mutación de Idalí-

Aquello fue un golpe en el pecho.

-¿Cómo?- mi abuelo se sentaba haciéndome un ademán para que hiciera lo mismo mientras éste proseguía.

-Idalí entró en fase EdwJake, se hallaba en peligro y sus genes lobeznos reaccionaron ante el ataque de Bree haciendo que esta se transformara en una loba para defenderse-

-¿Y allí fue cuando se rompió la imprimación?- preguntaba yo observando que mi abuelo me asentía comenzando a explicarme.

-Les he explicado cómo funciona la imprimación, ¿cierto?- yo le asentía mientras todos le escuchaban atentamente.

-Pues la imprimación se rompió entre ustedes porque cuando una mujer Quileutes logra entrar en fase, el calor corporal es tan elevado que destruye por completo su sistema reproductivo al punto de dejarla estéril-

A lo que yo alegué.

-Pero tía Leah es loba- a lo que el abuelo respondió.

-Pero ella muto después de haber dado a luz a Idalí, ya le hice los análisis a Leah y en efecto… ella es infértil ahora, tal y como su hija… así que al no ser fértil la imprimación actúa desligando al macho de la hembra infértil la cual ya no le sirve para la procreación-

-¡BASTA, BASTA, BASTA!- gritaba yo ya asqueado de todo aquello y de cómo hablaban de nosotros como si fuésemos simples animales de crianza.

Yo comenzaba a caminar hacia afuera mientras la abuela preguntaba hacia donde iría y yo respondía molesto.

-Voy a buscar a Bree… ¿Klaus?- éste saltaba como un resorte mientras yo salía de la casa escuchando a mi madre como me rogaba que no le hiciera nada, yo tomaba las llaves del Camaro y entrando en el auto escuchaba decir a Klaus.

-Se que merece que la mates Rajky pero tú eres muy elocuente, trata de ver qué demonios fue lo que la impulsó a actuar como lo está haciendo-

Yo arrancaba el auto sin decir nada tratando de controlar toda la rabia que sentía ante todo lo sucedido.

Sin duda salíamos de una para entrar en otra imaginando que por lo menos Klaus no se aburriría estando en esta familia tan peculiar.


	20. Capítulo 20 - Decisiones que marcan

**Capitulo 20**

**Decisiones que marcan a todos**

**A ojos de Edward**

Acostaba a Jacob en la cama cuando percibo los pensamientos de Alistair que se recostaba del marco de la puerta.

-Puedes pasar-

Le soltaba yo muy a mi pesar tratando de ser cortés con el europeo imaginando que él temía que le fuese a hacer lo de la ultima vez mientras veía como Jacob volteaba a ver a quien le hablaba observando a Alistair y luego a mi tornándose algo ruborizado.

-Yo solo vengo a despedirme-

Jacob palmeaba la cama del lado izquierdo observándolo como indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

Éste lo hacía y Jacob tomaba su mano haciéndome sentir una punzada en el pecho.

"Cálmate Edward, es él quien lo busca y si es así solo debes callar y aguantarte"

-Yo… No tengo palabras para agradecer lo que has hecho por nosotros Alistair-

El ex militar negaba con la cabeza mientras respondía.

-No tienes que agradecerlo, prefiero saberte vivo y feliz aunque no sea conmigo que imaginarte muerto y saber que ya no hay nadie en este mundo por quien valga la pena vivirla-

Jacob me miraba tan rojo como un tomate mientras yo le sonreía y alzaba una ceja mientras que por dentro se me estaba explotando el páncreas de los celos.

-Yo… yo no sé qué decir… solo, solo cuídate y… y pues… esta es tu casa-

El europeo le asentía agradeciéndole las palabras pero lo que veía en su mente sin duda iba a ser que el Edward de aquella vez en el bosque volviese a salir a patearle el trasero.

-¿Ni siquiera soy merecedor de un beso?-

Yo rugía mientras Jacob bajaba la mirada y Alistair sonreía encantado.

-Por lo menos logro ruborizarte-

Y dicho esto se acercó a él para besarlo mientras yo me debatía entre dejarlo y ver que hacia Jacob o sacarlo a patadas de la habitación.

Jacob volteaba el rostro dejándose dar un beso en la mejilla lo cual el cachorro también correspondía y se apartaba de él palmeándole el hombro.

-Gracias Al-

El europeo sonreía y se levantaba de la cama después de acariciarle el rostro a Jacob y acercándose a mí extendía su mano para despedirse.

-Nos veremos Edward, sin duda eres un hombre afortunado-

Yo movía mi cabeza asintiéndole sin decir nada estrechando con fuerza su mano.

Éste me sonrió y yo a él aunque a duras penas soltándole la mano observando como el vampiro se retiraba de la habitación cerrando la puerta mientras soltaba en sus pensamientos.

"Sigues siendo tan sobreprotector como siempre, eso es bueno… si no fuese así Jacob ya fuese mío desde hace tiempo… adiós Edward"

Yo trataba de aguantarme la cara de molestia ante aquello sonriéndole a mi rey el cual alzaba sus, ya perfectamente adheridos brazos hacia mí para que yo me acercara a él.

-Estás aprendiendo a controlarte amor, eso me encanta-

Me soltaba Jacob justo cuando me recostaba de sus piernas y éste me acariciaba el cabello mientras yo le decía.

-Se hace lo que se puede, pero de ahora en adelante tienes terminantemente prohibido viajar sin mí Jacob Cullen Black, ¿está claro?-

Éste soltaba una carcajada alegando que loro viejo no aprendía a hablar y que al parecer nada había cambiado.

Yo sonreía abrazándome a sus piernas las cuales ya se encontraban en estupendo estado y él me llenaba de besos el rostro.

**A ojos de Klaus**

No quería ni imaginarme lo que le pasaba por la mente a Rajky… el tan solo ver su cara y los cambios tan bruscos de velocidad que le daba al Camaro eran sin duda una contundente señal de que si se convertía en lobo echaría espuma por la boca de la mal de rabia que le daría en ese momento.

-¿Rajky?... sé que estas molesto…- éste volvía a hacer otro cambio brusco mientras me interrumpía con aquel tono sarcástico.

-¡Oh, NOOO!... yo no estoy molesto… yo solo estoy en modo psicópata, así que piénsalo dos veces antes de decidir de qué lado te pondrás Klaus, porque mi buen humo se acaba de ir a la mierda-

Sin duda no era buena idea interponerse entre Rajky y Bree, incluso… sería extremadamente placentero ver cómo le patearía el trasero a la pitufa, pero debía de admitir algo; si no fuese por su gran estupidez, la imprimación no se hubiese roto, así que le debía aquello.

-Sabe que siempre estaré de su lado teniente… pero usted es justo y primero vamos a escuchar a la pitufa y luego la matamos, ¿está bien?-

El no decía nada haciendo virar el auto a la izquierda adentrándose en las calles de Port Angeles mientras yo le preguntaba que como pensaba dar con ella a lo que respondió.

-Donde huela a carroña y a zorra, allí esta esa maldita-

Yo abría grande los ojos, Rajky era mal hablado, pero jamás a ese extremo.

"Creo que no te salvas de esta pitufa"

Pensaba yo estudiando las contestas del chico, pensando la manera de controlarle cuando estuviese frente a ella.

Nos detuvimos en una de las calles más amplias y éste suspiraba como tratando de controlarse mientras yo le decía.

-Estamos en blanco Rajky, no sabemos a ciencia cierta dónde se encuentra Bree ni lo que está haciendo-

Este apagaba el vehículo y salía del auto como tratando de pensar qué demonios hacia la enana en aquella zona mientras yo observaba la tienda que estaba frente a nosotros.

Había una foto de la joven del colegio, aquella que el teniente vivía molestando… la tal Drarry, leyendo que debajo de esta decía.

"Desaparecida"

Comencé a caminar hacia la tienda mientras Rajky llamaba al teléfono de Bree maldiciendo por lo bajo al ver que esta no contestaba.

Comencé a leer la fecha en la que la joven había desaparecido y sin dejar de ver al interior de la tienda comenzaba a llamar a Rajky el cual se acercaba aun tratando de contactarle por teléfono.

-¿Esta no es tu amiga?- soltaba yo en un tono irónico mientras el chico dejaba de hacer llamadas enfocándose en la foto.

-¿Drarry, desapareció?- yo le asentía y ambos nos mirábamos las caras mientras soltábamos al mismo tiempo.

-¡BREE!- este negaba con la cabeza mientras yo abría la puerta de la tienda observando a dos mujeres ya adultas que nos daban la bienvenida.

-Mmm… buenas, disculpe mi intromisión, pero estoy leyendo que Drarry se ha perdido y dice allí que es familiar suyo-

Le soltaba Rajky a la mujer que asentía alegando que Drarry era su hija adoptiva.

-Mmm… comprendo, es que Drarry es compañera de clases de ambos y la verdad que nos habíamos extrañado que ella no estuviese asistiendo-

Le mentía el muchacho a ambas mientras yo observaba a la otra que nos miraba con recelo.

-¿Puedo saber qué sucedió?-

A lo que La mujer del mostrador soltaba de mala gana.

-¿Son ustedes policías o qué?- La que hablaba con nosotros se disculpó por el mal comportamiento de su compañera mientras podía percibir que mi don no funcionaba con ninguna de las dos llegando a la conclusión de que estas eran como Drarry… "Competencia" como les llamaba Rajky a las mujeres homosexuales.

-No, como ya dije… soy compañero de estudio y no quiero importunar, simplemente deseaba saber si sabían algo al respecto-

A lo que la mujer en frente de nosotros respondía.

-Pues hace ya tres días que Jeimy y yo salimos de compras dejándola encargada de la tienda, pero al volver ella ya no estaba y había dejado la tienda abierta así no mas, desapareciendo como si nada-

Rajky le asentía mientras agradecía la amabilidad de responder a nuestras preguntas comenzando a caminar hacia la salida y escuchábamos decir a Jeimy.

-Ella no volverá Gisela, no sé por qué crees que algo malo le pasó… te dije que esa niña más que ayudar nos traería problemas-

Ambas comenzaban a discutir mientras nosotros salíamos de aquel lugar soltándole a Rajky.

-¿En serio crees que Bree tenga algo que ver con lo que le pasó a esa chica?... si Drarry poseía los mismos gustos que ellas no creo que Bree le interese andar comiendo almejas por allí con esa chica sabiendo de antemano que lo que Bree le encanta era la vara de la perdición-

Éste sonreía negando con la cabeza haciéndome sentir mejor al ver que le estaba bajando dos a la rabia comenzando a caminar hacia la parte trasera del lugar olfateando aquella zona.

Sin duda aquel lugar olía a lobo y a alguien más… seguimos caminando por largo rato.

-¿Cuándo piensas ir a hablar con Idalí?- él no decía nada observando a todos lados escuchando un grito y luego un celaje que salía velozmente de entre una callejuela hacia los escombros de unos edificios abandonados.

Ambos salimos a gran velocidad detrás de aquel efluvio que no era el de la enana… Rajky me hacía señas de que fuera por la izquierda mientras el subía las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido.

Aquel lugar olía espantoso… un hedor a carne descompuesta impregnaba el ambiente sintiendo asco ante aquel hedor imaginando que podía ser aquello.

-¿DRARRY?... detente y escúchame ¿quieres?-

Escuchaba decir a Rajky desde la parte de arriba y comencé a trepar por las vigas llegando al tercer piso donde Rajky impactaba contra mi cuerpo haciéndonos caer ambos al suelo abrazándolo con fuerzas para que no se hiriera, ya que si bien era vampiro… igual podrá lesionarse y sería perder el tiempo en la recuperación de aquella lesión que de seguro hubiese sido bastante fuerte ante aquel impacto de caer desde un tercer piso con aquella violencia hacia un montón de escombros en la parte de abajo.

Éste se levantó rápidamente ofreciéndome su mano para que me levantara mientras decía.

-La estúpida de Bree a transformado a Drarry y la chica está completamente descontrolada-

Corrimos de nuevo trepándonos por las vigas y las pocas paredes que había en la estructura sin edificar llegando al cuarto piso contemplando que habían unos dieciochos cadáveres aproximadamente.

-Señor mío ten piedad-

Soltaba Rajky observando aquel poco de cuerpos mientras yo comenzaba a revisarlos.

-No tienen más de un día de haber muerto- le soltaba yo mientras otro celaje pasaba detrás de nosotros haciéndonos voltear rápidamente sintiendo aquel efluvio ya conocido por mí.

-¡PITUFA!- gritaba yo corriendo detrás de esta sintiendo como Rajky venía detrás de mi observando cómo Bree trataba de escapar de nosotros.

Rajky corría a mi lado observando cómo alzaba el brazo al frente concentrándose haciendo caer varias vigas de acero sobre la chica y esta gritaba tratando de zafarse de las pesadas piezas de acero sin éxito.

Rajky doblaba una de las vigas alrededor de esta como un anillo gigantesco y la alzaba en el aire mientras le gritaba.

-¿QUE HAS HECHO MALDITA LOCA?-

Ella pegaba gritos tratando de soltarse mientras veía como la viga comenzaba a apretarla cada vez mas.

-¿RAJKY?- pero el chico no se detenía observando cómo se le comenzaba a desquebrajar los brazos sintiendo un celaje pasar detrás de mí pero no alcancé a atraparle y este caía sobre Rajky haciéndolo perder el control de su don atrapando a Bree dejándola en el suelo mientras me lanzaba a quitarle a Drarry de encima que al parecer quería hincarle el diente al chico.

Yo la tomaba por el cuello y esta rugía como bestia salvaje observando como Rajky tomaba otra viga y hacía lo mismo que había hecho con Bree pero con Drarry inmovilizándola por completo.

Yo me acercaba a Bree para tratar de quitarle aquello pero el teniente soltaba en un tono autoritario.

-No te atrevas Klaus- yo volteaba a verle.

-Rajky, rey… prometiste…- pero este me interrumpía nuevamente.

-Yo no te he prometido nada Klaus, así que apártate de esa maldita-

Drarry parecía más que una vampira esos zombis tipos Resident Evil, realmente asustaba, sus ropas eran unos harapos y estaban todos llenos de sangre al igual que su rostro, manos y boca… se había desfigurado de una manera realmente grotesca, era una bestia sedienta de sangre y al parecer su demonio interno había logrado emerger mostrando su demencia y desprecio hacia la humanidad.

Rajky se acercaba a Bree y esta gritaba mi nombre pidiendo mi ayuda… yo no sabía qué hacer, sabía que él tenía todo el derecho del mundo a desquitarse pero no iba a poder dejar que le hiciera algo a Bree, no entendía porque pero le había agarrado aprecio a la tarada.

-Te dije que si te atrevías a tocarle un cabello a Idalí te iba a hacer pagar con creces, ¿no es así?- este volvía a hacer presión con la viga sobre su cuerpo haciéndola gritar de dolor pero era Drarry la que le respondía al punto de la histeria.

-DEJALAAAA… AAAAGGGRR… BASURA… MALDITO Y ASQUEROSO MACHO, NO LA TOQUES-

Gritaba la chica rugiendo y pataleando como demente mientras Rajky proseguía sin importarle nada.

-No obstante vienes y creas un monstruo… ¿te estás dando cuenta de la magnitud de tus actos Bree?- Este negaba con la cabeza mientras proseguía.

-Esta chica pudo haber tenido una vida, sus madres adoptivas están preocupadas y buscándola como locas mientras que ella está aquí asesinando a medio Port Angeles gracias a tus MALDITA ESTUPIDEZ-

Éste le soltaba dos buenas bofetadas a Bree la cual comenzaba a disculparse con el chico y Drarry le rugía aún más encolerizada que antes prometiendo que lo mataría.

-Destruiste la vida de esta joven, destruiste la vida de esas dos mujeres que seguirán esperando a una hija que jamás volverá…- volvía a apretar el acero y proseguía soltándole a escasos centímetros de su rostro. –Y le has destruido la vida a Idalí, no solo al hacer que se rompiera la imprimación dañándome también a mí, sino que la has dejado estéril por el resto de su vida, MALDITA PERRA-

Este volvía a apretar de nuevo escuchando como se le quebraba la piel y la pequeña vampira gritaba de dolor.

-Rajky, te lo ruego… si la matas te pondrás a su nivel, serás una sabandija como ella, deja que la familia decida qué hacer con ella, por favor-

Bree gritaba una y otra vez el nombre del chico implorándole clemencia mientras Drarry rugía y maldecía escupiendo las mil y una palabrotas de desprecio para con su persona.

El teléfono de Rajky sonaba y este atendía en un tono molesto mientras se escuchaba hablar al doctor Carlisle pidiéndole que por favor no dañara a la chica y que la llevara hasta la casa ya que sus padres habían llegado.

-Pero abuelo, ella no merece ser una Denali, es una asquerosa resentida…- Se escuchaba como el doctor Carlisle le interrumpía alegando que lo que se haría con Bree se tomaría a votación y en familia.

Rajky maldecía después de trancar la llamada mientras yo suspiraba aliviado ante la intervención de su abuelo.

-Te salvas por ahora basura, ya veremos que sucede en la casa-

Este arrojaba a Bree empujando el fierro sobre esta con su don haciéndola caer al piso de debajo de manera brusca.

-¿Rajky?- soltaba yo observando su comportamiento poco ortodoxo mientras este alegaba que de igual manera no se iba a morir.

Comenzó a caminar para bajar mientras me decía.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer con ella-

En ese tono y la manera en la que lo había hecho me hacía sentir tanto deseo hacia el cómo jamás pensé sentirlo antes.

Si, lo sé… una de mis fantasías más grandes era lograr travestir a mi teniente pero era por esa misma razón que cuando se ponía en modo autoritario me daban ganas de revolcarlo en el suelo y violármelo sin comparación, pero lo único que me quedaba era aguantarme las ganas y suspirar como si aquello pudiera controlar mis deseos hacia él.

Me fui acercando a la joven que me rugía y maldecía llamándome asqueroso macho, bestia y un sin fin de adjetivos despectivo para con el gremio masculino, como si despreciara todo lo que tenía que ver con nosotros.

Yo me colocaba a sus espaldas y posando un brazo sobre sus hombros y el otro sobre su cabeza le solté.

-Lo siento mucho- hice un movimiento rápido hacia mi derecha y desprendí la cabeza de la joven neófita acabando con su corta vida como vampira por completo, la desmembré y arrojé los pedazos por todos lados saltando hacia la planta baja donde Rajky ya había ido por el auto metiendo a Bree dentro observando como el chico se enfocaba fuertemente en aquella fachada de acero, concreto y fierros que era la estructura tratando de hacerla que se viniera abajo.

-¿Rajky?...recuerda lo que sucedió en el barco- traté de recordarle aquel incidente donde pretendió mover todo un navío completo perdiendo el conocimiento.

-Déjame descargar mi rabia con algo ¿QUIERES?- yo abría los brazos alzando mis cejas a modos de "no he dicho nada"… observando como la estructura comenzaba colapsar cayendo a un lado contemplando como Rajky comenzaba a sangrarle la nariz y se comenzaba a ir de lado.

Yo corría a tomarlo entre mis brazos llevándolo al auto para sentarlo en el asiento del copiloto mientras veía a Bree maniatada en la parte trasera tratando de quitarse el enorme fierro sin éxito.

-¿Rajky?... contéstame- Este comenzaba a volver en si observándome mientras yo le limpiaba la sangre.

-Vamos a casa- me soltaba él en un tono dulce y yo le sonreía asintiéndole, encaminándome al asiento del conductor después de haberle quitado las llaves enrumbándonos a la casa Cullen.

**A ojos de EdwJake**

Llegamos a casa y yo aún no podía creer el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para no matar a Bree… esperaba que tuviera un buen castigo por parte de los Denali aunque de seguro que al ver que la imprimación se había roto y que yo había escogido a Klaus era suficiente castigo para ella.

Entramos mientras yo sacaba a Bree del auto infundiendo mi don sobre el fierro arrastrándola por toda la tierra mientras Edward salía de la casa soltándome en un tono molesto.

-EdwJake Cullen, suéltala- yo rodaba los ojos y después de hacer que rebotara dos veces contra el piso desdoble la viga soltándola, muy a mi pesar observando cómo esta salía corriendo a los brazos de Carmen.

Todos comenzaban a entrar a la casa contemplando que ni Alistair ni Paul se encontraban en la casa.

-¿Y Paul?- Preguntaba yo a lo que mi padre Jacob respondía que había decidido dar un recorrido por la zona para tratar de adaptarse al lugar.

Tomamos asiento observando como mi madre se le acercaba a la chica tratando de acomodarle el cabello que era un completo desastre mientras mi abuelo le preguntaba.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste a Alaska como nos habías dicho que harías?-

Ella sin soltar a Carmen respondió poniendo esa carita suya de mosquita muerta.

-Pretendía irme Carlisle, en serio… solo pase por Port Angeles para comprarme una guitarra eléctrica, lo juro-

Yo bufaba por la nariz mientras Klaus se sentaba en el apoya brazos junto a mí.

-¿Y qué sucedió?-

Ella comenzaba a contar como habían sucedido las cosas con Drarry imaginado que decía la verdad ya que la manera en la que lo decía era fluida y sin ningún indicio de estarse inventando un cuento ruso.

-Comprendo… pero, ¿por qué en vez de venir a decirnos lo que había sucedido con la joven te quedaste con ella esperando a que la mutación se diera?-

Ella no decía nada observándome fijamente y luego a Klaus bajando la mirada.

-Contesta hermosa- Le soltaba mi madre Rosalie mientras ella decía.

-Porque pensé que podía llegar a tener una amiga de verdad-

Bree alegaba que la joven la había hecho sentir especial y que nunca sintió el apareció real de alguien a parte de Carmen y Eleazar ya que ni Kate ni Tanya la querían como ellos y que sabía que había actuado mal pero que entendieran que cada desprecio que le hacían era una herida que le hacían en el pecho haciéndola sentir indeseable.

-Eres indeseable Bree- le soltaba yo sin tragarme ni una de sus palabritas sintiendo como Klaus posaba su mano sobre mi hombro y la chica soltaba sin contemplaciones.

-No me dijiste eso cuando estuvimos juntos-

Todas y cada una de las miradas de aquel lugar se enfocaba en mí haciéndome sentir como una cucaracha.

"Maldita seas Bree"

Yo no dejaba de mirarla con tanto odio como se podía odiar a alguien mientras escuchaba decir a Klaus.

-Ay Bree, creo que callada te defiendes mejor, Rajky es un hombre… mientras más mujeres tenga más hombre será, pero tú eres una mujer y deberías de darte tu puesto como tal-

Ella bajaba el rostro mientras Carmen se disculpaba con mi familia por todo esto escuchando como Kate soltaba que sin duda alguna Bree no era digna de ser una Denali.

-Pues esta familia siempre se ha caracterizado por ser democrática y no como los Vulturis que hacen sus propios juicios y veredictos…- Soltaba Eleazar observando que mi abuelo asentía a sus palabras.

-Así que lo pondremos a votación, ¿está claro?-

Yo rodaba los ojos mientras escuchaba decir a Kate antes de que comenzaran.

-Pues ya saben que mi voto es no-

Ella se cruzaba de brazos mientras Eleazar asentía y observaba a Garrett el cual respondía.

-Pues me agradabas pequeña… pero jamás pensé que fueses tan imprudente así que mi voto es un rotundo no-

Eleazar asentía alegando que iban dos votos en contra observando a tío Emmett el cual decía.

-Pues mi voto es un sí, creo que se merece otra oportunidad y supongo que aprendió la lección-

A lo que mi madre soltó.

-Pues mi voto también es a favor de Bree-

Yo bufaba por la nariz mientras Eleazar les asentía a ambos y observaba a mi abuelo el cual votaba a favor de Bree al igual que mi abuela Esme observando que Eleazar se enfocara en Jacob el cual decía.

-Dios sabe que te llegue a agarrar cariño Bree incluso me alegre que Esme y Carlisle abogaran por tu vida en aquella batalla de neófitos en mi contra pero… lo que le has hecho a mi ahijada no voy a perdonártelo jamás así que mi voto es un NO… no quiero que sigas en esta familia-

Yo le sonreía a mi padre agradeciendo el voto mientras escuchaba decir a mi otro padre.

-Mi voto es un NO, no solo dañaste la vida de esa joven en Port Angeles sino la de Ida y nuestro propio hijo, puedo estar en contra de la imprimación, pero jamás estaré a favor de destruirle la vida a alguien que pudo haber tenido algo mejor que ser un monstruo-

No esperaba menos de mis padres mientras Alice y Jasper votaban negativamente en contra de Bree y la chica se abrazaba fuertemente a Carmen la cual no decía nada colocando el rostro completamente adolorido.

-¿Benjamín?- Soltaba Eleazar observando a mi amigo el egipcio el cual me miraba mientras se levantaba de su asiento y me decía.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo en muchas cosas EdwJake, también creo que todo lo que ha hecho Bree es para ser castigada, pero mi punto es a favor de un SI… porque si teniendo el amor de Carmen y Eleazar ella ha hecho cosas atroces, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que haría siendo una nómada sin control alguno sintiendo todo ese odio que siente ante las personas que la han despreciado… créeme, un te amo llega aquí…- soltaba este tocándose el pecho.

-…Pero un te odio, te desprecio, eres indeseable… ¿eso?... eso daña el alma y destruye socavando un inmenso hoyo dentro de un ser que por más fuerte que sea termina destruyéndolo por completo-

No me había fijado que lloraba ante las palabras de Benjamín hasta que este paso su pulgar por mi mejilla haciéndome suspirara para controlar el llanto mientras yo le asentía a cada una de sus palabras comenzando a sentir un poco de paz ante tarta ira contenida.

Eleazar miraba a Klaus después de palmearle la espalda a Benjamín escuchando como este decía.

-Sabes que te aprecio Pitufa, si Rajky no te mató allá fue porque hice todo lo posible porque no sucediera, pero en verdad te pasaste de la raya así que mi voto es un NO-

Eleazar agradecía las palabras alegando que de antemano ya sabían que Carmen y el votarían a favor de la chica dejando las votaciones en un empate enfocándose todas las miradas en mi esperando mi decisión.

-Así que después de todo mi vida está en tus manos, ¿no?-

Yo la miraba aun con el ceño fruncido y limpiándome las lágrimas alegaba.

-Te metiste con Idalí y aunque la imprimación se ha roto yo la quiero demasiado, sabía de sus sueños, el deseo de darme un hijo y siempre hablaba de los posibles nombres que les pondríamos a nuestros hijos-

Las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar mi rostro de nuevo mientras proseguía.

-Sé que Klaus debe de estar feliz porque lo has ayudado a que "el hechizo" como él le llamaba a la imprimación se rompiera, pero no lo hiciste por eso, ¿Cierto?... tu no sabías que ibas a romper la imprimación si la atacabas, simplemente la atacaste a sabiendas de que yo te vivía amenazando con que si la tocabas te irías al infierno-

-¿EdwJake?... ¿pequeño?- soltaba mi abuelo pero Edward posaba su mano sobre el hombro de este haciéndolo voltear y mi padre negaba con la cabeza soltándole que me dejara decir todo lo que me envenenaba por dentro.

-Pensaste en matarla-

-Pero no lo hice, no pensaba hacerlo, solo… yo solo quería asustarla-

Soltaba Bree tratando de defenderse mientras yo le gritaba.

-LA TOCASTE MALDITA INMUNDA… CUANDO TE TENIA TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO QUE LO HICIERAS-

Yo me levantaba tratando de tomarla entre mis manos observando como Carmen y Eleazar la cubrían y Klaus me tomaba por detrás tratando de controlar mi ira desmedida.

-LA HERISTE MALDITA, LA MARCASTE PARA TODA LA VIDA… Y ESO NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS-

Yo me zafaba del agarre de Klaus mientras Bree comenzaba a hacer ese gemido tipo llanto como si estuviese sufriendo cada una de mis palabras.

-No puedo tener compasión contigo, mi voto es un NO… por NO pensar bien lo que hacías, por NO respetar a mi imprima y por NO merecerte absolutamente ningún tipo de clemencia, así que NO Bree… ya no perteneces a esta casa ni a esta familia… Y eres culpable tanto de lo que le sucedió a Ida como de lo que le sucedió a Drarry sin contar con las dieciocho muertes que la chica causó… ella no es la culpable Bree, eres tú…-

Yo me acercaba a ella la cual se abrazaba aún más fuerte de Carmen.

-Si tienes una mascota y esa causa destrozos a ¿quién crees que culparán?... ¿a la mascota o al dueño?... dieciocho Bree, sin contar la de Drarry, para una familia pacifista como la de nosotros creo que eso es mucho con demasiado-

Esta vez nadie me miraba a mí, todos observaban a Bree como acusándola con la mirada mientras yo le soltaba en un tono irónico.

-De seguro Cayo estaría encantado de recibir una carta de mí parte contándole lo que hiciste en Port Angeles-

Ella negaba con la cabeza mientras yo comenzaba a caminar a las afueras de la casa y mi abuelo pedía que no lo hiciera y que ellos se encargarían de todo lo demás.

-Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, ya yo di mi voto y no quiero ver a esta inmundicia de vampira en esta casa-

Abría la puerta mientras le soltaba a Klaus el cual ya comenzaba a caminar detrás de mí.

-¡Quiero estar solo!-

-¿Pero Rajky?- yo me volteaba y le soltaba en tono autoritario.

-No me hagas que te lo ordene Klaus-

Este bajaba la cabeza mientras mi padre Edward lo llamaba alegando que sin duda era mejor dejarme solo, yo salía de la casa comenzando a correr por el bosque sin dejar de llorar y maldecir por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.


	21. Capítulo 21 - Perdiendo también ganas

**Capitulo 21**

**Perdiendo también ganas**

**Tercera persona**

Paul se encontraba paseando por los alrededores, se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos de todo lo que había ocurrido con su tribu "Los Quinault" que no se había percatado que había llegado al acantilado que daba a al mar observando detenidamente una larga cabellera negra que ondeaba con el viento sobre una enorme roca.

Se podía escuchar las risas que provenían de la parte baja de aquel acantilado que daba a una enorme playa de oleaje fuerte, se fue acercando sigilosamente pero aunque Idalí parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos esta le soltaba volteando lentamente.

-¿EdwJake?- el chico quedó inerte en aquel lugar observando los dulces ojos de aquella chica que denotaban tristeza al ver que se había equivocado en su suposición.

-Lo… lo siento- ella lo miro de arriba hacia abajo volteándose de nuevo mientras preguntaba.

-¿Quién eres?- el chico se imaginaba que la hermosa joven era la prometida del hibrido que le había salvado la vida en Francia mientras respondía.

-Soy, Soy Paul… Paul Mélawe, lamento el que te haya ilusionado en vano-

A lo que la chica le interrumpió.

-Es que hueles a alguien-

-Si, a EdwJake… escuché como me llamaste-

Ella le dió una mirada furtiva al joven volteándole el rostro mientras trataba de acomodar su cabellera que seguía moviéndose gracias al fuerte viento haciendo que el joven percibiera su efluvio.

-¿Eres una Quileutes no?- ella le asintió mientras le preguntaba que de donde conocía a EdwJake y porque traía su chaqueta.

-Soy el último de los Quinault, mi… tribu fue devastada por los Vulturis, muchos fueron asesinados y los pocos que fueron tomados de rehenes y usados como conejillos de india murieron en los experimentos de un vampiro demente y cruel que acabó con todos y… el teniente me trajo hasta acá, es un extraordinario muchacho-

Ella asentía y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas al joven para luego enfocarse en el horizonte.

-¿Sabes el porqué no ha venido?- a lo que él respondió que el chico y su familia tenían problemas con una vampira fugitiva que al parecer había infringido la ley.

Ella asentía alegando que sabía muy bien de quien se trataba mientras Paul se acercaba a la orilla del acantilado y observaba a los demás Quileutes en la playa.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué no estás con tu familia?-

A lo que la joven le respondió que no deseaba inundar a su familia de malas energías.

-No creo que una chica como tú pueda poseer mala vibra… es mas podría asegurar que me sentía tan mal mientras caminaba que fue tu aura tan pura y dulce la que me trajo hasta aquí haciéndome sentir mejor-

La joven volvió a verle y sonrió a medias para luego tornar de nuevo su rostro serio.

-Tu padre te enseñó bien como abordar a una mujer- le soltaba Idalí a lo que Paul respondió acercándose a ella agachándose para sentarse a la orilla del acantilado.

-Mi madre fue la que me crió, mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera y solo tuve un tío el cual no era muy diestro en eso, en nuestra tribu poco se usan las buenas palabras por eso yo estudiaba en la capital pero lamentablemente todo sucedió cuando yo visitaba a los míos-

Idalí se sentaba a su lado y le preguntaba porque no seguía su carrera a lo que este respondió.

-Porque mis únicos dos motivos para ello ya están muertos-

Se dejaron de escuchar las risas y ya no se veían las figuras que corrían en la playa escuchando como un montón de pisadas se acercaban al lugar haciendo que ambos jóvenes se incorporaran escuchando la voz de Embry que decía.

-Ida, sabes que tu padre odia…- pero la joven le interrumpía soltando de mala gana.

-Ya déjame en paz, no eres ni mi padre, ni mi hermano ni nada mío… en vez de estar pendiente de mi ve a ver que necesita mi padre o mi tía y no fastidies-

La chica comenzó a caminar mientras les decía a los demás.

-¿Quil, Seth, Embry y Jared?... él es Paul y se quedará con nosotros hasta que él lo decida-

Ella volteaba a verlo y el joven le sonreía para luego enfocarse en los demás que lo miraban con recelo mientras se escuchaba sonar el teléfono de la joven y ésta le atendía colocando el rostro desquebrajado mientras le soltaba a su abuela.

-Vamos para allá-

La joven comenzó a correr alegando que Billy había fallecido y que había que buscar la manera de hacérselo saber a Jacob y a EdwJake.

El joven Paul comenzó a ver como los muchachos comenzaban a mutar mientras corrían cambiando al trote, de dos extremidades inferiores por cuatro extremidades lobeznas que comenzaban a dejarlo atrás haciéndolo sentir que no era un monstruo como él pensaba, sino que ahora estaba en casa, como EdwJake se lo había prometido.

-¿Puedo llevarte si quieres?- a lo que él respondió sin dejar de correr.

-De seguro tu padre me mata si me ve llegar en tu espalda… prefiero usar yo mismo mis propios métodos-

Y sacándose la chaqueta mutó ante los ojos de asombro de la chica que se transformaba unos segundos después que el joven corriendo a gran velocidad en una carrera para ver quien llegaría primero a casa.

**A ojos de Klaus**

Parecía león enjaulado, caminaba de un lado a otro sin poder contener las ganas de ir a buscarlo.

-¿Klaus?- soltaba el señor Black haciéndome voltear a verle mientras me detenía.

-Ven a sentarte acá que me tienes mareado-

Yo le sonreía mientras me sentaba observando como en conjunto limpiaban la casa como tratando de pasar el mal rato que habíamos sufrido con lo de Bree aunque daba gracias de que ya no estuviese con nosotros y más aún que el tal Benjamín se fuera llevándosela consigo, yo no quería ver a Rajky de malas y mucho menos conmigo por culpa de ella.

-¿Así que el sargento mayor pretende a mi hijo?-

Aquel baldazo de agua fría me dejaba inerte observando al frente sin decir nada.

-Mmm… así que tengo razón, imagino que estas feliz por lo que ha sucedido-

Yo negaba con la cabeza mientras respondía observándole a la cara.

-Se equivoca señor Black, yo…- éste me interrumpía alegando que lo llamara Jacob a secas.

-Bien… señor Jacob… Jacob, jamás estaría a favor de algo que haga infeliz a Rajky, si… en verdad pienso que fue lo mejor, no lo voy a negar pero de allí a que me sienta feliz por lo que su ahijada está padeciendo, ¿la verdad?... no me alegra en lo más mínimo-

Éste me miraba serio mientras decía.

-Jamás vi a EdwJake en una relación como la mía, de hecho… no lo deseaba… sufrí muchos rechazos y la verdad no quiero eso para mi hijo, pero debo de admitir que no eres una mala persona Klaus y tampoco te he dado las gracias por lo que has hecho por nosotros-

Yo negaba con la cabeza alegando que no debía de agradecerme nada y que yo ya me sentía parte de esta familia.

-Pues lo eres, bienvenido a tu nueva familia Klaus Tombstone-

Yo le ofrecía mi mano pero este me demostraba de donde había sacado Rajky esa efusividad en sus abrazos apretándome con fuerzas mientras me palmeaba la espalda.

-Muchas gracias- le soltaba yo con un maldito nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar con claridad mientras escuchábamos decir a Alice poniendo esa cara suya de pesar.

-¡Billy!- el señor Edward volteaba a verla para luego enfocarse en Jacob quien preguntaba que sucedía.

-Nada, no sucede nada- soltaba Edward pero Alice alegaba que para que ocultarlo si él debía saberlo.

Jacob se levantaba apartando el cobertor que traía sobre sus piernas mientras exigía que le dijeran que sucedía con su padre observando como el señor Edward lo tomaba entre sus brazos y lo sentaba de nuevo en el sofá soltándole en un tono sutil.

-Papá Billy, ya no estará más con nosotros rey-

Jacob negaba con la cabeza golpeando al señor Edward comenzando a perder la calma mientras todos se le acercaban tratando de controlarlo imaginando que Jasper hacía lo que podía con su don mientras yo me apartaba de la escena sin saber qué hacer.

-Debes ir a buscar a EdwJake- me soltaba Carlisle posando su mano en mi hombro a lo que yo le asentía saliendo de la casa observando que ya era de noche.

"¿Dónde podrás estar Rajky?"

Pensaba yo descartando por completo que estuviese en la reservación, ya que sin duda el nos abría llamado.

Comencé a correr por donde había dejado su efluvio pero este se perdía en la carretera, trataba de caminar rápidamente pero sin levantar sospechas hasta que una patrulla me hacía pensar el posible lugar donde este se encontraría.

Comencé a correr por el bosque para no ser detectado hasta llegar a la casa del jefe de policía la cual se encontraba a obscuras.

Comencé a trepar el árbol enfrente de la casa llegando hasta la ventana de la habitación de la ya fallecida madre de EdwJake contemplando que no me había equivocado en mis sospechas y que el chico se encontraba profundamente dormido en la pequeña cama.

Abrí la ventana muy sigilosamente y entré cual vulgar ladrón cerrándola por si el jefe se le ocurría la brillante idea de volver temprano a casa.

Yo me acercaba sentándome en la cama tratando de no mover mucho el colchón observando el montón de fotos de aquella chica que había sobre las sabanas.

Había una donde estaba dormida en el sofá de la sala y dormía exactamente igual como lo hacía Rajky cuando se hacía un mohín de medio lado abrazando un cojín jugando con una punta mientras mordía la otra.

Sin duda ya comprendía algunas cosas de él que no veía en sus padres, comencé a acariciarle el cabello mientras éste comenzaba a despertar sentándose de golpe al verme en aquel lugar.

-Maldición Klaus, me asustaste… pensé que era Charlie-

Yo sonreía alegando que no era tan viejo ni amargado como el jefe Swan a lo que este me daba un manotazo pidiéndome que respetara a su abuelo.

Sin duda Rajky no era como yo, él se ligaba a las personas de una manera tan rápida y verdadera como si los conociera de toda la vida, ya le llamaba abuelo al viejo cascarrabias del Swan aún cuando ni este estaba por enterado de que poseía un nieto.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?... ¿Me seguiste?-

-No, usted dijo que me quedara y yo me quede como me lo ordenó-

Él comenzaba a desperezarse sin dejar de mantener el cojín abrazado a este mientras decía.

-Entonces estoy comenzando a ser muy predecible-

Yo sonreía explicándole que me había imaginado que estaba en este lugar al sentirse tan mal con todo lo que había sucedido y que deseando estar solo imaginaria que se encontraría en un lugar donde se sentiría seguro de no ser encontrado y un perfecto escenario de torturas conociendo lo sufrido que podía llegar a hacer.

-Yo… yo no soy sufrido tarado-

Yo soltaba una carcajada al ver lo bien que podía llegar a conocerlo y que él se diera cuenta de eso lo hacía sentir incomodo.

Yo me acercaba a él y este bajaba la cara mientras yo le tomaba del mentón y le susurraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Aún me debes una conversación-

Su corazón comenzaba a indicarme que se encontraba alterado y nervioso haciéndome acariciarle aquel labio inferior suyo por demás carnoso deseando al fin poder degustarme aquella boca suya.

-No, no creo que sea el momento-

-Nunca es el momento Rajky, nunca es el lugar, ni la hora ni el día para ti…- pero el chico me hacía callar abrazándome con fuerzas mientras me soltaba al oído.

-No quiero hablar, no… no quiero que digas nada, solo quédate tranquilo y cierra la boca por un momento ¿Quieres?-

Yo no decía nada mientras él se volvía a sentar en la cama y tomándome por la camisa me alaba hacia él para qué cayera sobre su cuerpo abriendo los ojos ante lo que estaba haciendo.

Yo posaba mi peso sobre su cuerpo mientras el suspiraba y observaba mis labios mientras decía.

-¿Quieres tu primer beso ahora?- yo le asentía sin dejar de verlo mientras él cerraba los ojos y me alaba de la camisa para que fuese yo quien lo besara.

Me sentía estúpido, tanto que lo había deseado y me quedaba como lerdo observando su rostro a media luz haciéndome olvidar por completo para que lo había ido a buscar.

Me relamí los labios y poco a poco fui pegando mi boca a la suya mientras él me abrazaba con fuerza pegándome aún más a su cuerpo haciéndome sentir un deseo irrefrenable de hacerlo mío allí mismo.

Aquello se sentía cálido, húmedo y deliciosamente prohibido, él comenzaba a mover sus labios mientras yo abría un poco la boca sin saber que hacer observando como el chico sin duda había tenido mucha más práctica que yo en aquello de besar.

Éste se apartaba un poco de mi mientras yo deseaba mas de aquello escuchando como este me susurraba sin dejar de abrazarme.

-¿Klaus?... se vale mover la boca y corresponderme ¿si quieres, claro?-

Aquello me hacia sonreír avergonzando ante mi estupidez.

-Lo siento Rajky, yo…- pero él no dejaba que terminara de disculparme volviendo a atacar mis labios comenzando a sentir como mi cuerpo respondía y yo trataba de meter mi lengua en su boca saboreando cada espacio de su cavidad bucal mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente a mí y deseando gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que amaba a este hombre.

No sabía a ciencia cierta que significaba ese beso para él, pero para mí era rotunda e irrevocablemente un "no te dejaré jamás" aunque me lo ruegues, me humilles y me quieras sacar de tu vida, ya no podía vivir sin Rajky eso era mi única verdad fehaciente.

Unas luces intermitentes azules y rojas nos hacían pegar un brinco de la cama asomándonos por la ventana para corroborar que en efecto el jefe Swan había llegado.

-Maldición- soltaba Rajky comenzando a dejar todo en su sitio mientras yo observaba que el policía entraba a la casa y yo abría la ventana para salir por donde habíamos entrado.

-¿Rajky?... vámonos…- le soltaba yo al chico el cual no sabía si dejar una de las fotos allí o llevársela a lo que yo solté acercándome a él.

-Llévatela, igual conociéndote como te conozco volverás aquí… ¿Cierto?-

Él me asentía sonriéndome mientras se guardaba la foto de su madre y yo salía por la ventana saltando de esta cayendo silenciosamente mientras observaba como el chico salía de la habitación cerrando la ventada y saltando a mi lado comenzamos a correr adentrándonos en el bosque donde le solté rápidamente.

-Por cierto, vine a buscarte porque surgió algo nuevo-

Éste se detenía con cara de incomodidad preguntándome.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios sucede?- yo comenzaba a caminar lentamente mientras él me exigía que hablara a lo que yo solté.

-Tu abuelo, Billy- yo volteaba a verlo, sabía lo que significaba el viejo Quileutes para él y odiaba ser pájaro de mal agüero pero no me quedaba de otra.

-¿Qué con mi abuelo?... habla ya Klaus maldición-

Yo le tomaba de las manos y le soltaba muy a mi pesar a sabiendas que correría hasta allá y se vería de una vez con Idalí.

-Tu abuelo, ha muerto Rajky-

Él me miraba negando con la cabeza sin poder creer lo que le soltaba observando cómo le temblaba el labio inferior.

-Lo siento, lamento ser quien te traiga esta mala noticia-

Éste comenzaba a recriminarme el porqué no se lo había dicho antes a lo que yo simplemente callaba observando al piso mientras el chico comenzaba a correr y yo corría detrás de él rumbo a la reservación.

* * *

**A ojos de EdwJake**

Entré a la casa de voladas, adentrándome a la habitación donde se encontraba mi abuelo observando que ya mis padres y mis abuelos se encontraban en aquel lugar y contemplando el rostro de todos los presentes me encontré con los ojos de Idalí que me miraba de soslayo.

Yo volteaba la cara y abrazaba a Jacob el cual tenía el rostro desdoblado ante el dolor de perder a su padre mientras yo no podía contener mis lagrimas observando a mi abuelo en aquella cama con el rostro completamente rejuvenecido, era asombroso como después de muerto este había cambiado considerablemente su aspecto de anciano a como lo recordaba cuando yo era un niño.

-Lo siento mucho- Esa vocecita que hablaba a mis espaldas me hacía sentir una punzada en el pecho.

Yo me volteaba limpiándome las lagrimas mientras sentía aquel abrazo suyo que me hacía perder toda cordura abrazándola tan fuerte que temí estarle haciendo daño.

-Yo, también lo siento hermosa, se lo mucho que amabas a mi viejo-

Ella me abrazaba lo bastante fuerte como para percibir que ya no era la nena desvalida y delicada que era antes.

-¿Cómo te sientes tú?- yo no decía nada y simplemente le acariciaba el cabello mientras volteaba a ver a Klaus el cual me observaba fijamente sin decir ni hacer nada aunque sabía lo que pensaba, no necesitaba leerle la mente.

Tenía miedo, miedo de que aun pudiese estar enamorado de Idalí, miedo de que a lo mejor ella lograra envolverme con su dulzura y carisma para seguir a su lado.

Ella levantaba el rostro para verme ya que no le había respondido a su pregunta, dándose cuenta que Klaus y yo nos mirábamos fijamente.

-Así que ella tenía razón- yo volteaba a verla extrañado mientras ella me soltaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia afuera de la habitación a lo que yo comencé a seguirle y le preguntaba observando que se dirigía a las afueras de la casa.

-¿Ida?... ¿de qué hablas?- ella volteaba justo al salir de la casa soltando en un tono de reproche.

-Bree una vez me dijo que si tu no estuvieses imprimado de seguro te fijarías en tu "amiguito" el sargento-

Yo no podía creer cuanto veneno podía llegar a destilar una persona como Bree, en verdad la detestaba a morir y deseaba que sufriera mucho donde estuviese.

-¿Cuándo te dijo eso?-

-Eso ya no importa EdwJake, ella no se equivoco ¿ciento?-

Ella volteaba a ver a mis espaldas y sonreía.

-Míralo, allí esta… cual perro fiel… ¡vaya! La imprimación sí que te ciega al punto de no darme cuenta sino hasta ahora que cuando venías no parabas de hablarme del chico-

Yo volteaba a ver a Klaus que se posaba junto a mi aún sin poder creer que en verdad yo hablaba tanto de este como para que ella lo sacara a relucir ahora.

-Yo, yo hablaba de Klaus porque era mi compañero de habitación, era con quien más compartía…-

-¡oh Claro… y vaya que sí compartían!... ¿No es así?-

Yo negaba con la cabeza mientras ella observaba a Klaus el cual respondía de lo más normal.

-No te voy a negar que siempre amé a Rajky, pero jamás paso nada entre él y yo-

-¡Hasta ahora!... ¿No?- Yo volvía a negar con la cabeza tratando de responderle que no era así a lo que Klaus respondió haciéndome sentir por demás ruborizado.

-Hasta ahora, tú lo has dicho-

Yo no sabía a quién ver, si a Klaus o a Idalí volteando a ver a uno y luego al otro mientras al fin le respondía.

-No, no ha pasado nada entre él y yo Ida, solo, solo hemos hablado- pero Klaus soltaba sin ninguna contemplación.

-¡Rajky basta!... basta ya de mentirnos, me dices a mí una cosa y a ella otra, no es justo para ninguno de los dos-

Idalí comenzaba a caminar y yo caminaba detrás de ella sintiendo como Klaus nos seguía.

-Ida, no te vayas… jamás tuve nada con Klaus mientras estábamos juntos-

Ella se detenía y me soltaba acercándose a mí.

-¿Y ahora?-

Yo la miraba sin decir nada mientras Klaus soltaba como incitándome a que le diera una respuesta.

-¿Rajky?- yo miraba a uno y luego al otro queriendo maldecir este momento.

Si… era verdad que amaba a Klaus y que me había dado cuenta ahora, pero también persistía ese sentimiento de cariño hacia Idalí, ese afán de no querer hacerle daño y más aún, de que no terminara odiándome como temía que lo hiciera.

-Solo, solo… nos hemos besado, nada más-

Ella bufaba por la nariz sacudiendo las manos como indignada comenzando a caminar de nuevo mientras yo la tomaba del brazo para detenerla diciéndole.

-Ida, por favor… No me odies, soy tan victima como tú en esto de la imprimación-

Ella se sacudía mi agarre mientras me gritaba.

-TU NO QUEDASTES ESTERIL EDWJAKE, ¡YO SI!-

Yo no sabía que decir ante aquello hasta que Klaus le soltó.

-¿Y es que acaso Rajky y yo si podremos ser padres?-

-Pues eso ya es asunto de ustedes, si Edward y mi padrino pudieron, ¿por qué ustedes dos no?... mírate, conseguiste lo que querías ahora EdwJake es tuyo, ¡felicidades!-

Yo no podía concebir que aquella chica enfrente de mi tan dolida y con aquella prepotencia con la que le hablaba a Klaus fuese mi Idalí, de la que creía estar enamorado.

Sin duda la imprimación te hace ver a las personas de manera distinta o la realidad de ya no pertenecer a esta sacaba lo peor de ti.

-Idalí, no hablas tú… habla tu rabia…- esta se acercaba a mí lanzándome una bofetada haciéndome voltear el rostro a un lado del manotazo que me lanzaba, sin duda la mutación la había hecho fuerte y eso no jugaba a mi favor.

-Quiero que me dejes sola EdwJake, quiero que te alejes de mi o no respondo de lo que pueda llegar a hacer… si es mi rabia la que habla lo más seguro es que esta no sea muy buena consejera y pagues los platos rotos-

La chica comenzaba a convulsionar comenzando a subirle la temperatura mientras Klaus se agazapaba tratando de colocarse en frente de mí para protegerme a lo que yo le empujé para apartarle mientras le soltaba a la chica.

-NO voy a pelear contigo Idalí y mucho menos ahora-

Pero la chica sin ningún indicio de detenerse se transformó en loba ante mis ojos haciéndome echar hacia atrás tratando de controlar a Klaus observando como el gran lobo negro que era Sam se colocaba entre la chica y yo rugiéndole y esta se echaba al suelo aullando y gimiendo imaginando que mi tío trataba de dominarla por medio del rango de alfa que tenía este por sobre la chica.

Ella salió corriendo y más atrás otro lobo que no supe distinguir quién era mientras yo volteaba hacia la casa observando que todos nos miraban fijamente como recriminándonos aquel espectáculo en pleno velorio de mi abuelo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi mejilla mientras le soltaba a Klaus en un tono gélido y con la voz quebrada.

-Sácame de aquí-

Éste volteaba a ver a Edward el cual le lanzaba las llaves del Volvo imaginando que estos volverían en el auto del abuelo Carlisle comenzando a caminar hacia el vehículo mientras Klaus ya había encendido la maquina el cual arrancó a penas yo cerraba la puerta sacándome de aquel lugar sin un rumbo fijo.

Las lágrimas no paraban de caer por mi rostro mientras Klaus me tomaba fuertemente de la mano.

-No quiero que me odie Klaus, sé que no lo entiendes pero es muy doloroso para mí el verla así, por favor… no te molestes yo te amo… te amo maldita sea pero lo de Ida y yo es reciente, debes de entenderme-

Éste negaba con la cabeza mientras alegaba que no debía disculparme, que con aquel te amo era más que suficiente para él y que ya no abría nada que se interpusiera entre él y yo.

Yo solo quería desaparecerme, ya no quería sentir aquel dolor que me oprimía el pecho recostándome en el asiento haciéndome un mohín mientras este me acariciaba el cabello sintiendo como cambiaba la velocidad del auto y yo no paraba de gimotear como niño pequeño.

-Dime a donde quieres ir Rajky-

-No quiero pensar, no quiero sentir más dolor, no quiero sufrir maldita sea… pensé que todo esto que estábamos viviendo en Francia se acabaría al llegar aquí, pero es peor… yo solo quiero desaparecerme-

El chico se adentraba a la carretera de tierra dejando el auto en la entrada mientras salía de este y abría mi puerta sacándome del auto limpiándome el rostro.

-Agárrate fuerte-

Soltaba él, montándome sobre su espalda comenzando a correr a gran velocidad mientras yo cerraba los ojos dejándome llevar a donde este se encaminaba tratando de no pensar en nada sintiendo el frío de la noche rompiéndome en la cara sintiendo como este se detenía en lo más alto de una enorme colina poblada de árboles casi en las fronteras con Canadá.

-Abre los ojos- soltaba Klaus acariciándome el rostro mientras yo contemplaba el paisaje a mi alrededor.

Comencé a trepar por el enorme árbol en frente de mí ya que mucho no podía ver con la extensa flora de aquel lugar.

Klaus trepaba a mi lado para luego perderse y al buscarlo me encuentro con su rostro boca abajo y su cuerpo hacia arriba como en las películas de terror japonesas, yo sonreía mientras este decía.

-Eso quiero, que sonrías siempre-

Yo seguía subiendo mientras el giraba su cuerpo quedando cerca de mi sentado en una de las ramas mientras yo le soltaba.

-Jamás te he dicho que eres el mejor amigo del mundo, ¿cierto?-

Él asentía mientras respondía.

-Lo que jamás me has dicho es lo que te hago sentir-

Volvía a sentir aquel maldito calor en mi rostro mientras seguía subiendo haciéndome el loco y este me seguía entre las ramas sin dejar de vernos a la cara yo trepaba de espaldas y este me acechaba como si fuese una presa.

-Siento cosas-

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- soltaba él rápidamente y yo sonreía sin dejar aquel jueguito del gato y el ratón.

-Siento cosas aquí…- alegaba tocándome el pecho.

-¿Solo allí?- yo sonreía y preguntaba donde más debía de sentir cosas a lo que él con un movimiento rápido me robaba un beso.

-¿Qué sientes si hago eso?- yo me relamía los labios mientras alegaba que sentía cosquillas.

-¿En dónde?- sin duda parecíamos par de bobos jugando a los niños enamorados.

-¡Aquí!- alegaba yo tocándome la entrepierna y él alegaba que porque no dejaba que me calmara esas cosquillas.

Yo sonreía y negaba con la cabeza mientras llegábamos a la copa del árbol y él me decía pegándose muy junto a mí.

-¿Y si te regalo la luna?- éste me hacía voltear y una espectacular luna gigantesca se vislumbraba ante mis ojos haciéndome abrir la boca.

-Woooow… jamás vi una luna como esta en Forks-

Era sin duda todo un espectáculo, había una que otra nube y se podía admirar la luna entre las pocas que había sintiendo como Klaus me abrazaba por detrás mientras me decía.

-No podré darte hijos, pero puedo darte mi vida entera para hacerte el ser más feliz del mundo-

Yo tragaba grueso y volteando el rostro buscaba su boca deseando perderme entre el sabor de sus labios mientras lo aferraba con fuerzas del cabello y él me abrazaba fuertemente de la cintura besándonos hasta el cansancio.

De algo estaba seguro, Klaus era el indicado… sus besos me hacían olvidar todo lo malo que había sucedido en el día haciéndome vivir un momento realmente único e inolvidable.


	22. Capítulo 22 - Un adiós y una disculpa

**Capitulo 22**

**Un adiós y una disculpa**

**A ojos de EdwJake**

Era un día lluvioso y aunque no llovía a cantaros era el tipo de lloviznita fastidiosa que no moja pero empapa aunque sin duda aquello era bueno para nosotros los Cullen… ya que hubiese sido algo difícil permanecer bajo el sol delante de los humanos que fueron a darle el ultimo adiós a mi abuelo Billy Black.

Yo bajaba del auto junto a Klaus observando que ya todos los Quileutes en conjunto con mis padres se encontraban en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el entierro.

Los del consejo quería cremarlo pero mi padre Jacob se negó rotundamente alegando que él sería sepultado y que aunque el cuerpo fuese cremado o no su padre alcanzaría la paz que su alma necesitaba sin ningún tipo de fetichismo religioso ni nada por el estilo.

Imaginaba que ya mi padre Jacob ya poco le daba importancia a sus raíces, sintiéndose como yo me sentía… más un Cullen que un Black, hasta podría llegar a alegar que desde que yo había regresado jamás lo había vuelto a ver transformarse en lobo.

Bueno, siendo eso el causante de la fijación de Aro hacia su persona no lo culpaba en lo más mínima sintiéndome aun más tranquilo ante lo que pensaba hablar con él.

Aquel mar de trajes negros en conjunto con la llovizna tenue y los matices de verde grama y el gris de las lapidas daban un cierto aire lúgubre a mi parecer.

Recordando las historias del abuelo Carlisle me hacían pensar en el modernismo de los vampiros y el anclaje al pasado de otros… haciendo la comparación entre nuestro aquelarre, el que pretendió hacer Aro y el que aún es el de los Vulturi imaginándonos a todos viviendo en los cementerios como lo solían hacer hace millones de siglos atrás nuestros antepasados.

Mi mente divagaba en todas aquellas visiones del pasado y el futuro de nuestra raza volviendo de golpe a la realidad de lo que sufríamos en ese momento, escuchando a mis espaldas una voz que me hacía creer que había dado con la verdad para poder disfrutar de un nuevo abuelo a sabiendas de que el ya conocido pronto partiría cubriendo con su presencia el hoyo que el abuelo Billy dejaba en mi tratando de que aquello no doliera tanto.

-Lo lamento mucho- yo volteaba a ver a Charlie el cual me abrazaba con fuerzas logrando romper toda compostura comenzando a llorar de una manera incontrolable y este me palmeaba la espalda como tratando de controlar mis gimoteos soltándome al oído.

-Tu abuelo Billy era el mejor amigo que alguien podía llegar a tener… fue el único que estuvo a mi lado cuando perdí a mi hija, tratando de sacarme del obscuro hueco de mi depresión con su gran alegría y humanidad-

Aquello más que consolarme me hacía llorar aún más descontrolado, quería gritar… quería llamarle abuelo y deseaba soltarle que aquí estaba… que un pedacito de Isabella Swan estaba justo en frente de él pero debía de tragarme todo aquello sin poder decir ni una mugrosa palabra.

Me aparté de él con el rostro bañado en lagrimas sintiendo como este me tomaba con ambas mano la cara y pasaba sus pulgares por mis mejillas para limpiarme la cara observándome fijamente mientras decía.

-Es extraño, a pesar de que eres adoptado te pareces mucho a Jacob y a Edward… él seguía enfocándose en mi sintiendo como mi padre Edward se posaba a mis espaldas y saludaba de manera cordial a Charlie mientras yo bajara el rostro.

-¡Charlie!... ¿Cómo estás?- el aludido observaba a mi padre palmeándole el hombro mientras éste me empujaba a un lado como tratando de sacarme de aquel lugar, sin duda algo había visto en la mente de Charlie que le había incomodado y no solo había sido la comparación de mi persona con la de ellos.

Estos comenzaban a hablar mientras yo me encaminaba hacia donde se encontraba Jacob el cual mantenía un rostro triste pero inerte.

Yo le abrazaba por detrás y éste se aferraba a mis brazos mientras me decía.

-Te conozco bien y sé que vas a hacer todo lo posible por seguir viendo a Charlie, ¿cierto?-

Yo no decía nada mientras observaba a Idalí que se mantenía abrazada a su madre sin voltear hacia donde nosotros nos encontrábamos haciendo que yo diera gracias a Dios por eso mientras le respondía a mi padre.

-¿Para qué preguntas si sabes la respuesta?- Jake suspiraba y me soltaba entre susurros.

-Pues yo te apoyo-

Yo volteaba a verlo extrañado ante aquella respuesta que no era precisamente la que me esperaba.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaba yo aún incrédulo mientras éste me tomaba por el brazo y me alejaba de donde ya habían enterrado al abuelo y donde se estaban encargando de cubrir el hoyo donde yacía la urna.

Éste seguía caminando alejándonos aun más de todos mientras me decía deteniéndose de golpe a una distancia considerable.

-He venido todos los malditos años de mi existencia a este cementerio a visitar a Bella a escondidas de tu padre Edward-

Yo me quedaba con los ojos en blanco mientras este proseguía.

-Siempre me he sentido culpable de la muerte de tu madre y aunque no pude hacer nada, y aunque Edward me viva diciendo que fue su culpa yo sé muy bien que el único culpable de su muerte soy yo-

Yo negaba con la cabeza mientras observaba como Klaus trataba de escabullirse sin ser detectado por los demás hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotros aunque Alice ya se había dado cuenta.

-NO, no te culpes, tú no…- Pero Jake no me dejaba terminar alegando que me callara y le escuchara.

-No hemos podido hablar de lo ocurrido con tu madre y sé que Edward no desea que tu lo sepas, pero trataré de convencerlo para que juntos te digamos la verdad de lo sucedido y te darás cuenta que al único que hay que culpar es a mi-

-Pa… prometí sacarlos del embrollo con Aro para olvidar esto… yo no los pienso juzgar, simplemente quería que me dijeran porque me lo ocultaron tantos años, si a la larga esto se iba a saber-

Jacob me tomaba por el brazo y me llevaba casi arrastras bajando desde donde estábamos hacia otra zona mientras Klaus nos seguía y yo miraba a Jacob sin poder entender hacia donde me llevaba.

-¿Papá?... cálmate- pero este seguía bajando y pasando por entre las lapidas para luego detenerse en una hermosa lapida de mármol con un ángel posado sobre esta y una escritura en relieve dorado que decía.

A la memoria de Isabella Marie Swan, buena hija, compañera y excelente amiga.

Yo quedaba de rodillas en la grama observando la lapida y la foto de ella de lo más sonriente… las lagrimas comenzaban a salirme solas mientras la lluvia comenzaba a aumentar y Klaus posaba su mano sobre mi hombro.

Jacob se arrodillaba a mi lado y me soltaba acariciándome el humedecido cabello.

-Ella compartió muchas cosas conmigo, e incluso… fue quien me apoyó cuando Edward me dejo solo por más de un mes-

Yo volteaba a verlo extrañado.

-¿Mi padre te dejó?- este me asentía alegando que era cuando él no sabía a ciencia cierta que sentían el uno por el otro.

-El dolor fue tan grande que sentí que no me levantaría y fue ella quien estuvo allí para mi, incluso… lo más seguro era que si yo no hubiese vuelto a ver a tu padre ella hubiese sido mi pareja-

Yo volteaba a ver de nuevo la lapida mientras escuchaba decir a mi otro padre sin tan siquiera haberme dado cuenta de que había llegado a aquel lugar.

-¿Te arrepientes de que volviéramos?- yo volteaba a ver a mi padre Jacob y este negaba con la cabeza levantándose mientras le respondía.

-No… jamás me voy a arrepentir de haberte ido a buscar a Volterra, solo estoy tratando de explicarle a nuestro hijo que aunque Bella… fue como fue al final de todo, ella fue muy buena amiga y no se merece que le hagamos ver lo malo de la chica sino sus cualidades-

Yo me levantaba mientras preguntaba.

-¿Y es que acaso mi madre era una persona mala?- ambos se miraban las caras mientras yo exigía una respuesta.

-Al final solo deseaba mi dinero- respondía Edward explicándome que esta pasaba de quererlo a él a querer a Jacob a sabiendas de que él era el heredero de toda la fortuna de Edward.

Yo volteaba a ver la lapida y luego a ellos respondiéndole.

-Quisiera saber qué mujer no le gusta el dinero y más en las condiciones en las que ella vivía, supongo que el deseas salir de la pobreza no es un delito… ¿O sí?-

Ambos se miraban las caras y Edward negaba con la cabeza mientras me decía.

-Mira, tu puedes sentir lo que te plazca por Bella, está bien… lo admito… no era una mala persona y mis intenciones eran convertirla al último momento pero su corazón no lo soportó-

Yo miraba a Edward que trataba de justificarse y a Jacob tratando de no sentir más culpa comenzando a discutir entre ellos a lo que yo solté un silbido tipo silbato de árbitro observando cómo estos me miraban fijamente.

Yo me acercaba a ambos y los abrazaba al mismo tiempo mientras les decía.

-Yo amo a los padres que tengo y no los cambiaría por nada del mundo… ustedes me han criado de la mejor manera posible en la que se puede criar a un chico como yo-

Ambos me correspondía el abrazo mientras yo me apartaba un poco de ellos para verles el rostro.

-No quiero que se echen la culpa de lo que le sucedió a Bella, se que simplemente trataban de cubrir como siempre han hecho las apariencias, solo déjenme a mi resolver esto ¿sí?... se los ruego… si pude salvarlos de la demencia de Aro se que podré solventar esto, por favor-

Ambos se miraban mientras Edward suspiraba y Klaus simplemente callaba escuchando todo aquello a lo que Edward respondió.

-¡Esta bien! Confiaremos en que no nos pondrás en peligro con los Vulturi y mucho menos a Charlie al saber la verdad-

Yo les asentía y prometía que algunas cosas eran inevitables el tener que ocultarlas pero que por favor tuvieran fe en mi… estos volvían a abrazarme y yo a ellos para luego acercarme a Klaus y tomar su mano para salir de aquel lugar donde me sentía por demás deprimido sin ningún rumbo fijo.

* * *

La lluvia había cesado mientras yo me encontraba en las afueras de la cabaña de mis padres conversando con Klaus sentándonos en el suelo después de habernos cambiado de ropa.

Este jugaba con mis dedos mientras que a nuestro alrededor giraban mis tres esferas de metal como si fuésemos el núcleo de un átomo.

-¿Así que tienes pensado darte un año sabático?- preguntaba Klaus a lo que yo respondía asintiéndole y este alegaba que haría lo mismo.

Yo levantaba el rostro y él me observaba con sus hermosos ojos que comenzaban a cambiar de rojo a ámbar mientras este me decía que debíamos enviar las peticiones por correo y yo alegaba que lo haríamos pronto.

Klaus comenzaba a acercarse a mí para besarme cuando escuchábamos la voz de mi madre haciéndonos saltar a ambos dejando caer las esferas al suelo.

-¿Así que es cierto?- yo la miraba a ella y luego a Klaus mientras veía llegar a Alice más atrás sonriéndonos y Rosalie proseguía.

-Sin duda Idalí me caía de la muerte, pero que EdwJake se haya fijado en ti sin duda es el colmo-

Yo suspiraba negando con la cabeza, dispuesto a defender a Klaus pero este me ganaba el derecho a la palabra.

-Señora Rosalie, se que desde que llegue aquí no he sido santo de su devoción, tampoco pensó que entre Rajky y yo pudiese haber algo más que amistad, pero si usted dice ser mejor madre de lo que podría llegar a ser Isabella demuéstrelo y bájele dos a su arrogancia y prepotencia-

Yo me quedaba de piedra mientras veía la cara de mi madre que lo fulminaba con la mirada y Alice le sonreía alzando su pulgar derecho a modo de "Así se habla" para luego abrazar a Rosalie la cual trataba de ocultar su mal humor y tía Alice le decía.

-Te dije que aún seguía viendo boda… ¿No?-

Rosalie asentía a lo que yo colocaba cara de no saber de qué demonios hablaban mientras veía que Klaus sonreía en complicidad con mi tía.

-Aaammm… ¿me perdí de algo?- Alice extendía su mano hacia Klaus formando un puño y este hacía lo mismo hacia ella extendiéndole la mano.

Yo seguía sin saber que pasaba hasta que mi madre bufaba por la nariz y alegaba que esa no era lo que ella había planeado para mí a lo que Alice respondió.

-Pues te la aguantas porque si nos perdimos la de Jacob y Edward no nos vamos a perder la de EdwJake-

Y dicho esto Klaus se posaba en frente de mí colocándose de rodillas mientras yo abría grande los ojos y este me decía abriendo la mano con la que había tomado lo que Alice le había pasado a escondidas.

-EdwJake Rajkumar Cullen Black… ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?-

Yo volteaba a ver a Alice que sonreía encantada para luego volver a voltear a ver a Klaus el cual me ofrecía un anillo de caballero que tenía una pequeña piedra cuadrada incrustada en el medio.

-U… Ustedes… me… me están jugando una broma… ¿cierto?-

Klaus negaba con la cabeza mientras que mi madre aún tenía aquella cara de pocos amigos cruzada de brazos y Alice brincaba encantada detrás de ella mientras respondía.

-Nada de bromas, estamos hablando muy en serio… así que… ¿Qué respondes?-

Yo negaba con la cabeza comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro observando por el rabillo del ojo como Klaus se levantaba y miraba a Alice la cual se acercaba a mí tratando de calmarme.

-Tus padres y abuelos ya saben sobre esto y el único que pegó el grito al cielo fue Emmett-

Era de imaginármelo, si este había hecho el berrinche ante la relación de mis padres imaginaba que con la mía era como un duro golpe a su hombría y amor hacia mi persona.

-Pero… pero Klaus… mis padres no se casaron y…-

Pero Alice me interrumpía mientras decía.

-Te equivocas… Edward y Jacob si están casados, solo que ellos decidieron hacerlo a escondidas, aunque no de mi claro… jajajajaja… pero lo hicieron donde ustedes se casarán-

Yo volteaba a ver de nuevo a Klaus sintiendo como el rostro se me afiebraba de la vergüenza.

-Tú no vas a dejar que sea un simple casorio ¿cierto?-

Le preguntaba yo a Alice y esta negaba con la cabeza divertida.

-Ya decía yo… PAAAAPAAAA- comencé a gritar mientras caminaba hacia la casa Cullen y todos me seguían escuchándole decir a Alice a Klaus.

-Tu tranquilo ya sé que dirá que si-

Yo le rugía y ella me lanzaba besos muerta de las risa mientras yo entraba por la puerta trasera hacia la sala donde se encontraban mis padres y abuelos.

-No quiero un matrimonio con Klaus-

Todos se sonreían mientras veían llegar a los demás y Edward respondía.

-¿Por qué no?... ya todo estaba preparado para tu matrimonio con Idalí y ya que no se dio pues simplemente cambiamos algunas cosas y listo… ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

A lo que yo respondí.

-Ustedes se casaron a escondidas a sabiendas de lo que tía Alice haría… ¿por qué yo si debo de aguantarme toda aquella locura suya?-

Esme me abrazaba por un costado como tratando de controlar mi rabia mientras Jacob era quien respondía a aquello.

-Porque nosotros somos más astutos que tú-

Ambos soltaban una carcajada en conjunto con mi abuelo mientras yo maldecía y escuchaba decir a Jasper bajando las escaleras.

-Si el chico no se quiere casar, no se le puede obligar… ahora… ¿por qué si te agrada tanto la idea estas tratando de actuar como si estuvieses indignado cuando en realidad te mueres por decir que si?-

Yo no podía creer que todos estuviesen en complot ante esto.

-¿Quién… quién te ha dicho que yo muero por casarme?- a lo que mi tío respondió ya en la sala.

-Tus emociones te delatan EdwJake… puedes ocultarle tus pensamientos a Edward pero tus sentimientos gritan el gozo que sientes ante todo esto-

Yo volteaba a ver a todos los presentes los cuales estaban sonriendo ampliamente mientras veía a lo lejos a mi tío Emmett observándome de lejos.

-Tío Emmett no está de acuerdo y… y mi madre tampoco ¿no es así?-

Emmett no decía nada pero mi madre soltaba en un tono de voz molesto.

-Pues no te vas a ir a revolcar en una cama con ese niño sino te casas EdwJake-

La cara se me terminaba de caer de la vergüenza mientras yo trataba de salir corriendo de la casa sintiéndome avergonzado ante todo aquello.

-Oh vamos Rosalie, ¿crees que no se a revolcado ya?-

Soltó Jacob a lo que yo abría grande la boca y observaba a Klaus el cual negaba con la cabeza a modo de "yo no he dicho nada" y volteando a ver a mi padre Edward este sonreía con picardía.

-Pues más te vale que no sea así EdwJake porque juro que te arranco la cabeza-

Klaus se le acercaba a Rosalie mientras le decía.

-No se preocupe Señora Rosalie que EdwJake sigue siendo tan virgen como desde el día en que nació-

Edward soltaba una sonrisa picara y siséante como si hubiese visto algo que yo no sabía en los pensamientos de Klaus.

-BUENO YA BASTAAA-

Solté aquel grito dejando a todos mudos mientras yo comenzaba a caminar hacia la parte de afuera de la casa tratando de salir de todo aquel circo que se habían formado en la casa.

No podía creer aquello… ¿casarme con Klaus?... jamás me había pasado por la mente aunque si era cierto que me daba un cosquilleo en el estomago juraba que jamás pensé que me lo pediría y menos delante de mi madre.

Llegué hasta el acantilado que daba a la playa y me senté a ver el atardecer, unas sonrisas se escuchaban a lo lejos observando que se trataba de Idalí y Paul que hablaban mientras caminaban a la orilla de la playa.

Aquello no lo podía creer, me había hecho sentir el ser más miserable del mundo y ¿ahora se paseaba con por la playa de risitas y todo con el Paul?

Comencé a bajar por el risco saltando entre los peñascos hasta llegar a la playa donde me acerque a ellos a velocidad vampírica mientras ellos volteaban a verme.

-¡Caramba!, pero que rápido se te paso el dolor y la desdicha ¿No?-

Paul se acercaba a mí estrechándome la mano mientras Idalí respondía.

-Aquí el único mal pensado eres tú, yo simplemente estoy conversando con Paul, nada más… a diferencia de ti que te vieron besuqueándote entre los árboles con tu amiguito-

Yo trataba de no ruborizarme ante aquello imaginando de quienes se trataban… "los guardabosques de Idalí" Embry y Quil que al parecer ahora pretendían ser los míos.

-Pues eso no es asunto de nadie-

-Así como no es asusto tuyo con quien me río y con quien no, con quien paseo y con quien no… así que limítate EdwJake que aun estoy molesta contigo-

Ella comenzaba a caminar y Paul le seguía mientras yo le soltaba caminando detrás de ellos.

-¿Ida?- ella volteaba a verme y yo le soltaba de manera dulce.

-Aun me duele todo esto- a lo que ella respondió

-A mi también, solo el tiempo curara las heridas Edji… a lo mejor pronto nos posamos ver como amigos o hermanos-

Yo le asentía sonriéndole mientras Paul movía su cabeza a modo de asentir a todo aquello e Idalí comenzaba a caminar de nuevo observando como Paul le seguía y yo comenzaba a caminar del lado contrario tratando de no pensar en que ella y Paul al parecer habían congeniado a la perfección.

"Alégrate, es un buen chico" me decía a mi mismo tratando de darme ánimos mientras comenzaba a subir de nuevo por el risco llegando al fin a la parte de arriba observando las botas de Klaus subiendo el rostro y este me extendía la mano para que la tomara.

Yo me aferraba a esta y el chico me alaba con fuerzas alzándome rápidamente mientras yo le daba las gracias.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntaba Klaus a lo que yo observando la silueta de ambos chicos que se perdían a la distancia le respondía.

-Todo está bien- yo comenzaba a caminar y este me tomaba de la mano rápidamente comenzando a caminar a mi lado.

Me sentía extraño, pero me agradaba lo que hacía, era como si deseaba que yo aceptara de una vez mi condición homosexual muy a pesar de todos y de mi mismo.

-¿Klaus?- este asentía mientras yo proseguía.

-¿Si yo hubiese seguido enamorado de Idalí, tu… que hubiese hecho?-

Él aferraba mi mano con fuerza mientras me respondía.

-Hubiese seguido intentándolo- yo volteaba a verlo deteniéndome observando como él hacía lo mismo sin dejar de tomarme de la mano.

-¿Por qué?... ¿ibas a quedarte aquí sufriendo mientras yo me casaba con ella?-

A lo que él respondió acercándose a mí mientras alzaba mi mano en frente de nuestros rostros y dándole pequeños besos a mis dedos medio y anular me respondía levantando la mano donde sostenía el anillo.

-Porque yo sabía muy en el fondo que eso no duraría mucho y ahí iba a estar yo esperándote con los brazos abiertos-

Este decía aquello comenzando a meter el anillo en mi dedo anular mientras yo tragaba grueso y observaba como mi mano temblaba ante lo que este hacia.

-Solo te falta decir acepto-

Él me fulminaba con aquella maldita mirada que me hacía perder toda calma y abrazándome con fuerzas a él le soltaba al oído.

-Acepto- éste me levantaba del suelo como yo solía hacerlo con las personas haciéndome reír como idiota ante aquel arrebato que el chico se estaba permitiendo.

-Te amo EdwJake- era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir mi primer nombre de esa manera y más aún porque me había acostumbrado a que me llamara Rajky.

-¿Ya no soy tu principito?- a lo que este respondió soltándome para verme a la cara.

-Ahora serás mi rey- yo trataba de no reírme ante aquello observándole los labios plantándole un apasionado beso en la boca donde se podía notar la diferencia de altura entre él y yo haciéndome poner de puntillas sintiéndome por demás avergonzado ante eso ya que con Idalí era completamente diferente.

-¿Klaus?- Le soltaba yo sin despegarme de él.

-¡Dime!- respondía el chico manteniéndome aun aferrado fuertemente por la cintura.

-Tengo miedo- él se apartaba un poco de mi observándome extrañado.

-¿Miedo de qué?- preguntaba el chico a lo que yo respondí enfocándome en el botón de su camisa.

-Porque aunque pasó lo que pasó aquel día en mi habitación, yo…- tragué grueso y luego le solté casi sin querer decirlo.

-Yo soy… bueno… yo… jamás… Mmm… tú sabes-

A lo que el soltó sin ningún vestigio de vergüenza.

-Jamás te han cogido- yo abría la boca y los ojos a modo de susto y lanzándole un zape me separaba de él mientras le recriminaba.

-¿Puedes tener más tacto al decirlo?-

Éste sonreía y ponía los ojos en blanco mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¡Oh vamos Rajky! Somos hombres, ¿en serio quieres que te hable con tapujos?-

-Pues no… pero… pero tampoco seas tan bestia ¿quieres?- éste soltaba una carcajada y deteniéndose para posarse en frente de mi me tomaba por el mentón mientras me soltaba en un tono por demás seductor.

-Tu aún no has conocido a mi bestia interior- pasaba su lengua por mis labios y luego me soltaba para seguir caminando como si nada.

"Mal… Maldito hijo de puta" pensaba yo con el corazón que se me iba a escapar por la boca y el miembro tan tenso que no podía ni caminar.

Me lo acomodaba como podía mientras comenzaba a seguirle soltándole en tono molesto.

-Yo soy tu superior, así que vas a ser tu quien salga maltrecho desgraciado-

Éste negaba con la cabeza mientras seguía caminando y yo lo empujaba y lo golpeaba a lo que este simplemente sonreía divertido.

-¿Klaus?- pero este no se detenía alegando que me fuera preparando para la violada mundial que me daría en la luna de miel.

Comenzamos a pelearnos y a empujarnos mientras que el se moría de risas y a mí se estalla el páncreas de la rabia.

Pero aunque moría de la ira no podía negar jamás que ahora era que comenzaba a ser feliz y muy a pesar de Emmett, mi madre y el mío propio el saber que me ataría a Klaus en matrimonio me hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago indescriptible ya que si antes pensaba que Klaus solo deseaba un acostón ahora era una prueba fehaciente que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado.

Seguimos discutiendo sobre quien se lo entregaría a quien… una conversación que me traía por demás ruborizado mientras que a él simplemente le causaba hilaridad.

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**A mis adorados seguidores les invito a que lean mi nuevo trabajo titulado "HP3G: Serpientes rivales" basado en el después de los libros de la Sra. J. K. Rowling, espero que sea de su completo agrado. Saludos


	23. Capítulo 23 - Entre la joda de la boda y

**Capitulo 23**

**Entre la joda de la boda y deseo de conocerte mejor… Charlie**

**A ojos de EdwJake**

Me encontraba en el sofá con los pies descalzos montados sobre este manteniendo las piernas abrazadas contra mi pecho observando a Klaus y a tía Alice de soslayo muy de mala gana mientras los escuchaba hablar.

-¿Así que quieres que todo el motivo de la boda sea militar?- le preguntaba Alice a Klaus el cual asentía volteando a verme la cara de perro con mal de rabia que cargaba.

-Bueno, de seguro Jasper estará fascinado en darme ideas… lo haremos al estilo militar antiguo y así queda más elegante, ¿no les parece?-

Ella volteaba a verme esperando que yo saltara encantado pero lo único que hacía era verla de mal humor encogiéndome de hombros.

Alice se cruzaba de brazos y me recriminaba el que mi actitud no ayudaba en nada y que si le podía explicar cuál era mi mal humor a lo que yo respondí.

-Si ustedes piensan que yo estoy fascinado con el asunto se equivocan ¿eh?-

Klaus se levantaba de su asiento y se sentaba a mi lado tomándome de la mano mientras yo le volteaba el rostro.

-Pues si esto te incomoda solo déjamelo a mí y a tu tía, ¿te parece?-

Yo me encogía de hombros y levantándome del sofá me calzaba los zapatos mientras preguntaba donde se encontraba tío Emmett a lo que Alice respondió que se encontraba viendo el partido de beisbol con Jasper en la habitación de él.

Yo le asentía y subía las escaleras dejando a esos dos con sus idioteces de la boda.

Sabía que mi actitud era pesada pero me seguía dando en la madre aquello que a mi parecer solo se debería hacer entre una mujer y un hombre, pero por alguna extraña razón muy en mi interior me ilusionaba.

Toqué la puerta y la voz de Jasper era la que se hacía escuchar dando permiso a entrar.

Yo podía escuchar detrás de la puerta los gritos y algarabías de Emmett abriendo la puerta observando cómo ambos me miraban.

Jasper me sonreía mientras que Emmett tornaba el rostro serio observando como este se acomodaba en la cama volviéndose a enfocar en el plasma.

-¿Se puede?- preguntaba yo a lo que Jasper asentía pero Emmett soltaba sin ningún ápice de imaginar que aquello me podría doler demasiado.

-Si ya terminaste de hacerle las florecitas a las invitaciones de boda, pues claro-

Jasper le daba un manotazo y éste a su vez se lo devolvía mientras yo me sentaba respondiéndole.

-¿Tío?... nadie más que yo se siente cabreado ante esta situación, pero es la propia Rosalie la que está más que empeñada que si no me caso no me dejará estar con Klaus-

A lo que éste respondió rápidamente.

-Para empezar la boda se hace porque TÚ estas enamorado de un hombre…-

A lo que yo le respondí interrumpiéndole.

-¿Y?... ¿eso qué tiene de malo?... tu aceptaste la condición de mi padre Edward, ¿por qué no la mía?-

A lo que éste respondió incorporándose de la cama.

-Porque Edward ya tenía casi un siglo solo, ya nosotros hasta nos habíamos imaginado que nuestro hermano botaba la segunda, ¿pero TÚ EdwJake?... tú eras heterosexual ¿y rompiéndose la imprimación te haces gay de una?-

Éste negaba con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida a lo que yo le decía.

-¿Y tú que sabes si yo ya era desde mucho antes de la imprimación?... Klaus siempre profesó su amor hacia mí y yo más que molestarme o incomodarme ante eso me agradaba, me sentía muy alagado pero siempre lo rechacé por mi unión con Idalí pero cuando se rompió mis ojos vieron a Klaus de una manera diferente-

Éste salía de igual manera de la habitación y yo salía detrás de él bajando las escaleras mientras le gritaba que por favor se detuviera y me escuchara.

-Mira EdwJake, puedo aceptar tu condición, pero si este invertido no se hubiese fijado en ti y la imprimación se hubiese roto se que aun hubieses intentado el seguir con la chica-

Al decir aquello Klaus se levantaba respondiéndole ante el agravio.

-Podré ser invertido Señor Emmett pero de seguro soy más hombre que usted-

Yo me tapaba la cara mientras Emmett le rugía y todos comenzaron a salir de sus habitaciones y sus quehaceres observando la disputa que se suscitaba en aquel lugar.

-Pues yo no soy el que se quiere casar con un hombre-

Soltaba Emmett a lo que Klaus le respondía escuchando como Carlisle trataba de controlarlos.

-Pues de esclavo a esclavo señor Emmett, no es a mí a quien le rompe el culo su mujer-

Todos se quedaban con la boca abierta ante aquello observando como Emmett se le arrojaba encima a Klaus haciendo que ambos rodaran por la sala destruyendo todo a su paso hasta dar contra una de las paredes de cristal rompiéndola en mil pedazos saliendo disparados sin dejar de pelearse entre ellos bosque abajo.

Mis padres y Jasper salieron a toda velocidad detrás de estos dos mientras que la abuela Esme estaba que echaba chispas ante el desastre que habían hecho en la casa observando como Rosalie se cubría los labios como tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

Ella notaba que yo la veía y volteándome los ojos de manera pretenciosa se adentro en la cocina sin decir ni hacer nada.

Así que Klaus tenía razón, mi madre era una ama ¿y yo no lo sabía?… sin duda que esta familia era bastante peculiar.

Comencé a correr junto con mi abuelo hacia donde aquellos dos se habían perdido llegando al punto donde mis padres junto a Jasper trataban de separarlos pero ni el don del tío Jas podía detener la rabia que ambos vampiros manifestaban el uno hacia el otro.

-RETRÁCTATE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA-

Le gritaba Emmett a lo que Klaus respondía en el mismo tono histérico.

-SI SE MOLESTA TANTO ES PORQUE ES CIERTO, ASÍ QUE ADMÍTALO… YO POR LO MENOS SOY QUIEN DA NO QUIEN RECIBE-

Yo me tapaba la cara mientras mi padre Edward le gritaba a ambos.

-BUENO, YA BASTA USTEDES DOS… NO CREO QUE SEA EL MOMENTO DE SACARSE LOS TRAPOS AL SOL Y MUCHO MENOS EL PONERSE A VER QUIÉN ES MÁS HOMBRE QUE QUIEN ACÁ... ¿ESTAMOS?-

Edward sostenía a Klaus y Jasper junto a Jake trataban de contener a Emmett que le rugía como una bestia salvaje.

Yo me posaba entre los dos y les soltaba en un tono de reproche y dolor viendo a uno y luego al otro.

-No puedo creer que los seres que tanto amo en la vida y que son mi inspiración estén discutiendo porque ver quien es mas macho que quien, ¿Saben qué?... por mi no habrá boda…- soltaba yo observando a Klaus el cual negaba con la cabeza.

-…Pero no creas que por eso dejaré de revolcarme con mi pareja… no dejaré a Klaus ni por ti, ni por nadie… acéptalo Emmett y respeta mi maldita decisión-

Yo comenzaba a caminar mientras veía como soltaban al par de bestias que comenzaban a calmarse sintiendo como Klaus me seguía a lo que yo soltaba volteando a verle.

-No me sigas- pero éste me abrazaba con fuerzas soltándome al oído que le disculpara y que por nada del mundo iba a dejar que yo cancelara la boda.

-Suéltame Klaus que estoy cabreado y si a ti te gusta presumir sobre quien es mas hombre que quien yo puedo darte una muy buena paliza para que aprendas-

Pero éste no se despegaba de mí haciendo el mismo sonidito que le hacía Edward a Jacob cuando parecía perro Chihuahueño.

Todos comenzaban a retirarse de aquel lugar dejándonos solos observando como Emmett me miraba de soslayo para luego bajar la cabeza y volver a la casa con los demás mientras yo suspiraba esperando a que el chico se dignara a soltarme.

-¿Klaus?- le soltaba yo en tono molesto pero este negaba con la cabeza sin dejar de hacer aquel quejido que estaba a punto de que soltara una sonrisa.

-Perdóname, si quieres voy y me disculpo delante de todos pero por favor Rajky, cásate conmigo… Ich bitte sie, meine schöne prinzen [te lo ruego mi hermoso príncipe]-

Sin duda Klaus sabía usar sus armas de seducción y una de ellas era el hablarme en su idioma natal, ese maldito sabía que me la ponía de piedra si me hablaba en alemán, aunque yo siempre disimule aquello.

-Ya Klaus… ya… está bien… vamos a calmarnos, si me sueltas hablamos ¿te parece?-

Éste me asentía mientras comenzaba a soltarme lentamente tomando mi rostro entre sus manos llenándome de besos.

-Kla… Bas… Suelt…- pero el chico no me dejaba hablar dejando que me besara a voluntad para luego apartarme un poco de él tratando de articular alguna palabra coherente.

-¿Klaus?... ¿Por qué el empeño del matrimonio?- a lo que este respondió dándome otro beso.

-Porque no quiero perderte- a lo que yo respondí sonriéndome.

-¡Oh vamos!... de perderme me perderás con o sin boda, me parece una estupidez-

A lo que éste respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-Atrévete a dejarme o montarme los cuernos cuando estemos casados Rajky y juro que te voy a moler a palos y después te violo para que sepas quien manda-

Yo le lanzaba una bofetada observando cómo este me miraba.

-Atrévete maldito… si así te vas a poner y ni siquiera nos hemos casado ve a casarte con Frances a ver si a esa le vas a poder dar una paliza mal nacido-

Éste comenzaba a reír alegando que solo estaba bromeando.

-Pues déjame solo y ve pensando qué demonios harás para que yo acepte el casarme contigo-

Yo comenzaba a caminar y éste me seguía como siempre lo hacía mientras yo le preguntaba cambiando el tema.

-¿Cómo crees que pueda acercarme a Charlie?-

A lo que este respondió.

-¿Por qué no le ayudas como te lo pidió?- yo volteaba verle mientras le respondía.

-Buena idea… iremos a hablar con Charlie y le diremos que…- pero éste me interrumpía alegando que las palabras "iremos" y "diremos" implicaban mucha gente.

-Vas a ir conmigo y harás de policía junto a conmigo, tarado- pero éste se cruzaba de brazos alegando que no iría por nada del mundo, salvo una confirmación de matrimonio con vestido y todo.

-Pues si te pones tú el vestido yo con gusto me caso-

Comenzamos a reír y a sentir que ya lo de la boda estaba comenzando a ser algo más grato y distendido.

-Bueno, iremos pero juro que esto me hace sentir demasiado bajo-

Yo me encogía de hombros alegando que era la única manera de estar cerca de él comenzando a correr rumbo a la estación de policía.

Llegamos, observando la patrulla de Charlie aparcada fuera, entrando en la comandancia pidiéndole a la chica que nos anunciara con el jefe de la estación pero este salía ante el tono de voz que usábamos sonriéndome, algo en verdad extraño en él, para luego ofrecernos su mano a modo de saludo.

-¡Vaya, vaya!... el teniente y su sargento… como siempre juntos ¿No?-

Klaus asentía mientras yo le sonreía respondiéndole.

-Pues de tal palo tal astilla dice el refrán, ¿no?-

Klaus me miraba extrañado ante aquello mientras Charlie me miraba a mí y luego a Klaus alzando una ceja.

-Aammm… tú, ¿no eras el novio de la hija de Sam?-

Yo negaba con la cabeza alegando que aquello había terminado.

-Mmm… comprendo… mejor dicho, trato… dejar a Idalí por…- este miraba a Klaus el cual lo miraba serio. -… ¿Por el sargento?... es como cambiar un pie de mora con crema por un pan dulce- este miraba la cara de perro de Klaus mientras yo trataba de no reír y el anciano rectificaba.

-Mmm… mejor dicho por un pan duro-

Yo soltaba la carcajada mientras que Klaus cada vez estaba más molesto y Charlie le sonreía palmeándole el hombro.

-No te molestes hombre, estoy bromeando, solo me refería a la dulzura de la chica comparada con la rudeza de un hombre como tú, no es nada en contra de la homosexualidad… cada quien a lo suyo-

Yo sonreía encantado ante la manera de ser de mi abuelo materno mientras éste nos preguntaba.

-¿Y que trae a este par de ilustres Marines a mi humilde pero servicial comandancia de policía?-

A lo que yo respondía muy a pesar de lo que deseaba Klaus.

-Pues si está aún en pie la propuesta de ayudarle a patrullar Forks, estaríamos encantados de apuntarnos-

Charlie volteaba a vernos alegando que aquello si era extraño, pero que lamentablemente sus hombres a cargo ya habían regresado de sus vacaciones.

-Klaus reía fascinado pero yo no me quedaba con esas mientras le decía.

-Pues podemos ayudarlo acá-

-No, no podemos- soltaba Klaus a lo que Charlie sonreía y preguntaba que más o menos en que, a lo que yo respondí.

-Pues en lo que tú quieras Charlie- el hombre volvía a enfocarse en mí observándome fijamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Yo no sabía qué hacer ante la manera tan intensa en que este me miraba mientras me preguntaba de golpe.

-¿Cuántos años tienes muchacho?-

Yo le lanzaba una mirada furtiva a Klaus para después responderle.

-Tengo diecinueve años señor-

El seguía observándome mientras preguntaba.

-¿Y como hicieron Jacob y Edward para adoptarte?-

Klaus me hacía un gesto de que terminara aquella conversación posado detrás de mi abuelo mientras yo respondía con una pregunta.

-Aaamm… ¿podemos hablar en la oficina?-

Éste asentía y volteando para encaminarse hacia su despacho pasábamos por donde se encontraba Klaus soltándole casi intangible.

-Espérame afuera- pero este me tomaba del brazo mientras decía.

-¿Rajky?... piensa bien lo que vas a hacer-

Yo le asentía y este me soltaba para salir a las afueras de la comandancia mientras yo entraba en la oficina de Charlie.

Yo ya sabía todo lo que había sucedido con Bella, que era como ellos le llamaban a mi madre… ahora quería ver cuál era la versión de Charlie de cómo le habían hecho ver lo que le había ocurrido.

Éste se sentaba en su silla mientras que yo tomaba asiento en una de las de enfrente observando la foto que este poseía en su escritorio.

-Su hija… ¿Cierto?- preguntaba yo señalando el portarretrato mientras este asentía y me miraba fijamente.

-Es… es muy hermosa, era… bueno… lo fue… mis padres me… me han hablado de ella-

Él no decía nada y yo comenzaba a tornarme nervioso.

"Esto no está saliendo como lo pensaste EdwJake"

Pensaba yo mientras Charlie preguntaba que quería hablar a solas.

"Vamos Edji, eres bueno para estas jodas… piensa"

-Mmm… ¿Puedo saber cómo murió?- a lo que él respondió.

-Un accidente automovilístico… ¿Para qué preguntas?... Imagino que ya tus padres te lo debieron haber dicho-

Yo asentía y levantándome del asiento le soltaba mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Lo siento, creo que está de mal humor y no es buena idea el hablar con usted ahora-

Éste se levantaba de la silla y me decía en un tono de autoridad.

-¿Qué sabes que yo no EdwJake?-

Yo tragaba grueso, sin duda no sabía cómo abordar la situación sin hacerle daño a mi familia a lo que yo simplemente solté.

-Prometo volver a hablar contigo y decirte lo que vine a hablar contigo… pero por ahora, simplemente confórmate con saber que eres un ser muy importante para mí-

Yo abría la puerta y este me soltaba tomándome del brazo.

-Solo dime algo- yo volteaba a verle y este me preguntaba.

-¿Conoces a tus padres biológicos?- sin duda era un extraordinario policía, no sabía que pasaba por su mente pero estaba deduciendo todo el solo y a la perfección.

Yo le asentía y este me decía soltándome el brazo y enfocándose en mi boca mientras yo trataba de ofrecerle una sonrisa.

-Tienes su sonrisa de conejo- yo lo miraba fijamente sin poder articular palabras mientras comenzaba a caminar a las afueras de la comandancia escuchando como este me llamaba a lo que yo tomando a Klaus por el brazo le soltaba rápidamente.

-Corre- comenzamos a correr mientras sentía como me dolía el pecho sin poder creer lo que había sucedido… al llegar a una distancia considerable adentrados en el bosque éste me abrazaba observando como mi rostro estaba surcado por las lagrimas.

-¿Rajky?... necesito que te calmes y me digas lo que sucedió-

Yo no paraba de llorar mientras le respondía.

-Sabe quién soy, sabe… o sospecha… no… no le dije nada, simplemente-

Pero no pude articular mas palabras abrazándome fuertemente a Klaus el cual me aferraba con fuerza contra su pecho.

-¿Crees que vaya hasta la casa?- preguntaba Klaus a lo que yo negaba con la cabeza alegando que le había pedido que esperara a que yo fuese a hablar con él.

Sin duda debía de ingeniarme bien lo que pensaba decirle a Charlie y sentándonos en el suelo comenzamos a armar una cuartada creíble y que no dejara en mala postura a los Cullen.

Sin duda había metido la pata hasta al fondo hiendo sin una buena historia o cuartada, pero ahora debíamos ingeniárnosla para explicarle a Charlie como era posible que después de creer perdida su estirpe aparecía alguien que seguía el linaje Swan.


	24. Capítulo 24 - Incluyendo integrantes

**Capitulo 24**

**Incluyendo integrantes a la familia "Cullen y Swan"**

**A ojos de Klaus**

Habíamos vuelto a la casa después de estudiarnos perfectamente lo que Rajky le iba a exponer a Charlie sobre el tema de su linaje con el policía.

Entramos y a la primera que vimos fue a Alice la cual nos saltó encima preguntándonos sin tan siquiera dejarnos entrar.

-¿Quieren pastel de boda o simplemente un simulacro de pastel?-

EdwJake la miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras yo le hacía señas para que no lo molestara escuchando como el señor Edward bajaba las escaleras y nos decía.

-¿Así que fuiste a hablar con Charlie?-

Rajky se tornaba nervioso mientras Edward le decía ya encaminándose hacia nosotros.

-No tienes que cubrirle los pensamientos a Klaus… ya bajaste la guardia y lo he visto todo en su mente-

A lo que Rajky respondió acercándose a él.

-¿Papá?... Ya Jacob y yo hablamos y él me apoya, ¿por qué tu no?-

A lo que su padre le respondió.

-Sabes que puedes ponernos en un nuevo peligro en contra de los Vulturi y lo sabes-

Éste se enfrascaba en un debate con su padre mientras veía entra a Jasper y éste me hacía un ademán con la cabeza para que lo siguiera saliendo por la puerta de la cocina hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Aquello me había extrañado, por unos segundos imaginé que simplemente me llevaba a conversar con el señor Emmett pero después de estar lo suficientemente lejos de la casa este me soltó de golpe.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con mi sobrino?-

Esto me estaba pareciendo extraño… ¿Jasper deseaba una conversación conmigo?... ¿y de ser así con que intenciones?

Me le quedé observando por un rato para luego responderle.

-Estupendamente- él asentía y luego comencé a sentir un poco de tranquilidad ante tanta tensión imaginando que él lo provocaba.

Siguió preguntándome sobre si estaba de acuerdo con la boda y otras nimiedades como lanzando pequeños entremeses para luego soltarme el plato principal.

-¿Piensas traer a tu hermanita a vivir con nosotros o la dejarás en Alemania?-

Aquello me dejó en tres y dos, si bien me había planeado tener una vida con Rajky esa no sería con los Cullen, pensé que si llegaba a enamorarle como yo lo deseaba me lo llevaría a Alemania, pero viendo el tipo de familia que eran los Cullen, simplemente era yo quien debía de cambiar de idea de vivir en mi país.

-Yo… pensaba en vivir en Alemania con Rajky, pero creo que el desligar al chico de su familia y más aún con su rollo con el jefe Swan pues, supongo que eso será imposible-

Él me daba una mirada furtiva y asentía para luego soltar.

-Los Cullen somos vistos como los benefactores… todos saben que nos gusta adoptar a jóvenes ya adultos para que pertenezcan a nuestra familia-

Yo le asentía esperando a que soltara lo que me iba a decir.

-¿Tu hermana sabe lo que eres?-

Yo le asentía mientras el proseguía.

-¿Y quiere ser como tú?-

Yo no decía nada y después de un rato le respondía.

-Mmm… ¿puedo saber por qué el interrogatorio?-

El mayor Hale me sonreía respondiendo a mi pregunta.

-Edward quiere que seas un Cullen por todas las de la ley-

Yo me detenía observándolo fijamente mientras éste proseguía.

-Y quiere que tu hermana también lo sea, siempre y cuando ambos estén de acuerdo-

Yo no sabía que alegar a eso y simplemente seguí caminando recordando las conversaciones con mi hermana sobre la inmortalidad.

-Ella aún es muy joven- solté observando de reojo a Jasper el cual me respondía.

-Nadie está diciendo que la transformaremos ahora, solo queremos saber si ambos están de acuerdo-

Yo le asentía soltándole que debía de hablarlo con mi hermana a la brevedad posible a lo que el Mayor simplemente asintió.

-En cuanto a lo de ser un Cullen por todas las de la ley… Mmm… ¿a qué se refería con exactitud?-

Preguntaba yo a lo que Jasper respondió sonriéndome de medio lado.

-He hablado con Francesca para que sea ella quien redacte el documento…-

Al escuchar mencionar a mi Ama pensé en que de seguro ella pegaría el grito al cielo ante mi boda con Rajky mientras le asentía para que prosiguiera.

-… Alice y yo…- él me daba una mirada y luego volviendo a mirar al frente soltó. -…Queremos adoptarte, a ti y a tu hermana-

Me detuve en seco observándole fijamente mientras él se detenía y me miraba como si disfrutara mi rostro.

-¿Usted me está hablando en serio?-

Yo no podía creer aquello… un padre, tendría un padre y una madre a mi punto de ver excepcionales sin duda ser hijo de un confederado y una espectacular vampira como lo era Alice, era pedir demasiado de esta familia.

Jasper negaba con la cabeza ante mi pregunta y luego acercándose a mi me soltó muy sonriente.

-Se que no somos la clase de padres que tú esperabas tener…-

Pero mi emoción y mis ganas de expresarle que se equivocaba en sus suposiciones fue tan grande que no fue sino hasta que sentí que correspondía a mi abrazo el que me había dado cuenta que me había atrevido a tanto, soltándole de golpe para ver su rostro que dibujaba una mueca, como aguantándose las ganas de reír.

-Usted debe estar bromeando, sin duda ¿Cierto?-

Jasper me palmeaba la espalda mientras yo proseguía.

-No, no tiene ni la más remota idea del orgullo que sería para mí ser hijo suyo Mayor Hale-

Él bajaba la cara como sintiéndose avergonzado ante mis palabras mientras las agradecía alegando que Alice estaba más que encantada de saber que me tendría a mí y a Agnes como hijos.

Yo no podía creer mi suerte aún, no solo había logrado ganarme el amor de mi príncipe americano, sino que ahora iba a pertenecer al mejor aquelarre del mundo a mi punto de vista, sin duda no había mejor Clan de vampiros que el de los Cullen y yo junto a mi amada Agnes seríamos parte de ellos.

**A ojos de EdwJake**

Me encontraba recostado en la cama de mi habitación contando las horas para ir a ver a mi abuelo.

"Tienes su sonrisa de conejo"

Recordaba yo aquellas palabras suyas levantándome de la cama al ver que eran las siete de la noche.

Tomé mi chaqueta y bajé rápidamente pidiéndole a Jacob el Camaro.

-¿A dónde vas? A lo que respondí que necesitaba salir de la casa.

-Edward me contó que habías ido a hablar con Charlie-

Yo suspiraba volteándome para verle.

-Pues voy a verlo de nuevo… dejé una conversación inconclusa con él-

Él me asentía mientras me pedía que lo saludara de su parte, yo le asentí y salí en busca del Camaro que se encontraba aparcado en frente de la casa.

Encendí el auto y rápidamente un sonido seco me hacía voltear a un lado del auto.

-¿Vas a ir sin mí?-

Me preguntaba Klaus a lo que yo respondía que debía ir solo.

-¿Estás seguro?- yo le asentía y mientras comenzaba a echar el auto hacia atrás para salir de aquel lugar le gritaba desde el vehículo.

-¿Por qué no escoges el pastel por mi?- Él alzaba su pulgar sonriéndome sin dejar de verme fijamente.

Yo salía de aquel lugar tratando de recordar cómo le pensaba abordar… traté de encender el equipo de sonido pero aquello sin duda no calmaba mi nerviosismo.

Llegué al fin a la parte más urbana de Forks conduciendo lentamente hasta llegar a la casa de Charlie el cual ya se encontraba en su casa observando que la patrulla se encontraba apartada en frente.

Dejé el Camaro detrás de la patrulla y justo al salir del auto observé que él abría la puerta de la casa como si me estuviese esperando.

-Pensé que solo lo habías dicho para tranquilizarme y zafarte de mi- soltó éste al ver que había cumplido mi promesa de volver a lo que yo le respondía acercándome a él.

-Soy un hombre de palabra- él me asentía apartándose para dejarme entrar mientras yo comenzaba a caminar observando que todo estaba como siempre en aquella casa.

Me quedé de pie observándolo mientras él me señalaba el sofá para que me sentara; yo lo hacía sin dejar de verlo comenzando a jugar con las llaves del Camaro observando cómo me detallaba.

-Dime que no me estoy volviendo loco- Yo le sonreía y negaba con la cabeza mientras le respondía con una pregunta.

-Qué… ¿Qué has pensado?- él seguía observándome aún de pie paseándose de un lado a otro sin dejar de verme.

-Ya… ya no sé ni que pensar, dime lo que vienes a decirme EdwJake porque desde que dejaste la comisaría no he podido ni siquiera probar bocado-

Yo me levantaba de golpe preguntándole si deseaba que le preparara algo mientras hablábamos.

Él no decía nada y simplemente me observaba caminar hacia la cocina donde comencé a revisar la nevera.

Casi todo lo que había dentro se encontraba en mal estado… comencé a botar todo lo que vi que ya no servía mientras él me miraba sonriéndome.

-Ya veo quien cocinará entre el sargento y tú-

Yo volteaba a verlo y me sonreía alegando que Klaus era mejor cocinero que yo, claro que éste solo cocinaba para mí.

Yo saqué unos filetes de pescado y un montón de cosas que podían servirme mientras Charlie soltaba recostado del fregadero cruzándose de brazos.

-Desde cuando sabes que eres hijo de…- éste suspiraba mientras yo cortaba unas cebollas en julianas respondiéndole antes de que terminara.

-Desde hace poco, en realidad desde hace unas semanas atrás-

Él volvía a quedarse callado mientras yo buscaba con que darle sabor al pescado escuchando de nuevo su voz.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- Yo buscaba una olla para montar el arroz respondiéndole.

-Fue Jacob- mentí ya que no podía decir que lo había deducido porque estuve espiando su casa y los registros policíacos.

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente?- yo comenzaba a sofreír el arroz mientras le respondía.

-Jacob se enteró que... que ella estaba embarazada por un E-mail que ella le envió a este mientras estaba con aquel hombre-

-No entiendo- soltó él mientras yo le echaba el agua al arroz y tapaba la olla bajando la intensidad del fuego.

-Pues, al parecer Bella se fue huyendo de Edward y Jacob al enterarse de que eran pareja ya que si no me equivoco ella sentía atracción por los dos… imagino que se sintió muy decepcionada de que sus dos amores terminaran juntos-

Volteaba a verle y éste alzaba una ceja alegando que sin duda eso tendría que haber sido un fuerte golpe para ella.

-Entonces el día que mi hija huyó de casa, ¿fue a hablar con Jacob?-

-Pues imagino que así fue y al enterarse de que él no le iba a corresponder, prefirió callarse lo del embarazo y se fue lejos temiendo que tú la mataras o la rechazaras por haber salido en estado antes de casarse-

Éste se quedaba un buen rato pensando mientras yo colocaba el sartén en la cocina echándole aceite para que se fuese pre-calentando.

-El día que conseguimos el cadáver de Bella de regreso a Forks fui a interrogar a Jacob y el chico me dijo que no había sabido nada de ella-

-Pues de seguro sentía culpa, es lo que me dijo… dijo que si ella le hubiese dicho que estaba en estado no la hubiese dejado ir-

Estaba comenzando a odiarme a mí mismo por todas aquellas mentiras, pero no podía hacer más que inventarme algo para poder explicarle él porque resultaba ser yo su nieto después de tantos años.

-Si Bella se fue de aquí en estado esta debió tener unos tres meses aproximadamente-

Yo le asentía colocando los pescados en el sartén y verificando que el arroz estuviese en su punto.

-Así es- alegué yo y éste soltó.

-¿Entonces eso implica que eres sietemesino?-

Yo le volvía a asentir de lo más normal mientras volteaba a verlo.

-¿Y cómo Jacob dio contigo?-

-Pues como dije, cuando ella se pensó el volver a causa del maltrato de aquel hombre ella le envió un correo a Jacob informándole toda la verdad y de que yo había nacido pero este se había deshecho del bebé o sea de mi entregándome en adopción-

Él se volteaba golpeando la barra mientras yo me acercaba a él y le palmeaba la espalda.

-¿Por qué no me buscaste a mi Bella, por qué, por qué?- se preguntaba una y otra vez el anciano en frente de mi a lo que yo le tomaba del brazo para que me mirara.

-Charlie… se que quieres comprender el porqué Bella actuó como lo hizo, pero eso ya es pasado ¿Si?... no vale la pena atormentarte con eso… si no me crees podemos hacernos un examen de ADN-

Sabía que el hacer eso era completamente arriesgado pero debía de intentar el uso del factor "tengo tanta confianza en lo que digo que puedo someterme a cualquier prueba" para poder ganarme toda su confianza.

-Ya no la juzgues más, ya ella está muerta y aunque al parecer habían personas a las que no le caía ella como a mi madre Rosalie, pues… el que al fin encontrara y supiera quién era mi madre es más que suficiente para mí-

Él me observaba con los ojos vidriosos mientras yo me mordía el labio inferior y éste me soltaba acariciándome el rostro.

-Ella tenía ese hermoso gesto de morderse el labio interior dejando ver sus dientes…-

-…De Conejo- solté yo junto con él, aquellas últimas palabras mientras ambos reíamos y él simplemente se limpiaba el rostro observándome fijamente para decirme.

-Ya comprendo porque tu abuelo Billy me hablaba tanto de ti-

Yo sonreía mientras me daba cuenta de que comenzaba a oler a quemado.

-LOS PESCADOS… MALDICIÓN- yo salía corriendo y éste moría de risa al ver como trataba de voltear los filetes de merluza que se habían pasado de cocción.

-No te aflijas, ya me acostumbre a comer quemado-

Yo sonreía alegando que sin duda había que conseguirle una novia y pronto a lo que él simplemente negó con la cabeza y terminando de freír los pescados volteé a verlo y éste a su vez me observaba fijamente abriendo sus brazos con una amplia sonrisa a lo que yo no me iba a poder contener las lagrimas que comenzaron a salir como un riachuelo desbocado abrazándome fuertemente a él mientras ambos llorábamos como par de críos deseando que aquel momento fuese eterno.

-Tantas veces que le dije a Billy que lo envidiaba por tener una familia tan extensa y resultó que compartíamos el mismo nieto-

Aquello era más que suficiente para mí… las lágrimas inundaban mi rostro el cual estaba pegado al pecho de Charlie y este me acariciaba el cabello dándome un beso en la frente escuchando como este lloraba conmigo.

Sabía que él tenía muchas preguntas y yo le daría todas las respuestas pero ahora simplemente deseaba quedarme así un buen rato abrazado a él.

* * *

Después de un largo rato de conversación y haber terminado de cenar éste alegaba.

-Debo admitir que te traeré a pasar unos días conmigo, cocinas mucho mejor que yo-

Yo soltaba la carcajada alegando que si le había parecido rico a pesar de la pasada de cocción sin duda el cocinaba carbón.

Reímos a todas las burlas que se le podía hacer a una comida quemada para luego quedarnos callados a lo que yo alegaba tratando de que el silencio no nos consumiera.

-Lo que odio de cocinar es lavar los trastos-

Charlie sonreía alegando que él lo haría, levantándose de la mesa mientras yo le ayudaba a recoger los platos.

Podía sonar estúpido pero cada momento con él me hacia atesorar mi semi-humanidad, si bien eran cosas cotidianas y hasta fastidiosas para los mortales, para mí el hacer esas cosas con mi abuelo era en verdad todo un deleite.

Él comenzó a lavar la loza mientras me pasaba lo ya había lavado para que lo secara.

-¿Abuelo?- soltaba yo esperando su reacción a lo que él respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Jefe Swan para ti muchacho-

Ambos soltamos una carcajada recordando el día en que él y yo nos habíamos conocido.

-Disculpe usted Jefe "amargado" Swan- éste me lanzaba un chorro de agua mientras yo comenzaba a golpearlo con el trapo de secar la loza, ambos muertos de risa mientras escuchábamos llegar una moto a la casa.

Los dos nos mirábamos la cara, deteniendo el juego y Charlie preguntaba que quien podía ser a lo que yo alegaba.

-Es Klaus-

Yo comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta abriéndola para encontrarme con el chico que me abraza con fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede?... te dije que estaría con Charlie-

A lo que éste alegó.

-Pues creí que con lo cascarrabias no te había creído nada y te había pegado un tiro-

Éste se separaba de mí dejándome ver que ambos se miraban sonriendo a lo que Charlie alegó como respuesta.

-Pues el tiro se lo debería pegar a otro por hacer que mi nieto le guste el chorizo en vez de las almejas-

Yo trataba de aguantarme la risa mientras Klaus fruncía el ceño.

-¿Por qué siempre creen que soy yo el culpable de tu desviación?-

Yo ponía mi cara de "yo no fui" alegando que era libre de toda culpa.

Klaus entraba a la casa de Charlie cerrando la puerta mientras me trataba de hacer una llave comenzando a forcejear conmigo.

-Bueno, bueno… contrólense o les daré unos buenos puñetazos para que se calmen-

Aquello si iba a ser difícil, apenas le quisiera lanzar uno a Klaus y se le fracturaría la mano, aunque me encantaba escucharle hablarle de esa manera a mi chico.

-Mmm… ¿Puedo comenzar a llamarle abuelo?- soltaba Klaus tratando de no reír mientras yo soltaba la carcajada al verle la cara a Charlie el cual le respondía sentándose en el sofá.

-Primero vas a tener que ganarte mi cariño muchacho, mira que cada vez que nos vemos tienes esa cara de perro con mal de rabia y a mí eso no me agrada-

Klaus se sentaba a su lado mientras Charlie encendía el televisor colocando el partido de fútbol americano mientras este respondía a su agravio.

-Pues usted tampoco es un dulce perrito que movía la colita al vernos, casi que nos ladraba a Rajky y a mi cada vez que nos veía-

Éste alegaba que era precisamente por nuestra actitud soberbia que el actuaba de esa manera y que ahora le tocaba a él, el cambiar su actitud para con su persona.

Sin duda que aquella noche la guardaría entre mis favoritas, mi abuelo Charlie, Mi hermoso vampiro alemán y yo en una noche de partido de fin de temporada conversando y pasándola como jamás creí que nos llevaríamos los tres.

Aquello sería aún más perfecto si mis padres estuviesen con nosotros, pero sin duda era pedir mucho para una noche… todo se iba a dar poco a poco prometiéndome a mí mismo que ese momento que tanto anhelaba junto a toda mi familia se diera como yo lo imaginaba… aquello era una promesa que yo mismo me hacia internamente.


	25. Capítulo 25 - La boda de los Marines

**Capitulo 25**

**La boda de los Marines**

**A ojos de EdwJake**

Había pasado ya un mes… los preparativos estaban listos y yo me sentía enfermo de todo aquello.

-EdwJake párate bien ¿Quieres?-

Soltaba tía Alice tratando de acomodarme el traje militar blanco.

-¿Puedo saber por qué tengo yo que estar de blanco?-

A lo que ella respondió desde la parte baja de la pequeña tarima donde me tenía montado.

-Porque se supone que tú eres el virgen y no Klaus-

Yo le miraba de malas mientras ella reía y yo alegaba que no era nada virgen a lo que ella respondió.

-Bueno, entonces se lo diremos a Rosalie para que…- pero yo la interrumpía alegando que sí, que era más virgen que la propia virgen maría y que no le dijera nada a mi madre.

Ella reía divertida ante mis ocurrencias mientras Klaus trataba de entrar a la habitación y Alice le gritaba que saliera que no podía verme.

Yo me tapaba la cara de lo ruborizado que me encontraba.

-¡Alice YAAAAA!- ella reía pero aquello no era lo peor, sino que Klaus le seguía la idea tapándose los ojos entrando en la habitación mientras me decía.

-Las maletas están listas rey y la aerolínea ya confirmó el vuelo Alice… debemos estar en el aeropuerto más tardar en una hora-

Yo comenzaba a sacarme el traje y se lo entregaba a ella para colocarme mis jeans y mi remera tomando a Klaus por la mano para que me siguiera descubriéndole el rostro mientras le preguntaba.

-¿Llamaste a Charlie?- éste me asentía alegando que ya le había mandado a buscar con su padre.

Si… aquello se escuchaba raro, pero ya era legal… Agnes y Klaus habían sido adoptados por tía Alice y tío Jasper los cuales estaban fascinados con la pequeña, pero era Rosalie la que no la soltaba ni a sol ni a sombra tratando de convencer a la joven de que se quedara siendo humana.

Sin duda mi madre lo que más extrañaba era su humanidad y odiaba que los demás la perdieran a causa de la inmortalidad.

Veíamos pasar a Alice con los trajes en sus respectivos forros mientras bajamos hasta la sala observando que ya todos estaban listos.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Cuándo partimos?- le preguntaba yo a mis padres los cuales alegaban que solo estaban esperando a Jasper.

Todos comenzaron a salir de la casa montándose en sus respectivos autos.

Edward y Jacob irían en el volvo con Rosalie, Agnes y Alice mientras que Klaus y yo nos llevaríamos a los abuelos Cullen, Emmett había ido a buscar a mis tías las gemelas y a la madre de estas, que eran las únicas por parte de los Quileutes que irían a la boda, aquello sin duda no me extrañaba en lo más mínimo.

Le mandamos un mensaje a Jasper explicándole que se fuera directo mientras nosotros arrancábamos los autos en caravana rumbo al aeropuerto.

Llegamos y comenzamos a encaminarnos a dejar las maletas en la zona correspondiente para luego dirigirnos al chequeo de documentación.

Pasamos aquella zona y comenzamos a subir al avión donde yo no dejaba de ver hacia atrás.

-Ya Rajky… Jas llegará en cualquier momento con don gruñón, ¿quieres por favor terminar de subir?-

Yo le asentía y terminaba de entrar acomodándome en mi respectivo asiento de tres donde iríamos Charlie, Klaus y yo.

Éste llegaba al fin y yo le hacía más señas que un mudo maldiciendo a un árbitro de futbol.

Éste me sonreía y caminaba hacia nosotros mientras soltaba que aún no podía creer que se prestara para esa joda de ver a dos machos casarse a lo que Klaus respondió.

-Después de ver a dos marines casarse deseara comprometerse con Steven, su segundo al mando en la comisaría-

Éste fruncía el ceño pidiéndole que lo respetara mientras Klaus alegaba.

-¿Cree que no he visto como le mira?... le hace cambio de luces y todo-

Yo no paraba de reír y Charlie de maldecir a mi chico soltándole que si seguía con esas jodas de querer desviarlo como a mi le pegaría un tiro en el trasero.

Todo era solo bromas pesadas entre ellos dos por supuesto y eso a mí me mataba de dicha y amor de ver como esos dos se llevaban.

Se encendió la luz que indicaba colocarse el cinturón de seguridad y todos comenzamos a colocárnoslo mientras volteaba a ver a Alice la cual me guiñaba un ojo y me soltaba tan solo moviendo los labios.

-Te encantará mi obsequio-

Aquello casi me hace dar un bajón de tensión, voltee rápidamente a ver a Klaus el cual me preguntaba que porque la cara a lo que yo soltaba tratando de disimular.

-Aamm... sabes que me asusta volar-

Sin duda aquello era más falso que un billete de tres dólares pero a sabiendas de que estaba Charlie allí él no se pondría a preguntar qué era lo que en verdad me sucedía comenzando a recordar el día de compras en Port Angeles junto a mi madre y tía Alice.

**=(Flashback)=**

Nos encontrábamos en Port Angeles donde aquel par de mujeres me tenían torturado de tienda en tienda y de compra en compra teniéndome a mí de cargador de paquetes y de asentir o denegar lo que se probaban sintiéndome como el diseñador Armani de tanto ver vestidos y un montón de cosas de mujer.

Entramos a una tienda de ropa intima, aquello era el colmo.

-No quiero entrar- soltaba yo al darme cuenta de que tipo de tienda era mientras Rosalie y Alice me hacían entrar a la fuerza.

-No seas estúpido EdwJake… hay hombres que les gusta entrar a estas tiendas y hasta les ayudan a escoger a sus esposas las prendas que les gustaría que esta exhibiera-

Soltaba mi madre mientras yo alegaba que eso no iba conmigo a lo que Alice respondió.

-Se que será de mucha ayuda que entres con nosotros acá-

Yo volteaba a verla extrañado y la enana me guiñaba el ojo a lo que yo simplemente la ignoré sin saber a qué se refería… ambas vampiras comenzaron a observar entre los pasillos dejándome solo cerca del mostrador mientras yo comenzaba a ver todo lo que exhibían.

Me enfoqué en una que otra prenda mientras veía a lo lejos un maniquí que me llamaba la atención, con disimulo comencé a caminar hacia dicho lugar observando la prenda que este traía.

Era un hilo dental blanco de encajes delicados y con él un ligero del mismo material y color los cuales sostenían unas medias pantis blancas.

Yo tragaba grueso volteando a ver hacia donde se encontraban las chicas mientras una joven se acercaba a mí soltando de golpe.

-Lindo, ¿no?-

Yo pegaba el brinco de los mil demonios mientras ella proseguía promocionando el juego.

-Es un diseño de Victoria´s Secret, muy delicado y exclusivo… ¿busca algo para su novia?-

Yo no sabía qué cara tenia y ni deseaba saberlo pero sentía que mi rostro era un semáforo que cambiada de colores a cada tanto mientras recordaba él porque me había enfocado en aquella prenda.

**Klaus: **"¿Sabes cuál es mi mayor deseo teniente?... el verlo en ropa intima de mujer, blanca y de encajes"

-¿Se siente bien?... Está algo pálido-

Preguntaba la chica mientras yo negaba con la cabeza alegando que me sentía estupendamente comenzando a echarme hacia atrás sintiendo como mi cuerpo chocaba con el de Alice pegando un grito de los mil demonios observando como esta se reía ante mi nerviosismo y soltaba en un tono divertido.

-Ya sé lo que voy a obsequiarles de regalo de bodas-

La mandíbula me llegaba hasta el suelo mientras tía Alice le hacia un ademán a la chica de que quería un juego de esos y yo comenzaba a caminar hacia la caja detrás de ella.

-¿Alice?... no te atrevas- pero la vampira seguía ignorándome por completo encaminándose hacia la caja observando que la chica anexaba a lo demás el juego intimo.

-¡Alice!... ALICEEE…- pero esta le entregaba la tarjeta a la cajera ignorándome aun con aquella amplia sonrisa de satisfacción ante su fechoría mientras yo escuchaba a mi madre decir a mis espaldas haciéndome pegar otro brinco de padre y señor nuestro.

-¿Puedo saber cuál es la causa de tus gritos EdwJake Rajkumar Cullen?-

-¡Na… Nada mami, no pasa nada!- soltaba yo en un tono aniñado mientras Alice simplemente reía encantada ante mi ataque de pánico y vergüenza en aquella tienda saliendo disparado hacia el auto informándoles que las esperaría afuera.

**=(Fin del Flashback)=**

-¿Rajky… rey?... Despierta-

Soltaba Klaus en un tono dulce despertándome mientras alegaba que el avión ya había aterrizado.

Yo pegaba un brinco mientras soltaba.

-No, no quiero ponerme eso- Para luego darme cuenta como el chico me observaba detenidamente mientras preguntaba que me sucedía.

Yo negaba rápidamente alegando que no me pasaba nada comenzando a bajar del avión tratando de calmar mis nervios pre-boda observando todo aquel lugar.

Si bien había ido hace ya mucho tiempo y aun siendo un niño a Brasil, esta vez sin duda disfrutaría de aquel lugar.

Una van nos esperaba a todos para llevarnos al muelle.

-Hola Sebas- le soltaba yo a Sebastián el vampiro esclavo de Frances el cual asentía a modo de reverencia esperando a que todos entráramos en la amplia camioneta.

-Caramba, Carlisle… no entiendo como teniendo tantos lujos seas el médico en jefe de un hospital como el de Forks-

A lo que mi abuelo le respondía con una amplia sonrisa.

-Eso se llama vocación Charlie, así como es la tuya el hacer valer las leyes-

Él asentía alegando que sin duda su vocación no había sido tan premiada como la de él a lo que mi abuelo Carlisle le respondía.

-Pues esto es simplemente suerte, unas inversiones aquí y allá y voilà, recibes el golpe de suerte-

Éste le asentía observando el paisaje por la ventana mientras Edward y Carlisle se miraba como teniendo un complot mental observando como mi padre volteaba el rostro algo malhumorado.

Yo simplemente suspiraba al ver que mi padre seguía en plan de no querer a Charlie cerca de nosotros mientras mis tías las gemelas no paraban de hablar de lo maravilloso del lugar enfocándome en la madre de estas que no paraba de mirar a mi abuelo Charlie dándome una idea loca que después discutiría con Klaus.

Llegamos al muelle donde comenzamos a bajar de la camioneta para luego comenzar a abordar el yate, las tías Black gritaban como locas ante todo el lujo mientras mi padre Jacob trataba de controlarlas alegando que parecían unas completas dementes; yo observaba como éste era tan atento con la madre de las chicas, sin duda que Jacob sentía lo que yo por Idalí, un completo aprecio hacia aquella mujer y un afán de cuidarle a pesar de todo.

Sebastián tomaba el timón del yate encendiendo la maquina enrumbándonos a la isla mientras Alice colocaba música y se armaban su loca fiesta de viaje acercándome a Klaus que observaba el paisaje por estribor.

-¿Klaus?- él volteaba a verme y posando su brazo sobre mis hombros preguntando que me sucedía.

-¿Has notado como la Señora Rachel mira a Charlie?- él sonreía preguntando que si me disponía a quitarle el trabajo a tía Alice de hacerla de Cupido.

Yo sonreía y negaba con la cabeza mientras le explicaba que simplemente no deseaba ver a mi abuelo solo.

-Pues yo creo en los milagros, a lo mejor el cascarrabias logre enamorarla, ¡Quién sabe!-

Yo le daba un codazo por el costado alegando que era realmente malo con mi abuelo y él simplemente alegaba que le agradaba hacerlo rabiar.

Llegamos a la isla comenzando a desembarcar todo observando el decorado de la casa y sus alrededores.

Sin duda que Frances me sorprendía cada vez más. Cuando tía Alice me había dicho que ella se encargaría de la decoración y los preparativos imaginé encontrar cadenas y esclavos sexuales por toda la casa, pero en vez de eso habían varios nativos del lugar vestidos a lo victoriano y todo el decorado era en aquel motivo de época y aunque Klaus y yo decidimos usar nuestros uniformes de marine de ahora todos los demás vestirían de época imaginando que Alice tendría un traje militar confederado para mi tío.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntaba yo a Agnes que se había encontrado callada y agazapada entre los brazos de Rosalie, ella asentía mientras me daba un beso y yo la tomaba de la mano llevándola a la parte interior de la casa.

Frances salía a nuestro encuentro con un ramo de rosas blancas y beige mientras sonreía soltándonos de golpe.

-Caramba, ya era hora de que llegaran… se supone que soy yo la aAma y he trabajado como una maldita esclava, así que muévanse o comenzare a dar de azotes a diestra y siniestra-

Yo negaba con la cabeza mientras Klaus era el primero en salir a su ayuda quitándole el ramo y preguntándole donde lo quería.

Todos comenzaron a poner su granito de arena para terminar de arreglar el lugar tratando siempre de no levantar sospechas delante de Charlie que era el único humano que no sabía la verdad.

Aunque con los esclavos vampiros de Frances en la casa era sin duda difícil el mantener a Charlie ocupado y que no se enfocara en aquellos tres que daban terror.

El prefecto había llegado y Alice nos había mandado a Klaus y a mí a cambiarnos… yo entraba en la habitación donde se encontraban mis cosas mientras observaba el traje sobre la cama comenzando a sentirme mal metiéndome dentro del closet cerrando los ojos hecho un mohín dentro de aquel inmueble.

Después de un rato se escuchaba que alguien entraba y luego los pasos acercándose al closet, abriéndolo para dejar ver que se trataba de Jacob el cual sonreía al verme en aquel lugar.

-Estás tan aterrado como lo estaba yo, ¿cierto?-

Yo le asentía y éste me sacaba del closet mientras yo trataba de respirar como él me lo indicaba, aspiraba por la nariz y expulsaba por la boca tratando de calmar mis nervios.

-Cuando tu padre me pidió matrimonio me dio un ataque de risa, él pensó que había sido de burla, pero en realidad me dio un ataque de nervios al punto de no poder parar de reírme-

Yo le sonreía mientras él comenzaba a sacarme la remera.

-Luego todo se fue dando solo y ahora estamos legalmente casado, no dijimos nada por petición mía, pero ahora que eres tú en verdad adoro que Alice se halla esmerado tanto en tu boda-

Yo me comenzaba a sacar el pantalón y mi padre le desabotonaba los broches al traje militar, comencé a vestirme mientras él me seguía contando sobre aquel día en que había decidido aceptar el casarse con Edward y que me entendía perfectamente.

Me untó el cabello con gomina y me peinó haciéndome sentir como cuando era un bebé, aquello sin duda me fascinaba, tomó una rosa amarilla colocándola en la solapa del bolsillo mientras me daba un beso y me empujaba hacia el espejo dejándome ver cómo me veía.

Sin duda el reflejo en el espejo denotaba tanto mi nerviosismo como mi alegría aunque no dejaba de sentirme asustado.

-¡Genial!- fue lo único que solté mientras me colocaba la gorra y se escuchaba tocar la puerta y mi padre daba permiso a entrar.

Charlie entraba y yo volteaba a verlo a lo que este respondió.

-¡Oh Santo Dios!... pensé que te encontraría de velo y corona, ¡Gracias a Dios!-

Yo soltaba una sonrisa tonta mientras Jacob sonreía acercándose a mi abuelo explicándole que era la idea pero que yo no me había dejado.

Yo le fruncía el ceño a mi padre y este reía divertido alegando que solo bromeaba comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta dejándonos a solas.

Yo miraba al suelo y Charlie me levantaba el rostro mientras me decía.

-No te sientas avergonzado, es lo que escogiste vivir y debes de sentirte orgulloso de lo que eres EdwJake, eres un joven extraordinario, un militar intachable y un… un ser único ya que no hay dos como tú-

Yo lo miraba extrañado ante aquello pero este comenzaba a empujarme hacia la salida mientras me decía.

-Tus padres te esperan-

Yo salía de la habitación escuchando como comenzaba la marcha nupcial a lo que yo pasando rápidamente por todo el medio llegaba al lado de Klaus sin voltear a ver a nadie.

Todos comenzaban a reír observando como yo había dejado guindado a Jacob y a Edward en la salida hacia el altar haciéndole un ademán al prefecto para que comenzara lo más pronto posible.

-Vamos Rajky, deja los nervios ¿Quieres?-

Yo volteaba a verle hasta ahora contemplando su traje azul marino con una rosa blanca en la solapa y su gorra en ambos todos sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Te ves bien- le soltaba yo al vampiro sin saber que mas decir y este sonriéndome con aquella sonrisa suya derrite iceberg me soltaba en un tono dulce.

-Y tú te ves sencillamente encantador-

Yo le sonreía y volvía a enfocarme en el prefecto que comenzaba a soltar las típicas palabritas de "estamos aquí reunidos" y el bla, bla, bla… de todos los casamenteros sintiendo que de un momento a otro iba a vomitar el corazón por la boca.

No me había dado cuenta de que la pierna me temblaba hasta que escuché decir a Alice a mi lado.

-Contrólate EdwJake- yo volteaba a verla y ella señalaba mi pierna a lo que yo agachaba la mirada observando cómo me temblaba.

Suspiré tratando de controlarme hasta que el maldito viejo soltó.

-Ahora los novios dirán sus votos-

Yo miraba al prefecto y luego a Klaus el cual me tomaba de las manos y soltaba.

-Desde el preciso momento en que entraste a las barracas de los nuevos como sargento, supe que no podría llegar a sentir nunca más por nadie lo que sentía por ti… no puedo concebir mis mañanas sin ver tu rostro y mis días sin escuchar tu voz, tampoco pasar mis noches sin verte dormir y decir mi nombre entre sueños-

Yo volteaba a ver a mis padres y ambos se miraban sonriéndose el uno al otro mientras que Charlie me miraba fijamente y mis tías Quileutes lloraban como par de tontas a lo que yo simplemente me volvía a enfocar en el rostro de Klaus sintiendo como la temperatura comenzaba a subirme sintiéndome mareado.

-¿EdwJake?- soltaba el prefecto a lo que yo le miraba extrañado.

-Tus votos hijo mío-

Ahora si me iba a desmayar, nadie me había dicho en todo este tiempo que debía de decir unos votos de amor hacia Klaus y mucho menos delante de todos.

Voltee a ver a Alice la cual me soltaba casi entre dientes.

-Respira profundo, olvídate de todos los presentes y simplemente déjalo salir-

Comenzaba a morderme el labio inferior mientras Klaus sonreía sin dejar de mantenerme tomado de las manos escuchando como Agnes me gritaba.

-Recuerda el día en el prado de los tíos en Alemania- todos comenzaban a reír incluyéndome comenzando a sentirme más distendido recordando el día que la habíamos ido a visitar donde habíamos jugado verdad o reto a lo que yo había perdido uno de los juegos y había escogido verdad, a lo que Agnes había preguntado que sentía yo por Klaus.

Me aclaré la garganta y comencé a soltar todo lo que él me hacía sentir.

-Aquel día, en aquel juego respondí con rubor en mi rostro que te apreciaba demasiado…-

Él me asentía mientras yo proseguía.

-… Aquello no era del todo cierto, porque recordando ese día al verte junto a Agnes pensé que sin duda alguna si no estuviese imprimado serias la persona ideal-

Él sonreía mientras yo le apretaba las manos con fuerzas.

-Aunque veas que me dan mis ataques de vergüenza y mis pánicos escénicos ante toda esta loquetera que se armó mi tía Alice…-

La aludida hacia reverencia a todos escuchando como todos reían y Frances mandaba a callar a los presentes para que yo prosiguiera.

-Juro que jamás me había sentido tan seguro de unirme en matrimonio como ahora lo estoy haciendo contigo mi Klaus-

El acariciaba mi rostro mientras el prefecto aclarándose la garganta soltaba para hacernos voltear a verlo.

-Klaus Ludwig Tombstone… ¿aceptas como tu esposo a EdwJake Rajkumar Cullen Black?... para amarle y…-

Pero este no había dejado terminar al prefecto decir todo lo que se debía decir cuando ya había soltaba el sí, haciendo reír a todos en la sala.

-ASÍ SE HACE SARGENTO… YA SE QUIERE SALTAR LA PARTE ABURRIDA PARA IR A LA CULEADA-

Gritaba tío Emmett haciendo reír a todos de nuevo mientras yo volteaba a verlo asombrado ante su cambio de humor para con lo de la boda y este me guiñaba un ojo haciéndome sentir que ya había superado toda la bronca entre Klaus y él observando cómo Klaus alzaba su pulgar a modo de aprobación y mi abuelo Charlie se tapaba la cara negando con la cabeza.

-Bien, EdwJake Rajkumar Cullen Black, ¿aceptas a Klaus Ludwig Tombstone como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Sí, acepto-

Alice comenzaba a dar saltitos como si había sido a ella a la que le hubiesen dado el sí observando como Rosalie le decía a Agnes que se acercara a nosotros y nos entregara las alianzas.

La pequeña nos sonreía mientras que cada uno tomábamos el anillo del otro… yo le colocaba el de él y él me ponía el mío escuchando al prefecto decir en un tono alegre.

-Entonces los declaro unidos en matrimonio, pueden besarse-

No fue sino hasta ese momento en el que me di cuenta que debía besar a Klaus delante de todos comenzando a sentir de nuevo aquel temblor en mis piernas, los malditos murciélagos en el estomago y la temperatura subirme a mil grados centígrados, deseando saltarme aquello.

Klaus se acercaba a mi muy lentamente a lo que yo le abrazaba con fuerza y le daba un beso en la mejilla soltándole un te amo rápidamente al oído para luego tomarle del brazo y hacer un ademán con la mano para que lanzaran los puños de arroz y así terminar con aquel calvario.

Klaus asentía a mi petición y todos comenzaron a lanzar el arroz y comenzaban a felicitarnos deseando que alguien hiciera el favor de poner música y que al fin dejaran de enfocarse en nosotros.

Pero mis ruegos fueron aún peor, colocaron el vals y Klaus extendía su mano hacia mí para que le cediera esa pieza, yo negaba con la cabeza a lo que Alice me empujaba haciéndome caer sobre el chico.

Éste se aprovechaba de aquello para tomarme entre sus brazos y hacerme bailar observando como mi abuelo Carlisle sacaba a la abuela Esme y Jasper a tía Alice observando que de a poco la pista se llenaba de parejas observando que mi padre Edward bailaba con Frances y Jacob con la señora Rachel.

Yo miraba todo de reojo con la cabeza agacha escuchando como Klaus me decía suavemente.

-Vamos Rajky, ya todo paso, cálmate y regálame una sonrisa de alegría por lo menos, siento que todo ha sido como obligado-

Yo negaba con la cabeza levantando el rostro observándole con dulzura.

-No rey, lo… lo siento en verdad… es que… siento, siento aun un poco de temor pero nada, se que estamos entre conocidos-

A lo que él respondió.

-Y quiero que seas como Jacob cuando salía con tu padre el cual me contó que era él quien le hacía pasar pena al señor Edward-

Yo sonreía recordando todos los cuentos de esos dos después de volver de Volterra y le asentía disculpándome con él mientras escuchaba como terminaba el vals y me separa de él para el brindis.

Cada uno brindo y nos deseo buenos augurios a mí y a Klaus el cual estaba de lo mas de fascinado ante todo y no lo iba a negar hasta yo estaba a punto de llorar escuchando cada una de las palabras de mi familia para con nosotros.

Hasta que fue el turno de Emmett soltando delante de todos.

-Pues muchas felicidades a los Village People… que rompan muchas camas y destrocen muchas cabañas… aunque yo sé que es lo que va a quedar realmente destrozado en esa luna de miel-

Mi madre le daba un zape que se había escuchado en todo aquel lugar, mis padres aguantándose las risas, Agnes con cara de no comprender nada y mi abuelo tan horrorizado como yo haciendo que me metiera debajo de la mesa.

Después de aquello se armó la fiesta y ya todos comenzaron a ponerse locos dejándonos a Klaus y a mí al fin solos.

Salimos a las afueras del lugar observando aquella hermosa luna blanca que parecía salir del mar.

-Así que fue aquí que tus padres crearon a esta perfección de hombre-

Soltaba Klaus abrazándome a mis espaldas y yo sonreía alegando que yo no era perfecto.

-Entonces me equivoqué de hombre porque el mío lo es-

Yo me volteaba verle y él me soltaba tomándome por la cintura.

-¿Me darás el beso que me negaste en el altar?-

Yo le asentía aferrándome a su cuello comenzando a besarlo muy apasionadamente sintiendo como este era quien siempre trataba de dominar el beso y yo simplemente lo dejaba ser.

-¡No hay nada que me caliente más que ver dos machos metiéndose lengua!-

Yo apartaba mis labios de los de Klaus escondiendo mi rostro en el pecho del muchacho el cual le sonreía a Frances que se acercaba a nosotros y me soltaba en un todo imponente.

-Sabes que si llegas a hacer infeliz a mi esclavo favorito juro que te romperé el culo a latigazos-

Yo volteaba a verla y le soltaba en todo molesto.

-Pues él ya no es tu esclavo-

Ella volteaba a ver a Klaus el cual le soltaba tomándola de la mano.

-Siempre voy a sentir un profundo respeto hacia usted, y siempre la veré como mi ama… pero no volveremos a tener jamás una sesión como la que solíamos tener… es la condición que me puso Rajky para aceptar el casarse conmigo-

Ella me miraba seria soltándole a Klaus mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Con que sepas que jamás podrá tratarme de tu a tu y respetes lo que soy delante de ti y de todos ya es más que suficiente para sentirme satisfecha… no es Ama la que solo azota y hace mellas en la integridad física del esclavo… sino también psicológicamente, así que él no dejara de verme como su Ama aunque ya no tengamos nada físico-

Ella se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Eso fue algo que me pediste una vez y jamás te entregué, te lo has ganado-

Le hacía "pat pat" en la cabeza como se le hace a los perritos cuando hacen bien una gracia y luego me soltaba a mi acariciándome el cabello.

-Espero que uses mi regalo, a él le fascinaba ese juguete y espero que tú lo complazcas, como el nuevo amo del sargento Tombstone-

Sin duda yo no lo veía como ella, pero sabia a que se refería…ella siempre me vio como una especia de Amo que le gustaba sentir el poder que tenía sobre los sentimientos del chico y por eso la indirecta.

-No te preocupes Frances, sin duda seré yo quien lo complazca ahora-

Él me abrazaba y me llenaba de besos el cuello mientras ella sonreía y me pedía muy cortésmente.

-Si me lo permite teniente, le robaré a su marido para que me conceda una pieza-

Yo le asentía y observando cómo se llevaba a mi chico hacia el interior de la casa, escondía mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón observando toda la fiesta que se habían armado pensando en lo que vendría a penas terminara todo aquello.

Comencé a caminar hacia el interior de la casa buscando a Agnes para pasar lo que quedaba de fiesta bromeando con mi hermosa cuñada mientras veía como mi familia tenía que aguantarse el comer uno que otro entremés delante de Charlie viendo la cara de mi tío Emmett ante el tener que tragar un trozo de pastel pidiéndole permiso a Charlie de seguro para irse a vomitar aquello.

Sin duda mi familia era única, todos estaban locos pero juro que no cambiaría nada de ellos nunca.

Tomé a Agnes bailando con ella una pieza donde ella se montaba sobre mis zapatos mientras yo era quien bailaba por los dos y esta sonreía encantada deseando que las horas no pasaran… ya que sentía de nuevo los nervios apoderarse de mi cuerpo ante el momento de la luna de miel que se acercaba.

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**: Rossi... Gracias por tus review... En verdad me sorprendió mucho que alguien comentara "La Dueña" es cierto... Debo seguirle pero es que tanto los personajes de Crepúsculo como los de Harry Potter me tiene atrapado en estas dos historias... Prometo terminarle en lo que termine Lunasticio... En cuanto a tu pregunta pues jamás me lo he planteado... Supongo que mi amor por ellos es a causa de eso mismo... De que son vampiros... Es mi delirio... Amo a todos los vampiros pero si alguna historia se me llega a ocurrir prometo hacerlo con ellos... Pero en verdad lo que me atrae de ellos es que son no humanos.  
Saludos. ;)


	26. Capítulo 26 - La loca pero muy

**Capitulo 26**

**La loca pero muy apasionada luna de miel**

**A ojos de EdwJake**

Todo se había acabado, no sabía si alegrarme o sentirme aún más asustado de lo que ya me encontraba.

Nos encontrábamos en el muelle despidiéndolos a todos ya que tía Alice había hecho reservaciones en uno de los hoteles de Brasil.

-Ustedes solo dejen todo tal cual que yo vendré mañana después del medio día a limpiar todo con Rosalie y Emmett ¿Está bien?-

Ambos le asentíamos mientras escuchábamos decir a Frances.

-Espero que no vengan a levantar los escombros del desastre…-

Pero mi padre Jacob se aclaraba la garganta señalando a Charlie con disimulo el cual se estaba subiendo al yate.

-Pppffsh…- bufaba ésta por la nariz alegando que no entendía el porqué los Cullen nos empeñábamos en hacer vida social con el ganado.

Al fin habían abordado y todos se despedían de nosotros echándonos bromas de que no fuésemos a destrozarles la casita a los abuelos haciendo que aquello me hiciera sentir aún peor.

Entramos a la casa y lo primero que Klaus hizo fue abrazarse a mí con fuerza mientras yo le respondía sonriéndole para que no se diera cuenta de mis intenciones.

-¿Klaus?... ¿Por qué no limpiamos nosotros y le mandamos un mensaje a tía Alice para que no vengan mañana?-

Éste se separaba de mí mientras me miraba extrañado a lo que yo alegaba.

-Es que así es mejor, ¿no te parece?-

Él asentía comenzando a limpiar y mientras yo lo hacía como humano el limpiaba a velocidad vampírica terminando todo en menos de media hora.

"¡Maldita sea!" soltaba yo mentalmente mientras veía la mesa de los regalos.

-¡Aaammm!... ¿Por qué no nos disponemos a abrir los regalos?-

Éste asentía encantado pasando todos los obsequios de la mesa al sofá y al suelo, donde comenzamos por uno grande de moño rojo.

-No creas que no sé lo que tratas de hacer, pero… te daré gusto-

Soltaba él sin tan siquiera mirarme a la cara pasándome el obsequio que le había señalado.

Yo sonreía y me hacía el tonto buscándole la tarjeta para ver de quien era.

-Este es de la abuela Esme- soltaba yo mientras Klaus alegaba que ya era mucho con habernos prestado la casa para pasar la luna de miel.

Yo abría el paquete y me encontraba con un par de suéteres de lana, al parecer hechos por la misma abuela, ya que uno era en blanco y rojo con las iníciales E.C. y otro en azul con las iníciales K.T.

-¡Vaya!... creo que eso de tejer y hacer suéteres cursis es de abuelas jajajaja…-

Yo me quitaba mi chaqueta y camisa militar para ponerme el suéter observando que Klaus hacía lo mismo.

-Veamos este- soltó el muchacho tomando uno pequeño el cual decía.

-Para EdwJake y Klaus de Emmett- Klaus lo abría y se asomaba al interior de la pequeña bolsa de regalo soltando la carcajada imaginándome que el muy desgraciado había hecho nuevamente de las suyas.

Yo me tapaba la cara preguntando que era a lo que este sacaba de la bolsa un tubo de lubricante anal y un spray anestésico.

Yo tomaba el cojín del sofá tapándome la cara muerto de risa ante aquello.

-De seguro mi suegra se los compra por cantidades industriales-

Yo seguía muerto de risa mientras trataba de controlarme tomando otro obsequio.

-Ahí, Dios mío… no puedo con este tío mío tan coño de su madre-

Observé de quien era aquel paquete leyendo en la tarjeta que decía Frances.

Yo alzaba una ceja y le mostraba la tarjeta a Klaus el cual sonreía alegando que ya sabía que era, yo lo sacaba… aquello no sabía qué demonios era hasta que el chico alegó.

-Es un anillo retardante, esto se coloca acá y esto en los testículos…-

Me comenzaba a explicar él mientras yo le preguntaba que le agradaba de aquel juguete a lo que respondió.

-Me gustaba sentí el deseo de querer y no poder, no sé… era algo que me agradaba demasiado-

Yo negaba con la cabeza imaginándome a este mal nacido aguantándose las ganas de acabar mientras mi pobre trasero era taladrado hasta el cansancio.

Traté de ignorar aquella imagen visual de mi cabeza mientras veía que él tomaba otro.

-Este es de Charlie- yo abría grande los ojos y se lo quitaba de las manos sintiendo que era algo blando.

Comencé a romper toda la bolsa contemplando que era un cobertor hecho con todas las camisetas de los equipos de Beisbol nacional.

-Wooow… esto no lo hizo él, tuvo que haber sido ella-

Contemplé que había una nota dentro que decía.

"Esto lo hizo la madre de Bella para ella, lo usó poco… ahora es tuyo, cuídalo por favor… ella siempre decía que se lo obsequiaría al primer hijo que tuviera, así que me encargué de cumplir sus deseos, te quiero mucho… Charlie Swan"

Observando la cobija me di cuenta que lloraba, mis lagrimas caían sobre la tela mientras Klaus me quitaba la nota y leyéndola rápidamente se sentó detrás de mi haciendo que yo me recostara de su pecho.

-Es hermoso rey, no llores… al contrario, debes de estar feliz de que ahora tienes más de ella para atesorar-

Yo le asentía mientras él me limpiaba las lágrimas y yo me arropaba las piernas con el cobertor mientras Klaus tomaba otro regalo.

-Este es del Sr. Carlisle- yo dejaba que este lo abriera observando que se trataba de unos boletos de avión para el Cairo.

-¡Siii!... visitaremos a Benjamín-

Éste ponía cara de pocos amigos mientras yo lo abrazaba con fuerza soltándole que no debía de ponerse celoso y que aquello había sido solo una jugarreta mía.

Yo observaba una cajita pequeña como de joyería en la mesa y estirando mi mano la tomaba para ver que decía.

"De Edward y Jacob" yo sonreía pensando que podía haber en aquella diminuta caja abriéndola para encontrarme con unas llaves de auto y una nota dentro que decía.

"El obsequio está en casa, es un Lamborghini, espero les guste"

Yo comenzaba a dar salto en el sofá como loco mostrándole las llaves a Klaus el cual las observaba sin poder creer aquello.

-Madre mía que regalo ¿eh?-

Yo me le tiraba encima encantado comiéndomelo a besos mientras el comenzaba a apretarme las nalgas.

-¡KLAUS!- yo le daba un zape y él sonreía alegando que estábamos solos y que podía hacerlo porque era mi marido.

-No me vengas con esas estupideces, compórtate que aún no terminamos-

Éste sonreía mientras yo me acomodaba en sus piernas alegando que pasara otro… éste tomaba una pequeña bolsa rosa con un lazo en blanco y decía leyendo la tarjeta.

-Esta es de mi madre-

Yo le arrancaba rápidamente el obsequio escondiéndolo debajo del cobertor que nos había obsequiado Charlie.

-Aaamm… lo… lo veremos luego- Pero Klaus exigía verlo ahora a lo que yo le soltaba.

-Es… es que ya Alice me… me había dicho que era y que no te lo dejara ver-

Seguimos destapando regalos tras regalos contemplando que había uno elegantemente envuelto, Klaus lo tomaba y leía asombrado que decía "Cayo Vulturi" ambos nos mirábamos fijamente sin poder creer aquello.

Comencé a destapar el obsequio admirando que eran un par de pulseras con el escudo Vulturi y el Cullen unidos... Era en oro macizo y pedrería y en la tapa de la caja una nota que decía.

"Felicidades Edwjake y Klaus, esto, mas que un obsequio de bodas es un agradecimiento por haber traído de vuelta a mis dos hijos Jane y Alec... Mientras mantengan las leyes siempre serán bienvenidos... Cayo Vulturi"

Nos quedamos un buen rato admirando las joyas, dejándolas en el estuche colocándolas en la mesa aún asombrados.

-Sin duda al abuelo le complacerá ver eso-

Klaus asentía mientras seguíamos abriendo regalos contemplando que ya se habían acabado viendo que quedaba una caja en el suelo.

-Mmm… por mi conteo creo que eran todos los regalos, ¿hay uno demás?-

Yo me encogía de hombros esperando a que él tomara el regalo observando como leía de quien era observándome fijamente.

-Es de Idalí- yo me quedaba asombrado ante aquello imaginado que habían sido las tías Rachel y Rebecca las que se habían encargado de que eso llegara a nuestras manos.

Klaus me lo entregaba y sentándose en la mesa de enfrente sacándose el suéter, espero a que yo lo abriera.

Saqué el listón y abrí la caja, en esta había una enorme toalla de baño en la cual habían pintado un hermoso cuadro… éramos Klaus y yo sobre el pico de un enorme árbol y detrás de este haciéndonos fondo se encontraba la luna.

Yo me tapaba la boca asombrado mientras Klaus soltaba.

-¡Vaya!... no sé ni que decir-

Había una nota dentro que decía.

"Cuando sabes que llega la persona indicada a tu vida, esta siempre aparece o te reencuentras con esta en los momentos más inolvidables de tu vida, se que se conocen desde hace tiempo… pero cuando los vi, supe que ese era su momento inolvidable… les deseo lo mejor a ambos… Idalí"

Yo le pasaba la nota observando los detalles de la prenda mientras él me soltaba después de leer.

-Supongo que eso es una tregua- yo asentía sonriendo mientras recordaba el día que me había insinuado que habían sido los chicos que nos habían visto y no ella.

Yo trataba de no ponerme a llorar en ese momento estirándome en el sofá recostándome y bostezando alegando que me encontraba completamente agotado.

Klaus me miraba de soslayo mientras me soltaba a modo de reproche.

-Pudimos haber visto los regalos luego-

Yo le sonreía tomando el cobertor de mi madre junto al obsequio de Alice soltándole mientras me encaminaba hacia la habitación.

-Pues creí que soportaría el sueño, pero estoy muy agotado, puedes ir a cazar si quieres mientras yo duermo un rato, ¿te parece?-

Pero Klaus corría veloz hacia la puerta de la habitación obstruyéndome el paso.

-No juegues conmigo Rajky, llevo años esperando por esto y aunque no es por lo que quiero vivir contigo sabes lo mucho que lo deseo, así que no me vengas con que estas cansado y que te vas a ir a dormir, porque si me haces aguantarme hasta mañana te va a ir peor-

Yo abría grande los ojos sintiendo como el cobertor se me corría de un lado observando como él caminaba hacia donde me encontraba yo y me soltaba tomándome del mentón.

-Así que vas, te aseas y me esperas en la cama… voy a darme un chapuzón para tratar de calmarme porque sino juro que te voy a dejar inservible esta noche-

Yo me quedaba inerte en medio de la sala mientras él me daba un beso y se retiraba sacándose el pantalón dejándolo en el suelo mientras se iba en bóxer hasta las afueras de la casa mientras yo seguía viéndolo como bobo hasta que la pequeña bolsa cayó de mis manos haciéndome despabilar tomándola rápidamente y metiéndome en la habitación observando que allí había otra ventana panorámica.

-Maldita sea- cerré las puertas y corrí las cortinas, metiéndome en el baño llenando la tina mientras dejaba la bolsita de regalo en la repisa paseándome de un lado a otro tratando de pensar qué demonios hacer.

"¿Lo quieres?... claro que lo quieres Edji, sino no estarías así"

Yo me miraba la entrepierna y esta se encontraba algo tensa.

-Maldito, no me ayudas- le decía yo a mi sexo como si este pudiese entenderme.

Yo suspiraba sacándome toda la ropa y metiéndome en la tina sumergiendo la cabeza acostándome dentro con los ojos abiertos contemplando el techo que se movía a causa del agua.

"Pensaste tantas veces como seria tu primera vez y siempre pensaste ser sutil con ella, dulce y muy gentil…" salía del agua bruscamente mientras seguía sumergido en mis pensamientos, como deseando que mis temores se quedaran dentro del agua. "…y ahora va a ser tú el que ruegue gentileza, porque lo que es Klaus presiento que me va a dejar en silla de ruedas"

Salí de la tina y me sequé poco a poco con la toalla que Idalí nos había obsequiado mientras seguía observando la pequeña bolsa de regalo como si aquello fuera una bomba C-4.

Suspiré tratando de pensar mientras daba gracias a dios que era lampiño y no debía afeitarme.

Tomé la bolsa con determinación sacando lo que había dentro… me senté en el excusado mientras trataba de ver cómo iba aquel montón de tiras.

"No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto EdwJake" me decía a mi mismo metiendo entre mis piernas la tanga de encajes sintiendo como esta se me metía entre las nalgas.

-Maldita sea, ya con esto estoy violado- me decía a mi mismo volteando para verme por el espejo como me quedaban las nalgas fueras de la prenda.

-¡Dios, no, no!... Que haces maldita sea- me preguntaba a mi mismo como tratando de auto convencerme de aquello paseándome de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

Me senté de nuevo en el excusado tomando las medias pantys tratando de ponerme aquella cosa que se estiraba cada vez que alaba para metérmela.

-Maldita sea como hacen las mujeres para colocarse esta porquería-

Yo pateaba la tina completamente molesto halando aquella cosa mientras escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Rajky?... ¿Te encuentras bien?-

A lo que yo tratando de sacarme las medias rápidamente termine resbalándome cayendo al suelo en un estruendoso golpe.

-ME LLEVA LA PUTA MADRE-

Solté molesto mientras escuchaba como este forzaba la puerta y yo me arrojaba rápidamente la enorme toalla encima.

-¿Te cuesta mucho tocar la puerta Klaus?-

Éste me miraba desde la puerta observando que me encontraba en el suelo.

-Escuché un ruido y tus maldiciones, pensé que te había ocurrido algo-

-Pues solo me resbalé ¿ya?-

Él alzaba una ceja mientras alegaba.

-Es la primera vez que veo a un vampiro con problemas de equilibrio-

-Pues soy Semi-Vampiro Klaus, y de paso según me han dicho mi madre poseía dos pies izquierdos así que CHU, CHU… fuera de aquí-

Le hacía yo un ademán con la mano como si estuviese echando a un gato fuera de la habitación.

Éste reía divertido alegando que iría a la cocina a buscar lo que había quedado de la fiesta a ver con que podíamos jugar.

-¡Genial!... me salió creativo y sexy el coño de su madre este-

Alegaba yo después de que él había cerrado la puerta levantándome rápidamente contemplando que había dañado la cerradura.

Me volvía a dar uno de mis ataques de rabia puteando, golpeando y maldiciendo mientras Klaus gritaba desde la cocina.

-¿TODO BIEN?- a lo que yo le respondía.

-TODO BIEN REY- Pero en realidad puteaba y maldecía cada cinco minutos a lo que me estaba sucediendo.

Seguí tratando de colocarme al fin las medias y ahora venía aquella maraña de tiras que era el liguero… todo iba bien al ponérmelo en la cintura hasta que comencé a ver las tiras que guindaban con unos brochecitos metálicos de pedrería.

-Ppppssfh…- suspiraba y bufaba por la nariz a cada tanto mientras trataba de abrir los broches que terminaron rotos en mis manos.

-ME LLEVAN LOS MIL DEMONIOS DEL APOCALIPSIS-

Me miré en el espejo y parecía el propio marica que se prostituye en el peor barrio de Brooklyn.

Yo me tiraba en el suelo rindiéndome a todo aquello metiendo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y meciéndome como si fuese autista.

"Así te vas a quedar maldito estúpido, para lo que te va a durar la maldita prenda encima"

Sin duda aquellos alientos que me daba yo mismo no me ayudaban y me atormentaba aun más de lo que ya estaba.

Me levanté y colocándome la toalla de baño encima salí de la habitación corriendo hasta la cama metiéndome de cabeza en esta lanzándome las sabanas encima.

Klaus volvía a la habitación con una bandeja de pequeños entremeses y frutillas con chocolate posándolas sobre la cama.

-Mmm…. Que rico- alegaba yo tratando de sonar tranquilo aunque ya se notaba que mi pierna volvía a sufrir aquel maldito tic nervioso.

"Maldita humanidad cálmate, deja que mi lado vampiro aflore o me dará un colapso nervioso"

El chico tomaba unas frutas y las bañaba en chocolate ofreciéndomelas a lo que yo le decía.

-Tu primero- él me fruncía el ceño y yo reía abriendo la boca haciendo sonidos de deguste ante el sabor.

Así duramos un buen rato, él se recostaba del espaldar de la cama y yo me recostaba de él, el cual me daba pequeños trozos de comida en la boca llenándome de besos el cuello.

Debía de admitirlo, Klaus sabía como tratar a un joven como yo, aquellas atenciones me gustaban y mucho, eso era sin duda algo de admirar en él.

-¿Te sientes más calmado?- yo no decía nada sintiendo como las medias hacían que me rodara entre las sabanas… trataba de acomodarme y le asentía sin decir nada.

-¿Qué demonios traes puesto que te ruedas a cada rato?-

Yo abría grande los ojos alegando que no traía nada a lo que este respondió.

-¿En serio?... deja ver- pero yo negaba con la cabeza apartándome de él apretando las sabanas con fuerzas.

Klaus reía divertido alegando que cual era la vergüenza que él ya me había visto desnudo, a lo que yo alegué.

-Ese día estaba la habitación a obscuras y de paso deliraba de la fiebre, así que no es lo mismo-

Pero éste seguía insistiendo en querer quitarme las sabanas halándolas hacia él mientras yo las halaba hacia mí, comenzando a pelearnos por las malditas sabanas que a la final cedieron rompiéndose en dos haciendo que del jalón me cayera de la cama directo al suelo quedándome completamente expuesto con las piernas abiertas delante de él.

-Verdammt… wie konntest du so göttlich, sinnlich?- [Maldito seas… ¿cómo puedes ser tan divinamente sexy?]

Soltaba Klaus en alemán en un tono de voz como si estuviese siendo poseído por el mismísimo Satán, yo cerraba las piernas comenzando a echarme hacia atrás mientras el comenzaba a caminar en cuatro patas desde la cama hasta el suelo como su fuese un felino y yo una presa.

-¿Klaus?… ¿Rey?... cálmate, yo… yo solo quise complacerte- a lo que él alegaba.

-Y no sabes cuan complacido estoy teniente- éste se colocaba de rodillas apretándose el bóxer para que viera lo excitado que este se encontraba, colocándose nuevamente en cuatro patas rugiéndome como bestia salvaje a lo que yo le soltaba.

-¿Sargento?... detente, es una orden- pero el vampiro negaba con la cabeza disponiéndose a lanzarse sobre mí a lo que yo salía como alma que lleva al diablo o por lo menos a lo que me dejaban las jodidas panty medias que me hacían resbalar lanzándome detrás del sofá y Klaus caía sobre este observándome desde arriba.

-De gracias a Dios que su organismo consume todo lo que come, porque le voy a dejar el culo inservible, ¿me está escuchando?-

Yo le arrojaba adornos de la casa que eran de metal pero éste se volvía a lanzar como bestia sobre mí a lo que yo me escabullía por un costado corriendo de vuelta a la habitación cerrando la puerta con mi don pero al voltear ya el coño de su madre estaba dentro por la ventana panorámica.

Yo tomaba una vara de bambú que tenía mi abuela de adorno y le gritaba.

-¿Klaus?... échate o te voy a dar de azotes maldito perro alemán… ÉCHATE-

Éste sonreía divertido sentándose en el suelo mientras me decía.

-¿Jugaremos al amo?- yo sonreía y tomando la toalla que nos había dado Idalí me la colocaba encima de un lado como las capas de los soldados medievales mientras le asentía a lo que el sonreía tratando de aguantarse la tensión entre las piernas.

-Mmm… vamos a jugar a que yo te lanzo la varita y tú la traes-

Éste negaba con la cabeza alegando que la única varita que quería en su boca era la que yo poseía entre las piernas. Yo abría grande los ojos mientras le soltaba que era un asqueroso a lo que le respondía.

-Sabes que lo soy y ya que no vamos a jugar al amo y al esclavo, porque que sé que eso no te gusta-

Soltaba éste levantándose del suelo mientras yo trataba de escaparme por la ventana panorámica sin éxito sintiendo como me arrancaba la toalla y me tomaba entre sus brazos lanzándome hacia la cama de manera violenta mientras yo me pensaba escabullir gateando pero este me tomaba por el pie rugiéndome como poseído alegando que me veía demasiado cogible con aquel atuendo.

-Klaus, rey debes se dulce conmigo ¿sí?... es mi primera vez-

El muy maldito se reía y abriéndome las piernas pasó todo su rostro por mi sexo de forma descarada olfateándome como un sucio animal olfatea a otro para reconocerlo.

-MALDITO SEAS KLAUS, CONTROLATE-

Pero el chico echaba a un lado aquella ropa interior de encajes dejando mi sexo completamente al descubierto y completamente erecto llevándoselo a la boca sin ningún vestigio de culpa ni pudor chupándolo como si aquello fuese la paleta del dulce más delicioso del planeta.

-NOOO… MALDITA BESTIA…. AAAAHHH… SANTO CRISTO… Ten… ten piedad… Uummmh… hijo de la puta que te parió Klaus, como logras hacerme sentir de esa manera-

Soltaba yo comenzando a ceder ante aquella felación tan bestial que me daba el bastardo al punto de sentir que me iba a arrancar la verga.

Yo gemía como poseso tomando su cabello y halándoselo casi al punto de arrancárselo apretando mis piernas sintiendo como el chico comenzaba a romperme las medias ante el arrebato y yo me estremecía al escuchar como la tela se rompía moviendo mi pelvis como si le follara la boca al desgraciado.

No había sido hasta ahora que me había dado cuenta que Klaus se masturbaba sin dejar de chuparme la verga sintiendo escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

Yo trataba de incorporarme y él me tomaba de las muñecas halándome para caer sobre sus piernas que se encontraban arrodilladas en la cama sintiendo la dureza de su sexo entre mis nalgas.

-¿Lo sientes?- yo le asentía aun jadeando mientras él me soltaba a escasos centímetros de mi rostro pudiendo percibir el olor de mi propio sexo en su aliento.

-¿Lo quieres?- yo lo miraba a los ojos para luego bajar la mirada, éste me tomaba por el rostro y me besaba con intensidad introduciendo su lengua por cada recoveco de mi boca asiéndome sentir perturbado.

No sé donde se había escondido aquel tubo, pero no fue sino hasta ese preciso momento que sentí como el chico pasaba su mano completamente embadurnada de lubricante entre mis nalgas introduciendo sus dedos con total descaro.

-KLAUS NOOO…- Pero el chico no se detenía metiendo y sacando sus dedos de manera rítmica haciéndome gemir abrazándome fuertemente a él sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo se estremecía.

"Dios mío… no… no pensé que esto se sintiera tan bien"

Pensaba yo poner aun mas ruborizado mientras él acomodaba mis piernas soltándome al oído.

-Ya no puedo controlarme más Rajky… no puedo soportar tanta tensión-

Éste me acostaba en la cama mientras yo cerraba los ojos y colocando la punta de su endurecido sexo en la entrada de mi orificio anal lo empujó con fuerza hasta adentro haciéndome pegar el grito de mi vida.

-MALDITO HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE Y TU BASTARDO PADRE CREES QUE ESE HUECO ES DE LÁTEX QUE SE VA A ABRIR COMO SI FUESE UNA PUTA FLOR-

Yo le lanzaba dos buenos puñetazos en la cara y éste sonreía sin inmutarse ante los golpes bien asentado que le daba alegando que el que lo golpeara lo excitaba aun más.

Éste me tomaba por las muñecas y comenzaba a embestirme como un semental poseso de testosterona haciéndome sentir que me iba a partir en dos.

Aunque era semi-vampiro, me hacía daño ya que él era completamente vampiro y poseía aun más fuerza que yo.

-Klaus… por… por favor controla tus embestidas, te… te lo ruego-

Éste me tomaba de nuevo por las muñecas halándome con fuerza sentándose en la cama, colocándome a mí sobre sus piernas soltándome al oído.

-Hazlo tu entonces, a tu ritmo y como lo desees, porque yo no puedo controlarme-

Yo me abrazaba a él subiendo y bajando, sacando e introduciendo yo mismo su sexo dentro de mí, sintiendo como el mío se restregaba en su abdomen haciéndome sentir un placer que jamás logré llegar a alcanzar.

Él me apartaba un poco de su cuerpo para verme el rostro.

-¿Sabes cuantas veces había imaginado este momento?- yo negaba con la cabeza sin detenerme a lo que el chico respondía

-Todos los malditos días de mi vida desde que te conozco EdwJake-

Cuando él decía mi nombre era porque estaba hablando muy en serio a lo que yo respondí.

-Pues aunque yo no lo pensaba a diario, debo de admitir que me lo plantee muchas veces-

Yo seguía subiendo y bajando cada vez más rápido completamente sacado de mis cabales soltándole palabras fuertes a lo que él las respondía con argumentos aun más obscenos que los míos.

Terminó por arrebatarse y sacando de golpe su sexo haciéndome estremecer éste me posicionaba de espaldas a él sobre la cama en cuatro patas con el rostro pegado al colchón y las piernas bien abiertas volvía a clavar su sexo dentro de mí con fuerzas dándome más y más embestidas mientras yo me masturbaba rápidamente sintiendo como entre la estimulación de su sexo en mi próstata y la masturbada en mi sexo no logré aguantar más la acabada que me hizo gritar como si me estuviesen matando a golpes.

Klaus acababa unos minutos después que yo soltando las mil y una palabrotas en alemán cayéndome encima haciendo que ambos cayéramos de medio lado en la cama a lo que éste me abrazaba con fuerzas y yo sonreía con cara de idiota.

-¿Esto no puede ser más divino?- soltaba Klaus a lo que yo le respondía volteándome para abrazarme fuertemente a él.

-Sí, sí puede ser aún mejor- sin duda el chico me había desgarrado pero el ser medio vampiro tenía sus ventajas, sanaba rápido y de seguro aquello se me iba a acostumbrar.

Sin duda todos mis temores se habían ido a la mierda yo quería mas de aquella sensación tan rica que había comenzado a experimentar y abrazándome a él montándome sobre su cuerpo le soltaba observando su amplia sonrisa.

-Yo quiero más…- le daba un beso tras otro sintiendo como este pasaba sus manos por mis nalgas mientras preguntaba entre beso y beso.

-¿Tú no y que te estabas durmiendo?- a lo que yo alegaba que el sueño se me había ido a la porra volviendo a retomar un segundo round donde era yo quien atacaba a Klaus entre felaciones masturbadas y dedeadas anales que era lo único que el desgraciado me dejaba obtener de ese trasero bien torneado.

Ya en el tercero no logré aguantar más y caí completamente rendido en la cama la cual yacía en el suelo hecha escombros sintiéndome el ser más pleno del planeta.


	27. Capítulo 27 - Un motivo feliz

**Capitulo 27**

**Un motivo feliz**

**A ojos de Klaus**

Era todo un espectáculo el verle dormir… después de la intensa noche que habíamos pasado, el chico cayó medio muerto en lo que quedaba de cama.

Era raro verlo tan tranquilo al dormir… normalmente hablaba dormido y se movía bastante… eso me encantaba de él, pero hoy estaba placido, taciturno… imaginando que su cuerpo había sucumbido ante tanto agotamiento físico.

Yo por mi parte me encontraba sediento, no solo de él… sino de sangre, había pasado bastante tiempo ya sin beber absolutamente nada de aquel liquido vital, así que dejándole en la cama me dispuse a ir a cazar un rato imaginando que me daría tiempo a volver y prepararle el desayuno.

Aquello sin duda era un paraíso… me lancé de clavado al río y nadé hasta el final de este donde conseguí fauna silvestre acabando con la vida de un tigre, un puma y un jabalí en tan solo veinte minutos de caza.

Recostándome satisfecho sobre una roca y sintiendo la calidez del sol en mi cuerpo escuchaba como alguien se acercaba sigilosamente.

Me levanté rápidamente escuchando pasar el celaje detrás de una enorme hiena que corría despavorida.

Comencé a corres tras de el depredador tratando de percibir su efluvio pero todos los olores del lugar se entremezclaban dificultándome el reconocerle hasta que llego donde el vampiro en cuestión, bebía de la enorme hiena que se encontraba ya muerta observándole con una amplia sonrisa que se trataba de mi recién desvirgado esposo.

-Muy bonito, cazando desnudo… después que sentía vergüenza ahora anda exhibiendo la mercancía como un vulgar prostituto-

El aludido soltaba una sonrisa siséante soltando al ya seco animal volteando a verme después de levantarse del suelo.

-¿A qué te sorprendí?-

Yo alzaba una ceja admirando su desnudes y éste me saltaba como si fuese una presa devorándome la boca con total descaro.

Yo le abrazaba y le pegaba contra uno de los árboles comenzando de nuevo aquel juego de lujuria que parecía no saciarnos jamás terminando con el chico nuevamente abusado pero con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Va a ser difícil mantenernos separados y sin tocarnos, tantas veces me burlé de mis padres pero ahora los comprendo perfectamente, esto sin duda es atracción animal-

Soltaba el chico recostado en el suelo mientras yo le abrazaba colocándome de medio lado soltándole al oído.

-Y más si cazamos y follamos… no sabes lo que me has hecho sentir al probar el sabor de la sangre en tus labios-

El chico sonreía volteando a verme contemplando como brillaba su piel aunque no con la misma intensidad con la que brillaba la mía.

-Eres hermoso-

Alegaba él a lo que yo simplemente sonreía y acariciaba su rostro escuchando a lo lejos el yate.

-Creo que están de vuelta-

Nos levantamos rápidamente comenzando a correr de vuelta a la casa, Rajky se vistió mientras yo trataba de acomodar lo mejor posible la casa cuando escuche detrás de mí la voz de la Ama Frances la cual soltaba en un tono divertido.

-Ya sabía yo que vendríamos a recoger los escombros de este par, dime algo esclavo… ¿mataste al teniente o sigue vivo?-

Yo sonreía mientras escuchaba decir a Rajky saliendo de la habitación con un pantalón de algodón blanco y el torso al descubierto.

-Pues lamento decirte que aún estoy vivo Frances-

Mi madre entraba tapándose la boca observando todo aquel desastre.

-¡Oh por Dios!... Esme los va a matar-

Yo sonreía mientras Emmett entraba soltando la risotada al ver el destrozo, observando que solo habían venido ellos tres a ayudar con la limpieza.

-A la mierda… si así quedó la casa no me quiero ni imaginar cómo te quedo el culo muchacho del demonio-

Yo soltaba LA carcajada mientras Rajky fruncía el ceño alegando que su trasero se encontraba en perfecto estado.

-Yo soy como Santo Tomás, ver para creer-

Alice le daba un zape mientras Frances alegaba que apoyaba la moción de la bestia esclava como ella le llamaba a Emmett alegando que quería ver aquello.

-Pues se van a quedar con las ganas pervertidos-

Frances y Emmett reían mientras mi madre comenzaba a organizar todo y la Ama movilizaba a sus esclavos vampiros alegando que ella no iba a mover ni un dedo para limpiar aquello.

Yo veía sentarse a Rajky con cara de enfermo agarrándose la cabeza mientras yo corría rápidamente a su lado.

-¿Qué te sucede?- yo tocaba su frente y éste ardía en fiebre.

-No sé… me estoy sintiendo como aquel día-

Mi madre se sentaba a su lado tomándole el pulso mientras la Ama Frances llamaba a Derek uno de sus esclavos que sabía de enfermería y primeros auxilios.

-¿Qué comiste EdwJake?, ¿qué paso?- éste alegaba que solo había comido lo de la fiesta y esta mañana una hiena.

-¿A ti no te tenía prohibido beber sangre EdwJake?- preguntaba mi madre a lo que yo me golpeaba la frente recordando que aquello era cierto.

-Pero yo pensé que ya podía- yo le ayudaba a recostarse mientras Emmett llamaba por teléfono al abuelo Carlisle explicándole lo que sucedía a lo que se escuchaba decir que estaban en camino.

Rajky se quejaba de dolor abdominal comenzando a ver que el chico le cambiaban los ojos de marrón a amarillo mientras yo le soltaba tratando de calmarle-

-Recuerda lo que te dijo tu tío Sam… solo sucederá si tu así lo quieres… ¿está bien?- el chico asentía tomándome fuertemente la mano mientras comenzaba a sentir que se calmaba y Derek nos decía que su pulso se estaba estabilizando agradeciendo a Dios que el chico al fin estaba aprendiendo a tener dominio de su lado lobezno.

Al parecer no habían conseguido transporte hacia la isla ya que los padres del chico junto a su abuelo habían llegado a nado a la casa siendo Jacob quien se acercara a él.

-¿Ya estás mejor?... ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaba éste preocupado mientras Rajky le explicaba que su lado Quileute había querido hacer de las suyas nuevamente.

-¿Pero algo te alteró?... ¿sucedió algo?- Jacob me miraba como preguntándose si yo había sido el culpable a lo que respondí.

-No es lo que usted cree, Rajky fue a cazar e imagino que es como usted, bebe sangre y su lado lobo aflora… solo que usted sabe controlarle y Rajky aún es inestable-

Éste me palmeaba la pierna disculpándose ante su temprana conclusión de los hechos, volteando a ver a Rajky el cual le decía que no tenía que culparme a mí de lo que le sucedía.

-Lo siento rey… es solo que a nosotros nos descontrola también el mal genio y como vi los destrozos pues pensé que se habían peleado… no quiero que te suceda nada, pero debemos solventar esto de una vez… y creo que la única manera es dejándolo salir-

Rajky negaba con la cabeza mientras le pedía a su padre que no le obligara a lo que Edward soltó rápidamente.

-No creo que sea prudente Jacob… si el chico no quiere no hay por qué obligarlo-

Jake se levantaba y comenzaba a discutir con su pareja mientras Carlisle comenzaba a tomarle los signos vitales al chico que comenzaba a incomodarse al ver como sus padres se peleaban a lo que yo solté en un tono molesto.

-¡YA BASTA!... ¿no ven que lo están alterando de nuevo?... Él no lo va a hacer si no quiere y nadie puede obligarle, ¿está claro?-

Edward asentía pero Jacob me miraba fijamente alegando que él sabía lo que era mejor para su hijo a lo que yo respondí.

-Pues con todo respeto, no me parece que sea buena idea el obligarle… en vez de hacer eso debería pensar la manera de ayudarle de otro modo-

Mi madre seguía limpiando con los esclavos de Frances la cual se encontraba observando la escena mientras se limaba las uñas como si disfrutara del espectáculo a lo que Emmett soltaba de repente.

-Yo apoyo al sargento… no podemos obligarle… me parece que es mejor darle un motivo para hacerlo ¿no?-

Todos se miraban mientras Jacob sonreía palmeándole la espalda a su cuñado soltando rápidamente.

-A veces no eres tan bruto Emm… incluso me sorprendes-

Emmett lo miraba de mala gana mientras todos reían y Jacob se sentaba al lado de Rajky soltándole en un tono dulce.

-Te daré el mejor motivo de todos y después de eso sino deseas volver a transformarte tu simplemente lo bloqueas y punto… ¿está bien?-

El chico le asentía mientras Carlisle alegaba que era mejor dejarle dormir y que luego trataran cuando Rajky estuviese más descansado.

Éste asentía y yo después de asomarme a la habitación observando que ya los esclavos de Frances habían arreglado la cama, tomaba al chico entre mis brazos llevándolo a la habitación para que tomara una siesta.

**A ojos de EdwJake**

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando desperté observando el espectacular Crepúsculo que se formaba en el horizonte.

El sol se encontraba en un tono naranja el cual parecía sumergirse en el océano tiñendo a este de aquel color haciendo todo un espectáculo de colores tanto en el cielo como en el mar.

Me desperecé levantándome de la cama colocándome una camiseta, saliendo descalzo a las afueras donde todos se encontraban reunidos conversando muy amenamente.

La casa estaba ya como debía estar y eso me dejaba más tranquilo pensando que nos habíamos librado del castigo que de seguro nos aplicaría la abuela Esme por destrozarle la casa de ese modo.

Klaus se levantaba rápidamente al verme salir de habitación preguntándome como me sentía a lo que yo alegué.

-Mejor… mucho mejor aunque tuve pesadillas locas- éste sonreía alegando que de seguro era por lo que había pasado.

Yo caminaba hacia donde se encontraban mis padres sentándome en medio de los dos los cuales me acariciaban el cabello mientras yo volteaba a ver a Edward para después observar a Jake preguntándole con mi vocecita de nene pequeño.

-Estoy listo, papito-

Él me sonreía abrazándome con fuerza mientras me tomaba de la mano para levantarme y yo comenzaba a caminar hacia donde él me llevaba seguido por Edward y Klaus que sabía de antemano que no se quedarían en la casa.

Salimos por la parte trasera donde había aún más vegetación y comenzamos a caminar mientras mi padre me llevaba abrazado preguntándome en un tono dulce.

-¿Qué tanto te gustaría saber de tu madre?- yo le miraba fijamente a los ojos completamente asombrado ante aquella pregunta.

-Pues… todo… me encantaría haberla visto en sus años de adolescencia… sus torpezas, su sonrisa, el cómo los veía a ustedes dos… el cómo hablaba… todo, yo le pregunte a Charlie si poseía videos pero me dijo que solo la abuela René era quien tenía videos de ella-

Éste me sonreía alegando que así era y que no era prudente ir hasta donde se encontraba dicha mujer, que ya con lo de Charlie era suficiente para mantener a Edward ulcerado.

Yo sonreía y le asentía prometiéndole que no iba a ir a buscarle a lo que él prosiguió.

-Pues si yo te dijera que tienes la posibilidad de ver todo mejor que en un video pero que la única posibilidad se encuentra en que tú te logres transformar-

Yo me detenía observando como mi padre Edward y Klaus se detenían dándonos nuestro espacio mientras yo le preguntaba.

-¡No entiendo!- Jake sonreía y me volvía a abrazar comenzando a caminar nuevamente mientras me explicaba.

-Pues saber que entre los Quileutes hay una conexión mental al momento de entrar en fase- yo le asentía mientras este proseguía su explicación.

-Pues yo decidí no transformarme más… pero si tú lo deseas y quieres verle, puedes hacerlo transformándote conmigo y así lograr observar todo lo que vivimos a su lado-

A lo que Edward soltó rápidamente.

-No lo manipules Jacob- éste se detenía y volteaba a verlo alegando que no era manipulación que simplemente deseaba ayudarme y que pensaba que la única opción era tomar al lobo por la cola, haciendo alusión a mi temor de convertirme en un lobo.

-Así que simplemente le estoy dando un motivo para que lo haga y que no sea porque deba y ya-

Klaus se acercaba a mí soltándome muy dulcemente.

-Es como cuando Peter Pan necesitaba su idea feliz para poder volar rey, tu papito Jake te está dando tu motivo feliz para que logres transformarte sin ningún temor ni dolor al entrar en fase-

Mis padres se miraban el uno al otro sonriéndose como sintiendo alegría de ver como Klaus lograba complementar todos mis puntos débiles tratándome como si fuese un nene al que tratan de darle una cucharada de medicina realmente asquerosa.

-Entonces quiero volar por Bella, ¡Digo!... me trasformaré por mi mamá-

Todos reían mientras Klaus me daba un dulce beso en los labios abrazándome con fuerza llevándome a un lugar donde hubiese sufriente espacio para mutar mientras veía a Edward correr hacia la maleza volviendo con un pequeño jabalí entregándoselo a Jacob para que se alimentara de este.

Jake acabó con la vida del jabalí dejándolo completamente seco mientras entraba en fase sin ningún problema.

-Presumido- alegaba yo al ver lo fácil que éste lo había logrado escuchando como el inmenso lobo sonreía o hacía algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Jake dice que solo debes desearlo sin sentir temor… que tu dominas tu cuerpo y que el lobo dentro de ti es parte de ti y que el titiritero de dicha bestia eres tú no él-

Traducía Edward recordándome que ambos se unían mentalmente cuando éste se transformaba.

Yo le asentía a Jacob el cual comenzaba a rugir mirándome fijamente mientras Klaus me decía.

-No duele y enfócate en tu padre… él va a guiarte Rajky- Mi corazón latía desbocado.

"No siento miedo, no siento miedo… mi idea feliz, idea feliz" pensaba yo concentrándome en la foto de Bella donde salía con mis dos padres en la prepa comenzando a sentir a la bestia dentro de mí que rugía internamente.

"No te tengo miedo… no me dominas… no puedes salir sin mi consentimiento y no eres nadie si yo no existiera"

Le soltaba mentalmente a mi lobo interior el cual volvía a rugir mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar sintiendo el calor que invadía todo mi ser.

-Déjalo fluir, no peles con él y se uno con el lobo-

Soltaba Edward traduciendo las palabras de mi padre Jacob contemplando que en mi interior la bestia comenzaba a ceder sintiendo como el lobo se unía a mí, sin luchar en mi contra escuchando como los huesos me tronaban sintiendo un poco de dolor cerrando mis ojos mientras me decía a mí mismo.

"Tranquilo, no tengas miedo… hazlo por ella… hazlo por Bella, EdwJake… Vamos tu puedes"

Me aferraba a mi idea feliz comenzando a escuchar la voz de mi padre en mi cabeza haciéndome abrir los ojos observando que me encontraba en cuatro patas tratando de hablar sintiendo que de mi garganta solo salían rugidos y aullidos sintiéndome por demás extraño.

"¿EdwJake?... mírame nene… enfócate en mi y no sientas miedo" yo trataba de responderle pero no conseguía articular palabra.

"No las digas… piensa lo que me quieres decir y cálmate, te siento alterado"

Yo me echaba en el suelo a causa del mareo que sentía mientras una mano fría pasaba por mi lomo volteando a ver a Klaus el cual me acariciaba el pelaje sonriéndome dulcemente.

-Hasta como lobo eres realmente hermoso-

Sentía ruborizarme pero imaginaba que no se me notaba escuchando de nuevo a Jacob que me decía.

"Lo hiciste estupendamente hijo mío… ahora trata de levantarte y sentir cómo puedes dominar tu cuerpo sin ningún problema"

Yo me levantaba observando a Klaus levantarse a mi lado mientras Jacob me mostraba mi apariencia física con una imagen mental de mi mismo.

Era como un gran lobo siberiano… tenía ese rostro blanco y negro como el de un lobo fantasma… con orejas puntiagudas aunque mis ojos no eran azules como ese tipo de lobo sino amarillos con las pupilas en línea como la de los gatos.

-Doy gracias a Dios que Aro está muerto, si te viera no dudaría en quererte con el cómo su mascota particular, es asombroso lo espectacular de tu trasformación Edji-

Soltaba mi padre Edward mientras yo aún no podía creer que lo había logrado sin ningún problema.

"Jamás pensé que mi temor era lo que me consumía en aquella agonía... no era la bestia la que me lastimaba sino yo mismo ante el temor"

Edward asentía alegando que el temor es lo que logra consumir a las personas al punto de destruirlas.

Yo suspiraba sintiéndome pleno comenzando a saltar de aquí para allá y de allá para acá incitando a Jacob a una carrera.

-Parece que el cachorro lo está retando señor Jacob-

Alegaba Klaus mientras mi padre reía alegando que nadie le había ganado antes en una carrera a lo que yo le soltaba a este rápidamente.

"Pues hoy vas a comer polvo viejo lobo"

Jacob me rugía mientras yo me paraba en mis dos patas traseras posando las delanteras sobre los hombros de Klaus lamiéndole el rostro por completo mientras éste reía y mi padre Edward soltaba en un tono divertido.

-De tal padre tal hijo- a lo que Jacob respondía.

"Querrás decir de tal lobo tal el lobillo"

Edward reía mientras yo me bajaba de los hombros de Klaus comenzando a correr sintiendo como Jacob corría detrás de mí tratando de alcanzarme dejándolo atrás mientras me sentía extraordinariamente bien.

Yo me detenía en la punta de un risco sintiendo la fría brisa nocturna comenzando a aullarle a la luna escuchado a mi padre soltarme a mis espaldas.

"Tú sí que eres melodramático, eso de aullarle a la luna son solo leyendas, así que déjate de tonterías y ven acá"

Yo reía divertido mientras bajaba de la punta del risco y éste me soltaba en un tono dulce.

"Cierra los ojos"

Yo cerraba los ojos comenzando a ver desde el día en que mi padre Jacob había conocido a Edward y en esa ocasión Bella se encontraba presente hablando sobre el chico nuevo con sus amigas.

Aquello era asombroso, podía verlo tan nítido como si lo estuviese viviendo en ese momento.

Observé el día que estuvo a punto de ser arrollada y mis dos padres la habían salvado de aquel predicamento que le pudo haber costado la vida en aquella ocasión, para luego pasar por la visión de las practicas de baloncesto donde tenían que compartir el gimnasio con las porristas observando que una de ellas era Bella.

Quedé por demás fascinado al ver como ambos habían sido sus héroes por segunda ocasión cuando tres psicópatas pensaban abusar de ella y estos dos se habían divertido de lo lindo asustando al trío de hampones que terminó entregándose a las autoridades.

Yo sonreía fascinado mientras él seguía mostrándome imágenes tras imágenes llegando al día de su cumpleaños donde se dio aquel tremendo golpe en la cabeza comenzando a sangrar delante de todos observando como Jasper se trastornaba al olfatearla y todo lo que había sucedido en aquella ocasión.

"Dios mío, mi madre sí que era propensa a los accidentes" mi padre sonreía alegando que era un mar de calamidades pensando que si yo fuese completamente humana sería tal cual como ella.

Me mostró el día en que mi padre Edward lo dejó y ella fue su amiga, ayudando a sacarlo de aquella depresión que lo consumía para luego mostrarme un poco de lo que había sucedido en Volterra, claro aunque eso se le había escapado sin querer saltando luego al momento donde le habían jugado la broma al tal Mickey Newton, soltando una carcajada interna ante todo lo ocurrido ese día.

No podía dejar de enfocarme en ella, en su sonrisa, sus ojos y su forma de hablar… Jacob tenía cada uno de esos recuerdos tan vividos como si jamás lo hubiese logrado olvidar y eso me alegraba demasiado.

Culmino con la noche en que ambos le habían hecho el amor… Claro que él omitía una que otra cosa de lo sucedido aunque a mi punto de vista había sido el triangulo amoroso más maravilloso del mundo y cualquiera que hubiese logrado observar aquello de otra manera simplemente era alguien tan cerrado de mente que no podía tan siquiera degustar lo exquisito de aquel momento donde ellos tres habían dado rienda suelta a sus deseo llevándolos luego a pasar todo lo que lidiaron con el embarazo de la chica hasta donde nos encontrábamos ahora.

Yo comenzaba a llorar sintiendo una calidez en mi corazón única… allí estaba ella en cada recuerdo de mi padre como si el solo alzar la pata hubiese sido suficiente para poder tocarla hasta que sin querer se le fue la visión de mi madre muerta y ensangrentada comenzando a salir rápidamente de fase para romper con la conexión mental de todo aquello que había sido mi alumbramiento.

-Vamos cachorro… cuando quieras puedes salir de fase-

Soltaba este tratando de sonar normal a lo que yo bufaba por el hocico mientras caminaba al trote hacia la casa escuchando como Jacob reía y comenzaba a correr llegando hacia donde se encontraba Edward el cual le entregaba unos jeans que de seguro habían ido a buscar a sabiendas de que la ropa había quedado hecha trizas.

-Y usted teniente… ¿No piensa salir de fase?- yo negaba con la cabeza a la pregunta que Klaus me hacia empujándolo para que cayera al suelo mientras comenzaba a llenarlo de baba lengüeteándole toda la cara.

Éste simplemente sonreía encantado alegando que siempre había deseado una mascota al igual que Agnes.

Yo por mi parte me apartaba de él comenzando a salir de fase, sintiendo como aquella sensación animal, aquella fuerza lobezna salía de mi cuerpo sintiéndome nuevamente yo en cuatro patas pero en forma humana.

-Mmm… tentador Rajky, pero tus padres nos miran-

Yo me levantaba lanzándole un zape arrancándole el pantalón de las manos mientras le respondía colocándome la prenda.

-Gracioso… algún día serás tú quien este en cuatro patas y te voy a dar hasta que caiga medio muerto desgraciado-

Él negaba con la cabeza alegando que jamás pasaría a lo que yo argumenté

-Tengo un don Klaus y créeme… lo sabré implementar contigo maldito… ya verás-

Éste soltaba una carcajada abrazándome con fuerzas comenzando a caminar hacia la casa donde ya todo estaba limpio y en su sitio observando que esperaban a nuestros padres para retirarse.

-Pórtense bien, no hagan tantos destrozos… vendremos en cinco días a buscarlos ¿está bien?- Klaus le asentía a su madre la cual le daba un beso en la mejilla y todos comenzaban a caminar hacia el muelle despidiéndose de nosotros arrancando el yate mientras volvíamos a la parte interna de la casa donde Klaus alegaba que me haría de comer mientras yo me recostaba un rato.

Sin duda estos cinco días los disfrutaría al máximo comenzando justo en ese momento en que Klaus se había puesto a cocinar y yo negaba con la cabeza a su petición de irme a descansar sacándome el pantalón quedándome completamente desnudo… él sacaba las cosas del refrigerador mientras yo me sentaba sobre la cocina esperando a que volteara.

Éste cerraba la puerta de refrigerador y volteaba para poner todo en la barra de la cocina cuando al fin se percata de mi presencia soltándole en un tono divertido.

-Quiero huevos estrellados-

Klaus se mordía el labio inferior tratando de no reírse buscando entre las gavetas la espátula que se usa para voltear los huevos comenzando a golpearse la mano con esta como hacen los rectores cuando desean asustar al alumno con la tabla de castigo.

-Qué raro… fíjate que a mí también me provocan estrellados esos huevos-

Éste se acercaba a mí y comenzaba a tratar de introducir la espátula entre mis piernas haciéndome levantarlas a lo que este aprovechaba para meterla entre mis nalgas y la plancha de la cocina comenzando a sostener una batalla en aquel lugar terminando con toda la cocina hecha un asco, yo embarrado de harina, huevos y mantequilla, tirados en el suelo después de habernos hecho el amor de una forma loca entre aquel montón de comida regada por todas partes terminando al fin de hacer unos panqueques los cuales Klaus me daba en la boca entre beso y beso ambos recostados en el piso completamente felices ante toda aquella locura pasional que nos tenía por demás encantados.

Nos fuimos a duchar después de aquel desastre terminando de nuevo con otro round en la tina rompiendo hasta la grifería del baño teniendo que improvisar algo para el botadero de agua que había en aquella habitación.

Salimos muertos de risas de aquel lugar rumbo a la habitación donde nos vestimos al fin después de lanzarnos un último rapidito sin poder contenernos ante nuestra propia desnudes.

-¿Crees que podamos algún día sentir fastidio de tocarnos?- Le preguntaba yo a Klaus colocándome la ropa de dormir a lo que este negaba con la cabeza alegando que era completamente adicto a mí.

Yo me abrazaba fuertemente a él y éste me cargaba como si fuese un niño pasando una pierna a cada lado de este, el cual comenzaba a caminar hacia la sala sentándome en el sofá mientras encendía el televisor colocando un canal de películas de acción.

Klaus se sentaba recostándose del espaldar del apoya brazos a lo que yo me recostaba de él y éste a su vez arrojaba el cobertor que me había obsequiando Charlie mientras yo comenzaba a contarle todo lo que había visto en la mente de Jacob sintiendo como se me hacía un nudo en la garganta al hablar de todo aquello y Klaus me acariciaba la mejilla mientras yo cerraba los ojos escuchándole decir muy cerca de mi oído.

-Ella tuvo que haber sido una mujer muy especial para haber engendrado a un ser tan maravilloso como lo eres tú, Rajky-

Yo me hacía un mohín sonriendo encantado ante sus palabras sintiendo como poco a poco me quedaba dormido soñando con aquella chica de ojos dulce y cabellera castaña llamada Bella Swan… mi loca y atolondrada madre humana.


	28. Capítulo 28 - La felicidad

**Capitulo 28**

**Una reunión con el consejo**

**A ojos de Jacob**

Habían pasado ya los cinco días y al parecer habían sido los más locos y apasionados que habían pasado ese par… jamás pensé que esos dos se llegasen a tener tanta hambre sexual… tanto así que acabaron con la casa por completo, dejándola como terreno de guerra.

Bajamos del yate llegando al fin a recogerlos, observando el destrozo junto con Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie los cuales se ofrecieron a quedarse para reconstruir todo de nuevo mientras Edward y yo le caíamos a regaños a ambos alegando que allá no se iban a andar con ese tipo de destrozos y que los íbamos a tener vigilados imaginando que serían capaces de hacerlo en los lugares más impensables.

Íbamos de vuelta en el yate, mi Edward conducía mientras EdwJake alegaba que iría a buscar algo de comer observando cómo Klaus se le iba a atrás como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Crees que en serio vaya a comer?- preguntaba Edward a lo que yo suspiraba negando con la cabeza escuchando unos golpes debajo haciéndome tomar un balde, lanzándolo al mar llenándolo con agua para luego bajar al camarote encontrándome con esos dos de nuevo en cueros haciendo de las suyas; les lancé el balde de agua helada escuchando como EdwJake me gritaba mientras Klaus trataba de tomar compostura.

-ME LLEVA LA QUE ME TRAJO… ¿TE VOLVISTES LOCO?-

Yo lanzaba el balde a un lado mientras lo tomaba por el brazo y lo levantaba del suelo.

-Sé que has descubierto algo único, te gusta y no quieres parar… yo te comprendo… pero debes detenerte y tratar de calmarte-

Yo volteaba a mirar a Klaus tratando de no sonar como un papá regañón ya que ese era el papel Edward.

-Tienen toda la vida para esto… ahora contrólense o me pondré de malas en serio-

Yo soltaba a EdwJake que comenzaba a vestirse completamente ruborizado mientras le hacía señas a Klaus de que subiera y dejara solo al teniente que bien podía comer sin ayuda.

Éste subía algo molesto pero no decía nada sentándose en uno de los bordes observando el paisaje mientras yo me acercaba a Edward el cual me sonreía mientras decía.

-Imagino que EdwJake está maldiciendo ya que puedo percibir en Klaus la vergüenza de haber sido encontrados en el acto-

Yo le asentía alegando que sin duda aquello que ambos chicos sentían era más fuerte de lo que sentíamos nosotros en nuestros comienzos como pareja.

-No mientas que cada vez que vas al consultorio terminamos jugando al paciente y al urólogo-

Yo le golpeaba el hombro volteando a ver a Klaus a ver si este le había escuchado.

-Deja de decir esas cosas que luego se agarran de allí para jodernos-

Ambos reíamos por lo bajo observando que al fin habíamos llegado comenzando a bajar todo del yate contemplando como EdwJake bajaba sin saludar a nadie alegando que deseaba irse de una vez preguntando por su abuelo Charlie a lo que Esme le respondía abrazándolo para que se calmara.

-Tu abuelo se fue dos días después de la boda junto a Frances cielo, era muy difícil mantenerlo cerca de nosotros por tanto tiempo sin levantar sospechas-

Éste asentía y comenzaba a caminar observando cómo Klaus le seguía con las maletas en las manos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba Carlisle a lo que Edward respondió.

-No querrán saberlo-

Ambos suegros se miraban las caras comenzando a caminar mientras mi vampiro les explicaba que los demás retornarían luego a la casa ya que trataban de dejar todo como estaba en la casa de la isla.

Nos enrumbamos al aeropuerto donde se le fue pasando la rabia al chico llegando al fin a Forks y a la tranquilidad de nuestra casa escuchando decir a EdwJake de golpe.

-¡Bien!... quiero nuestra cabaña propia- Edward y yo nos mirábamos la cara alegando que no había una cabaña para ellos observando la cara de perro que ponía EdwJake mientras Carlisle se acercaba a ellos y les entregaba unas llaves mientras este soltaba.

-No es una cabaña… pero les compramos un departamento en un lugar más céntrico, ya que ustedes si pueden aparentar más normalidad a causa de la semi humanidad de EdwJake-

Éste abrazaba a su abuelo mientras Edward negaba con la cabeza soltándoles a ambos chicos que se encontraban más que risueños.

-¿Normales?... Si hubiesen visto como quedo la casa de la isla no les entregarían semejante obsequio-

Esme abría grande la boca exigiendo una explicación mientras ambos chicos salían corriendo al ver la cara de la abuela escuchando como encendían el nuevo auto saliendo rumbo, de seguro, a estrenar el apartamento con más folladas.

Ambos negábamos con la cabeza mientras Esme comenzaba a llamar por teléfono a Brasil preguntando qué tan mal había quedado la casa.

Lo peor no fue la llamada sino quien la había contestado.

Se podía escuchar la voz de Emmett agravando las cosas más de lo que en realidad estaban para luego soltar su respectiva carcajada a lo que Esme terminaba regañándole por la jodedera.

Mi teléfono sonaba tomándolo rápidamente mientras veía que en la pantalla decía Leah… contestando rápidamente aún extrañado.

-Hola hermosa, ¿cómo estás?- temía su respuesta… que me fuese a contestar distante, pero recibí el mismo trato que había recibido siempre de ella sintiéndome más tranquilo.

-Hola Jake, mi santo… ¿cómo te fue?- yo le explicaba por encimita que estaba todo bien a lo que ella alegó rápidamente.

-Me alegro mucho… llamaba para informarte que los ancianos han decidido hacer una nueva reunión en nuestra casa para solventar varios puntos… entre ellos el liderazgo de la manada-

Imaginaba porque me llamaba… mí idea y la de Leah era que ella fuera la líder hasta que EdwJake alcanzara la madurez, pero a sabiendas de que este más bien tenía problemas con su lado lobezno tendría que pensar bien que era lo mejor para la manada.

-Voy para allá- ésta asentía y agradecía de antemano mi presencia mientras que trancaba la llamada y discaba al teléfono de EdwJake que repicó y repicó hasta el cansancio dejándole un mensaje de texto.

"Te necesito en la reservación… ve a casa de Leah… "solo" es una junta del consejo y no creo que sea buen visto que llegues con Klaus"

Yo comenzaba a caminar al garaje mientras Edward me seguía preguntándome que sucedía.

-Hay junta de consejo… debo ir y EdwJake también, así que será mejor que me esperes aquí… ¿Vale?-

Le soltaba yo aferrándome a su cuello y éste me sonreía asintiéndome mientras alegaba.

-Si tardas más de dos horas iré a rescatarte… ya no puedo dejarte solo tanto tiempo o me dará un colapso-

Yo le sonreía alegando que era un exagerado y que estaría de vuelta lo más pronto posible dándole un apasionado beso el cual el prolongo un poco más de lo esperado… tuve que darle un manotazo para que me soltara mientras éste alegaba sonriendo con picardía.

-Creo que es culpa de la isla… debe de haber un virus o algo así… ya te deseo-

Yo sonreía soltándole que sentía los mismos síntomas encaminándome hacia la moto mientras él me soltaba pícaramente.

-Pues te esperaré en la cabaña… me llevaré la camilla y jugaremos a que te saco toda esa calentura que te provoca el virus-

Yo apretaba con fuerza los labios tratando de no reír mientras le rugía pervertidamente alegando que era el médico más sexy que conocía en el mundo.

Me montaba en la moto mientras Edward me abría el garaje saliendo como bólido rumbo a la reservación.

El teléfono me sonaba y yo respondía con el manos libres sin ver de quien se trataba.

-Diga- se podía escuchar la voz de EdwJake algo perturbada que preguntaba que sucedía.

-Necesito que vayas a la reservación AHORA EdwJake… no pasa nada malo, solo hay una junta y tú debes estar-

Éste me asentía en un tono poco grato… como si no quisiese dejar a Klaus ni a sol ni a sombra pero sabía que debía ir y que aquello era una orden.

Llegué a casa de Leah y la primera que se acercó a saludarme fue Idalí abrazándome con fuerza mientras me preguntaba cómo había estado todo.

-Súper, hermosa… todo fue tan rápido… EdwJake casi quita al reverendo para auspiciar el mismo el matrimonio de lo deseoso que estaba porque terminara todo… créeme, no lo disfruto en lo más mínimo-

Ella sonreía alegando que así lo imaginaba a sabiendas de lo penoso que era EdwJake… entramos a la casa y después de saludar a Leah y a su madre, Sam se acercaba a mi mientras yo observaba a los del consejo que hacían su respectivo saludo moviendo la cabeza como asintiendo a lo que yo respondía de igual manera estrechando con fuerzas la mano de Sam palmeándole la espalda.

-Hola hermano- me soltaba este a lo que yo le miraba fijo completamente extrañado saludándole de igual manera.

-¿Qué hubo men?- éste me sonreía y yo seguía sin entender su estado de ánimo… me encogí de hombros mientras escuchaba el auto de EdwJake aparcar en frente.

Paul entraba por la parte trasera junto con los demás saludándome como si nos conociéramos de años.

-Señor Jacob, ¿cómo le va?- yo le asentía alegando que ya me encontraba del todo recuperado y al cien por ciento.

-Me alegra mucho- soltaba el chico mientras EdwJake entraba y se quedaba en la puerta observando a todos los presentes contemplando que Idalí le sonreía y este le correspondía la sonrisa acercándose a ella abrazándola con fuerza.

-Hola hermosa- soltaba el chico mientras yo sonreía complacido al ver como se llevaban.

-Hola guapo- ambos reían y se daban un dulce beso en la mejilla mientras Paul le soltaba a EdwJake en un tono por demás amistoso.

-Teniente Cullen… un gusto volver a verle-

Mi hijo alzaba el rostro apartándose un poco de Idalí para corresponder con un fuerte abrazo al chico que le palmeaba la espalda escuchando como EdwJake le correspondía en un tono informal.

-EdwJake… Paul, solo EdwJake a secas hermanos-

El aludido sonreía mientras el nuevo líder de los ancianos alegaba que iban a comenzar la reunión del consejo observando que Idalí, EdwJake y Paul se sentaban juntos mientras que yo me sentaba al lado de Sam comenzando a escuchar al jefe mientras los demás tomaban asiento alrededor formando un círculo.

-Bien… como sabrán… se ha convocado a esta reunión porque necesitamos un nuevo líder para los guardianes, es decir para la manada-

A lo que yo interrumpí antes de que el hombre terminara.

-¿Qué malo ha hecho Leah como para que ustedes crean que hay que sustituirla?- a lo que el anciano respondió.

-Nadie ha dicho que ha cometido una falta-

-¿Y entonces por qué pretenden sustituirla?- a lo que Leah bajaba la cara mientras el anciano proseguía.

-Leah ha decidido renunciar a su liderazgo en la manada Jacob… ¿pensé que ya lo sabías?- yo volteaba a ver a mi hermana Quileutes y esta simplemente miraba al suelo mientras Sam respondía.

-No la juzgues, tu le impusiste esa responsabilidad… una que ella no quería simplemente para que luego ella se la entregara a tu descendencia… en este caso… a EdwJake-

Yo volteaba a ver al chico el cual negaba con la cabeza observando que se volvía a alterar contemplando que el aludido temblaba y le cambiaban los ojos de color, observando como Idalí le tomaba de la mano preguntándole si se sentía bien.

Éste asentía mientras yo me levantaba soltando en un tono tranquilo.

-Sí, es cierto… y me disculpo por haberte entregado esa carga tan pesada… lo hice porque imaginé que mi hijo sería el nuevo líder de la manada, pero…- yo volteaba a ver a mi hijo que comenzaba a controlarse ante el apoyo de Idalí y Paul.

-No hay nada más importante para mí que la felicidad de EdwJake… y si él no quiere ser el líder… no seré precisamente yo quien le imponga algo que lo haga completamente infeliz.-

El chico me sonreía mientras Ida le abrazaba observando como Paul bajaba el rostro ante aquello.

-Pero yo hice una promesa...- alegaba Leah levantándose de su silla tomando a EdwJake por la mano para levantarle soltándole mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-No voy a negar que sentí rabia al ver que mi hija sufría por ti… pero me di cuenta que aquí nadie tiene la culpa de lo sucedido más que la imprimación, así que EdwJake Rajkumar Cullen Black… te entrego a ti el liderazgo de la manada y renuncio a ellos a partir de ahora-

Los ancianos comenzaban a hacer su ritual de aceptación a la manada escuchando como EdwJake los detenía en seco.

-Párenle, párenle al wiky, waka y al ula, ula y al cumba lele que yo no he dicho que si-

Todos comenzaban a reír menos los ancianos que le miraban ceñudos esperando a que prosiguiera.

-Yo sé que tú soñabas con este momento pa´ pero en serio yo no…- yo negaba con la cabeza acercándome a él mientras le soltaba tomándolo por los hombros.

-Ya dije que lo más importante es que seas feliz… y no voy a obligarte a que tomes una responsabilidad que no la llevarás con el corazón… me parece justo que Leah te lo haya entregado por la promesa que me hizo… pero está en ti EdwJake Rajkumar decidir quién de los Quileutes es quien la debería llevar-

Éste me asentía y comenzaba a apuntar a cada uno de los muchachos mientras soltaba muy entretenido.

-De tin marin de do pingüe…-

-EDWJAKE… Ponte serio muchacho- le soltaba Sue a lo que este moría de risa abrazando a la anciana disculpándose por la joda.

-Ya, ya… me pongo serio… Mmm… la verdad que odio no haber amado más este privilegio que mi padre deseaba entregarme… pero como el bien lo dijo… no está en mi ser un guardián… yo soy feliz siendo simplemente EdwJake Cullen… así que dejo mi cargo entregándoselo al mejor de todos los lobos…-

El chico se aclaraba la garganta mientras observaba a los señores del consejo.

-Siempre adoré a mi padre en su faceta de lobo aunque siempre lo conocí en su faceta de lobo hibrido y jamás en la faceta de lobo Quileutes… el único de los Quileutes del que he visto la pasión, el amor y la entrega por la manada ha sido a mi tío Sam…- El chico volteaba a ver al padre de Idalí que lo miraba fijamente.

-Sé que ustedes pelearon mucho este puesto y hasta se enemistaron por el… ahora quiero que hagan las paces y sean familia de nuevo, sin problemas de ninguna índole ni malos entendidos-

El chico se acercaba a mí y me tomaba de la mano acercándome a Sam mientras me decía.

-¿Le has dicho alguna vez a Sam lo que sientes por él?-

Todos se miraban las caras y veía a Sam abrir los ojos ante aquellas palabras mientras yo sin aguantarme me le lanzaba encima abrazándolo mientras le soltaba tratando de colocar la voz como una mujer.

-Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti Sami, no sabes cuantas veces he callado todo esto que me haces sentir-

Todos comenzaban a reír mientras los ancianos alegaban que si no nos comportábamos se irían a lo que yo soltando a Sam alegaba en mi tono de voz normal.

-Jamás te lo dije Sam… pero eras mi ejemplo a seguir-

Él me observaba fijamente mientras yo proseguía.

-Siempre admiré como eras a pesar de haberte quedado solo… eres un hombre de temple y tienes una familia única… si mi padre me hubiese dado un hermano… hubiese deseado que fuera como tú-

No había terminado mi alocución cuando una lágrima recorría en la mejilla izquierda del Quileutes limpiándosela rápidamente mientras se acercaba a mí abrazándome con fuerza a lo que yo sentía un nudo en la garganta pero daba gracias a Dios de que no podía llorar.

-Lo siento mucho-

Yo negaba con la cabeza mientras palmeaba su espalda soltándole al oído.

-Yo lo siento más, fui inmaduro y simplemente odiaba que amaras más el liderazgo que a tus hermanos-

Ambos nos mirábamos y luego yo hacía como que le iba a besar en la boca solo para asustarle mientras todos comenzaban a reír a lo que este me empujaba negando con la cabeza llamándome idiota e inmaduro.

Los ancianos comenzaron a hacer su ritual de iniciación de líder mientras veía a los tres chicos: Idalí, Paul y EdwJake salir de la casa esperando que todo estuviese de una vez bien entre ellos.

**Curando heridas**

**A ojos de EdwJake**

Salimos de la casa ya sin tener nada más que hacer allí comenzando a caminar por el bosque mientras Ida me soltaba como tratando de crear ambiente.

-¿Así que jamás lograremos ver al lobo EdwJake en acción?-

Yo sonreía mientras le respondía.

-Puedo mostrarte lo buen lobo que soy- ella me miraba extrañada a lo que yo le asentía alegando que había logrado mutar con éxito y sin dolor.

-¡Vaya!... eso si me gustaría verlo-

Soltaba ella mientras yo observaba como Paul no se le quitaba de encima soltándole de golpe para ver que alegaba el chico.

-Siempre y cuando Paul no tenga ningún inconveniente-

Éste me observaba fijamente y luego a Idalí que sonreía comenzando a ruborizarse mientras yo argumentaba.

-Entonces tenía razón… ustedes dos son novios-

Paul observaba de nuevo a la chica la cual asentía tomándole de la mano al muchacho mientras me respondía.

-Digamos que aún está en periodo de prueba-

Paul le sonreía soltándole a ésta en un tono dulce.

-Todo el tiempo que necesites… no tengo prisa-

Ambos se miraban fijamente mientras yo comenzaba a hacerme el ahogado empezando a toser a lo que ambos chicos reían y yo simplemente reía junto a ellos extendiéndole mi mano al chico soltándole en tu tono cordial.

-No sabes lo que estás logrando conquistar Paul… ella era mi vida y aún es parte importante en mi mundo… solo te pido que no pretendas apartarla de mí y mucho menos hacerla infeliz-

Éste negaba con la cabeza apretándome con fuerza la mano mientras respondía a mis palabras.

-Jamás lo haría, se que ella también te quiere demasiado y yo a usted le debo mi vida-

Yo negaba con la cabeza ante aquella devoción mientras respondía.

-Pues valió la pena Paul… ahora tú cuidaras de ella como yo no alcancé a hacerlo-

Idalí comenzaba a llorar mientras él alegaba limpiándole las lágrimas.

-Se que aún sientes algo por él, Ida… pero yo seré todo lo paciente que tu corazón necesite para que sane-

Aquello me daba en la madre… jamás pensé llegar a verla tan solo como a una hermana… una que quería demasiado aunque ella aún sintiera cosas por mí.

Se escuchaba un golpe seco y un bulto que caía a mi lado observando que Klaus no se había aguantado las ganas de venir a buscarme.

-Buenas tardes- soltaba el chico como tratando de tantear terreno a lo que Idalí se le acercaba para saludarle con un beso en la mejilla a lo que el vampiro respondió del mismo modo para luego saludar a Paul que le apretaba con fuerza la mano.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?- le preguntaba yo al chico el cual me respondía sin ningún problema ante los presentes.

-Sabes que no puedo estar sin ti, a demás quería agradecer personalmente el obsequio de Idalí-

Yo rodaba los ojos sintiendo el rubor en mis mejillas escuchando a Idalí alegar que no debió molestarse mientras que yo comenzaba a quitarme la camisa soltándole a la pareja en un tono informal haciéndome el loco ante las palabras de Klaus que aun no podía evitar que me ruborizaran.

-¿Y bien?... ¿una carrera entre lobos?-

Idalí y Paul asentían observando como el chico se quitaba la chaqueta e Idalí se escondía detrás de los arbustos para quitarse la ropa mientras yo le lanzaba la mía a Klaus el cual me hacía de paraban para cubrirme mientras preguntaba.

-¿Todo está bien?

Yo le asentía alegando que ya había un nuevo alfa y que yo ya no tenía nada que ver con la manada como mi padre así lo había hecho al desligarse de ellos... Siendo simplemente unos lobos nómadas que no debíamos recibir ordenes de nadie y que si ayudábamos a la manada era solo por deseo propio.

Comencé a concentrarme para entrar de nuevo en fase transformándome rápidamente en lobo sin ningún problema.

Paul e Idalí se me unían ya trasformados mientras yo comenzaba a correr sintiendo la conexión mental que se hacía entre los tres dejando a Klaus esperando en aquel claro mientras nosotros nos disponíamos a pasar un momento de lobos entre bromas, recuerdos, dolorosos y nuevos sentimientos comenzando a entendernos mejor en esta nueva etapa de nuestras vidas sintiéndonos cada vez más unidos.

Después de un rato salimos de fase volviendo a donde estaba Klaus para luego disponernos a salir a la fuente de soda de Forks donde Klaus había conocido a Idalí cuando aún era mi imprima pasando uno de los mejores días nuestra vida.

**La felicidad y las mariposas**

**A ojos de Edward**

Ya había pasado un mes desde la boda… todo estaba tranquilo en Forks y nos habíamos propuesto la revancha que habían pedido los Quileutes ante el último partido de béisbol ganado por nosotros esperando que para esta ocasión quedáramos de nuevo invictos en contra de los lobos que ahora eran más fuertes y poseían mas integrantes.

Escuchamos llegar la camioneta de Francesca observando cómo esta llegaba vestida con su traje de beisbolista ceñido al cuerpo mientras sus esclavos vestían de Ampáyer imaginando que estos serian los jueces del partido.

-Ya llego la loca del látigo-

Soltó Emmett a lo que Francesca lo apuntaba soltándole de golpe.

-¡Échate Perro!- observando como Emmett caía de rodillas en el suelo y Rosalie soltaba en un tono molesto.

-Francesca Markgraf… te recuerdo que ese perro es mío- a lo que ambas se miraban sonriéndose con una picardía entre ellas observando en las mentes de ambas damas que simplemente se estaban jugando una broma entre camaradas.

Francesca soltaba a Emmett el cual maldecía por lo bajo que esta siempre lo terminaba doblegando.

Por otro lado podía ver que llegaban los Quileutes observando como EdwJake se lanzaba a las broncas y los puñetazos con los muchachos de la manada a modo de juego mientras Sam me hacía un ademán con la cabeza a modo de saludo correspondiéndole de la misma manera.

-Esta vez hay alguien que no vendrá-

Soltaba Jacob llegándome por detrás mientras yo volteaba a verle a sabiendas de quien hablaba sin tener que leer su mente aunque pudiera.

-Él está viéndonos desde arriba… de seguro si Billy nos ve ganando nos mandará un diluvio-

Jacob sonreía mientras preguntaba.

-Y desde cuando tú crees en esas cosas, señor… "no tengo alma"-

A lo que yo le soltaba muy cerca de su rostro.

-Desde que alguien me enseñó a creer que todo lo imposible se vuelve posible-

Él me sonreía alegando que quien seria ese creyente a lo que yo le respondía.

-Pues es el ángel que llegó a mi vida hace casi veinte años atrás volcando mi mundo por completo-

-¿Te arrepientes de eso?- preguntaba él sonriéndome sin dejar de mirarme fijamente a lo que yo respondía negando con la cabeza.

-De lo único que me arrepiento es del día en que te dejé solo y te hice tanto daño-

A lo que él negaba con la cabeza apartando su escudo dejándome ver sus pensamientos donde yo lo marcaba con el escudo Cullen en su pecho mientras me soltaba.

-Desde ese preciso momento te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma Edward y no hay fuerza alguna que pueda en contra de eso-

Yo le abrazaba tan fuerte que temí estarle haciendo daño sintiendo un pelotazo en la espalda despegándome de él para ver de quien se trataba.

-Niños, niños… compórtense… se que les gusta lo que sienten pero deben contenerse… bla, bla, bla…- Soltaba EdwJake mofándose de su padre Jacob haciendo que éste se le lanzara encima comenzando a jugarse de manos hasta que ambos terminaron en el suelo muertos de risa.

Se escuchaba la patrulla de Charlie y EdwJake salía como bólido a su encuentro a lo que yo simplemente trataba de llevarla lo más normal por el bien de EdwJake y de todos nosotros y hasta por el mismo bien del anciano.

La Dama Quileute, como yo le llamaba a la que había resultado ser la imprima de Jake y madre de las gemelas Black llegaba junto con él imaginado que estos dos se habían entendido tan bien en la boda que habían terminado juntos.

No sabía si alegrarme por él o sentir pena por ella, ya que Charlie era un cascarrabias a boca del mismo Klaus el cual se encontraba justo en ese momento molestando a Idalí impidiéndole tomar las pelotas mientras la chica saltaba para llegar a lo alto de donde este las mantenía en sus manos observando como ella trataba de golpearle sus partes nobles saliendo el chico algo lesionado y ella renqueando ante el rodillazo.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo?- Soltaba Alice posándose a mi lado mientras yo le respondía sin dejar de ver a todos el grupo a mi alrededor.

-No estoy pensativo… simplemente admiro el cuadro que se dibuja ante mis ojos-

Ella observaba junto conmigo a todos reunidos mientras que yo abriendo mi boca pretendía darle las gracias a lo que ella soltaba un "De nada" anticipado.

Yo simplemente callaba posando mi brazo sobre sus hombros mientras recordaba todas las veces en las que Alice me apoyó en cada uno de los momentos junto a Jacob siendo ella uno de mis pilares más fuertes para yo lograr afianzar esta relación con mi cachorro hasta lo que éramos hoy en día.

Observaba a mis padres conversando con Charlie y Rachel mientras EdwJake, Klaus, Idalí y Paul se peleaban los puestos ya que Paul deseaba ser lanzador al igual que Idalí y Klaus deseaba ser el primero al bate lo cual EdwJake se disputaba con su joven esposo ese privilegio.

Emmett, Rosalie y Frances conversaban las maniobras para ganarles a los Quileutes mientras Agnes se encontraba con las gemelas en las gradas las cuales le maquillaban y al parecer la enseñaban a hacer toda una señorita.

Para luego enfocarme en los Quileutes que comenzaban a calentar en el terreno observando cómo Sam abrazaba a Jacob haciéndole bromas a lo que mi cachorro irradiaba una alegría inmensa ante el cambio del lobo alfa para con su persona y su condición sexual.

Jasper se acercaba hacia nosotros mientras me decía extendiéndole una mano a Alice para que esta la tomara.

-Me disculpa caballero, pero le robaré a esta hermosa dama que le acompaña ya que necesito de su ayuda y mi corazón ya no soporta más el estar sin su compañía-

Yo le asentía como si me quitara un sombrero de copa respondiéndole con una amplia sonrisa.

-Permiso concedido señor… recuerde que debe devolver a la doncella a eso de las nueve de la noche-

Ambos reían y me seguían la broma alegando que sin duda volverían temprano mientras ambos comenzaban a repartir los uniformes y yo me levantaba tomando mi puesto de centro campista al darme cuenta que los Quileutes habían ganado el derecho al bate en la primera entrada.

Jacob se colocaba a mi lado lanzándome mi camiseta mientras me guiñaba un ojo y yo le lanzaba un beso colocándome el uniforme sobre lo que llevaba puesto sintiendo un gozo que no me cabía en el pecho.

"¿Esto era ser feliz?" me preguntaba a mi mismo observando a todos lados esperando a que comenzara el partido mientras mi mente era inundada por recuerdos de mi pre-adolescencia donde le preguntaba a mi madre biológica el significado de la palabra felicidad recordando tan nítidamente su respuesta en los jardines de nuestra casa donde ella pasaba gran parte del día.

-¿Qué es la felicidad?- me preguntaba ella como afirmando mi pregunta a lo que yo le asentía observando como ella cortaba tallos de rosas llenando un canasto respondiendo a mi pregunta.

-Pues la felicidad es como una mariposa Edward…- yo la miraba sin poder comprender su respuesta mientras ella trataba de tomar una de las tantas mariposas que revoloteaban a nuestro alrededor.

-Si tratas de alcanzarla, buscarla y perseguirle, jamás lograras obtenerle y esta se apartará de ti-

Yo trataba de tomar una como ella lo hacía sin lograr atraparle mientras mi madre aferraba una de mis muñecas y colocando una pequeña flor silvestre sobre la planta de mí mano pidiéndome que la extendiera sin moverla contemplaba que las mariposas se posaban en mí mano y ella alegaba.

-Pero si sabes tener paciencia y un poco de fe, ésta se posará sobre ti sin forzarla y podrás disfrutar de toda su belleza… así mismo es la felicidad hijo mío-

El grito de Play off de Emmett me hacía volver a la realidad sintiendo unas ganas de llorar ante aquel recuerdo que creí perdido en mis memorias pero que ahora volvía a mi asiéndome sentir completo.

No me había dado cuenta que sonreía hasta que Jacob me soltaba desde su puesto de campista derecho.

-¿Qué te tiene tan sonriente mi rey?-

A lo que yo le respondía sin dejar de sonreír.

-Que ya comprendí que la felicidad no es un estado de ánimo… sino lo que forjas con paciencia hasta llegar a un producto final llamado felicidad absoluta-

Jacob me sonreía asintiendo a mis palabras mientras volteaba a ver a nuestro hijo el cual comenzaba a hacer su bromas pesadas y Klaus moría de risa ante todo lo que este hacia a lo que yo soltando mentalmente como si mi madre biológica pudiese escuchar mis pensamientos.

"Esperé pacientemente muchos años madre y la felicidad vino a mi... no puede haber ser más feliz que yo en el planeta"… todo a mi alrededor pasaba como en cámara lenta mientras proseguía hablándole internamente.

"Gracias por haber tomado la decisión de pedirle a Carlisle que cuidara de mi… me llevaste hacia unos padres excepcionales y familia ejemplar logrando conocer al ser que complementa todo lo demás que ellos no pudieron darme, el cual me enseñó que aún poseo un alma esa que tu cuidas desde arriba"

Yo observaba al cielo contemplando que la bola se acercaba hacia mí tomándola mientras alzaba el brazo atrapándola sin ningún esfuerzo escuchando a Esme cantar el primer Out del partido percibiendo la algarabía de todos los seres que ahora llenaban por completo mi existencia de alegría, desde ahora y para siempre.

**~Fin~**

* * *

**Nota de autor: **No tengo como agradecer cada uno de sus Review… en verdad me han hecho llorar, reír y explotar de gusto al leer cada uno de ellos.

Muchos se han hecho mis amigos y otro simplemente se olvidarán de este su servidor deseando que por lo menos la historia les haya quedado grabada en el corazón.

Mi idea ante todo fue plasmar el odio, la ignorancia y la estupidez de muchas personas ante la homosexualidad que aún existe en nuestro mundo.

Ya que no solo recibí review gratas sino otras muy hirientes y homofóbicas que hicieron en anónimo insultándome por haber colocado a Jacob y a Edward juntos.

Yo solo quise utilizar a un par de chicos guapos y famosos como lo son Edward y Jacob y tratar de enfocar ese mundo de los que muchos somos participe pero que pocos se avientan a hacerlo público.

No soy creyente debo de admitir pero hay una frase muy famosa de Dios que dice: "Ámense los unos a los otros como yo los he amado a ustedes"

El Dios de sus creencias… y esto es para los homofóbicos que me criticaron no solo a mi sino a muchos escritores que han hecho Slash.

No generalizo ese amor entre hombres y mujeres… el amor es amor señores y no tiene, ni ideología, ni raza, ni credo, ni religión y mucho menos genero sexual.

No habré cambiado el mundo con esta historia… pero de los muchos que me leyeron con que allá cambiado tan solo UNO de ellos me sentiré más que pagado.

De nuevo agradezco a todos y no creo poder hacer otra historia con estos personajes ya que sería simplemente borrar en mi mente todo lo que viví con ellos en esta entrega.

Simplemente pagaré a mis fieles seguidores que deseen seguir leyendo más de esta historia con unos extras que ustedes mismos irán pidiendo en sus review.

Serán ustedes los que sigan escribiendo esta mágica historia de amor… y podrán preguntar lo que deseen saber que yo les responderé en cada extra dándole todo lo que deseen saber.

Gracias y un abrazo fuerte… esperando ansiosos sus peticiones… no acá sino en los extra que abriré para comenzar a crear todo lo que no coloque y ustedes deseen saber.

Solo entra a mi cuenta y has click en "**Lunasticio de dos lunas: Memorias**"

Bye bye… ;)


End file.
